Jack And Her Green Muse
by CharlesWatch220
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Kyoka Jirou don't have much in common aside from being classmates. Jirou happens upon Izuku suffering from his mental scars in the midst of lyricist's block. He opens up to her. But it's just a classmate being a Good Samaritan, right? It can't take less than a week for someone to fall hard for someone right? Right? *Rated M for language and eventual smut.
1. The Lyricist's Block

What's up people CharlesWatch220 here! I know I haven't really been active on this website for quite a while but that's because I have to deal with graduate school stuff and it is swamping me...But here's something I offer to you readers as a peace offering. I have up to four chapters written already, each of them about 6-7 pages long. It's a Deku x Jirou fic. Hope my writing skill hasn't gotten rusty. As always, I own nothing except this here story. Please support the official release.

Without further ado, enjoy! Plus ULTRA!

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Kyoka Jirou scratched her head, growling in frustration as she tore a page out of her notepad, crumpled it up, and tossed it over her shoulder into the pile of another dozen or so pages. Having gotten through the majority of assignments for tomorrow's classes, she decided to write a song in her spare time, a slow rock ballad. Everything was going perfectly. At least writing on the music sheet was. Aside from several minor changes here and there after only half a dozen tests, her pencil was flying across the pages.

However, her excitement died faster than Kaminari playing a console game online in PvP mode as she began writing the crucial part of a song to complement the music: lyrics. Every other sentence just crashed and burned.

"Come on, Kyoka. Cooooome ooooooon….You've been playing music since your damn hands can reach around the entire neck of a guitar." Jirou wracked her brains for another half an hour or so to no avail. Collecting the littered pieces of paper on the floor of her room, she stepped outside of her room in Heights Alliance to empty her trashcan in the dumpster out back on the ground floor. Plus, the night air should do some good and hopefully would let some fresh idea flow into the brain.

This sudden and severe case of lyricist's block weighed heavily on her mind as she sighed, twirling her earphone jacks with her fingers. Leaving the Heights Alliance compound with the trashcan of combustible waste, she jogged over to the dumpster behind the building when she heard a noise. Grunting, followed by a dull sound like a ball hitting a wall, hard.

Having an acute sense of hearing as a part of her Quirk, she stopped in her tracks, listening hard in order to assess the situation. It definitely was _not_ an animal, which left her classmates and now dorm mates of 1-A. But who the hell would be out and about this late at night? She knew she could rule out Iida and Yaoyorozu (or Yaomomo as some of her classmates now call her with affection), being the sticklers they were born to be. Uraraka is usually tuckered out by this time of the day getting through assignments after being put through the wringer called Hero course training exercises.

Jirou shook her head. Process of elimination was not going to work. Steadying her breathing, she slowed her pace, inching towards the dumpster just around the corner. Peeking from there, she saw a figure in short pants and a hoodie, breathing hard. Judging by the grunts, it definitely was a boy.

Bobbing and weaving, he unleashed a flurry of punches, followed up by a push kick, flying knee strikes and a right roundhouse, all aimed at a thick wooden post about six feet tall with a length of rope wrapped around it before he stepped back again, only to lunge forward with his left elbow held out. His right leg then snaked out, striking low, middle and high in rapid succession.

Jirou winced, imagining what would happen if someone with a strength-enhancing Quirk dished that out to someone. A concussion and bruised ribs were going to be the least of their worries.

Then it hit her. It was so obvious who it was. The sneakers. They were high-tops. _Red_ high-tops. The only person she knew with that kind of footwear was a classmate, the resident hero-nerd who declared his hero name to be Deku, the green-haired Izuku Midoriya.

Relaxing a bit upon finding out it wasn't some random prowler, Jirou stepped out from behind the corner. "Hey, Midoriya."

The hooded figure jerked his head around. "Oh, uh, h-hi Jirou." His breathing was heavy.

"Dude, how are you _not_ tired from today's training exercises?"

"I'm just, uh…..it's a good sign, right? More stamina? What brings you back here?"

"Emptying my trash out." Jirou answered, holding up the trashcan. "I suppose. How long have you been doing this?"

"I took about half an hour to warm up, so…r-roughly an hour and a half now, I think?"

"With breaks, right?"

"Um….no, actually. I just…..I might have kinda lost track of time. Sorta."

"Wha…." Jirou was dumbstruck. She never really had any interaction with Izuku despite being in the same class, but she knew enough that he absolutely sucked at lying.

An hour and a half of punches and kicks of that intensity without a single break. Izuku definitely was winded, his shoulders rising and falling with every breath, but he was still standing and looked like he could go on for another half an hour or so. Grabbing the towel hanging on a branch, he replaced it with the sweat-drenched sweatshirt. Wiping whatever sweat his sweatshirt and tanktop failed to absorb, he guzzled about half the contents of a two-liter Nalgene bottle before taking another long breath.

Jirou definitely was no slouch when it came to physical confrontation. She had been in fights before during middle school, and even at UA she managed to survive the assault mounted by the League of Villains during the USJ incident and during the training camp with the Pussy Cats, albeit with backup. But this….this was just beyond anything she had put herself through. The intensity of the aura he exuded was indescribable. Shaking her head in amazement, she emptied her trashcan, but as she got closer to him, she noticed something she failed to from afar. "Midoriya, you're bleeding. And…..wait, have you been crying?"

"Hm? Oww….I was wondering why my legs and k-knuckles were stinging. I guess…I uh, I guess I didn't notice. Plus, it strengthens the bones and skin. If I end up fighting someone like Kirishima, it'll definitely help."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It-don't worry about it, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just――"

"No, come on. Your eyes are red and puffy and you've bloodied your limbs to a goddamn pulp. That's no coincidence."

"It was just a bad dream that's gone on for a while and I couldn't sleep, okay? That's all it is."

"Stop fucking lying. You're no good at it." Jirou growled, the irritation from her lyricist's block taking over. "Now spill. What the hell happened that's got you so worked up?"

"I _can't_ , okay? It's-this….this incident involves more than just me. This isn't something I can just tell anyone without their permission. I could get in trouble. _They_ could get in trouble. I appreciate your concern Jirou, I really do, but this is something that I can't disclose or discuss with you." Izuku then collapsed to the ground, the fatigue finally catching up to him. "Oh, God, no….."

"Well, guess we're going to be here for a while then." Jirou said with a shrug and an evil smirk across her face.

"I just need to rest for fifteen minutes and I'll walk back." Izuku mumbled.

"I doubt you can even crawl with those legs right now. Just tell me and I'll help you up."

" _No._ "

"Alright, fine. See you at class tomorrow. If a raccoon or a possum doesn't give you rabies first."

"Wait, you're _seriously_ going to leave me here?!"

"Like I said. Tell me and I won't have to. Look, I'm not that good at reading people but it doesn't take much to see that your nerves are clearly rattled. We're both trying to be heroes, that's why we're even here at UA. Heroes are supposed to help each other; help _me_ understand so I can help _you_." Jirou held out her hand. This was a last-ditch effort. If he still says no, then she definitely _was_ going to leave him out here. It was his choice to come out here for this in the first place. He has nobody else to blame.

After a long sigh and pause that lasted a solid ten seconds, Izuku raised his arm as well while wincing. Grabbing his arm and pulling him up off the ground, Jirou realized she never really had a close look at Izuku before. He was about 5'5, a little on the shorter side for a teen boy his age, but his physique which she can now see without the sweater was on par with a professional gymnast. He was lean, toned, and if the high kicks that could reach above his head was any indication, _very_ flexible. She couldn't really help but stare as the sweat-drenched tanktop reinforced his developed muscles, but soon tore her eyes off of him as he managed to stand up.

"Alright, I'll help you to the elevator, but do us both a favor and go take a shower first. I'll meet you down in the common room."

"Yeah, I will….Um, thanks."

* * *

While she waited for him with the communal first-aid kit as company on the couch, Jirou continued to ponder how the lyrics of her new ballad will go, but the lyricist's block remained persistent, firmly putting its foot down and impeding the rocker girl's creative endeavors. To make matters worse, the song was still untitled. Titles came to Jirou relatively quickly, usually during or before she even writes the lyrics, but this one was just not coming to her.

"Sorry to make you wait, Jirou. I was getting ice."

"It's fine. C'mere. Hold out your hands."

"Please be gentle...?" Izuku whispered with a nervous smile as he saw Jirou soaking a piece of gauze with alcohol.

"Nah." With an evil smile, the stinging pain came, making Izuku mewl in his throat as he gritted his teeth while Jirou callously and thoroughly disinfected the wounds. "And….done." With a satisfactory nod at her handiwork of patching up Izuku, she leaned back onto the couch.

"Right…..A deal's a deal, so I'll tell you, but Jirou, I need you to promise me that this conversation needs to be kept under wraps. I can't stress the importance of this enough."

"I'm not Mina or Kaminari, chill. My lips are sealed."

"Okay," Izuku huffed, taking several deep breaths as he mentally prepared himself. "You remember the incident at the training camp when the League of Villains attacked, right?"

"Yeah."

"One of the nightmares, I was fighting one of the Villains on my own. Muscular. And I lost. I watched him as he killed Kouta with his bare hands. Again and again. Then the other one is about the incident at Hosu with the Hero Killer."

"Right. Endeavor saved your skin along with Iida and Todoroki's, right? Not to be a dick, but that was a while ago――"

"Let me finish. That's what the media says, but…it's not true. Not entirely."

"Huh. You don't say."

"The fact is….Iida, Todoroki and I took him on to cover a wounded Pro Hero."

" _What?!_ "

"Iida first found him, I tracked him down, then called for help and Todoroki showed up. Endeavor came only after we barely beat him. The burn marks were from when he tried to escape. The Hosu City Police Chief decided to not publicize what we did out of gratitude and respect for stopping him. I've recently been having nightmares about how the fight in the alleyway went with him." He hugged his knees against him tightly, keeping his tremble to a bare minimum.

"He was…..he was so powerful, even without taking his Quirk into account. The only reason we barely won was more or less sheer dumb luck. Every dream, I would make a mistake, a fatal one. And Iida would die. Todoroki would die. I would die. From a knife throw, a stab wound, a spiked boot to the throat and such. And every time, I'm helpless because I can't move. Even when they're all within arm's reach. They all died. I mean, I did my best to learn from my mistakes, but――"

"You still think you just might encounter that figurative landmine again at some point and you'll freeze up and actually fuck up?"

"Yeah….and when I have that dream, I can't go back to sleep. So I just…..I try to physically tire myself out. Which is why I was doing what I was doing when you saw me."

Jirou chewed on her lower lip, trying to digest everything that she just heard. She had heard about him getting grievously injured every now and then because he couldn't get a grip on the power output of his Quirk, but this just puts the matter in an entirely different complexion. He fought the Hero Killer. _The_ Hero Killer who had put dozens of Pro Heroes and their Sidekicks in ICU and the morgue. This was some heavy baggage that would put the heaviest bass track to shame. "Ho-ly fuck, man. _Now_ it makes sense."

"So yeah, this is why I looked so out of it every now and then. Like I said――"

"I know. Keep it under heavy wraps. You have my word, my lips are sealed. I won't breathe a word of this. I wouldn't want the karma of causing the expulsion of a classmate on my soul."

Izuku frowned. "Since when do you believe in karma?"

"I don't, dummy. It's just an expression. You might wanna talk to Recovery Girl about that and get some meds if it's really bad."

"I really hope it doesn't come to that. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What're you doing up so late? You're not really an early riser. I've seen you yawning a lot in the mornings."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Jirou frowned.

"U-um…i-i-it's not like I'm, you know, stalking you or anything." Izuku began waving his bandaged hands, turning away from Jirou in a sudden panic as he continued to explain himself through stutters. "Just that, you, well, I just see you out of the corner of my eye every now and then and you h-happened to be yawning every time."

"Oh. Well, it's not that big of a reason. I've currently hit a lyricist's block."

"What's that?"

"You know what a writer's block is, don't ya?"

"Yeah….oh. _Oh._ "

"I have the music down, but I just can't come up with words. It's so fucking frustrating. I can't even come up with a title for it."

"Sounds like you've fallen out of favor with the Muses."

"Oh shut up, you All Might fanboy."

"Hey! Leave All Might out of this! But seriously, you might wanna….do something…..different."

"Different _how_? And don't tell me to scrap this and start over."

"No, no, no. I mean…. like, uh….listen to other genres of music that's not rock."

"Like what?"

"You clearly have more friends than I do. Ask for suggestions."

"You honestly think I didn't try any of that? It's. Not. Working! It usually goes away in less than three days, but it's been a whole fucking _week_!" Jirou threw her hands up in anger. But then, she suddenly had an idea. It wasn't something she would usually do, but she was itching to blast the lyricist's block to oblivion and maybe a little something that was unbecoming of her is exactly how to regain the favor of the Muses. "Wait, I might have an idea, but I'll need your help."

"Uh, okay….? Care to elaborate?"

"I've got a Quirk that can deal with enemies at mid-range and track movement via hearing, but my actual combat skills at close range is….well, still a little sloppy. I got some pointers from the office I interned at and I'm getting more from Yaomomo and Uraraka here, but I wanna be able to integrate my Quirk to actual combat. So, I want your help with that."

"M- _me_?" Izuku squeaked.

"You're the only All Might fanboy here right now with me."

"Um…b-b-but, I mean, I'm flattered that you'd ask me for advice. I'm not saying that I don't want to help you, but I uh, th-there's OJirou who's been doing karate since he was in elementary school, Kirishima's a tough in-fighter――"

"You're the one with all those notes about us, so I figured you'd have the best answers. C'mon, please. I _need_ this lyricist's block _gone_ ASAP. I will owe you big-time for this."

"Okay. It's the least I can do. But seriously, you don't need to do me any favors."

"Alright," Jirou grinned, "so we'll use tomorrow after classes and plan from there. Thanks a lot! Night!"

"Um, yeah….yeah, sure thing. Good night." Izuku sat on the couch for a bit as he heard the elevator ding once, and ding once more as it stopped at the girl's floor. "Oh my God…..what the hell have I gotten myself into?" But at this point, he was too tired and sore to think about it, much less care. Standing up with a groan, he dragged himself back to his room with a slightly lighter heart and a weak but genuine smile.


	2. The Glissando Flow Of Combat

Okay, I'm getting some positive feedback (thankfully) and since I wanna hear more from you guys, I'd like to drop chapter 2 for all y'all. The development of the relationship is going to take a while, just so you know, but I hope you can enjoy the process of that development. As well as the touch of comedy that I add in which hopefully doesn't fall flat on its face.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"Hey, Jirou, some of the girls and I are planning a little afternoon movie party tonight. Wanna come with?"

"Ah, I actually have plans. With Midoriya."

The second Ashido had comprehended the words that came out of Jirou's lips, she immediately rushed her with a big crazy smile on her face, " _WHAT?!_ A DATE?! WITH MIDORIYA?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! WHO ASKED WHO OUT?! WHERE'RE YOU GOING AND WHEN!? DETAILS! GIMME! _NOW_!"

"First off, personal space. Second, yes, with Midoriya. I didn't stutter. And no, it's not a date. He's just giving me a couple pointers on some hand to hand. He's got notes covering all of us, so I figured he was the best person in our class to talk to. It's just a favor being returned, nothing like what you're thinking, so cool your jets, Pinky. It's only logical thinking." She gave a reassuring wink to Uraraka that nothing was going on between the ultimate All Might fanboy and her, to which the brunette responded by whipping her head in the other direction as she began blushing through her hands.

"Lemme know later how it goes, 'kay?! Remember, I want details! ALL OF IT!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE, DAMMIT!"

* * *

Training Room Theta was just a large, padded room with a high ceiling. There were over fifty white rings with a ten meter radius printed on the ground in five meter increments. The edges of the room were lined with an assortment of punching bags, speed bags, pull-up bars, kettle bells, disk weights, striking posts and mock weapons of various shapes and sizes. Opening the door, she saw Izuku in gym shorts and a T-shirt already getting some work done via shadow boxing.

His movements were so smooth which she never noticed last night. The transition from one attack to the next to a dodge, a sweep kick, a roll just…..glided together so naturally like a stream of water. It was sharp and graceful, almost like he was dancing. She whistled to get his attention.

"Oh, hey. You made it."

"Course I made it, no point in you being here if I didn't show up. So, how're we doing this?"

"Well…let's uh….let's work up a sweat first."

"Alrighty then. What're we doing?" Izuku simply handed a piece of paper with a list of calisthenics complete with repetitions and sets to her.

"Um…..you're kidding, right?" Jirou looked at Izuku with a hopeful eye, the corner of her mouth twitching with dread.

"I suck at lying, remember?"

It took no longer than twenty minutes out of the forty minute warmup Izuku put her through before she was on the floor, red in the face and gasping for air. "Oh….fucking hell…."

"Crap….you uh, you okay, Jirou?"

"Midoriya….I fucking hate you right now."

" _What?! Why?!_ You wanted _my_ help!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just spiting you, sue me. Now help me up." She held out her hand for Izuku to take. Very slowly and carefully, Izuku reached out with both hands and gently pulled Jirou to her feet. Her fingers were long and slender, nails well-kept which complemented her pale skin. He immediately released her hand from his grip once she was upright and on her feet.

"Okay….okay, um, uh…now, we…we, uh….we'll go to the bags. Yeah. Bags….Punching bags…." Jirou followed Izuku as he took hurried steps scratching his head "Show me your best stance you would take if you were in a fist fight."

Following his words, Jirou turned her body to the right, drew her chin in and brought her fists up at eye level, her right fist covering the temple and everything below while her left hovered the width of two fists away. It was the best she could replicate from a boxing video on Youtube. She began hopping on the balls of her feet.

"Okay, great! Tuck your elbows in a little more."

"Now what?"

"Now, punch, kick, head butt, whatever you know how to do."

"For how long?"

"Mmm….Let's say three minutes for now." Jirou immediately went to work. Starting off with simple jabs, she moved on to the one-twos, body shots, push kicks and whatever else she could remember. The bag was heavy and she had no protective gear, which made her take more care than usual in her form. As the clock ran out, Izuku began his usual mumbling again.

"Dude, hey! Stop that shit. Timer went off"

"Wha? Oh. Oh, great. There I go again, so sorry. It's…it's a uh, it's a bad habit I have. Sorry. Good news is, I think I can help you."

"Awesome. Hey, what was that you were doing last night? I think I've seen that fighting style before."

"Oh, um….well, that was based off of something that was written by a hero a long time ago. The Muay Thai Hero known as Broken Sword. One of his sons took up the mantle recently. Polls say he's ranked number two in terms of having the best smile." The number one place for best smile naturally belonged to All Might.

"Oh yeah! That's what it was. That's what I'm going to be learning?"

"More incorporating and making it suit your style than learning, but yeah. My style focuses more on using my legs than arms, b-but you can round yourself well if you can incorporate your Quirk attacks into it. Like when you clinch and your opponent tries to wrestle you down, you can use your jacks to create an opening."

"Or a sound wave followed by a knee kick. Oh yeah, I'm already excited." The endless possibilities made Jirou smile.

"Um, let's not get _too_ excited. Your legs are still stiff. None of your kicks went above your chest height."

"What? If you're trying to get me to do a perfect split like Mina….."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Of course not, that'll take way too long to achieve! Even I can't do that. Just flexible enough that your head touches your knees and your palms are flat on the ground when you bend down from a standing position."

"Still sounds like a long road."

"Since when is becoming a hero easy?"

"Touché. What do I do now?"

"Uh….let's balance out your kicking technique with punching for now as much as we can. Let's start with a push kick. Bring your guard up a little higher. Yeah, like that. The point of impact is the ball of your foot and make sure your knee is above the waist before you kick. Keep going until you compromise form." Using a padded section of the wall, they began.

The training went on for about two hours with five minute breaks after every half an hour or so, each half hour focusing on a single kick and how to counter them until Jirou couldn't even stand. She found out the hard way that while Izuku certainly took care without leaving much possibility for an accidental injury to happen, he had quite high standards for himself and while he didn't impose them, he still managed to encourage her to strive for perfection.

"Oh man, my legs…..urgh…."

"We'll be done in five minutes. Now that you know the push kick, knee kick, middle and low roundhouses, mix it into your punches however you like."

"Two."

"Three."

"Fine. I got this….I think."

"Aaaand….go." One-two, roundhouse, double jab, cross, left hook, low kick…..Everything was coming together seamlessly, her mind putting the moves in a sequence like the notes on her recent addition of sheet music. Three minutes passed in what felt to be a mere third of that for Jirou.

"Done. Great job on your first day. I brought some poultice if you need it. I definitely needed it for the first few weeks."

"Damn Midoriya, you really think of everything, don't you?" Jirou chuckled, lying flat on the floor. Izuku just gave a bashful shrug in response as she sank down to the floor, arms and legs outstretched. "Do you…..mind doing it for me?"

"Wha――"

"I can't lift my arms, dummy! You're the one that ran me rugged, so you're taking full responsibility for my physical wellbeing, dammit!"

"Um, uh….um, you're sure….about that?"

"Um, yeah? You're the only one here and my arms are too sore to lift. And don't you even _think_ about ditching me here."

"Right, of course. But, I mean…." Izuku's eyes flicked from Jirou's smooth, toned legs to her face nervously, the red in his face increasing steadily. "Come on, doesn't it, you know….b-bother you? Letting _me_ do this?"

"Well _now_ it does since you brought it up! Just…It's fine! Just do it!"

"Okay," Izuku whispered, steadying his breath as if he were about to disarm a bomb rigged with a string of booby-traps about to go off in a matter of minutes. He started at the calves, placing two on each with trembling fingers, taking care not to leave a wrinkle when applying them. Then came the challenge: her slender, milky white thighs. "Y-you still want me to….continue?"

"Look, I'm not gonna bite. You'll know if you did something wrong when you have a jack in your eye. Continue." He knew she would do it too without hesitation, especially since she has a prior with Mineta, the resident pervert of 1-A.

"Alright. Here we go." Slowly pushing her violet gym shorts up, Izuku peeled the plastic pieces off the adhesive side of the poultice and slowly placed one down several inches above her knees. He did so as gently as possible like with her calves, but Jirou still let out a small grunt in pain. Two more to go on each side.

Izuku couldn't help but look away in embarrassment as he pulled her gym shorts up further along, revealing more of her thighs. His heart rate was going through the roof as he silently prayed for a heart attack or for this dream to end; whichever came faster.

"Midoriya, in case you've forgotten: we're burning daylight and we have a curfew! It's gonna hurt either way, so hurry up!"

"I'm gonna apologize in advance, Jirou."

"Argh!" Her thighs stung, and felt her body being rolled over onto her stomach as another two poultices were applied on her hamstrings.

"Done! There we go…..holy crap….Jesus…." Izuku lay down on the ground as well, the ordeal of resisting his hormones finally won. Her soaked purple hair reflecting the LED from the ceiling, rosy cheeks, thin lips, the slender, delicate curves of her body line, and her husky, heavenly voice that not even fatigue seemed to be able to compromise―――that was something that will be keeping him up more than the nightmare in more ways than one.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"How's your schedule looking this weekend?"

"Stretches, shadow boxing and running tomorrow, and I just stretch and rest on Sundays. Why?"

"I'm thinking I wanna keep doing this. If you can spare the time, of course."

"Uh, okay….as long as you know you're basically asking a half-blind novice to lead you…."

"Come on, you're doing _fine_. Dumb it down any more and even Kaminari in Jamming-Yay mode won't even be able to comprehend it." Plus, she had just come up with the perfect first verse for her still unnamed ballad a few seconds ago.

* * *

"Sooooo? How'd it go?" Mina asked with a sly grin in the common room with the other girls at night.

"He just showed me basic punches and kicks and we did repetitions of that to help me perfect form and technique. What more do you want me to say?" Jirou said flatly, twirling a pen in between her fingers as she nodded at the first verse on her note pad with several words crossed out and replaced. Finally the lyricist's block was caving in a little.

"Aw, come on! You can't actually mean you didn't feel _anything_ between you and Midoriya!"

"Ashido, private interaction between members of the opposite sexdoes not automatically necessitate a connection to a romantic liaison." Yaoyorozu interjected with a slight, disapproving frown.

"S-she does have a point there, Ashido. There's nothing wrong with a platonic relationship between a boy and a girl…..right?"

"Oh, like _you_ haven't been stealing glances at Todoroki every now and then, Yaomomo! I've seen you!"

"Wha-I have never――"

"Um, yeah you have. Ribbit." Asui interjected with a slight giggle. "Remember the home economics class when Todoroki cut his finger open trying to peel carrots with a knife? You panicked and fussed over him like a mother would with a small child."

"Oh, yeah. That _did_ happen." Jirou agreed absentmindedly without even looking up, making Yaoyorozu blush a crimson hue deeper than her hero costume.

"And _you,_ Uraraka, are frustrating the hell outta me! Girl, you need to assert yourself!"

"I…but――"

"Shush! No buts! Even a ditz can see that you're clearly head over heels for him. Besides――"

Jirou quietly left the common room before Pinky began her hour-long tirade about asserting herself and make a pass at Izuku if she wants him to even acknowledge the fact that she likes him as more than just a friend.

But her words _did_ leave Jirou something to think about. The first verse came to her immediately after the training with him like the block didn't exist for those moments. But then again, this was probably the first time they actually even had a full-blown conversation that didn't just end with exchanging pleasantries with each other.

It was just a coincidence due to radical change of pace. Nothing more.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

While I know that Izuku's still a hero in training that's a semi-pro after getting a provisional license, I still found it a little bothersome that he doesn't really base his fighting style that has already been established. I know that's not really central to the canon plot since he isn't Kenichi Shirahama, but considering he's got a good eye for observation and a brain for coming up with tactics on the fly (kinda like Batman but less edgy), I thought introducing at least one style that he may incorporate wouldn't hurt.

Plus, I REALLY like South East Asian martial arts as well as Tony Jaa, Buwakaw and the movies "Broken Sword Hero" and "The Samurai of Ayothaya"

If you enjoyed this and want more of it, please feel free to drop a comment or SMASH the follow/favorite!

Until the next chapter, PLUS ULTRA!


	3. Sharp Heart-skip Saturday

Well, here's chapter three, and thank you so much for the followers and those of you that dropped a review. I'm glad you're enjoying it. It might be a couple of days until chapter 4 gets posted on here since that's the only finished chapter in stock, so savor this one for now!

As always, I own nothing except this here writing on this website

If you enjoyed this and want to see more, follow, favorite, and comment! All feedback is welcome.

Now to get back to working on my final papers...

* * *

Jirou made it a habit to sleep in during the weekends because, well, it was the weekends. A moment of peace, quiet and quality me-time to get the fatigue of the last five days out of the system. But today, at around 9:00 a.m., she was out and about at the Municipal Beach Park in Mustafu that had been mysteriously cleaned by somebody from one end to the other. As she was stretching, she heard a heavy thud, a grunt and crunching sand a little ways off.

Izuku was shaking the sand out of his hair and dusting himself off. It didn't take long to realize that he had just jumped from the street off the railings down to the sand when there was a perfectly functional――not to mention infinitely safer――set of stairs right there. "Did you really have to jump off?"

"I'm practicing to break my fall. Parachutists do it when they land and it reduces the impact to about twenty percent of what it should be if they just landed feet first. Even without using my Quirk, I could jump off the third floor and survive with some bruising. Theoretically."

"You know what? I'm not going to get sucked into this. Can we start running?"

"S-sure." With that, they both took off with a slow jog. Being the one with the longer stride due to the height difference, Izuku was running several steps ahead of her. With a frown, Jirou upped her pace, catching up to him. But it was only a matter of minutes before she was left behind again.

"Dammit….Midoriya, how the hell are you going so fast in the sand!?"

"U-Use your toes! Kick _really_ hard!" He answered taking a brief stop as he ran in place.

"Toes….huh….okay….Toes…" Swinging her arms more as she kicked the sand back with her toes as much as her still sore legs allowed, she moved forward. She didn't feel too much of a difference, but at the very least was no longer falling any further behind.

Maintaining this pace for some time now, Jirou's mind wandered yet again back to her nameless ballad now with a first verse:

Why, oh why do you hide them, why?

Those scars and bruises both new and old

Covering your body, shattering your heart

Some healing, some old, but the bleeding don't stop

But I can tell, I just know it, they sting and ache all the same

"It's okay," you say

With that smile and that laugh

It's genuine, I know, but cracked

Chipping here, now there. See, abrasions everywhere

Jagged tears just spread further like a spider web

But you press on and on. "Always forward," you say

Wait a minute. Wait just a goddamn minute. Jirou realized a possibility that she could not help but consider about the lyrical content and who it was pointing towards. Scars, bruises, always smiling, hiding them until it got forced out of him―――It was none other than the very guy that was running ahead of her. "Oh, holy fucking shit." Ignoring the dull pain shooting up her legs sporadically, she increased her speed, raising her legs higher, kicking the sand harder, faster. "Oh, goddammit, no….."

Apparently Izuku heard her footsteps as he shifted gears, now going at a full sprint as he kicked up a cloud of sand and charging across the shoreline. With his small but powerful lungs inhaling oxygen coursing power through his muscles, he maintained a steady pace for several minutes bounding across the sand before slowing down again remembering to pace himself. Now being able to take the time to look over his shoulder, he did, only to see Jirou still far off in the distance who was moving her legs furiously in her attempt to catch up. "Oh, crap….I did it again." Turning around, he jogged back towards her.

* * *

"S-sorry….about this…..ugh…."

"No no no! Y-you have no reason to apologize! I'm the one that got carried away, kept charging ahead and left you behind when I'm supposed to be helping you. E-even an amateur knows not to ditch a workout buddy. I promise I'll keep pace with you next time, Jirou. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, you think there's a next time?"

"Well, I mean, if…if you don't want to, I'm not, uh, not going to――"

"I'm kidding, hero-nerd. Yes, I definitely want a next….time….um….learning conditioning and recovery tips and such that are…you know, septic-I mean _effective_ and ef-efficient." Jirou kicked herself mentally. First the lyrics and now stumbling over her words like the green nerd-boy. She was digging herself into her own grave with this.

"W-well, we're warmed up and worked up a sweat now, so let's stretch. Just follow my movements. And there aren't any uh, perfect splits."

The stretches were a mix of regular stretching to limber up as well as some yoga moves that he undoubtedly picked up from a book or another Pro Hero. Jirou sighed comfortably as she felt the tension in her legs cause pain but slowly dissipate through the stretch. They started walking back as a means of cooling down. "Okay, we get back to where we started and we do shadow now?"

"Yeah. But I can readjust if you're still too sore and――"

"No, no. You….you know better than me about fighting up close and personal, so just, don't worry about me. I'll let you know if it gets bad."

"Okay. Sure." They walked in silence for a while. The rhythmical sound of the waves and their sneakers crunching on the beach were the only things that were constant. While doing his best to keep a straight face, Izuku was going insane with worry in his mind. He was absolutely horrible at small talk unless it involved Quirks, their applications, Pro Heroes and other things that he had a vast amount of knowledge of. Anything else was just barely mediocre at best. "Oh, um, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"How's the uh….the lyricist's block going?"

"It's, well, it's um….." Jirou was at a loss of words for a second before coming up with, "going. It left for a bit and came back again. Sort of." There was no way in hell she could tell her the verse ended up being about him. While she wasn't one that was big on small talk, long and heavy awkward silences were equally detestable.

"Huh. That's weird."

"What makes you say that?"

"I dunno….i-it's, well, how do I say this…..? Just seems like b-blocks like that go away for a while after you get over it a-and it's coming back like a, uh, persistent cold. Not really sure what causes it, but I-I hope you get over it soon."

"You and me both, Midoriya. You and me both. Aaaand here we are, back where we started."

"Do your shadow boxing however you feel like. Whatever floats your boat." And so they did, with Izuku adopting a defensive, kick-oriented style to further complement his Shoot Style, while Jirou focused on aggressive punches and knees.

She struggled every now and then, wavering and losing her footing due to the constantly uneven footing. That and the connection between the lyrics and her perception of Midoriya kept her mind wandering elsewhere. It couldn't possibly mean anything, could it? Besides, they had really actively associated with each other for a mere day and a little bit. They still barely know each other.

Life isn't a romantic comedy, ipso facto those lyrics coming out was a coincidence. But was it really? Those words, each expression, the diction, denotation, connotation, how it rolled off the tongue, everything came together so unnervingly well. And it all spoke so _true_.

Jirou stole a glance at the shadow boxing Midoriya, nimbly bobbing and weaving as he dished out kicks against an imaginary opponent (probably Bakugo), parrying punches, blocking kicks, and unleashing a devastating switch kick of his own that was bound to shatter a rib or three. But despite the intensity, there was no amount of killer intent like the roid-raging King Explosion Murder had about him as naturally as the clothes he wore. There was a genuine aura of selfless determination, dedicating his every fiber of his existence to becoming a hero that allows him to naturally extend a hand to anybody within his reach.

His hand.

It immediately brought her back to the incident at Training Room Theta where Izuku was pulling her gym shorts up to apply the poultice on her legs. His forcibly steadied breathing and coarse but careful fingers tickled. She was nervous as hell, almost like she was about to――

"Jirou, heads up!"

"Huh?" Before she could realize what to look out for, Izuku's scar-riddled right arm was about half a foot away from her face, his fingers latched around a basketball.

"Sorry!" A child's voice called out from above. "My hand slipped!"

"Bounce it at a park next time and not on the sidewalk, okay?" Izuku did his best to toss the ball up to him and the boy grabbed it by his fingertips, holding it against his chest.

"Okay, sorry! Thank you!"

"Bye! Watch out for cars! Um, you okay Jirou?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm….I'm fine. Thanks." Jirou mumbled, her cheeks flushing, turning her head in an attempt to hide her face away from his field of vision.

"That's one save I managed to not miss so far, I guess."

"Mmhmm."

"Um….Jirou, you okay? A-are you…are you um, not feeling well? Dehydrated or something?"

"No, I'm…I'm alright. J-just…Oh, wait, it's past noon. Let's get back to the dorms, shower, and uh, we'll eat back there. Come on!" She had to lead him on a goose chase for a while, at least until the blushing subsided, or until she found a bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

"H-hey, wait for me!"

* * *

"Yo Midoriya, my _man_!"

"Huh?" Izuku felt a strong right arm drape over his shoulder when he set foot in the common room. It belonged to the spiky, red-haired EiJirou Kirishima who possessed a Quirk of Hardening, rendering him invulnerable to various physical attacks. "Oh, um…hey. What's uh, what's the matter, Kirishima? You look a lot more cheerful than usual."

"Dude, come on. Don't play dumb. I saw you on your date with Jirou."

Izuku nearly jumped out of his own skin at Kirishima's erroneous observation. "Wha- a d-d-d-da-date? _What?_ _No!_ No, no no nonononono. Tha-that wasn't anything like what you're thinking at all. _At all!_ I swear! It wasn't!"

"Oh really?" Kirishima said with a toothy grin. "Then how're ya gonna explain Jirou bursting in through the front door ten minutes ago, hiding her face that was most likely red to the point that her ears were the same color? Huh? Huh?"

"Well, I-uh, that's….I-I don't…."

"Hey, come on, no need to be shy! I gotta admit I was surprised since I've never seen you two hang before, but tell you what, I'm definitely diggin' it."

"W-w-wai-wait. Wait. You said you saw us."

"Uh-huh. With my own two eyes under the sun."

"When and where, exactly?"

"Municipal Beach Park. My folks live around Mustafu and I went to school there before UA, FYI. I was picking some stuff up from home. You fended off a stray basketball from clocking Jirou upside the head. Now _that_ was manly."

"O-oh, come on, it was a basketball, not a potted plant or a heavy box."

"It could've been some douchebag flinging down a wet sponge for all I care. That's beside the point. It's your thought that counts."

"Alright, fine! I'll take the compliment, but just….it wasn't a date! Okay? It's not-it isn't what you think. I was just giving her some pointers on fighting hand to hand and mixing it up with Quirk attacks. Just….friendly advice from one classmate to another. That's it, okay?"

"Alright, fine. Whatever you say, man."

"And _please_ don't tell anyone that you saw us there. I can already imagine the mayhem that'll unfold…."

"Hey, look, one man to another, I'll keep my mouth shut. On my honor, you have my word. I've never grassed anyone up before."

"Thank you so much Kirishima. I'm heading to the shower now."

"Alright, take care man!" As he saw Izuku disappear behind the elevator door, Kirishima's toothy smile of sharp teeth widened. " _I'll_ keep my mouth shut, but ya never said anything about her….."

* * *

"Sooooo….I heard from a little red robin that you and lil green bean was out at the beach park in Mustafu." Ashido sprang the topic on her as she was about to enter her room after a relaxing hot shower.

"Wha….what?" Jirou felt her blood freeze. How did Ashido know? Midoriya was not the type to tell anyone about something like this, he had no motive. Which left only one logical, horrifying explanation. "You….you saw me there?"

"Yep," she grinned slyly, "and he protected you from that horrible basketball of doom! How chivalrous of the knight in shining armor! Oh, hark the gallantry!" She clasped her hands together, raising her voice an octave with a ridiculous flair and a bad English accent like she was in a Shakespearean play.

"Hilarious. And it was a basketball, not a stray bullet."

"Girl, that coulda been a live grenade for all I care! It's his general concern for your wellbeing that counts! Appreciate that. You two don't really have anything in common, you don't interact in class or out, and now you're suddenly hanging together out of the blue. Can you _really_ blame me for making that logical leap? _Especially after seeing what I saw?_ "

"Gah…..I guess not…..but seriously, no joke; not a date, no matter how much you wanna force that into reality. One classmate being a Good Samaritan to another, that's it. Alright? So keep your mouth shut. I'm actually enjoying hand to hand and I think I'm getting the hang of it. Don't make me use it on you in class on Monday."

"Whoa, hey! Easy, Jack! Girl to girl, your secret's safe with me."

"One can only hope. Oh, and if somehow someone other than Midoriya or you knows about the beach park, I'm holding you accountable. And you _will_ pay dearly."

"Well, um…." Ashido could tell her friend wasn't kidding. And she didn't even want to begin imagining what she would do. "Someone actually already knows…..But I never told anyone, Kirishima saw it too!" She squealed quickly as a pair of earphone jacks came flying into her face, stopping mere inches away.

"I'll talk to him later. But seriously. _Not. A damn. Word. Got it?_ " With that, Jirou shut the door to her room before getting an answer. She flumped down on the bed where her notepad lay, open to the page with the first verse to her unnamed rock ballad. Her hand inched towards a pen, but her other hand held it back.

No. If she wrote any more, then…..it may very well confirm something she didn't want to know. She doesn't need this. Not here, not now.

But her instincts as a musician were screaming at her, write the next verse, bitch, write it! Growling in frustration, she tore at her still damp hair with both hands, rolling around on the mattress. Her hand grabbed a blue pen.

* * *

"Son of a bitch….Son. Of. A bitch!" Half an hour later, Jirou looked down in anger and embarrassment at a newly composed verse of her song:

When oh, when will you stop, when?

Trapping all your fear, doubt and pain in your head

They're eating you up from the inside out

And you're bursting at the seams

The times you're safe and sound is only in my dreams

"It's okay," you say

With that smile and that laugh

But oh no, you don't know it's a shattered one at that

All I see is a hero, hanging by a thread

But a hero also needs his time to take his rest

Yet you press on and on. "Always forward," you say

"No. No no no no no no. NO! FUCK! What the fuck is this even!?" These sound like mushy Valentine poems that would come up at least once in those trashy romance novels that Hagakure would like. She didn't know whether to be impressed at her own audacity or to laugh at her own stupidity for producing these lyrics.

But yet again, her gut was telling her to leave it alone. In the context of music it was right seventy percent of the time. And although it took every last bit of willpower to not ask Todoroki or Ashido to utterly demolish this page, she left it alone, storming off to the rooftop with some extra credit assignments that Present Mic and Ectoplasm handed out.

Although she had no recollection as to what she did to deserve this kind of ordeal, maybe it _was_ time to start believing in karma.


	4. Pizzicato Kiss

Well! Only three chapters and over a hundred followers. Thank you so much to all of you readers for your support despite being absent for quite some time from this website. As always, I own nothing except this here writing. Please support the official release.

Get excited y'all, cuz as the title suggests, there is a kiss happening. Just a teensy-weensy little one.

* * *

Izuku stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room, his sanctum, his shrine adorned with All Might memorabilia in every nook and cranny. Something was clearly not right. He didn't interact with Jirou at all with no common ground aside from aspiring to become heroes and being in the same class. And yet he was opening up to her about his fears, helping her with combat training.

What the hell was happening to him? Izuku knows himself well, at least he'd like to think as such. This wasn't him. He was the stereotypical, socially awkward kid (although that has improved somewhat since enrolling in UA) and wouldn't talk to just anyone about his problems, particularly ones that are deep-seated in his heart. That is, aside from All Might or his mother Inko, although that's becoming a rare occurrence in and of itself since although rightfully so, she worries too much.

And yet he just….told Jirou. It made him feel better. Regardless of the strain caused by the training, he had fun helping her train. He genuinely had _fun_. Plus, he slept well with no nightmares afterwards. Getting out of bed to stretch the soreness out of his body, he looked at his phone on the desk, charging. All his classmates' contact information was on there, including Jirou's.

Today was what Izuku considers his rest day, doing stretches and light calisthenics but nothing else except ingest a hefty amount of proteins to repair the damaged muscles. With Jirou, as per her request. Again.

Could it be possible that maybe, just _maybe_ he was developing feelings for her? But Izuku soon shook that utterly ridiculous notion out of his head. Not that she isn't an attractive girl, she is, with a great Quirk and musical talent that would put a smile on anyone's face, who somehow just by being there suppresses his nervousness and stammering considerably.

But this wasn't the time or place for that sort of thing. Anyone in their right mind would think so if they enrolled in UA. Romance and such can happen later. He had priorities and promises to keep which undoubtedly Jirou has a fair share of as well. Changing into some sweatpants and a T-shirt, Izuku went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Most of his classmates were there already, watching TV, conversing with each other, catching up on assignments or eating. "Hey, Kirishima, you mind passing an apple?"

"No prob, Midoriya. Which one? Wait, lemme guess: green?"

"Yup."

Kirishima tossed a green apple from the communal fruit bowl on the kitchen counter which Izuku caught with his left hand. With some peanut butter and the smoothie he made last night and stashed in the fridge, breakfast was served.

Nobody was asking questions. That was a good sign. With a sigh of relief, he took a swig of the smoothie and chomped down on the apple. Figuring Jirou was still sleeping in, he ate in silence. His phone vibrated in his pocket briefly, signaling a message had been received.

―― _We still on for recovery methods?_ It was Jirou.

―― _We are, unless something came up on your end._

―― _I doubt anything will on a Sunday, but I'll keep you posted. Are we doing this at the beach again?_

 _――_ _It doesn't have to be. Did you have another place in mind?_

 _――_ _Just asking. Can we do this on the rooftop if possible? I already ate and I'm up here, so let me know whenever you're ready._

 _――_ _Sure. This can be done literally anywhere. I'll be up in about half an hour._

Finishing up with the apple, he quickly washed the glass he used for the smoothie and put it on the drying rack before hurriedly going towards the elevator.

Jirou was sitting cross-legged, strumming some chords on an acoustic guitar as she hummed a tune to herself. Izuku wasn't particularly an aficionado with music or partial to a certain genre, but he couldn't help but listen intently through the slightly ajar door. He had no idea what she was playing, but it was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. That calm relaxed atmosphere around her, the slight smile, graceful fingers delicately dancing across the fretboard, everything. Although Izuku wouldn't dare say it out loud, not to anyone.

"Oh my god, what is this?" Izuku muttered, covering his red-hot face with his hands. Get a hold of yourself, Izuku Midoriya, and get your head on straight. You're training to be a _hero._ That has always been first and foremost. It's only been three days or so since you've actually even talked to this person, and you're suddenly falling for them? Life wasn't a comic book, ergo it's impossible. There was no way.

Besides, Izuku didn't really consider himself to be a significant figure. Not like Todoroki or Iida. Hell, even goofballs like Kaminari had more personality than him. It wouldn't make sense for her to reciprocate feelings like that to someone so bland. Now pity? That would make more sense. Yes, that must be it. But why would she pity someone she barely even knew? That makes even less sense now. Then――

"Dude, you plan on mumbling at that wall for another half an hour or are we gonna do this?"

"AAAAAAHH!" Izuku screamed as he felt a finger poke at his back. "O-oh, oh it's you….right, rooftop. Holy crap….Yeah, o-of course you're h-h-he-here. Um. Sorry about that, I uh, I was, well, caught up…..in my thoughts. Yeah. Caught up in my thoughts."

"I heard you the first time, Midoriya," Jirou chuckled, tilting her head towards the door. "C'mon."

 _God,_ she was beautiful.

"Sunday is rest day, you said. What do you do?"

"Um, well, uh, lots of stretching, three times a day for about fifteen minutes, and a hefty amount of protein intake. And meditating for about twenty minutes."

"Meditating? You're kidding, right?"

"I suck at lying, remember?"

"You're really not letting that go, are you? Okay. How do I do this?"

Izuku sat down on the ground with his legs crossed and motioned Jirou to do the same. With his upward facing palms on his knees, he closed his eyes and began. "Focus on your breathing. Imagine that's the only sound in the world that matters." Not really being used to sitting still for extended amounts of time, Jirou struggled at first. Izuku, who somehow noticed this with his eyes closed, provided further advice. "Imagine you're breathing not just through your nose or mouth but with your entire body, through the skin."

As she followed his instructions, Jirou slowly felt every amount of tension in her body coming loose, her body drifting off like a balloon in the air, guided by the carefree wind. It was a strange sensation, with her brain in that fuzzy area between consciousness and unconsciousness, her sense of time fading out along with every worry that has been on her plate.

Once the timer went off, Jirou was jolted back into reality, slightly discombobulated but inexplicably refreshed. Stretching her back and neck out, she stood up. "Wow. That was….actually pretty nice. Focusing on zoning out was….well, new. I kinda like it."

"Great. Sooo, what are you planning to do now?"

"I think I might wanna work on that song lyric a little more." Jirou replied, and she meant it. "It may not come out to be in the way I want it to or need it to, but…..I still feel responsible to see that it gets finished and runs its course."

"Sounds like you have your day cut out for you."

"Hey, um….would you uh, be willing to keep helping me with combat training a little more? If you can spare the time, I mean?" Jirou saw Izuku's face light up with joy and upon seeing him nod with a big smile, her heart did a sharp, half-leap in her chest. Closing the gap between him in two strides, she reached up, gave him a quick smooch on the cheek before heading downstairs with her guitar.

Izuku stood there like a statue in utter catatonic shock, the area where Jirou's lips touched him still freshly throbbing, but only in the most delightfully elating way imaginable. Several hours had elapsed before Iida and several other male students of 1-A came looking for him, worried about his absence. It took Todoroki stuffing a block of ice down the back of his shirt and a hard slap to the back of the head from a sugar-doped Satou to finally break the spell.

* * *

"Midoriya, be straight with me. What the hell happened?" Todoroki asked, after more or less dragging Izuku to his Japanese-style room, sitting him down and placing a cup of tea in front of him. "You were up there for several hours."

"It's um, well, uh….How do I say this? I was….um, meditating. Yeah. And I lost track of time."

Todoroki crossed his arms. He wasn't convinced. "Meditating while standing up turns you into a red-faced catatonic?"

"No, I――"

"Then what? I honestly thought something happened to you. It was a false alarm, but still. I won't force the issue, but just know that I am concerned. You have been kind of out of it for some time now."

Izuku scratched his head and nodded with a smile, grateful for his friend's genuine worry. He wasn't the type of guy that would blab. Besides, they had fought each other, came to an understanding, and survived death together several times. Taking a deep breath, Izuku spoke. "Yeah, about that….I was having nightmares. About what happened in that alleyway, the training camp. I thought I'd gotten over it, but I thought wrong. It's been happening for several times now and I'm a light sleeper so…."

"So that's what the bandages are from. Tiring yourself out to go to sleep again." Todoroki's unblinking heterochromatic eyes shifted its gaze to Izuku's bandaged hands. He was quite perceptive when he chose to be.

"Yeah. And, well…..Jirou saw me, and I….I told her about what actually happened with the Hero Killer incident."

"You did _what_?"

"I'm sorry! My mind wasn't in a good place, I had to tell someone. She won't tell anyone, I swore her to secrecy."

"I was just surprised, not angry. Don't apologize for that. I trust you, you are good judge of character for the most part. We may be semi-pros now, but we're still kids in the end. Being afraid for your life is just instincts of self-preservation kicking in, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Sorry, keep going."

"I've been helping Jirou with combat training and some techniques on efficient recovery after workouts for the last few days and we met up on the rooftop to do some meditation. After we finished, she uh….."

"Yeah?" Todoroki waited patiently.

"She…she kissed me." Izuku mumbled, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh. That was why….Oh, okay. I see. Huh." Todoroki merely raised an eyebrow, nodding slightly several times before taking a long sip from his cup as well. "What made her do that? What did you do to her?"

"I don't know and I didn't do anything….that I know of, with intention." Izuku said, almost like he was on trial, squirming uncomfortably.

"So uh, Todoroki…..w-where exactly do I go from here?"

"Midoriya, as much as I want to help you with a lot of things, you're asking the wrong guy. I've never had a girlfriend in my life, you know that right?"

"But I mean, come on. You said you have female siblings! Older ones! Can't you at least give me half a frame of reference?"

"No." He answered flatly before refilling his cup with the clay pot. "But Jirou, huh?"

"I'm thoroughly surprised as you are with this crazy turn of events."

"Well, that too, but I was under the impression that you had a thing for Uraraka."

"Wha-wait, what?! Why're you bringing her into this?!"

"I'm just saying. I don't mean anything by it. You, she and Iida hang around together a lot, but I know for a fact that those two aren't and won't be an item. I think."

"I don't know what to think anymore. Should I even ask her why she did that in the first place?"

"You're one of the most level-headed strategists of our class. I have faith you'll figure something out."

Izuku scratched his head as he finished the tea. "I certainly hope so. Thanks. For the tea and…..everything else. If you wanna talk at all, well…..you know where I live."

"Mm."

* * *

Jirou groaned into her pillow, her face burning with the intensity of Endeavor's Hellflame and red as her bedding. Things couldn't have gone any more wrong on the rooftop. She kissed him. _KISSED him._ Only on the cheek for a split second, but no matter how she twisted it, a kiss was still a kiss. Her toes had officially crossed _that_ line.

She could have said that it was a kind of kiss that are exchange between friends or family like they do in America, but this was Japan and she was Japanese. It was such a flimsy excuse that even Jirou couldn't convince herself that was the case, let alone the bundle of nerves that was Izuku. Pulling out her phone, she went to speed dial and called the one person that has the highest chance of helping her out in this kind of situation. "Hi, Kyo. Nice to hear from you." That person was none other than Mika Jirou, her mother.

"Uh, hey mom. Sorry I didn't call for a while. I had, uh…lyricist's block and other stuff to sort out."

"Blocks come and go to anyone artistically inclined, dear. But….other stuff to sort out, huh?"

"Yeah. I need your help with the….other stuff, actually."

"Oh, my. Really? How exciting." Mika giggled like she was back in gossipy old high school again.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, honey. Anything."

"How can you tell if…..well, if you, you know, umm….." Jirou groaned internally. The ultimate All Might fanboy's stammering had rubbed off on her.

"If you want someone as your significant other?" Mika finished the question.

"Yeah, that. I mean, I know dad always bragged about his tenacity for asking you out until you said yes after a severe case of love at first sight, but…..this is…..kinda weird."

"Weird how? Is this certain someone a girl? You know that your father and I have nothing against that, so you're free to explore――"

"Wha-no! No. It-it's a guy, okay? Someone in my class that I haven't really talked to at all until these past few days. He's helping me out with hero stuff."

"Hmmm….this boy, does he by any chance have anything to do with your lyricist's block?" Jirou's throat closed up as she tried to answer, resulting in a strange croak. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Now then, how has your interaction with this boy you've barely spoken to until recently been affecting your lyric writing?"

God, how was this woman right on the money every time? "Where're you getting all this?"

"Please Kyoka," Mika chuckled, "I'm your mother. I'm pretty sure there are some things I know about you that you don't yet know about yourself. So?"

"W-well…..I do some training exercises with them, and after a while, phrases just come to me, and it feels right. I only have two verses right now, no title, no chorus or anything else. I make some changes, but they're super minor. And it…..feels right. It fits perfectly."

"Would you mind reciting what you have to me then? Preferably with music?"

"Um…o-okay. Here goes." And so Jirou did.

For about a whole minute, Mika remained silent until she replied, "I certainly could be wrong, but….you may actually take after your hopelessly romantic father more than you care to admit."

"Oh no. No no no no no. No, this can't be happening." Jirou hugged her knees to her chest in despair. "Just because I did that can't mean I…."

"Did what?"

"I…well, erm, I uh….I….kinda…..um, kissed him. O-on the cheek." Jirou mumbled. "He probably thinks I'm a total weirdo now for doing that!"

"I'm sorry what? I didn't catch that."

Jirou fumed. "Oh stop lying, I know you have 20/20 hearing! I have your Quirk, for God's sake! You heard me loud and clear!" She could just see her mother sitting on the couch, smirking hard at her with the phone in hand.

"Well, I certainly could be wrong, but based on what I've heard, I'm pretty convinced that you have fallen for this boy harder than a Bon Jovy bass riff at Kourakuen Hall on live TV."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Quite the contrary, Kyo. I'm aware that you're at UA to become a hero, and focusing on your dream and prioritizing is important and I get it, you didn't plan for this at all. But you must understand something. Just because there is a straight, short path to being a Pro Hero doesn't mean it's the best path out of them all. There's no rule that says finding love on the way is bad or should be avoided. That shouldn't be the end-all be-all of your existence. You're a human being before you're a hero. Knowing that there's someone you care about in that way out there and to have someone care about you in the same way can change a lot of things."

"Change what? How, exactly?"

Mika shrugged. "That's for you to find out, Kyo. I'm not you, after all. Though whether you do or not is entirely your choice."

"Can't you at least give me a hint?!" Jirou begged desperately.

"Nope."

"Then…..then what do I do?"

"Tell him the truth. You're always so blatantly honest to your father, I'm sure you'll get it out of the way at Mach speed. Besides, he may actually like you. You never know, you know?" With that, the line disconnected.

Jirou sighed, tossing the phone aside and pinching the bridge of her nose. She _did_ say that she was going to finish writing it, letting it run its course. Perhaps that would at least point her in the right direction. She began clicking her jacks together, losing herself in her thoughts, meandering through the recesses of the mind.

* * *

Honestly, writing Todoroki in as the designated confidant/wingman for Deku was a lot funnier in my head, but considering that Iida's too straight-laced for this sort of topic, Kirishima's a little too straightforward for comfort, Bakugou's too...well, Bakugou and Tokoyami's advice would probably be too edgy and cryptic to be of any practical use, he won the spot by process of elimination.

Chapter 5 is now finished, but again, I need to stock up some more chapters.

If you like what you see here, please drop a review, question, comment, whatever, and follow this to see how it ends. It'll be relatively short (hopefully)

It's cold here in the east coast, but don't catch one! PLUS ULTRA!


	5. Demisemiquaver Heartbeat Fuzz

HOW DOES A FANFIC WITH ONLY 4 CHAPTERS GET 100 FAVORITES?! HOLY CRAP...I LOVE YOU ALL FOR IT

Welp, this is the longest chapter I've written for this shipping fic so far, and the fact that the views are doing quite well makes me happy and puts my mind at ease that I'm doing something right. Thank you very much to all of you viewers/followers for your support and posting your reviews. If you wanna see more, drop a review and suggest a scene you might or might not wanna see in this story if you have one.

As always, I own nothing except this here writing. Enjoy. PLUS ULTRA!

* * *

Monday. Classes began again. And Jirou was a wreck unbecoming of herself. Careless mistakes in answering questions during class, taking notes with a notebook for a different class, spacing out――the list went on.

"Jiro, is something the matter with you today?" Yaoyorozu asked during lunch.

"What do you mean? I'm doing fine. I'm not sick or anything."

"That isn't what I mean, and you know it. Clearly there is something weighing heavily on your mind to the point that it compromises your performance. Did something happen?" Oh, she had no idea. While Jirou was relieved that Ashido had kept her mouth shut about the incident, she knew that she was in need of a second and even a third opinion just to ease her mind. But who could she talk to about this that would take this calmly and with discretion?

Yaoyorozu, possibly, considering her professionalism but it was highly likely that she hadn't any dating experience or much interaction with Izuku. Asui was another viable option due to her brutal honesty on par with hers, and knows Izuku better than her. Uraraka was most certainly out of the question for obvious reasons, and she wouldn't dare seek out Ashido if her life depended on it. It would probably end up in her assaulting the pink girl with her earphone jacks on pure principle. Maybe one of the guys? Kirishima bound by the morals of manliness, perhaps? Or Todoroki? Or the taciturn Kouda, even? "Jirou? You're spacing out again."

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry. It's uh…..kinda complicated. In more ways than one. I'll figure it out. Being out of tune like this is so…..aggravating."

"We all have our off-days, don't try to beat yourself up about it." Asui said, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Ashido opened her mouth to interject but soon covered it upon meeting Jirou's death-glare.

"So, Uraraka, we've got combat training after math class this afternoon. You excited?" Hagakure asked after swallowing a bite of her ramen.

"Uh, I guess. It is what I've been training in extensively along with my Quirk….but I'm probably gonna have to wear gloves."

"Right. But it's a shame we can't wear our costumes for it though." Hagakure sighed.

"Of course it'd be a shame for _you_ , Hagakure, all _you_ gotta do is lose the boots and gloves and nobody'd see you coming!" Mina giggled.

"Wha-hey! It's an advantage that I can usually exploit, okay?! And it's a good one! Besides, you're one to talk, Mina. Nobody could touch _you_ without burning themselves with _your_ Quirk!"

Jirou couldn't help but snicker a little at that. Plus she could just imagine some of the guys being absolutely flustered (maybe not Todoroki, at least on the outside) grappling with a girl in her birthday suit. Even if she was invisible.

"What about you, Jirou? You excited to…..test out how you are at hand to hand?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah. Here's hoping it'll amount to something." It hadn't even been a week, but perhaps being smacked around in a ring and field-testing what she learned would do her some good, forcing herself in-tune.

As Jirou suspected, the combat training exercise without Quirks took place in Training Room Theta, with Aizawa proctoring the class. "There are going to be circumstances, particularly for Emitter and Transformation type Quirk holders, where using your Quirk would be ill-advised or will just simply be unavailable. As such, you all need to be able to handle yourself without them should you be required to do so. Proficiently. Remember, Heroes cannot be one-trick ponies." Pressing a button on the wall, a holographic screen appeared in front of the students, with student pairings assigned.

"Whoa, wait, Mr. Aizawa. We're…..we're sparring each other….without using our Quirks?" The diminutive Mineta asked with a raised hand. He had a crazy, drooling smile on his face with a glaze over his eyes.

"Precisely. And if you purposely cause a wardrobe malfunction, you'll be hanging from the flagpole in your boxers until all classes end. Anyways, although you'll have to fight tooth and nail to survive in actual combat, this is a training exercise, so here are some rules: no Quirks unless it's a mutant type, no eye-gouging, biting, groin attacks or breaking bones." He gave a quick glance at Izuku. "Anything else is fair game. Five minutes per round, and you randomly switch partners in thirty seconds until I say. Any questions?"

"Could we, uh, perhaps get a demonstration, sir?" Izuku piped up with a timid hand raised.

Aizawa, who had just pulled out his yellow sleeping bag, sighed slightly but nodded. Unclipping his utility belt and pulling his capturing weapon off his neck along with his signature goggles, he stepped into a circle with his hands raised. "You brought it up, Midoriya. You own up to it."

"Wha-me?!"

"Get in here." His eyes flashed red.

"Yessir!" Izuku hurriedly stepped into the circle as well, fists raised and shifting his weight on the balls of his feet rhythmically. Taking two breaths, he moved forward, lunging out with a one-two followed with another two jabs.

Aizawa simply swatted them out of the way with his palm and stepped in, heel of the palm aiming for Izuku's chin. Ducking down, he dished out another couple of body shots which were blocked with one arm parrying them, the last one smacking his arm away from his torso, leaving his right side completely defenseless.

Now a fist came hurtling towards Izuku's head, but he wasn't done yet. Leaning downwards, he brought the hand that was swatted away down to the mat. Bringing his legs up, knees bent and pressed together, he pushed off with that arm with all his might, launched a double kick aimed for Aizawa's chest, whose eyes widened and lips curved slightly. "Still too slow."

"Oh craaaaAAAAAAP!" Izuku felt Aizawa's arms wrapping around his, swinging him in a circle once before being tossed at his classmates' feet like a pile of laundry. "Ooomf! Oww…."

"I see you took a page out of Broken Sword's style. Adapting and improvising works only with experience. Show's over now, all of you get a move on. And boys, do not pull any punches just because you get paired up with a female classmate. I'll know if you do."

"YES SIR!" Everyone scattered with their respective partners as they began.

"Damn, I really thought that was gonna work…..I mixed in Asui's frog-like two-legged kick with Ashido's breakdance one-hand stand, but he saw through that like glass….I should have recovered and changed my approach, he _was_ taking it easy on me so it definitely was an option…but Mr. Aizawa's the super pragmatist, so would he have let me?" Scratching his head, he went on ranting and muttering to himself again as he looked up at the roster to see who he was paired up with. Mashirao Ojiro.

"Guess we're up first round. You alright?"

"Yeah. I was hoping that would at least graze him."

"This is Mr. Aizawa we're talking about. He'd probably wipe the floor with us without weapons even if everyone in class rushed him."

"Fair enough. You ready?"

"Yup." Being a practitioner of combat-functional karate from a young age and an extra appendage for further application, Izuku was not so keen on facing Ojiro head-on. Shifting his weight from one ball of the foot to the other, he advanced with a jab which was met with a circular sweep away from the body, redirecting the trajectory. Switching to a southpaw feet position, he threw another jab with his right.

Ojiro sidestepped, lashing out with a push kick which Izuku met with left straight that connected with the sole of his foot, pushing him back. Without missing a beat, Izuku grabbed his foot and launched a counterattack: low kicks of his own at the only leg Ojiro had on the ground, once, twice, thrice against his thigh. He rained down elbows on the leg he caught until Ojiro unleashed a roundhouse in midair, forcing him to let go.

Deepening the frown at the pain his leg was in, Ojiro now took the initiative, returning kicks of his own which Izuku dodged and blocked but they were fast. Alarmingly so. Another one came, at middle height which Izuku prepared for with a three point block: palm, forearm and shoulder, only for the blow to knock Izuku in the side of the head. Although it was a moderate graze than a direct hit, it was enough to discombobulate for a short while which was not left unnoticed. With a twist to the right, Ojiro came at him with a left hook.

But rather than dodging or blocking, Izuku met it with his forehead, essentially head-butting Ojiro's fist before his arm was extended. Grabbing that arm, he pulled hard as he stepped in on the outside of it, the right elbow swiping across his jaw, followed up with a spinning elbow strike to the back of his head. "Gotcha." He whispered to himself, jumping through the air with legs bent.

"Not yet." Apparently having heard Izuku, Ojiro rolled backwards as the knee strike intended for him struck nothing but air, exposing his entire back as well. Ojiro leaped forward in an effort to tackle his opponent, only to be met with the soles of Izuku's sneakers. His two feet made solid contact with the tailed boy's chest, blasting him off balance just as the buzzer went off, signaling the end of five minutes. Standing up, Izuku offered a hand to Ojiro, who accepted it graciously. "Nice. You got me."

"I was just desperate and I didn't think that kick would work. Could you show me that last kick you did again by any chance? It was amazing."

"Um, sure, yeah. Some other time?"

"At your convenience would be great, thanks. Let's see now, who's next…? Oh. Oh, boy…..this isn't going to end well." The roster showed Satou's name next to his. He felt like he was about to go wrestle a bear.

"Oof, good luck. I'm….Oh crap, I'm probably screwed as well. I'm up against Bakugou. Any tips you can give as his childhood friend?"

"Hit and run, don't try to KO him if you know you can't. Good luck."

"Alright. Good luck with yours." With a firm handshake, Ojiro left in search of the perpetually irate human grenade.

"Damn, Yaomomo, you're a beast at this." Jirou groaned, tasting iron in her mouth as she stood up. Yaoyorozu was more or less untouchable. Every plan, every attempt at a feint, and most attacks were easily blocked or countered, leaving her with a string of soon-to-be bruises and welts. Not surprising, considering she was sparring with the girl that taught her much of what she knows about practical hand-to-hand combat.

"I have been given proper instruction in self-defense since I could walk properly, but you're no pushover yourself, Jirou. I can still feel those punches to the stomach. Pray tell, where did you pick that up? It resembled Muay Thai, if memory serves."

"Oh, uh….I've been getting some advice on hand to hand actually, and since we have this class, I figured it would be good for a test run."

"Well, it seems to be working fairly well, though you did seem to be compromising form a little at the end."

"It's a work in progress, but thanks for the tip. Who's next for you?"

"Let's see here…..Kaminari, apparently."

"Ah, you'd kick his ass to the wind, don't worry. I have…shit, it's Kouda….I honestly don't wanna fight him."

"Ojiro's up against Bakugou. Would you like to switch with him?" Yaoyorozu giggled jokingly.

"Well, guess I'm punching Kouda then. I'll get him some cabbage and carrots for his bunny later." This honestly wasn't going to be fun, but it couldn't be as bad as having to spar with Mineta like Uraraka was or going toe to toe with Shouji like Asui has to. Besides, Kouda was a genuinely nice guy. Not as talkative, but very compassionate. Much like Midoriya. As soon as that name came to mind, Jirou shook her head and slapped her own cheeks. "Bad Kyoka. Focus, dumbass."

Round six was when Aizawa finally notified everyone that this will be the last round before a short break and moving on to the next part of the class. A tired but genuine hooray was heard from Mineta who had constantly received the short end of the stick, fighting Uraraka, Satou, Todoroki, and Shouji so far, losing every round. Now he had to square off against Bakugou when he was pretty much limping with a black eye and a bloody nose.

Jirou had won three rounds, and the roster made her grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight. Either Aizawa had control of the roster with the remote or the Universe was just being a plain old dick, because she was fighting against the one person she didn't want to: Izuku Midoriya. "Guess we're doing this, huh?"

"Yeah….sorry…." The green haired boy felt the same way as well, with three winning rounds for the day under his belt. "Kinda hoping that this wouldn't happen."

"Not your fault. Promise me you won't hold back?"

"Okay. H-how about uh, I buy you something from a vending machine if you win?"

"Oh, you're going to regret your positive reinforcement, Midoriya." Jirou grinned, her fists tightening slightly. She charged in, rushing in with a flurry of punches.

"Think I already am." Izuku danced around them, moving out of her range while parrying some that were a little too close for comfort. He had to smile in satisfaction though, considering what he taught her in so little time was sticking.

Although Jirou was on the offensive, the previous five more or less consecutive battles had taken a considerable amount of stamina out of her as she felt the familiar dull pain in her neck and shoulders with every punch. Even her low kicks were being blocked with ease, damaging her still unhardened shins in the process. In fact, the more time elapsed, the more her attacks consistently hit air. Izuku continued to wear her out, matching her attack with counters and disrupting her rhythm before backing out of her reach. "Dammit!" She yelled in frustration, yet another wild swing failing to connect with solid flesh. That was when she realized her mistake.

Izuku charged forward with his head down, landing a one-two, a left hook and a rear leg push kick that blasted Jirou off her feet onto her back. She could sit up, but her legs wobbled and gave out in her attempts at getting back into the fight. The last dozens of seconds on the clock ran out as the buzzer sounded off. "Sorry! You okay Jirou?! Di-did I….Did I kick you too hard? Can you breathe? Is your shin alright?"

"Relax, I'm _fine_."

"But still――"

"And why are you apologizing, you're _supposed_ to hit me, idiot!" She knocked him in the shin with a tired arm. "That's what this class is for. Help me up, though?"

"Yeah. Yeah, s-s-sure. Here." Holding out his hand, he helped Jirou up to her feet, with the other hand poised at shoulder height to catch her in case her legs buckled. Even after standing up, their hands and eyes lingered over each other's bodies glistening with sweat for another twelve seconds seconds, a new wave of heat rising in their faces that were three fists away from each other.

Even if it was just gym clothes, Jirou looked amazing. The redness complemented her porcelain skin well, making her look... _sexy_. That was the only word Izuku could come up to describe her right now. He hated that his vocabulary couldn't be more refined than the top five words that come out of Mineta's mouth, but there was no other way.

Aizawa calling them all snapped both of them back to reality as they broke eye and physical contact with each other.

Beside Aizawa was Snipe, the gunslinger Pro hero who possessed a Homing Quirk, making him by default one of the best marksmen in the country. "From what I can see, some of you are doing….fairly well. Others are a hair above mediocre at best. And all of you still have long ways to go in terms of perfecting technique. Anyways, now that you've got a glimpse at your advantages and disadvantages as well as your arsenal and its applications depending on your opponent, we'll move on to fighting with weapons."

"Weapons, sir?" Iida asked Aizawa with his hand raised high above his head. "I thought that unless Pro Heroes go through specific courses, examinations and background checks, they are not authorized to carry any kind of weapon or support item even if their Quirk required its use."

"Correct. Again, Iida, it's another means to an end. Some of you saw me using caltrops during the finals. Just so you know, that's not all I use when I'm on duty. The more means, the better off you'll be in the long run. Using a weapon is the best way to know it and therefore counter it, hence these kinds of classes."

"And statistically speaking," Snipe added, "Villains rarely fight fair, Quirk or not. So expecting a hidden weapon like a conceal carry pistol will always help. Make sense?"

"Yes sir! Excuse my impertinence!"

"Midoriya, you're up again." Aizawa motioned. He pointed to a box of bright-colored mock weapons and wooden sticks the size of his forearm. "Take the gun and jam it in Snipe's face. No Quirks."

"Uh…..o-okay…." Izuku tentatively picked up a bright-blue mock pistol and held it up at Snipe's face height, directly at the gasmask he donned. Just as he stepped close enough for the gun to be within arm's reach, his vision spun as the gun was out of his hand and he was on his back again, throbbing slightly. The gun-toting cowboy's movements were too fast to discern what he did.

"Ashido, grab the stick." Quick counter, disarm and takedown. "Kirishima, take the knife." Trap arm, disarm, flip, and arm lock. Snipe's movements were that of a well-oiled machine, making it clear he had done this over thousands of times for a course of years against opponents with real weapons.

"Whoooaaaa…..that was _sick_." Kaminari whispered under his breath.

"I just showed you one example of disarming and takedowns for each weapon, but there are many other variations. I almost got myself killed barely two years after my debut as a pro when I ran out of ammo, but mundane techniques like these is what saved my life. Just so you know, Eraser Head is better than me at this, given his Quirk." He chuckled.

"This is how you survive yielding maximum results with minimal effort. Pair up, grab one of each and do some disarming drills. We'll give you hints along the way."

* * *

As always, everyone was exhausted once classes were over, dragging their habitually sore bodies back to the dormitories. Jiro was one of them as well, who was forced to admit that she needed far, far more stamina in order to contend with opponents with Quirks that enhance physical capabilities. She'd have to discuss bulk up on calisthenics, running; the works. With Midoriya. Then she remembered her heart throb rather quickly when he helped her up.

Holding hands, staring into each other's eyes. All they needed was a beach and a sunset and it would be the textbook motherfucking definition of a rom-com climax scene. It was so fucking cliché that the word "embarrassing" doesn't even begin to describe the amount of anger and self-loathing that was bubbling in her chest at the moment.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Get a grip, bitch! Ugh…." Tell him the truth, her mother said. But how? She wasn't exactly an eloquent speaker like Present Mic or the headmaster Nedzu, for that matter. Besides, it wasn't her place to get in his way to becoming a hero. So how could she possibly think of a delicate way to put how she feels about him without making Midoriya potentially suffer a heart attack from having this sprung on him? Or worse…..shutting himself away from her?

"Jiroouuuu? Helloooooo?" A webbed hand waved in front of her eyes.

"Huh?! Oh, right, sorry….um, what were we talking about again?"

"The whole disarming seminar and everyone's comments. Ribbit."

"Oh. Right, yeah. Sorry. It was uh….informative, and it's definitely going to come in handy if, you know, you get mugged or something. Using our Quirks still is illegal, after all."

"No, I get, that." Ashido grumbled, stretching out her shoulders after a merciless beat-down that Todoroki dished out. "But who in this day and age would use guns and knives when there are support items? And Quirks?"

"You all remember I talked a little about my intern with Selkie, right?"

"Yeah, stowaways and stolen cargo along with drugs, right?" That was more action than any of the classmates of 1-A got, aside from the Hero Killer Incident.

"That wasn't all, actually. There was a small crate of firearms. You didn't hear that from me though. But what I'm trying to say is, Quirks don't make you immune to bullets. At least not all of them. Not completely."

"Plus we do have the Yakuza to consider." Yaoyorozu added quietly. "The Eight Precepts of Death may be no more, but they aren't the only criminal organization that isn't the League Of Villains that would arm themselves with more than just Quirks. I trust it most certainly will come in handy at some point."

"Let's hope we won't have to. Guns are scary….even though I did disarming drills with Gunhead…." Uraraka said with a worried look.

"Oh, stop worrying so much, Uraraka." Ashido's hand gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be fine when push comes to shove. Speaking of which, Jirou, I never knew you could fight with a stick like that! Where'd you learn it?"

"Yes, I do remember you asking me to make a sword at USJ. While I am more partial to a weapon with a longer reach myself, I must admit I was impressed at how you handled yourself."

"Oh, that…I just…I have good hand-eye coordination, I guess. Plus I do drums, so….bashing things in with style comes naturally, maybe?"

"Perhaps you could give us some pointers some time?"

"Sounds good to me, but just know that it'll be a half-blind novice leading more half-blind novices."

"We all have to start somewhere, Jirou."

"I guess." Jirou suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Yaoyorozu asked.

An epiphany had just come about. Two, in fact. One was a possible plan of action to tell the truth, the other was the chorus for her lyrics. "Sorry, I just…I remembered something important that I have to write down right fucking now, but the notepad for it is in my room and I need to get to it. Catch you back at the dorm!" She'd already crossed the line with that kiss. She might as well step across it entirely before she lost her nerve and also finish that damn ballad. After all, Jirou low key hated losing.

* * *

Awrighty, smut is coming up next! Stay tuned!

Also, there is a reason why I put the No-Quirk combat training in this chapter, I plan on making it relevant in future chapters.


	6. Rapid Crescendo Of Intimacy

Brace yourselves, people. Smut is coming...

I'll be adding in viewpoints of other characters at around chapter 8 as I've said in replies to certain reviews.

If you wanna see more and/or specific shots of them (e.g. going on a date, makeover episode, etc), kindly drop a review or PM, whichever is more convenient. As always, thank you all for your support of this ship, it's something that hit me like 1.3 million volts of Kaminari literally a week ago and I love it even more now thanks to you all.

As usual, I own nothing except this here writing.

* * *

It was done. It took another two late nights to finish, but it was done. A title, third verse, chorus, and two ending lines before the full stop. The lyricist's block was no more. "Oh my god, my brain is gonna fucking melt. Hoo….." She needed a break. Her brain was begging for something sweet. Heading downstairs, she opened the communal fridge and pulled out a bar of chocolate that was ninety percent dark. One square always sent her hurtling into absolute bliss for fifteen minutes, effectively recharging her motivation to finish whatever task was at hand.

There it was, exactly where she left it, always labelled like everyone else's stuff. However, what she didn't count on being there was Izuku himself, who was lounging on the couch, watching a TV series on Netflix (courtesy of Yaomomo, while Todoroki volunteered to pick up the tab for Hulu and Crunchyroll) with a box of cookies on his lap. He looked positively throttled, eyes dead as a fish on land.

"Uh, Midoriya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are…a-are you….okay?" Jirou asked cautiously.

"Just….. can't really think about anything right now….."

"So you're eating this box of cookies on your own while listening to music with one ear and watching uh….oh cool, it's Daredevil. When'd this season come out?"

"About a month and a half ago," Izuku droned, pulling another cookie out and scarfing it down. "I'm half way through. What's up with you?" he asked after swallowing. Jirou couldn't help but snicker a little seeing the hero and Quirk nerd act in such an unbecoming state.

"Grabbing some chocolate. It's great for headaches and stuff. Um, hey, if it's not too much trouble, I….y-you remember the no Quirk exercises we've been doing, right?"

"Yeah. You were really good. I saw you every now and then out of the corner of my eye. And you had a field day beating Sero, Kaminari and Mineta with the stick."

"Oh, yeah. That was fun. Wait, no, you're sidetracking me. I was wondering if, you know, we could….work on that a little more, alongside with uh…what you're helping me with."

"Sure. I mean….if….if you're up for it. I definitely need improvement on reaction time anyways."

"Alright, great!" Jirou said with a smile, a little louder than she intended. "When's good for you?"

"Starting Thursday would work best for me."

"Alright, Thursday. See you then. Thanks a lot." But just as she was about to leave, she felt a hand grab hers, stopping her. "Um…."

"I….sorry, I'm…I lied to you."

"What?"

"About…being okay. I just….I-I lied about that, and I wanted to say that I was sorry before….Anyway, yeah."

"Did you…did you have another nightmare?" Jirou asked, turning around to face him.

"I just dozed off――"

"Who was it this time? Stain? Muscular? That All For One guy?"

"Sh-Shigaraki." It was arguably the worst possible answer that Izuku could give. "Another thing that I never really told anyone was an incident at Kiyashi ward when we all went shopping."

"What the fuck? He was….he was _there_? Back then?"

"All on his own. At least he appeared to be. As the saying goes, he caught me with my pants down. He kept a hand around my neck, one finger away from turning me into dust like he almost did to Mr. Aizawa at USJ. I didn't do anything then, because I wasn't sure if he brought backup. But in my dream, I try to stop him. Grab him by that finger, twisting him to the ground, applying everything I learned. But he gets away, turning my leg to dust. Then he goes on a killing spree with half a dozen Noumus, targeting bystanders, and then Uraraka, all while I watched. Aside from letting Kacchan slip through my fingers while we were under the Pussy Cats' supervision, it's one of the worst memories I have that I can't put past myself. Part of the reason why I watch shows with heroes in them is, it's comforting. Knowing that in the end, the good guys win all the time, no matter what. False sense of comfort and escapism, I know, but it's something."

Jirou stared at him dumbstruck. She failed to realize until now the extent of damage and suffering this boy's heart truly has sustained, how much every iota of his mind was taxed constantly, going so far as to even using his fear and pain as fuel to further himself. And for the past few days, she may have only exacerbated the burden. "I….I-I owe you an apology as well. I shouldn't have….asked you. For your help. I-if…If I knew, how much you had to deal with, I nev-never would….." Her voice was breaking. Her vision was blurry, compelling her to turn around and walk away, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry that――"

"No, don't." Izuku reached for her hand again, grabbing it firmly this time. "Please, don't go. Jirou, you….you gave me a reason to forget those things. Move past it, the unchangeable past. You made it so much easier. I should be thanking you. You're the one that saved me. So thank you….for being my hero in my time of need."

Jirou just stared up at the boy that was taller than her by about four inches with tear-drenched eyes which Izuku tried to dab at with a handkerchief, but she grabbed that arm and pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his chest. She couldn't deny it anymore, not after this. She absolutely loved him now. Fuck pride, fuck embarrassment and fuck the rom-com-esque corniness. She was in love. She had hopelessly fallen in crazy, stupid love, it felt fucking amazing and she was going to make it even better. Hopefully.

Staying like that for another thirty seconds, they stepped away from each other, slowly. "Okay…now it's my turn. I also have a….confession to make."

"Umm, okay. What's this about?"

"About me. And it involves you _._ I _was_ planning on doing this Thursday after disarm practice, but now is a good time as any, I guess." Jirou took a deep breath before continuing. "My lyricist's block is completely gone now and I finished the song――"

"Really? That's great!"

"Shut up and let me finish! Anyways, I….owe it all to you. We've only known each other officially for….not really even a week I think, but spending time with you helped me discover new things about myself too. You pushed me up to new heights and strengths that I never even knew I had. So…well, that makes you….m-my hero, as well, I guess. In a manner of speaking." A strange silence fell between them, which was lingering for an uncomfortably long time.

Izuku's mind was racing furiously, rivaling Iida's Recipro-Burst as he tried to analyze and explicate what it was this confession Jirou just made to him may mean. Was it a mark of gratitude? Most certainly. Could it possibly be something more than just that? She did call him _her_ hero after all. Plus there was that kiss. That should have meant something. "U-um….you're….you're welcome?" But without further evidence, there was no clear answer Izuku could stick to comfortably that would allow him to act on it.

Jirou couldn't help but sigh at that. She had hoped that beating around the bush would work, but his skull was thicker than anticipated. With another deep breath, she continued, "Izuku Midoriya, you're hopelessly dense, you're a fanatical All Might fanboy and a hero/Quirk nerd and I love you." Grabbing his shirt and yanking his head down to meet eye to eye, she kissed him as her other hand traced its way up through his hair, pulling him in closer.

The indescribable heat and softness as well as the taste of chocolate dominating his lips discombobulated Izuku, making his hands drop to his sides, mind blank as a brand new notebook. "Um….uh…" His brain was still short circuiting as he continued to stare back at her, trying to organize and re-clarify what had just transpired. The girl he had developed a crush for had just professed her loved to him and kissed him straight on the lips and is continuing to stare up at him with an adorable frown.

"Well? Say something jackass, that was my first kiss." She was getting antsy, the deafening sound of both of their hearts drumming in unison echoing in her ears along with the rushing sound of blood.

Izuku was conscious, but there was another force taking over him, moving his body like it had another mind of its own. One hand caressed the side of Jirou's face while the other snaked around her tiny waist, pulling her towards him as he caught her lips with his.

"Hmmph!" She let out a muffled squeak, surprised at the sudden initiative-taking but soon melted into it, wrapping her arms around Izuku's neck. Jirou felt the heat spreading throughout her body as his fingertips gently traced her spine through the thin fabric of her shirt, making her hum in pleasure. She began doing the same, running her fingers through her hair, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. As Jirou tightened her grip, she felt a hand at the back of her head, deepening the kiss further than the first one.

Their tongues gently slid into each other's mouths, poking, probing the roof of the mouth, running across the gumline, along the inside of the cheek. As they quickly began getting the hang of it much like everything else they have been doing thus far, it quickly turned into a competition of who could make the other run out of breath and pull back first.

Fireworks were going off through her brain every second, the sound of their heartbeats now a deafening roar, making her want more. Feeling this through the shallow, rapid breathing from her nose, Izuku then proceeded to lift Jirou up off her feet while still maintaining the kiss. This was met with Jirou wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and cupping his face in her hands. Her lips and teeth gently nipped at his lips and tongue as it twirled about.

Wobbling slightly, Izuku's foot stepped on the empty cookie box, causing him to slip, sending them both careening into the couch, which finally jolted them out of their heat. They both stared at each other in disbelief, their shoulders heaving, and Jirou staring down at Izku as she was straddling him. "Um….wow."

"Yeah….wow. Jirou, y-you sure that was your first time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You….well, uh, you seemed to know exactly what to do, so…."

"S-so did you!" Jirou had no frame of reference when it came to what constituted good kissing or other techniques of physical intimacy, but Izuku was doing everything _right_ , which was far too paradoxical considering his personality and display of a rather high level of social ineptitude. "You picked me up and had your hands dangerously close to my ass! In fact, I'm pretty sure one of them was! And your freaking tongue! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"You were nibbling on _my lips and tongue!_ "

"Oh, stop pretending like you didn't like it!"

"I did, and if your legs crushing my ribcage was any indication, you did as well! _Immensely!_ "

Jirou eventually climbed off Izuku and they each took another minute or so to collect their rational thoughts and regain composure. "Sorry about that, I…I'm, it's…just, I'm not lying, okay? I don't want to come off as sleazy…."

"I know, I know. I…uh, I got c-c-carried away as well, being caught up in the moment and all, so…..I'm sorry. And….I love you too, Jirou." Izuku couldn't believe how smoothly those four words came out himself. Without a stammer or averting his gaze, no less.

Pushing him down onto his back, Jirou straddled him again, pinning his arms at the side of his head. One kiss after another fluttered on Izuku's lips before being pulled upright by his shirt. "Kyoka."

"Sorry, what?"

"My name is Kyoka, _Izuku_ , and you will address me as such, at least whenever we're alone. I'm your girlfriend now, so no being standoffish or formal. Not with me. Got it? If you _dare_ call me Jirou, I will make you wish you were born blind, deaf and dumb."

"Um….Yes…..K-Kyoka."

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me more, dummy!" With his fingertips gently rubbing along her lower back, Izuku kept planting many attentive, soft kisses along her clavicle and neck, eliciting a string of aroused sighs, grunts and moans of varying tones from Jirou while she retaliated by running her tongue along the ridge of his ears, making him growl slightly, tighten his grip on her and intensify the kisses.

"Wait, wai-no, not theee-ere, hmmf….aah, oh yeah, oh my god…mor-hrnngh! Oh, God! _Yes!_ " She felt her hips moving on their own, grinding against him uncontrollably, her muffled yelps and squeals becoming not so muffled from time to time until she felt her entire lower half of her body convulse violently as a jolt of pleasure struck her from head to toe as Izuku's lips left a rather large hickey behind her ear.

However, in the heat of melting into each other, they failed to notice the elevator ding before opening, leading to Tokoyami and Kouda walking right into the middle of the action. The former was there to refill empty bottles with water to keep in his room while the latter came to grab a healthy snack of carrot sticks. But as soon as the elevator doors opened and saw what was happening, Tokoyami rapidly pressed the button to close the elevator without a second thought. For better or for worse, neither Izuku nor Jirou noticed them. "Kouda….I know this goes without saying, but…..not a word. To anyone. We saw nothing, we heard nothing, and therefore we know nothing because we will speak nothing. Understood?"

Kouda nodded furiously with a red face.

"Awwww, come on man!"

"Dark Shadow, _no._ "

"Uh, Dark Shadow, _yes!_ "

"Dark Shadow, I will study in Aoyama's room for the next week and cut your supply of darkness if it's the last thing I do. Midoriya is a valued friend of mine, one that I place much confidence in than anyone I have known. I owe him my loyalty, including silence, and I will not have you jeopardize that. Especially with this."

"Fiiiiine." Though thoroughly disappointed, the sentient shadow beast complied. Tokoyami himself couldn't help but smile and silently congratulate his friend's fortune for finding someone that loves him. God knows he needed it, more than anyone he knew.

Their liaison was escalating rapidly, with Izuku having his shirt pulled completely off and tossed to the side. Jirou was guiding his right hand underneath her midriff-baring shirt while she placed his left hand firmly on her ass.

Rational thought, propriety, dignity and sense of shame was utterly gone from their minds. All they wanted was pure, undiluted pleasure from each other, the steadily increasing number of hickeys and bite marks serving as nothing short of napalm being tossed into the already high flames.

Both of their bodies were glowing with pleasure and glistening with sweat. Unable to resist, Izuku pulled Jirou's shirt off, revealing a checker patterned bra which she quickly slipped off and tossed over her shoulder. Now completely topless, she drew his head to her chest. Realizing what she wanted almost instantly, he tentatively began licking and suckling on her rosy pink buds as he gently fondled her breasts. Izuku was drunk with ecstasy as he partook in everything that was her; touch, smell, taste, sound, everything. He wanted her, all of her, to himself. "Aaaah…haaahh…Okay, okay, Izu-kuuuu…I-I think, hrngh, we should….."

"Hmm?" Being tapped on the head repeatedly, he looked up at her, popping her nipple out of his mouth after one last lingering suck.

"I think we should….um, call it a night, don't you think?" She asked through gasps, looking down at her very first, very own boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah….yeah, I guess you're right, we are in a common space area…..Holy shit, my head's still spinning. But that felt amazing."

"Same….I didn't think that…you know what, words haven't even been invented yet to describe what that was. I just know there was pleasure and there was lots of it." Giggling, Jirou lay on top of Izuku, her head resting on his chest, earphone jacks drawing circles on him. He stroked her hair along with the ridge of her ear. "Hey, um….if…if it's not too much to ask….can you, uh….Would you mind coming to my room?"

* * *

Aaaaaand, scene. Brokoyami to the rescue!

Also, good news for you all, next chapter is smut scene part 2. I originally planned on turning it into one big chapter, but I reconsidered and decided to go for separate installments. Stay frosty.


	7. Love Fortississimo

GOOOOOOOOD MORNING YOU SMUT-LOVING PEEEEEEEERVS!

PART 2 OF THE SCHWIFTY, HOT 'N STEAMY IS UP AND RUNNIIIIIIING! WUBBA-LUBBA-DUB-DUUUUUUB!

It's a little shorter than the previous chapters, but bear with me.

* * *

"W-w-w-wait. Wait, wait, wait. What?" The lingering confidence from the adrenaline vanished like a lit candle in a storm, turning Izuku's face a violently deep shade of red.

"I said can you-" Jirou stopped herself, realizing what she just inadvertently implied, her face and even her earphone jacks now on par in redness with Izuku.

"I-I-I-I mean, I uh, I certainly don't _mind_ but you know, everyone's still…awake and stuff, but we are a uh, a c-couple…um, only as of thirty or so minutes ago――"

"Wai-no, no! That's not what I…. I would, I definitely wouldn't say no if you….but it's….I mean….It's…I'm not inviting you over for what you think. Not today. It's something different….God, I totally walked into that one….stupid…"

"Oh…oh, okay. Great. Right, of course." They both laughed nervously before letting out a sigh of relief that they quickly got that grave misunderstanding out of the way. Once they collected their clothing, they walked in silence to the elevator holding hands with their fingers intertwined, bashfully avoiding eye contact but sporting euphoric, crazy smirks on their faces.

Making sure nobody was in the hall or close to opening their door to spot them with her Quirk, Jirou slowly lead Izuku to her room, her heart beating against her chest to an almost painful degree, but doing so bringing forth an undeniably sweet joy. Being the only ones in the elevator, she wasted no time in jumping her boyfriend and planting another long, wet kiss on his lips before getting off on the third floor.

Her room décor, as almost everyone in class 1-A had seen, had a rock n' roll theme. The floor was covered with a black and white checker-pattern carpet and the ceiling a red and black checker pattern. The wall on the left was lined with shelves of music ranging from CDs, cassettes and even phonograph records. Posters of her favorite bands were placed here and there, including one that covers the entire wall on the right with only two words written in white on black: DEEP DOPE. All of this was complemented with an assortment of instruments: a synthesizer, a drum set, and three guitars with amps. "S-so….what are we doing here, Ji-Kyoka?"

"First and foremost, sit down."

"Um, alright…" Izuku carefully placed himself on the edge of her bed adorned with red sheets and a blanket made of a towel-like fabric spread on top of it. His eyes wavered to every corner of the room as if he were expecting a trap to spring on him at any moment.

Jirou sat across from him, bass guitar in hand, jaw set and a defiant look in her face. "That song I told you I was working on is done, and I want you to be the first to hear it. It is about _you,_ after all." It was getting late, but she wasn't about to stop. Plugging the guitar into a small amp and bringing the volume down as much as possible, she then plugged her smartphone into it which had the instrumental saved. Hitting play, she began. "Here goes nothing."

Why, oh why do you hide them, why?

Those scars and bruises both new and old

Covering your body, shattering your heart

Some healing, some old, but don't mean they're gone

I can tell, I just know it, they sting and ache all the same

"It's okay," you say

With that smile and that laugh

It's genuine, I know, but with fissures and cracks

Chipping here, now there. See, abrasions everywhere

Jagged tears just spread further like a spider web

But you press on and on. "Always forward," you say

I wanna stop the clock that's counting down

Before you tear yourself to rags

I see you stagger and wobble with every step you take

As you break into the dark

Who will shield you from more of those scars and tears?

I wanna bring your smile once more to life

Give me the truth, dear hero, say "I'm crying inside."

Say "I'm crying inside."

When oh, when will you stop, when?

Trapping all your fear, doubt and pain in your head

They're eating you up from the inside out

And you're bursting at the seams

The times you're safe and sound is only in my dreams

"It's okay," you say

With that smile and that laugh

But oh no, you don't know it's a shattered one at that

All I see is a hero, hanging by a thread

But a hero also needs his time to take his rest

Yet you press on and on. "Always forward," you say

I wanna stop the clock that's counting down

Before you tear yourself to rags

I see you stagger and hobble every step you take

As you break into the dark

Who will shield you from more of those scars and tears?

I wanna bring your smile once more to life

Give me the truth, dear hero, say "I'm crying inside."

Say "I'm crying inside."

All I can do is sing, sing for you

Praying that you and your smile will stand,

Always strong and true.

I'm learning all the ways that'll make you lean on me

Like sewing up your wounds

'Cause I'm afraid that you're not afraid

To give your life for another

You say all life in this world is precious,

Except, it seems, for your own and I'm worried sick

And I hate that you are doing this to me

I wanna stop the clock that's counting down

Before you tear yourself to rags

I see you stagger and hobble every step you take

As you break into the dark

Who will shield you from more of those scars and tears?

I wanna bring your smile once more to life

Give me the truth, say "I'm crying inside."

Say "I'm crying inside."

When you do, I'm gonna save you

I swear I'm gonna save you, just in time

Having sung to her heart's content, Jirou unplugged the bass and set it down, staring at Izuku with an expectant look. Then she noticed tears streaming down his face. "I-Izuku?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. It's…this is the first time that a song's ever made me cry, so….it was….That was beautiful. What's it called?"

Setting the guitar down, Jirou tackled him with a hug, rolling onto the bed with him. Izuku let out a yelp of surprise but managed to catch her as she rolled on top. "Saving My Hero. I may have fallen out of favor with the Muses, but I don't really need them because I have you now. My very own green, nerdy, super-powered Muse."

Izuku couldn't help but laugh softly at that corny line. That was something that probably Kaminari would say if he ever went on a date. "Kyoka, I love you." She kissed him on his forehead in response.

"Say it again?"

Izuku smiled softly. "I love you." Another kiss, this time on the brow line.

"Again?"

"I love you." Eyelid.

"Again?"

"I love you." Tip of the nose.

"Again?"

"I love you." Both cheeks.

"Again."

"I love you." Left ear. Longer this time.

"Again."

"I love you." Neck. Even longer. She left a hickey.

"One more time."

"I love you." Lips.

Izuku sat up as Jirou pulled him upright. Tugging at their shirts, they stripped each other topless again as the encore of their heated love commenced. Laying Jirou down on her back, Izuku's lips traveled further down her torso, eventually stopping only an inch or two above her short pants. Moving past them, he felt up her calf and thigh, hooking one of them on his shoulder and planting kisses along the way, even the back of her knee and continuing to her violet-painted toes. He worked his way back up again, the tip of his tongue now swirling around her navel.

A moan and a gasp escaped Jirou's lips as she arched her back and suddenly felt her short pants being pulled off from around her waist, and Izuku's fingers gently rubbing against her through her polka-dotted purple lingerie. She tried to cover her mouth but her hand was caught and pinned above her head as he continued to steadily and mercilessly push her up to another orgasm.

Propriety, shame and other such things were once again thrown to the wind as Jirou's husky moans riled him up, intensifying the movement of his fingers. He didn't stop, her voice only egging his lust further, even when she finally climaxed. Embracing him with an incredible amount of force, Jirou bit down on his shoulder, hard, in an effort to stifle her voice. "N-no fair," she rasped.

Izuku responded by nipping her ear and licking one of her earphone jacks which suddenly sent erratic streams of tingly vibrations down his tongue. He also felt Jirou's knee softly grinding against his painfully hard erection. "Kyo-aah…haaaah….Oh, Christ…."

"It's time for payback. Lie down." She said smugly, already planning her revenge on him. Pulling Izuku's pants off with just as much aggression, she revealed a pair of green and navy plaid boxers with a rather large bulge pitching a tent in the middle. Her fingers gently stroked the top of the tent through the fabric, making it twitch and throb. "You like that?"

"Ye-heessss…." Izuku squirmed but made no attempt to escape as he let his girlfriend do as she pleased. Even the bleeding bite mark on his shoulder was throbbing with a dull ecstasy. Blood was pounding in his temple but he wanted more. And she eagerly gave it to him, quickening the pace of her stroking, clearly enjoying his reaction.

"Good, 'cause now it's my turn to make you scream." Pulling his boxers down slightly lower but not completely off, Jirou revealed his cock, throbbing, begging for release. While it was grotesque, she did find it oddly cute. With the tip of her tongue, she slowly began lapping the tip up, making Izuku convulse and gasp more like a taser was hitting him. Within minutes, he felt an indescribable warmth surround the head, extending downwards. Her tongue snaking around the shaft made him thrust his hip upwards instinctively, drawing in a sharp breath.

He heard her chuckle and could tell that she was having fun, thoroughly toying with him. Izuku kept touching her even after Jirou orgasmed, but she was doing the opposite to him, only giving him what he wanted in sporadic bursts, sometimes lasting five minutes, ten, or even thirty seconds if she felt like it. While Izuku did his best to control himself, his abs and pubococcygeal muscles were starting to cramp fiercely. "Kyouka, p-please….you need too-oooo….agh, oh my God….aaah…" His hand found Jirou's head as he guided her back and forth. She sucked her cheeks in to increase the pressure and rewarded him with his long-awaited orgasm. Fierce spurts of hot, sticky semen splashed inside her mouth and down her throat as Izuku drew her head deeper towards his groin.

Once she was convinced his orgasm subsided, Jirou pulled away. "Eeww….it tasted weird….." She commented as she wiped her lips and reached for the bottle of water on the floor to wash the taste away.

"Um, sorry….I uh…are you okay?" Jirou only kissed him as a reply as they lay down in the comfort of their skin.

"Yeah, I'm soaring on fucking cloud nine right now, thanks to you."

"Great. My turn now." Grabbing Jirou by her legs, Izuku hooked them onto his shoulders, her sopping wet crotch mere inches away from his face.

"Wha-aaagh?! Hey! No, wait stop. Seriously, come ooooo-AAH!" Despite her pleas, Izuku kept going, his tongue, lips and teeth ravishing her from the inside out, making her toes curl so much that her legs were cramping. But she didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to Jirou was everything Izuku was doing to her. For her. "More….do it more…keep going, keep going, _yes_! Right there, right…HNNN-NGH! AAH! FUUUCK!" Waves of orgasms continued to assault her one after another like body blows, numbing her mind until the coup de grace completely knocked her consciousness out of her body.

With all his energy spent, Izuku fell beside her as his eyes grew droopy. Gently bringing her closer to himself, he closed his eyes, both heart and mind at peace for what was probably the first time in the truest sense in over a decade. "I love you, Kyoka." And with one last kiss for the night, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

We're gonna be taking a break from the smut for a bit and dive headfirst into some drama. Also, I sincerely do hope the chapter titles with musical lingo is making sense...It is a Deku x Jirou ship-fic, so I thought it fitting. I was an English major, not a Music major, so feel free to let me know if it's not working for all those aficionados out there.

Until next time. PLUS ULTRA!


	8. Arpeggio of the Conscience

I haven't even uploaded 10 chapters and I've got over ten thousand views. What the actual fuck, people. You are all amazing. And you're pervs.

This chapter was a little less than the usual 3000 word count per chapter I tried my best to maintain, so I apologize for that. But on a separate note, a first date chapter is on its way to being typed. Hope you'll like it. If you like what you read here, please kindly drop a review, follow and favorite. All criticism is welcome.

As always, I own nothing except this here writing.

* * *

Jirou could feel her cheeks in pain from grinning like an idiot for such a long time, finding the best position that allowed her to snuggle up as close as possible to Izuku. He was lightly snoring but kept a firm grip on her hand. This was a situation straight out of a rom-com, but she was beginning to understand why people like clichés as much as they do.

"Oh shiiiiit…." she groaned, covering her face while still in the comfort of Izuku's toned arms, the memories of what she did last night coming back to her. While she most certainly had no regrets, she couldn't believe how rapidly their level of intimacy had increased overnight. It must've been some kind of record. And God Almighty, her moans and screams! She could only pray to whatever God existed that nobody heard them. Especially Hagakure who lived on the same floor. She looked at Izuku who was still sleeping with that adorable smile and failed to resist the urge to kiss him awake.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he sat upright. "Hmm? Morning, Kyoka. I'm going to assume you just kissed me awake. What time is…Oh, fuck." Realizing exactly what they had done last night, Izuku did the same. He had just spent an extremely sensual, intimate night at the dorm. With a girl. In her own room.

"As Kaminari would say: we done fucked up. We're lucky that I woke up early. It's still 6:00 a.m. Get your clothes and get to your room before someone sees you."

"R-right!" Jumping off the bed, Izuku quickly got dressed and headed for the door. "Um, see you in class, I guess?"

"Heh, yeah. I'll see you then." As the door closed quietly, Jirou buried her face into her pillow, kicking her legs about in embarrassment and joy. They were officially together now, pretty much just blasting through the levels of intimacy that would rival the intensity of All Might's TEXAS SMASH in a single night. All except one, that is.

That aside, it was the best night of her life. Who knew the usually socially awkward nerd transformed into a beast between the sheets when his juices were flowing? Plus, seeing that assertive and rather aggressive side of him….was kind of a turn-on to be honest, not to mention being on the receiving end of that considerately gentle but undeniably aggressive passion. And giving back, oh that was _fun_ , watching him squirm and beg at every touch. If that was what foreplay was like, she couldn't imagine how actually having sex would feel. She shuddered at the thought, partially out of fear and partially out of anticipation.

Though she didn't mind being marked as Izuku's, she had to figure out a way to hide all the bite marks and hickeys that were covering her entire body in the next hour or so. Luckily there were no classes related to heroics that day that would require changing. "Now where the fuck's that bottle of aloe?"

* * *

The halls of the second floor where Izuku lived was deserted as he made his way back to his own room before being spotted by anyone. Getting down on all fours, he began doing his morning sets of calisthenics starting with pushups, taking at least three seconds for each repetition before rising up and clapping his hands together.

He was definitely not himself last night. What the hell happened? What was all that….assertiveness? That aggression that made Jirou squirm, orgasm, sound off like crazy and retaliate in kind? It certainly felt amazing doing what he did with her and letting her do everything she did, but Izuku couldn't help feeling slightly worried at the discovery of this side of himself that was completely foreign until last night. "God what's happening to me?"

Now he had to think of a way to circumvent certain people who are bound to ask questions about what is going on between him and Jirou along with where the red welts and bite marks came from. While not as bad as the secret of One For All getting out, the exposure of this new secret would bring about a string of its own problems.

Aizawa would most certainly chew him out with those emotionless, dreadfully dry, dagger-like eyes. All Might may be supportive but not enthusiastic. He was officially retired now, and there were things he was expecting; first and foremost, results, such as further control over Full Cowl and increase in its power output. Now more than ever, especially with Sir Night Eye's passing. Iida, being the straight and narrow stickler, would be giving him an earful for the rest of the week, most likely along with Yaoyorozu. Bakugou would be screaming in his face as per usual, and the girls, especially Ashido, would be gossiping about this until this was widespread information. The alternative likely candidate would be Hagakure since she lived on the same floor as Jirou who may have in fact heard their voices. Despite the walls being soundproofed, they _were_ pretty loud.

He had no choice. Though he would have to discuss this further with Jirou, this was going to have to be kept under wraps. Finishing up with the calisthenics, he went downstairs to take a shower. He wore a zipped up hoodie as an extra precaution. The door to the bathrooms opened, and just as he had anticipated, the class representative Iida Tenya himself walked out with a shower bag and towel in hand. "Oh, good morning Midoriya! Very commendable to see you up early this morning."

"H-hey, Iida." Izuku greeted him with a nervous smile and a brief wave.

"Midoriya, are you…perhaps feeling unwell?" The bespectacled boy asked, his eyes narrowing in genuine concern.

"N-no, not particularly? Why do you ask?" Izuku asked back with a stiff, nervous smile. It was in these particular moments that he wished he wasn't such a horrible liar.  
"You have….several red spots right where the neck and torso connect. Right in between the clavicles. Unfortunately I am no doctor and therefore cannot give you a proper diagnosis, but――"

"Oh! Oh, uh, these? No, it's nothing to w-worry about, really, just welts from burning myself. I uh, accidentally let some tea dribble down when it went down the wrong pipe. It was pretty hot, so, y-you know?"

"Ah, I see. Quite unfortunate, but you seem to be doing fine. Sorry to keep you. I'll see you in class."

"Sure…..Yeah." Counting his blessings for Iida's gullibility, he got into one of the shower stalls, letting ice-cold water fall on his body. The clock on the wall in his room read 6:45 a.m. when he left. Counting the time needed to pack his bag and get dressed for classes, he should have enough to strategize how to go about this. Barely even drying his hair, he quickly changed into his UA uniform and made his way back to his room to look over his homework.

* * *

In class before homeroom started, Kirishima could tell that something was wrong. Not wrong as in bad, but more out-of-the-ordinary than anything else. Izuku looked strangely…..confident in his skin, a strange, unmistakable glint in his eye. Like he just met his own Guardian Angel or something. That and there was this bounce in his step during the five minutes it took to get from the dorms to class, and upon asking him what he was listening to, Izuku revealed it was an old school hip hop song that his pink horn buddy recommended for workouts. The resident shy-guy of class 1-A was listening to a Ludacris song. In the morning. Nothing could be more out of the ordinary than that, short of Mineta suddenly renouncing his pervy ways and going to a convent. That or Bakugou being genuinely kind to someone.

And then there was Jirou. The rocker girl who usually had a more….aloof expression, unless she was laughing her ass off at Kaminari short-circuiting his brain or conversing with the other girls about god-knows-what, was sporting a million dollar smile.

While it was not wise to assume anything, (as Aizawa has always stressed to have a flexible, open mind in any situation) in this instance it was pretty safe to say that the two have gotten together overnight, officially. "Nice going, Midoriya." He whispered to himself with a toothy grin, but saying no more. As a man who had given his word, there was nothing that could force anything to bend his principles. Unless told otherwise by either Jirou or Izuku, their secret will remain safe with him. That or until people figure it out on their own.

His thoughts were interrupted when his horn buddy from Mustafu tapped him on the shoulder with a pink index finger. "What's up?"

"Are they….you know, together now?" Ashido asked in a hushed tone, glancing at Izuku and Jirou.

"Probably."

"Damn," she chuckled, "that's gotta be like a world record…..but…..this is gonna be _super_ awkward later."

"Why would you say….Oh…right. Yeah, probably. But just――"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Hush-hush, down low, right?"

"No, seriously. I _know_ for a fact that Jirou talked to you. She talked to me. I do not need the potential collateral damage comin' my way because you couldn't be discreet."

" _I got it, okay?_ Geez, I know my social cues, Kirishima. What do you take me for, the village idiot?"

"No, just….let's be honest here, you're the more gossipy one of the two of us."

"Alright, fine, I'm gonna let you have that one. But I know when to keep my mouth shut. We stay quiet, let them sort it out and step in if need be. Sound good?"

"The heap of considerateness coming off from you right now is kinda bizarre, but yeah. Sounds good. Just….make sure you follow through."

"Jerk." She punched him playfully in the shoulder with a grin, but stuck her thumb up reassuringly.

Jirou was smiling, stealing occasional glances at her boyfriend busily scribbling something in his notebook until she saw her friend and classmate walk into the classroom. It instantaneously turned her heart into ice when she realized the fact that a predicament of significant gravity had been overlooked: Ochako Uraraka, the girl who almost unmistakably had a crush on Izuku longer than she has. And she had just effectively whisked him out from under the brunette's nose in a single night when she said that there was nothing romantic going on with him a week ago.

How in the hell was she going to tell her about this? Or to anyone, for that matter? "If it's not one thing that's gone wrong in this crazy life, it's a-fucking-nother." This was that Ricky Martin song at its finest moment, in the worst way possible. She made a mental note to pull Izuku aside to talk to him during or after lunch. They had issues that needed to be addressed, as soon as possible. She could already see that it wasn't going to end well, so the sooner the better. Sending a message to meet on her phone, Jirou focused her attention to the front as Aizawa rolled into class in his usual yellow sleeping bag as the door slid open.

* * *

"Sooo…..Last night happened." Jirou said, meeting back in a vacant class after finishing lunch early.

"Let me guess…..you're having second thoughts?" Izuku mumbled, his eyes subtly glancing away from her. "I mean, I can't exactly blame you…I'm――"

"No! No, no, no, that's-no. Of course not." Jirou said taking his hand and holding it tight. "Look, I'm the one that asked you out in the first place, okay? I would be such a bitch if I did something so irresponsible to you and I'd never forgive myself for playing you like that. Make no mistake about how I feel about you. I meant what I said back there. But just….last night, we were so….caught up in the moment like you said. We flew off the fucking handlebars. Like, sky-high. Stratosphere high. And I'm just…not comfortable enough about having everyone know about us. Yet."

"Some people already know, I think."

"If you're talking about Ashido and Kirishima, we'll be fine, they'll keep quiet until we tell them it's okay."

"Todoroki too."

"Wait, how does he….You told him?"

"W-well, it was after you kissed me on the roof of the dorm, and he was genuinely concerned so I didn't really have much of a choice. He's not going to tell anyone."

"Yeah….yeah, highly unlikely. I can tell he hates gossiping. Okay, so that's three. Nothing to worry about."

"It's not going to take long for others to find out though. Especially Mr. Aizawa. Or Ms. Midnight. Or All Might, for that matter."

"I'm not worried about the teachers. They're adults, they know when and where to be tactful and subtle. I'm more worried about――"

"Kaminari, Mineta, Hagakure, those people. I know." Izuku said with a sigh as he scratched his head. "H-how are we going to keep this under wraps though? We can't exactly be meeting behind everyone's back. That's virtually impossible. It's only a matter of time before someone inevitably catches on."

"We need….something, a-a cover story. Excuses to meet, and…you know."  
"Like what?"

"Like…. How about….ermmmmmmm…" Then it hit her: "Oh, I know! Music lessons."

"Come again?"

"Uh…We already did the Culture Festival, so say that you were inspired and wanna give a shot at making music yourself. Something like that."

"Just like that, out of the blue? That seems….unbecoming and super out of character of me. What makes you think they'll buy it?"

"Look, think about it this way: if…if you actively _try_ to be covert, they'll know something's up, especially in your case, because you suck at lying. But if you're excessively overt that the overtness sticks out like a sore thumb, you become covert."

"So a gambit of sorts. Misdirection."

"Exactly. Risky? Yes. Effective? Also yes. Just so long as you don't slip up."

"You mean as long as _we_ don't slip up. We're in this together, Kyoka. I _have_ felt you staring at me during training exercises."

Jirou felt her cheeks and ears grow hot. Could he blame her though? After last night? "Fair enough. But you actually have to, though, to convince them. Learn how to play an instrument, I mean."

"And how do you expect me to do that? I do still have extensive ligament damage on both arms. I'm not entirely sure if my fingers are up for any delicate movements on a fretboard."

"It doesn't have to be a guitar. We'll take it slow. Okay? You could also say that it's part of rehab, they'll definitely buy that. I wanna make this work with you. Don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Izuku twirled Jirou's bangs with his fingers before continuing. He couldn't risk not being caught on security cameras in the classroom which there definitely were, although he knew not where or how many. "Of course I do. But we are going to be walking on paper-thin ice for God knows how long."

She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze with a nervous smile. "Hey, at least we're doing it together, right?"

"Mm-hmm. Also uh…we may have to dial the….PDA back a couple notches outside the dorms. As much as I hate to say it."

"Right….but can we really do that though?"

"We'll have to at least try."

"Yeah, but _can_ we though?"

"You still up for the uh….disarm practice for Thursday?" Not wanting to grace that rhetorical question with an answer, Izuku immediately changed the subject.

"Duh." She replied snickering with a playful poke in the ribs, widening her smile.

"Great."

"Oh, one more thing before everyone comes back."

"What?"

"Gimme a hug? Please?" Izuku couldn't find it in his heart to say no.


	9. The Suite of Questions

Last chapter was rather short, so here's an extra long one this time for your trouble. And in this particular chapter there is a special guest...who could it be?

* * *

Yaoyorozu convened four of the five female classmates around her desk after classes to address an issue that has been bothering her today. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. This'll only take a moment of your time."

"What's the matter, Yaoyorozu? You seem….I don't know, perplexed?"

"I do believe that would be the apt description, Asui. Yes, perplexed." Yaoyorozu scratched her cheek with a finger, as her eyes went to Jirou who was getting ready to leave. "About….Jirou, actually."

"Ribbit. Why's that?"

"To be honest….I'm not entirely sure myself. She just….seems to be smiling more these few days?"

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

"Yes of course, that is a good thing, I'm not saying it isn't. Just…..she seems a little _too_ happy, if that makes any sense. N-not that I am insinuating anything slanderous about a friend, of course. Just…making an observation."

"True, she was grinning hard this morning before class, now that you mention it." Hagakure piped up. "I was still half asleep so I could be wrong, but I think I heard the door open and shut. Maybe she had a good dream and restful night of sleep for a change?"

"Perhaps….."

"Oh yeah, speaking of perplexing, Deku seems a lot more confident these days. I don't hear him stammer or anything that much." Uraraka piped up, spinning a pen between her fingers. "Even when he's talking to girls. Hatsume's regularly unhinged violation of personal space didn't faze him like it usually would. The reaction was…minimal, I guess."

"Again, isn't that a good thing that his social ineptitude is lessening?" Asui asked Uraraka this time.

"No, it's great! It is a good thing, Tsu. I'm not saying it isn't. Not being flustered is….great. Just…I dunno…." Uraraka wasn't sure how to put it in words, but something felt amiss. She just couldn't quite place what that was. Just then, the door to the classroom slid open, and Izuku walked in. Surprised, Ochako squeaked, the pen being spun absentmindedly between her fingers flying through the air.

Izuku caught it clapping his hands together on the way to his desk and handed it back to her. "Sorry about that….d-did I scare you?"

"No, no it's fine…my stupid mistake. Sorry…."

"Accidents happen, don't worry. I just came back to grab something from my desk. See you back in the dorms later." With a casual wave of his hand, Izuku left the classroom, once again leaving only the girls.

"It is different, yeah, but….I think I like the confidence in him. Baby green's finally turning over a new leaf." Ashido commented quietly with a smile.

"Wait, was that supposed to be a pun?" Hagakure asked.

"No….why-oh. No. I have standards, silly girl." She laughed, dismissing the unintentional pun with a wave of her hand. "But Yaomomo, in all seriousness, why is this bothering you so much that you called all of us here to talk about it? Can't you just ask Midoriya or Jirou straight up what's got them so energetic and high-functioning?"

"That wouldn't be very…..polite of me though, would it? She is a valued friend, yours and mine. But I don't see how it is my place to pry into her private affairs. It wouldn't be right. Right? Just like Uraraka pleaded the fifth when she was asked if she had feelings for Midoriya, I don't want to force anything out of her."

"Wha-why are you bringing _that_ up!?" Uraraka shouted, waving her hands in a small panic.

"That may be the case," Tsuyu said with a fingertip on her lip, "but it's just asking politely. If she wants to answer, she will. If she doesn't, then you back away. That's all there is to it. It's better to ask for permission than to beg for forgiveness, as the saying goes."

"True….I guess….I will then. I _will_ ask her. Thank you for your time, everyone. Now, all I have to do is find an opportune moment." The meeting adjourned, and everyone headed straight for the dorms.

Uraraka saw Izuku running laps in the courtyard, accelerating for a minute, then stopping from time to time for more shadowboxing, push ups, burpees, and other such exercises in Full Cowl mode. Typical Deku, the hard worker as always. But the weird feeling was stuck in her mind like a splinter that was wedged deep under the skin. Should she ask him what changed him so? It _was_ an innocent question, not like asking if he has a crush on someone or his sexual proclivities like Mineta would, blatantly and in public. Like Asui said, if he doesn't want to answer then she can just apologize, back away and not force the issue any further.

But the utter dread of the possibility being right compelled her to clamp her mouth shut. "Hey, Uraraka! You coming? Or didja wanna keep staring at Midoriya? Either way's fine with me."

"I-I am not….wait for me!" Uraraka ran to catch up to her friends, away from Izuku, away from the opportune moment to ask him anything that was on her mind at the time.

Having confirmed that everyone in his class had cleared out, Izuku pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jirou.

―― _They're all gone now, I think._

 _――_ _I know I'm the one that suggested it, but I feel kinda bad having to do this though. Dating behind people's backs, I mean._

 _――_ _Well, neither one of us was comfortable of letting everyone know, so here we are. But we can think of it as a training exercise for going undercover. Sort of._

 _――_ _Everything's a training exercise to you, isn't it. NEEEERRRRD!_

 _――_ _Hey! It's a valid and necessary skill that we'll need at some point. Hopefully not, but it will come up at some point._

 _――_ _What, going undercover in the League of Villains? You? Right, when Shouji finally shows his face to the class. Or when that Monoma guy from 1-B suddenly stops being a dick._

 _――_ _Oh haha._

"Midoriya." His texting was interrupted by Aizawa, with a folded up sleeping bag under his arm and the other hand sucking on the straw protruding from an energy drink. "You have some time right now?"

"M-Mr. Aizawa?"

"Do you or not?"

"Um, y-yes sir. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you could drop by and visit Eri. Togata already went. And it has been a while since she saw you." It was true. After rescuing her from the Eight Precepts of Death and shattering their operation, U.A. had taken her into their custody to protect her from villains that would abuse her Quirk and protect others from her Quirk. Aizawa volunteered to take care of her, being the only Pro Hero with the Quirk to suppress her powers from acting out of control.

The last time they saw each other was during the Cultural Festival when she was on Mirio's shoulders when she smiled for the first time. "Of course. I'd be glad to. Um…would it be alright if I bring someone along with me?"

"Who?"

"K-Jirou. She was the lead vocal and bass for the Culture Festival and is directly responsible for restoring her smile. Getting her used to smiling would be a step in the right direction for her, and well….the only solution that I know that works is music. At least, that's what I-that's my vote."

"Sound logic. Do it. Make the call, make it quick." He almost sounded impatient.

"Yes sir."Izuku quickly explained the situation through a text and asked Jirou to hurry over, to which she immediately acquiesced, acoustic guitar case in tow. In a matter of minutes, they were loaded into a car and instructed to put on earplugs and blindfolds for the sake of security before driving off.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Izuku called out, blindfolded and barely able to hear the sound of the car running.

"What." A muffled voice from the front seat replied.

"Couldn't you have, you know…..brought along Ms. Joke for this? She could definitely make Eri laugh. Even without a Quirk, I think." Emi Fukukado aka The Smile Hero Ms. Joke had a Quirk that made others in her immediate surrounding area double over in gut-busting laughter, rendering them powerless, making villains easy pickings. It may come in handy. Plus, she was a good-natured person from what Izuku could tell before the license exams took place. Being the yang to his ying, Ms. Joke and him seemed to make a pretty good combination despite Aizawa's blatant expressions of annoyance at his acquaintance's antics every time they meet.

"No." He gave a flat reply as he took a right. "She has her own work cut out at Ketsubutsu Academy, and it's not my place to have her come over on a whim." That and he didn't want her constantly trying to make him laugh with her Quirk, which only served to exacerbate the dry eye condition he had. "Besides, there's no point in making Eri laugh through such….artificial means. It needs to be genuine. That's why you asked to bring her along, isn't it?"

"Right, of course."

"Um…Mr. Aizawa, I've never met her, so is there anything I should know about her? What she likes, what she doesn't; certain dos and don'ts?"

"She likes apples. And cats. And drawing. Just….try not to point out the…..bizarreness of some of them. Keep an open mind. Here we are." Pulling into the parking area, he opened the car trunk and pulled out a large bag. He took the blindfolds off of them once they were inside his apartment.

"Whoa…..This is….is this where you live, Mr. Aizawa?" The room was a large, well-lit studio apartment with a veranda that was kept spare with simple furnishings. There was a crochet next to the couch where two cats were lounging around.

"Got a problem?" He shot a sharp look, daring Izuku to say anything.

"No sir! I just….I wasn't really sure what to expect when you said we're going to meet――"

"DEKU!" A small girl with white hair and a horn sticking out from the right side of her forehead appeared seemingly out of nowhere and tackled Izuku with a hug.

"Hey, Eri. How've you been?" Izuku asked as he picked her up and swung her around twice before putting her down. He knelt in front of her to meet her at eye level.

"Really good! I missed you so so so much!" She was smiling. It was a good sign.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch with you."

"It's okay. I know you're busy trying to save lots and lots of people." Then she noticed Jirou with her guitar case standing behind him, not really sure what to do as Aizawa began unpacking the bag. "Wait, you were the one singing at the Culture Festival!"

"Oh, you remember me?"

"Yeah! You were so cool! I wanna sing like that too."

"Thanks," Jirou blushed as she smiled, holding out her hand as she knelt beside Izuku. "I'm Kyouka. Nice to meet you, Eri."

"You're friends with Deku, right?"

"Yeah…yeah, I am. We're in the same class, actually."

"So you're a hero too?!"

"On my way to becoming one, but yeah. Getting there."

"What's that?" Eri pointed at the black case Jirou was carrying.

"Oh, this? My guitar. It's different from the one you saw me playing on the stage. Want me to play something?"

"YES! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!? Can she, Uncle Shouta?! CAN SHE?!"

"Eri, what did I tell you about using your inside voice?" He said with a relatively soft expression but with a voice no less stern than with his students.

"Sorry….But…can she, though? Pleeeaase?"

Aizawa had already given up quite a while ago in his attempts to resist Eri's ruby-red eyes look up at him like that. With a sigh, he nodded. "Yes. But nothing too loud. The doors are labeled, so find your own way to the bathroom. I'm going to put these away and do some other work. There's drinks in the fridge, so help yourself. Unless there's an emergency, don't bother me."

"Right. Of course."

"So, what are you going to play?" Eri asked Jirou excitedly, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"I'll play a classic. Izuku, I'm sure you've at least heard of this song." As Jirou began strumming, Izuku nodded and smiled. It was an American classic: _Piano Man_. While Izuku had no instrument, he still could whistle, so he whistled along with the guitar as he stood up, having Eri stand on his feet. Holding her hands, he gently swayed and spun around to the song. It didn't take long before she was joining in the singing as well. For half an hour, they went on, singing and dancing to one song after another: _Love Potion No.9, Sweet Home Alabama, Another One Bites The Dust, Here Comes The Sun_ and _Hallelujah_.

"Can you play _A Whole New World_?" Eri asked, the smile now a full grown ear-to-ear grin.

"Oh, you're a fan of Disney?"

"Mm-hmmm. Uncle Shouta lets me watch some of it on….I think it was called, um Hoola? No, that's the hoop….Hoo…kah?"

"No. _Definitely_ not that." Izuku said while Jirou was covering her mouth, silently dying of laughter. Where the hell did she even hear that word in the first place?

"I got it! Hulu! Yeah, that's it. Hulu."

"Ah. Can you do it, Kyoka?"

"I don't see why not. Plus there are vocals for a guy and a girl each, so it should work out fine."

"I'm not entirely familiar with the lyrics by heart, so let me pull it up. Aaaaand….okay. Ready to go." Izuku sat down on the couch next to Jirou as she began. Eri meanwhile sat on the carpet, hugging her knees together and rocking back and forth restlessly as if she were actually watching the most famous and romantic magic carpet ride scene happening right now for real.

It didn't take long before the singing evolved into a dance/musical number with Izuku and Jirou standing up, gesticulating as they swayed around, even picking Jirou up bridal style as she continued to play, all the way until the end. "That was awesome! You're both so good at singing! It's like a musical!"

"Singing isn't really my thing though. Kyoka's infinitely better than me."

"Of course I am." Jirou's face glowed a light shade of pink as she smiled with pride.

"Deku...are you and Kyoka dating?" Izuku swore his heart stopped and made him black out for a few seconds. Jirou was frozen in place as well, her fingers accidentally snapping one of the guitar strings.

"Um….What uh, what on earth gave you that impression, Eri?" Izuku asked softly, trying not to imagine the icy words of reprimand from Aizawa.

"No reason. Just…you two seemed really…..um….uh, how do I say this…Wait a minute. Uncle Shouta! What was that word you said about how people act when they really start having fun with what they're doing?"

"Being into it." An answer came from behind the door.

"Yes, that! Thank you Uncle Shouta! You two were really into it. And you were looking at each other like Simba and Nala."

"I…uh…." Jirou wanted to deny it. She really did. But she couldn't, because it was true. Izuku and she were looking at each other with a slightly seductive shade and they both knew it, but it was not something that they could openly admit to a child that was barely ten years of age. Especially because of the implications of what the lion and lioness do off-screen after that particular musical number.

"So? Are you?"

"Eri, um, we――"

"Yes. We are." Izuku whispered.

"Dude!"

"Really?!"

"But don't tell Mr. Aizawa about this, okay?" Jirou sighed. She knew Izuku couldn't find it in his heart to lie to a little girl's face. Even if it was about their relationship.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear!" Eri said as she held her pinky out. Izuku wrapped his finger around hers and motioned Jirou to do the same. She just sat there for about five seconds in silence before complying.

* * *

"Well Midoriya, your plan worked." Aizawa sighed, his eyes flicking back to Eri who was asleep on the couch with a blanket covering her.

"Thank you. How much longer will Eri be staying with you, by the way?"

"As long as she has to. Until she can control her Quirk." Although he most certainly will not admit to it, Izuku could tell this was going to hinder Aizawa severely. He was a Pro Hero, a teacher at U.A. and a surrogate father figure to Eri, each one a full-time responsibility, each one just as important as the next. It was clear he could only stretch himself out so thin for so long. He had to find an alternative quickly.

"But Mr. Aizawa, won't that――"

"Take time? Yes. But at this moment, I'm the only one that can do this without Eri ending up hurting anyone, undoing everything we've done to help her. This is the only way for now. Good job for tonight. Both of you. I already sent a message to your classmates that you had business to attend at my discretion exempting you from any penalties for not being back before curfew. Needless to say, Eri's location must remain absolutely confidential. The fewer people there are that know her whereabouts, the better. Do not even _breathe_ a word of this. To anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Izuku and Jirou answered in unison.

"Good." Hearing a rhythmic knock at the door, Aizawa motioned the duo to put the blindfolds and earplugs back on and ushered them out of the apartment. They were led away back to the car and were let out in front of the dorms.

"Well. That worked spectacularly, don't you think?" Jirou asked with a smile, giving Izuku a nudge. "Plus, you actually do have a good voice for singing. You never told me that."

"Well….you never asked and I never knew. Still the second day being significant others, remember?"

"…..I can't believe that actually slipped my mind." Jirou smacked herself in the forehead. "But thanks for bringing me along. That was fun, and Eri was so damn adorable."

"She clearly has taken a liking to you and your music. Who knows, maybe you'll be teaching her how to play a guitar in the future."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. But why all the discretion? What exactly is Eri's Quirk?" Looking around cautiously, Izuku whispered in her ear exactly what she can do and the danger it posed to others and the user. "What. The fuck. That's insane!"

"Yeah. It is. Which is why Mr. Aizawa is so careful right now. He's tight roping across a knife edge. He said he'll think of something, so let's trust his judgement for now." He could always consult the hi-spec bipedal mammalian headmaster known as Nedzu as well, after all.

As they stepped back in the dorm, they saw Yaoyorozu was in the middle of her study sessions with some of the classmates in the living room sitting in a semicircle in front of a whiteboard. Seeing their return, Iida stood up and walked up to them. "Midoriya, Jirou! What in the world were you two doing? We got a message from Mr. Aizawa about doing something on his behalf past curfew, but….you're alright, correct? No injuries, trauma or anything of the sort?"

"Yeah." Izuku nodded, throwing up a peace sign. "Throat's slightly sore. That and I'm really hungry, but that's it. Thanks."

"Same with me. Sore fingers but nothing dangerous, don't worry." Jirou threw up a horn sign, grinning. Walking over to the fridge, she pulled out a sandwich wrapped in tinfoil. "I'm gonna drop this off in my room and eat my leftovers. See you later."

"Um, hey, Deku?" Uraraka spoke up.

"Yeah?" Izuku turned around, looking straight at her. It was that smile. That usual smile he had on. Only wider. Brighter, for some reason.

"I…um….it's….a-are you….Do you uh, h-have cough drops?" Again, Uraraka stopped herself at the last second before asking the question that really mattered.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll check when I get back to my room. If you're willing to share, thank you so much. I'm gonna use the stairs. My legs could use a stretch after the car ride." Izuku headed for the stairwell while Jirou started for the elevator.

The first floor was left in silence for a full thirty seconds until Sero broke it. "Oookay, please someone other than me say that they are noticing the Mt. Lady-sized freaking elephant in the room?"

"What….what do you mean?" Satou asked, utterly confused as to what he was implying.

"Don't you think that was weird? Them coming back in _together_? _After curfew_?"

"Unusual, yes." Tokoyami agreed as he closed his notebook and leaned back on the couch. "But considering we did receive notification from our homeroom teacher beforehand, it's nothing earth shattering, to say the least. Plus, we don't exactly live in a world where the word 'weird' is applicable. Would this not count as a simple case of coincidence?"

"Maybe, but…I mean, come on. Please tell me someone sensed a weird vibe going on between them throwing up gang signs like that! Kaminari?"

The blonde teen frowned. "Eeeeh…I mean, it's….not impossible, I guess? But come on, this is _Midoriya_ we're talking about. He'd probably keel over from a heart attack just from the effort of asking someone out on a date! Sure, he's probably got his fair share of fantasies and such but….him with Jirou? Naaah. Nah, man, I can't really see that happening."

"Indeed!" Iida boomed. "Midoriya may have his social quirks and such, but he is someone that has always had his priorities straight. He is a paragon of work ethic and tenacity. For him to compromise that would be nothing short of――"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakugou shouted over Iida, his roar of anger echoing slightly. "JESUS H FUCK, FOUR-EYES! Why the fuck do _any_ of you peons give a shit what that little nerd is up to!? Why the _fuck_ would it matter?! TO _ANY_ OF YOU!? If he falls behind, good goddamn riddance! He's been a fucking eyesore my entire fucking life. And I don't need your fucking trash speculations about who he's fucking! Keep them the fuck to yourself!" Fed up, he headed for the elevator in a huff.

"Well, ribbit." Asui muttered. "Nuances and presentation littered with cluster-F strikes aside, Bakugou does have a point there. I mean, are any of you in a romantic relationship with Midoriya or Jirou currently and would like to share it with everyone?"

"No, Tsu, but still….Aren't you interested even a little about the authenticity of that speculation?"

Asui simply shrugged at Sero's question. "I'd be lying if I say no. But not to the point where I'd go out of my way to find out, either." In a relationship or not, it wasn't really going to change anything for her so it was of little importance, although if they were, she did plan on congratulating them properly.

"All of you, calm down! And Sero, quit slandering his good name, it's quite rude to gossip about such baseless speculations when you don't have any hard evidence! There's neither physical proof nor testimony that would substantiate such a preposterous claim!" Iida's hands chopped up and down in its usual bizarre fashion in an effort to have the subject dropped altogether.

"What about you, Mineta?" Sero asked. "You'd be the type that'd be chomping at the bit to know this type of shit."

"Mmmm….doesn't really interest me to be honest." The entire room went silent.

"Uh…..Say what now?" Sero said after cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"Alright, who the hell are you and what have you done with Mineta?" Kaminari demanded.

"What?! I'm Minoru Mineta and I'm telling the truth, it doesn't really matter to me!" It was true. While Jirou indeed was attractive, Mineta's tastes leaned more towards women with voluptuous assets, which in his eyes she was lacking to be worth his attention.

"Nuh-uh. Now I know this guy's a fucking imposter. Satou, hold him down! Yaomomo, gimme a pair of handcuffs and Ojiro, get the sriracha sauce from the fridge. We're gonna jam it up his nose. He's gotta be a villain in disguise or that woman from Shiketsu spying on us. Gotcha now, bitch!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEE!" Mineta screamed, flailing uselessly as Satou got a hold of him before he could flee.

"Uh….Kaminari, what're you doing with Mineta?" Once again, the room went silent as Izuku came back down in sweatpants and a hoodie with a bewildered look at what was happening.

"Oh, Midoriya, perfect timing! Go to the fridge and get us some mustard. We need to see who this faux-Mineta is."

"Faux-Mineta? What brought that accusation about?"

"Well, uh….he didn't show any interest when we were just talking about speculations of romantic relationships."

"Oh. Maybe uh….he's turning over a new leaf?"

"Dude, stop bullshitting yourself, you know even _you_ don't believe that for a second. Can you pass the mustard though?"

"I mean….uh, I don't see any actually." Izuku lied.

"Seriously?"

"Plastic jar, black top, right? It's gone, jar and all."

"Goddamit. Eh, sriracha's gotta do." Izuku merely shrugged and took his bottle filled with a protein shake out and headed back up the stairs.

"So, how was it going down there?" Jirou asked, leaning against the banister in more loose-fitting clothes.

"Speculative romantic relationships were the subject of the hour, apparently. No fingers were pointed and I didn't hear any names, so I think we'll be okay. For today at least. You sure you don't want to just go downstairs and get it over with? It's better to come clean than be discovered."

"I-I know that we can't hide this forever, but…soon, okay?" She caressed his cheek and gave him a peck. "Just….not yet. The fewer know, the better."

"Okay. I'm not in a hurry. But, you have to admit that we do need to tell people that we can trust to give us a hand in order to hide thise….Wait, I'm contradicting myself. Let me try that again."

"No, it's-I get it. Our situation isn't like Eri's so if it's discovered, it's discovered. No real harm done. I do see sense in having at least one or two more people to keep this under wraps for us. Who would your go-to be?"

"Hmm….Tokoyami, I guess. Either him or Asui."

"I'd go for either Kouda or Yaomomo."

"Kouda I can understand since you did the end of the term practical together, but why Yaoyorozu?"

"Oh, right, you don't know this….We fought at USJ and during the License Exam together. We covered each other's backs, so in terms of doing so in every sense of the word, I trust her the most. You, um….wanna do this now? Knock on their doors and all?"

"No." Izuku said firmly. "I won't unless you're a hundred percent comfortable doing so and I can tell that you're at least ninety-five percent uncomfortable. Like I said, I can wait. Let's make this work for both of us. Plus….I have to admit, this is kinda fun." Izuku whispered in Jirou's ear, making her shudder and squirm.

"What, you think you're an undercover agent or something? You sound like such a child." She chuckled as she took one of Izuku's scarred hands and kissed his knuckles before pressing it against her face, leaning into him. "Soooo…."

"Yes?"

"Our first date. When and where?"

"Um…Would our….trip to see Eri――"

"No, that won't count." Jirou cut him off quickly with a glare. "Dummy. You're taking me on one eventually."

"The disarm practice tomorrow――"

"Doesn't count either. It's at school. Stop being a dick." Jirou gave him a playful slap on his butt and kissed him up against the banister.

"I know, I know. We'll have our first _proper_ date. Give me some time to plan. Outmaneuvering eighteen other people is going to be….well, not impossible, but really, really difficult."

"I don't hear you complaining. You're fucking grinning like an idiot."

"So are you." They kissed some more and let their hands linger over each other, anticipating much action when the weekend comes rolling by as the cameras on the school campus and other factors prevented them from having any extended romantic interactions. "Hey Kyoka?"

"Hmmm, Yes?" Jirou looked up at him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe it's only been a day since you became my girlfriend."

"Get used to it, Izuku. You're stuck with me for a long ride. Oh, and I'm going to your room tonight, by the way."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. But no hickeys or bite marks this time, okay? Those are so hard to get rid of."

"Okay. Fair enough. But…..Mineta and Aoyama live right next to me, so just be careful. What exactly did you have in mind?"

Jirou only held up one of the blindfolds she kept with a seductive, evil smile and answered with one word: "Exploration. Just make sure you don't tucker yourself out before I get there. I need to go eat." With one last kiss, Jirou walked up the stairs to the third floor and to her room with a bounce in her gait.

* * *

Yes, Aizawa is now officially Dadzawa in this fanfic. Who knows, I may eventually write a fic shipping him and Ms. Joke with Eri in between.

Also yes, I made Deku and Jirou sing the corniest Disney musical number aside from Can You Feel The Love Tonight and I Won't Say I'm In Love (I do like Disney songs though). I know it kinda feels filler-ish considering the drama was a little weak in my opinion and because Eri sorta stole the spotlight, inevitably giving way to fluff and the tiniest amount of kink at the very end but I regret nothing. And I will deliver with the drama on my 10th chapter.

I swear on the old gods and the new.


	10. Drama Overture In D Major Op1

FREE AT LAST! FINALS ARE DONE! And here is your chapter that you've been waiting for. The DRAMAAAAAAAAAAA is split into two parts. Please let me know via review or PM if it's too much or not enough, and i will do whatever I can to make the adjustments accordingly.

I'd also like to give a shoutout to Mystic Martyr for giving me the idea for this chapte's title. He/she's got a kickass crossover fic of BNHA and the Marvel Universe titled **Of Quirks and Magic** that has an exceptional story line going Plus Ultra, so go check it out. You will not be disappointed.

As always, I own nothing except this here writing.

* * *

The students of class 1-A were gathered in Ground Beta for the no-Quirk combat exercise, all wearing gym clothes instead of their hero costumes. With his usual dead-tired look, he produced an empty cardboard box that had folded pieces of paper in them. "Last time you worked fighting against one opponent both with and without weapons. However, one on one does not necessarily happen in the line of work where fighting dirty is how you win. You will be separated into five groups of four by drawing lots."

The rules were simple. Each group would perform three different sparring sessions: two-on-two, one-on-three, and battle royale. A buzzer would signal the beginning, two minute break between each session, and the end. "Remember what you learned last class, the flexibility and limitations brought on by not using your Quirks. Whatever sparring form you didn't do, you do after the break until you finish all of them. Carry on."

With Aizawa groggily stuffing himself back into the sleeping bag, Iida immediately sprang into action, having everyone line up in twos to draw the lots. Izuku unfolded his lot and saw the letter D written on it. "Uh, who's got D?"

"Every guy in here, dude." Mineta piped up before receiving a swift kick in the backside from Jirou.

"Shut it, Grapist. It's too early for your innuendos. Anyways, we're together." She held up her lot with the letter D written on it and winked. Izuku's eyes darted to the left as he felt a blush creep up as events of late last night before the date change resurfaced.

"Oh, we're with you guys too!" Uraraka and Iida walked towards them, with the former waving her hand and the latter holding his lot out as if it were a police badge. "So, you wanna do two-on-two first?"

"I got no problem with that." Jirou said with a shrug. "Let's show the boys how we do."

"I guess…..you're stuck with me then, Iida."

"Nonsense! It's an honor to have you on my side." While his confidence was much appreciated, Izuku's smile twitched. For obvious reasons, he had serious reservations about hitting women regardless of the reason. But female villains definitely existed――namely a messy-haired, hemophiliac blonde with a psychopathic crush on _him_ ――and he had to be ready to body-slam them into the ground when necessary.

"Thanks. Good to know." After shaking his head and slapping himself a couple of times, Izuku focused.

The four of them were ushered to an area separated from the other groups by a drone, and they stopped at what appeared to be a house. Apparently it was meant to look run-down and it was presented as such very convincingly, courtesy of Cementoss' Quirk of cement manipulation. "I guess we start now?" The buzzer gave a deafening blare.

"Yup!" Jirou stepped up with her fists within striking range, lashing out with a well-practiced one-two aimed for Iida's nose and chin. Iida managed to sway back out of reach and lashed out with a longer reaching kick of his own, but Uraraka tackled his pivot leg, her full bodyweight knocking him off balance and the kick whooshing through the air. Before he could be wrestled to the ground, Iida grabbed her by the shoulders and placing his foot in her stomach, tossing her over his head through a door.

"I'll take her, you got this over here?"

"Yeah, just stay out of her grappling reach and power through."

"Noted."

Izuku rolled his shoulders back several times before raising his hands in front of himself at eye level. The least he could do was avoid the face and strike without a closed fist as much as possible.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Jirou stepped forward again with jabs which he redirected while returning jabs of his own with the base of his palm but frowned in discomfort a kick landed on his thigh. It definitely caused pain, but not enough to make him stumble. Ducking under a jab-hook combination, Izuku returned fire with shots to the body, but only made contact with her knee that rose up to his face, making him step back.

This made Jirou's lips curve into a vicious smile as she charged forward, but her face was contorted in pain as a powerful push-kick blasted her off her feet and into a table. "God…dammit…"

Izuku pressed his palms together as he silently mouthed an apology. A reply came in the form of a broken table being flung at his face which he caught in time before seeing a flying knee headed straight for his face. Instinctively grabbing her and turning his head away from the knee, he swung her around and tossed into a wall.

Quickly recovering, Jirou unleashed a flurry of punches, including the nine-punch combo from boxing with several middle and low kicks mixed into it, but Izuku dodged without much problem. _He_ taught her the basics, after all.

But she was absorbing it well, making it her own. Her hands were kept up, guarding the head area, every punch and kick (sans the jab and push kick) had rotational power added to it, and they were kept sharp, compact. But she still lacked stamina. After the long barrages, the speed in her attacks began to deteriorate. A harmless right whistled past Izuku's ear as he bobbed his head to the left.

Grabbing Jirou's arm, he yanked hard, pulling her off-balance towards him. With a step-in and a pivot, he rammed a palm strike in the trajectory of a hook into her temple, followed by knee kicks to the gut and a downward elbow strike to the back. Gently pushing her away, Izuku followed through with a middle kick, knocking her down into the ground.

* * *

The cafeteria, _Lunch Rush's Eatery_ was packed with students from the other courses as usual, but Jirou had managed to snag a table for her partners for the exercise. Seeing Iida and Izuku, she waved them over. Izuku sat down next to her while Iida took the seat across from them. "Aaaah…..food always tastes good after getting the applied quadratic functions smacked out of your head." She sighed as she took a sip of the broth from her bowl of ramen. "I never thought I'd see the day where a kick would _actually_ launch someone through the air and into the wall without a Quirk."

"I did practice that a lot." Iida said matter-of-factly as he scooped a spoonful of curry into his mouth. "Without using my Quirk."

"Plus he's bigger and heavier than I am." Izuku added as he sat down. "I wasn't exactly in a position where I can dodge that one either."

"Well, like Mr. Aizawa says: villains don't fight fair." Jirou shrugged.

"You, Iida and Uraraka _triple teamed me without warning!_ "

"What about me?" Uraraka said as she set her tray of food down at the cafeteria.

"Oh, nothing. We were just discussing the training exercise. But, exactly Jirou's point, Midoriya. If we were villains, we'd have you dead to rights, which is exactly what we are trying to learn how to avoid."

"Fine, point taken. But still…I need to…make adjustments to this half-baked excuse of a style that I'm developing. Maybe I'll ask Mr. Aizawa for advice….He mixes everything that works, particularly silat with and without the sarong which he substitutes with his capture weapon. That and jujitsu, wing-chun, boxing, karate….but I need just one, something that's all-purpose, something efficient. Should I ask him for lessons in silat? Oh but he does have….other stuff to do that are important, but he is a teacher so it makes me well within my right to ask――"

"Deku, you're mumbling again." Uraraka tapped him on the shoulder to snap him out of his almost trance-like storm of mumbles.

"S-sorry, sorry. I just…I mean, I am working on developing Shoot Style, and basing it on existing styles of fighting has worked but…..it-it's frustrating since I never really had any sort of formal training in that regard. Not like Iida or Todoroki or Ojiro or Yaoyorozu. And I'm in need of a breakthrough of some kind."

"Oh, you'll come up with something Deku." Uraraka said with an encouraging smile. "You always have in the end when it needs to count. I could….you know, show you some things. I do train in Gunhead Martial Arts now and I _did_ manage to beat Iida during the two-on-two."

"That was a fluke, Uraraka, and you know it!" Iida grumbled indignantly although he said it with a smile.

"Mmm…I guess…GMA uses a lot of joint manipulation to overcome size and weapon advantage, I'd probably need that. But…are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course! We're…uh, friends….help each other. Right?" Friends. That word made Uraraka slightly wince like a papercut would.

"So…when would be good for you? I have some…. _plans_ today, but after that I can go whenever."

"Great! We can do this tomorrow or during the weekend then!"

"Sounds good. Thanks."

"I have some material that I have to help Mr. Aizawa prep for the class, so I'll head on out first. Don't be late for class!"

"We won't, don't worry." With a wave, Iida left, leaving Izuku with the two girls. They continued to eat, but in silence.

"Well then," Jirou broke the silence after finishing off the broth with a satisfied look, "word around the dorm is that there's some….speculation going on about me and Midoriya. Why's that?"

Izuku came very close to choking on his bite of lunch. Guzzling the glass of water, he took a breath and looked at Jirou in disbelief. "Wai-what? Wha-huh?"

"O-oh, that! That uh….well, it just got brought up when you two came back from….whatever it was you were doing."

"We were asked for some help from Mr. Aizawa and it just took longer than we thought it would, that's all. Besides, you think anything like _that_ could happen under _his_ supervision?"

"I-I guess not….um…."In an effort to hide her discomfort and obviously perturbed state, she began wolfing down her lunch with gusto. "I'll….I'll see you guys in class, I just remembered something that I have to do, bye!" Uraraka sped off, nearly sending the tray flying off as she caught herself before she tripped and fell.

"O-kay…..Kyouka, what the heck did you bring that up for? What happened to keeping this under wraps?"

"That's exactly why I brought it up. We dash the rumors now, we avoid having wild imaginations expanding out of control in school, at least temporarily. Make sense?"

"Yeah. Now it does, sorry."

"It's okay." Jirou smiled, squeezing Izuku's hand under the table.

"That does make sense, but what you did last night didn't. At all. It went against everything we just said we weren't going to do."

"That was…..well, I….erm….." Jirou chewed on her lower lip, unsure of how to answer. "I…..was a little horny, to be honest…." She whispered apologetically.

"Wha-I….um…"

"Look, you were….you were good at it, okay? N-not that I had a frame of reference before or anything, but, you knew what to do…and, you know, hit all the right spots. Attentively."

"Erm….uh, thank you I-I guess?" Izuku wasn't really sure how to respond to that except offer a lame word of gratitude for the compliment.

"Plus, I….I'm still trying to get used to, you know, boundaries. I was mostly absorbed in my music until I decided to come here, so…."

"That's perfectly fine. I'm also not used to….affection from other people. In general. I was….well, a late-bloomer in terms of my Quirk. And being Quirkless automatically turned me into a pitiful freak of nature, basically. My mind just feels like….hearing anything else, anything positive is…well, wrong. So I'm sorry if I seem….too clingy or needy, or something like that. I-if that happens, just tell me and I'll stop."

"No, you don't have to apologize for that. I won't press for details about your past, but just know that you have at least one other person that cares about you aside from family. And….I'll give you all the affection that you missed out on and rightfully deserve. When nobody's looking, of course."

Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little at that, and it took quite an amount of willpower to not just kiss her right there in front of everyone, but suppressed that urge and only squeezed her hand back in return. "Thank you."

"Let's go to class, we have less than ten minutes. We're still good for after school, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Half an hour into their sparring, Jirou finally landed two clean shots to the side and solar plexus strong enough to bring Izuku down to his knees. "Gotcha! Finally!"

"Mm-hmm….oh wow, that hurt a lot worse than I thought…." Breathing slowly, Izuku stood up. "Nice shot."

"I had a good advisor."

"Well, now you just need to be able to do that with anyone."

"Until they're out cold, yeah. I could say the same for you." Jirou said with a reproving look as she handed him his bottle of water.

"Hm?" Izuku furrowed his brows as he took a swig, not entirely clear on what she was implying.

"Using a closed fist."

"Oh….you noticed that? I just…."

"Look, I know you meant well, and having a good heart is what made me like you in the first place. But don't try to act all gentlemanly when someone is actively trying to cause harm to you. Or to anyone. That's a luxury if anything else." One that can be rarely afforded, if at all.

"I'm working on it. Uh….You wanted to do sticks next, right?"

"Yeah. You're actually getting better at it, believe it or not. I'm not smacking you every five times I change up the pace."

"Right, like you don't enjoy smacking guys around with a stick given the opportunity."

"Only those who deserve it." Jirou replied with a shrug and tossed a pair of baston to Izuku as she chuckled.

"Right. Should I apologize now?"

"Nah, later will be fine." Taking their stances, they began their drills, starting with two counts, each strike alternating between high and low points, switching up their lead hand every so often. The key――which Izuku found out through many slaps with the stick on various parts of his body――was not to look at the opponent's hand directly, but through peripheral vision. More often than not her eyes slightly glide towards the direction she was going to attack, and it was only a matter of reacting to it in time with proper technique.

The hard, rhythmical clacking of wood against wood echoed through the training room, accelerating, decelerating, and the rhythm itself changing every so often. And Izuku could hear it. He could feel it as the echoes reverberated with each strike; see it even, like a musician could read sheet music. The sounds were now turning into one long beat, stretching on and on――

"Dude. You're spacing out."

"Huh?" Izuku looked down to see Jirou on her back, pinned down by his knee. Both bastons were gone while Izuku had one left, an inch from her face.

"Sorry! I got…I focused….too much, I think. Did I…I-I-I I didn't hurt you, right? Did I?"

"Nothing that'll leave a mark. That was amazing! You did a kickass disarm. Twice. Now help me up. Your knee's low key hurting me."

"Sorry." Standing up, he offered her a hand, which she took and stood up partially, only to pull Izuku down and wrap her legs around his neck into a triangle chokehold.

"Gotcha, nerd." Though she did not put too much pressure into the choke, it was enough to cause discomfort to make him tap out. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Hmm. Who's childish now? But I did let my guard down. Let's go back."

"Yeah. Today was a good day. We're doing guitar after dinner though."

"I know, I haven't forgotten." Putting the equipment back, they gathered their belongings and left.

"Hm." Jirou mused as she looked at the notifications on her phone.

"What was that 'hm' for?"

"Oh nothing. I just got a text from Yaomomo."

Seeing them getting ready to leave, Uraraka hurried off, clenching her fist at the fabric of her shirt around the chest area.

* * *

"Okay, Yaomomo. I'm here. What did you want to talk about?" Jirou spread her hands open in Yaoyorozu's room that was cramped up with a four-poster bed. And a bookshelf of encyclopedias.

"It's…well….I have something that I wish to ask you. Something that's been bothering me slightly. Of course, you are well within your right to not answer, but….. I couldn't really think of any other way to do this."

"Okay…..ask me what?"

"About your…..relationship. With Midoriya."

"Oh. And this has been bothering you why and how?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, truth be told. But whether you answer or not, and whatever answer you choose to give me, you have my word that this conversation will not leave this room under any circumstance."

"Alright. What did you wanna ask about me and him?"

"A-are the…. _speculations_ from last night…..true? In any capacity? At all?" And there it was. Yaoyorozu covered her mouth, exhaling slowly as she stared at her friend, nervous but patiently waiting for an answer. She wasn't sure what to expect or what answer she even wanted in the first place.

"I'm only going to tell this to you because you're my friend that I know I can trust to have my back. And I'm going to hold you to your word."

"Yes, of course."

"Yeah. I'm dating Izuku. Since the day before yesterday."

"Oh. Well….I-I guess, congratulations are in order?"

"Thanks."

"Does anyone else know, by any chance? About you two?"

"Yeah, two other people. Kirishima and Ashido. But Izuku and I have already talked to them to keep their mouth shut, and so far, they've kept their word."

"And I will do the same, as I have stated."

"I have several reasons that I don't want this known. One is simply because it's a hassle to answer all the questions that are definitely going to come our way and I don't need that shitstorm coming my way. Or his. And the other…..is Uraraka." Jirou sat down on the bed, running her hands through her head repeatedly.

"She doesn't exactly make it hard to discern that she has some form of feelings towards him. Although whether it is romantic or admiration and respect of the platonic variant mistaken as love is anyone's guess."

"Which is exactly why I'm trying to keep a low profile. I've known Izuku officially for….a little over a week now, and within that week, I've confessed to him, I've kissed him, and I've….pretty much stolen him from under her nose. And I feel like an Omega-level backstabbing bitch for doing that."

"I do see your point, but…..why should you feel guilty? It's not as if Midoriya is a piece of property. Nobody can really stake a claim on him, as it were. Plus, while I may be inexperienced in romantic relationships, I'm pretty sure a romantic relationship isn't something you can pencil into your life schedule and make it happen in the first place."

"Yeah, I see your point, but still…I basically got together with someone I _know_ my friend has a crush on, and that makes it pretty awkward. For both Izuku and me. I haven't told him about how Uraraka feels about him obviously, but if he finds out, I will bet you anything that he is going to absolutely lose his shit."

"Given his disposition, highly likely. But you do know that keeping silent is-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm prolonging the inevitable and making it worse, I know that. I just….I just need some time to prepare myself. I mean….I've changed everything for the class. We had a good thing going in 1-A and I can't help but feel like I've messed with something that I shouldn't have."

"Well, it indeed will facilitate quite a shift in the class ambience undoubtedly, but I don't see how it could be bad."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, now that I've satisfied myself on the truth of the romantic speculation concerning you and Midoriya, I feel a little relieved. I do still have friends from Horisuma that I keep in touch with, but the people in 1-A are people that I can interact with without having them take a step back due to my….my background and family status. It made me feel like a regular person and not a prissy rich girl for a change. Especially you. You didn't care about any of it and …well, we've survived several major conflicts together and I felt a little….left out, I guess. In some ways, it felt like Midoriya was stealing you from me as well."

"Aaawww, were you _jealous_ of Izuku? About little old me?" Jirou smirked. "Oh Yaomomo, you adorable rich girl. This is why I love you."

"Wha-excuse you! I'm being serious!" She folded her arms over her ample bust indignantly. "You do realize I'm pouring my heart out?!"

"I know, I'm-I'm sorry, I just…it's just kinda funny imagining you all pouty like that. But really, thanks for telling me all this. And I swear, if you feel so left out, we can share him. If you want to, that is."

" _Kyoka Jirou, how dare you insinuate such an idea!?_ " Yaoyorozu exclaimed in disbelief at the idea with a shade of scarlet rising in her face.

"I'm _kidding_ , Jesus!" Jirou giggled.

Regaining her composure, she continued, "But in all seriousness, thank you for your honesty. I am happy for you. Truly. And for him. Just…do tell him to make you happy, whatever that may mean or he _will_ have to answer to me."

"Pretty sure you're scarier than my dad since you can create a mortar launcher, so I'll definitely pass it on. Thanks, Yaomomo. You're the best." Jirou embraced her friend in a fiercely tight hug which she returned with as much ferocity.

"And please do not hesitate to come to me if there is anything further you would like to discuss. As long as it doesn't involve romantic relationships though, since I am…. anything but experienced in that field."

* * *

During the same time, Uraraka had stopped on the second floor, pacing back and forth across the hallway of the boy's rooms. She saw them. She saw them. Training. But it was more than that. It felt like more than that.

The way that Izuku looked at Jirou, the way she looked back at him, the banter they were having as they trained; it was…..different. Different than anything that _she_ ever had with the green-haired boy. But why was it bothering her so much? What made her chest sting and not go away no matter how much she rubbed at it?

Ashido had insinuated it once, quite bluntly, that it was love. Love. Not a glove, a dove or a shove. Love. Was it? Was it really? But she had vowed to put those feelings away in a box, compartmentalize it until later. Until she had grown as a person, and hopefully as a Pro Hero. She tore at her hair in frustration and confusion.

"Uraraka."

"Huh? Oh…hey, Tokoyami."

"It's painfully obvious that you are….distressed about something, but would you be so kind as to not pace around our hallway? It's quite distracting."

"Oh…right. So sorry about that! I'll just…Can I….can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do….do you know uh, if…..um, Deku and…" Her throat began closing up again. No. Don't imagine it. Don't jinx it, her mind blared a warning. Don't say it. "If….um, sorry, never mind….I'll get outta your hair. Sorry for the bother." Tokoyami looked on in silence as his former Cavalry Battle teammate rushed off to the elevator.

"Dark Shadow."

"Yeah?"

"I do believe it's time that I have a talk with Midoriya."

"Alriiiiiiight!"

"I said _I_ , Dark Shadow. I, as in me and me alone. Keep your mouth shut, for the sake of our classmates' mental wellbeing." Tokoyami took a breath and steeled himself, remembering a quote from a book titled _Hagakure: The Book of the Samurai_ : "In the words of the ancients, one should make his decisions within the space of seven breaths. If discrimination is long, it will spoil. When matters are done leisurely, seven out of ten will turn out badly."


	11. Drama Overture In D Major Op2

What's up readers and writers, CharlesWatch220 here with part 2 of the DRAMAAAAAAAA!

And remember when I said that this was going to be two parts? **_I LIED._** Which is part of the reason why this chapter is a bit short like some of the previous chapters (namely 2,7, and 8). And as Scottken requested (thank you for the request by the way), there will be a first date chapter happening with an alliterative chapter title. It'll be chapter 13 and it will be fluffy and somewhat smutty.

* * *

Just as Izuku opened his door to leave for his music lesson with Jirou, Tokoyami stepped into his view. "Midoriya, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Um, sure. Yeah. Something wrong? If you want pointers about different applications of Dark Shadow, I can――"

"I appreciate it, but the reason I'm here is not because of that. It's more a…..personal matter. Pertaining to you."

"To me? How?"

"I would prefer to tell you in private."

"Okay, then." Izuku stepped back and let Tokoyami enter. "So?"

"I know about you and Jirou."

"Wai…wait. What?"

"I said I know that you and Jirou are in a relationship. Although it was by coincidence that I stumbled upon your….lustful revelry in the dark. In the common room. With her."

At that moment, Izuku wanted nothing more than to defenestrate himself down to the ground level from the window as he covered his face and turned around in shame, groaning. "You….you saw that? Really?"

"Yes. As did Kouda."

"…I'm gonna go jump of the roof now, if you don't mind."

Tokoyami stopped Izuku's advance as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Rest assured, your secret is safe with me, as it is with Kouda whom I have sworn into secrecy. He would never betray Jirou's trust."

"Wait, _Kouda_ knows too?!" Tokoyami only nodded. Izuku made a strong mental note to himself to really keep the urge for displaying affection in check in the future. The silver lining was that the people who know are people that both he and Jirou knew could keep their mouth shut.

"We ran into each other on the elevator going down, so yes."

"Okay. Okay…so, what about it? If you're telling me to be more careful, we have been."

"I assumed as much. But you are sidetracking me. The problem isn't you or Jirou. It's Uraraka."

"Uraraka? Uh….why and how?"

"A little while before you came back, she was pacing back and forth in this very hallway. And she was about to ask me about you and your relationship status. I am not at liberty to divulge details that you ought to hear from her, but it's come to my attention that her nerves have been quite clearly and thoroughly rattled due to last night's….speculations. Although you don't seem to pay much mind to it, I figured you should be notified of the existence of this problem at the very least. That's all."

"Oh. Alright. Thanks." Both left the room in silence. Tokoyami returned to his room while Izuku trotted up the stairs to the next floor and knocked on Jirou's door, who took his hand and gently pulled him inside, welcoming him with a warm embrace and a kiss.

"Hey, um, so…..Yaomomo knows about us now. She asked me straight up, and I didn't want to lie. Not to her."

"It's okay. We did talk about this and if anyone can be prudent, it's her." Izuku gave her a reassuring hug as he nuzzled her ear. "But…..that's exactly a fourth of the entire class that knows about us."

"A fourth? Wait, time out. Who else knows?"

"Tokoyami. And Kouda. Apparently they, um….they saw us."

"What the….how? Saw us where? Wait….did they….? Oh, fuck me _sideways_! They _saw_ …..they _saw that!?_ "

"Yeah, the-aah!?"

"You _horny, stupid, reckless, shortsighted_ ――" Jirou promptly grabbed the pillow on her bed and began beating Izuku over the head with it.

"Ow, hey! Ow! Stop! This isn't my fault! Okay, it kinda is-ow! But not completely!" Blocking the strikes from the pillow, he grabbed it and twisted it out of her hands as he held Jirou close, burying her face in his chest. "Besides, do you really want me to apologize for admitting I love you?"

"No." Jirou muffled as she held her boyfriend closer. Patting her on the back, he ran his fingers through her hair with the other. The faint scent of chocolate wafted in the air and Izuku hungrily drank it in. They exchanged a few pecks and nuzzled each other's necks before they separated and sat down on the bed. "But still…..it's…."

"I know. But um….we actually might have more pressing matters than just more people finding out about us: Uraraka."

"Oh, you finally caught on to that?" Jirou scoffed as she traced his fingers across his chest.

"Tokoyami told me that she asked him about me and my relationship status. Not really sure why though."

"Wait, what?" She stared at Izuku in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. The answer was literally staring him right in the face. "There is a _girl_ asking if you're single or not. What do you think she's getting all antsy for?"

"Um…she's worried about me getting distracted from becoming a hero?" Jirou was getting a headache. This couldn't be happening. The greatest analytical genius in class 1-A couldn't be this dull. "I mean, yeah, I've been pretty reckless to say the least because of my Quirk and everything else, but isn't she worrying a little too much? I haven't been skipping out on training at all."

"Oh my fucking God, you're serious. Ugh…." Jirou slapped a hand over her forehead and sighed heavily. "Well, can't exactly blame you, but…damn…."

"What? I mean, am I….am I wrong? Is that not it?"

"NO, DUMBASS! IT'S NOT! Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to shout. It…just…really? Do I need to spell this out?"

"Well, you did assess my answer as belonging to a dumbass, so….if you could please? Without shouting, preferably?" Izuku asked with a nervous chuckle.

"No. No, I-I…I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. It's something that she should tell her yourself to your face. It's meant to be that way and only that way. But enough of that for now. Let's just….focus on something more fun, yeah?" She kissed Izuku on his nose, which elicited a kiss being returned on her lips.

"Sure." Playing a guitar was a lot harder than Jirou made it seem. Never mind keeping track of the finger positions for the chords, strumming patterns and memorizing terminology, but reading sheet music and tabs was like trying to decipher another language and it utterly boggled Izuku's mind.

Thankfully, his girlfriend was a patient teacher, aware of the ligament damage in his arms as well as his thoroughly neophyte status, reiterating parts as much as necessary, letting him take notes. She even managed to get a laugh out of watching the faces he made when he strained his fingers and when the guitar pick kept falling into the sound hole with the acoustic guitar. Progress was slow――even with kisses of encouragement on his sore fingers――but it was progress nonetheless, and Izuku could at least now play _A Horse With No Name_ albeit with some difficulty _._

"See? There you go. Told you you've got some musical talent somewhere in there."

"I have a good teacher who smells and tastes like chocolate. That makes it difficult to _not_ work hard."

"Oh really?" Jirou leered as she set her guitar down on the stand and sliding into Izuku's lap. "And why is that, pray tell?"

"I think you know why."

"Oh, I know," Jirou whispered as she nipped and licked Izuku's ear. "I wanna hear you say it."

"I-hnnngh…." Her teeth slowly dug into his neck and her hot breath made him shudder.

"Say it….c'moooon….Or my tongue's gonna go…..places."

"For every song I can play right, I get to spend a night holding you until morning."

"Holding me? Oh, come on, we do _far_ more than just tha-haaaahh….." Her words were interrupted by Izuku's fingertips tracing the small of her back and the massaging the inside of her thigh.

"Now you're just being a bully." Again and again their lips touched, nothing more than light touches on the skin and lips like the tips of fine paintbrushes. No wonder lovers around the world love kissing. It was so damn addictive.

"Don't you like it though? When I'm doing it?"

"Mmm….not telling you."

Jirou huffed as she nipped Izuku's upper lip and ruffled his hair. "Now who's being the bully here?"

"Still you. You keep wearing _really_ short pants and baggy shirts to aggravate me." Even today she was wearing short pants that only went down to the midsection of her thighs and a loosely hanging shirt that revealed her collar line. And when Izuku hugged her, there was no bra line underneath.

"I don't hear you complaining."

"I'm not. Just…..stating a fact." Izuku's eyes flicked down to Jirou's toned legs momentarily before catching her lips with his.

"The fact that I'm irresistible?" Instead of an answer, she found her tongue gently sliding into her mouth, gently licking the roof of her mouth behind her front teeth. She felt Izuku stand up with his arms around her waist momentarily before being placed on top of her desk.

"Wouldn't be doing this if that weren't the case, Kyoka." Izuku breathed, as he massaged the inside of her thighs harder, the tip of his tongue now inserted in her ear.

Just as things were getting heated however, the timer on Jirou's phone went off as a Beethoven symphony played, making the device vibrate. As they separated, she licked up the silver bridge of saliva that formed between their lips.

"Guess that's all for tonight." Jirou muttered with a thoroughly miffed glare at the phone as she slid off his lap to silence it. "I'm going to have a hard time sleeping."

"You and me both. I do have some good news though."

"Yeah? You finally figure out why Uraraka's antsy?"

"Um, no…..it's about our date that I'm planning for this weekend."

"Oh really?" Jirou's ears perked up at that as she raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "How thoughtful. Don't tell me about what we're doing though. Not until the weekend."

"Don't you want to know?"

"I like being surprised."

"You just wanna raise the bar higher." Izuku sighed, his arms folded over his chest. "Real mature of you."

"Love you too." Jirou said with a smirk before grabbing him by the collar and crashing her lips onto his one last time before gently shoving him out of her room (with much reluctance). She flopped down onto the bed as she rubbed her knees together, sighing in frustration. Her panties most definitely were stained. "Damn my teenage hormones. Urgh…" Honestly, she wanted nothing more than have him pull her shirt off, kiss and touch everywhere and cover her body in love bites again. Hell, if the bulge poking at her from below that was impossible to not notice were any indication, it was obvious Izuku wanted to do exactly the same as well. Even more than that, perhaps.

It was a dubious proposition at best that either one of them or both would be against the idea to just have sex that night, then and there. But they had to act discreet if they _wanted_ to be discreet, which meant dialing down the level of physical intimacy, or walking up to the edge but not cross it. Not entirely, at least.

This was only day three of being in a relationship for the first time ever, after all. The bare minimum wait plan was another week. "This is gonna be a long fucking wait." Her only hope was that either one of them would impress the other into happiness and joy of new heights (without the influence of physical intimacy) that they would just decide to do the dirty deed on that day.

But she couldn't bring herself to be in high spirits in good conscience. In all honesty, talking to Uraraka was the last thing she wanted to do. But she was going to have to. For Izuku and for herself. Like her ponytailed friend had said, she hadn't done anything inherently _wrong_ like stealing someone's boyfriend. It wasn't something that she planned to happen either. That being said though, she had been trying to avoid telling Uraraka about this, neglecting to ask her if it would cause any problems. That was entirely on her.

Between Izuku and her, Jirou felt like the bigger dumbass in hindsight. A horny, reckless, stupid, and shortsighted one. _She_ had asked him out, _she_ kissed him and _she_ let him cross that threshold of physical intimacy. Aside from the simple and direct approach, there was no other way. "Oh goddamit."

A text message interrupted her brooding. ―― _Do you have a moment?_ It was Tokoyami.

―― _Ye. Is this about me and Izuku?_

 _――_ _I see he's told you. Technically yes, since you are at the epicenter of this issue, but it's about Uraraka. She was pacing across the hallway of my floor, where Midoriya lives as well._

 _――_ _Yeah, he told me about that. Problem is, he doesn't know about Uraraka's "interest," I guess, in him._

 _――_ _I see….quite ironic how he can be so analytical and perceptive yet so blind to certain things._

 _――_ _IKR?_

 _――_ _You didn't tell him, did you?_

 _――_ _Dude, NO. You're not talking to Jamming-Yay. I know when to keep my mouth shut. And how to filter thought-to-voice._

 _――_ _Just checking. I don't mean to offend you._

 _――_ _No worries. But I do need to ask you a favor. For Izuku._

 _――_ _What does it involve?_

 _――_ _Uraraka's going to be giving pointers about GMA style grappling to Izuku and I was wondering if you could be the male plus one. You need work on close quarters, without using DS, don't you?_

 _――_ _Who will be the female plus one?_

 _――_ _Yaomomo. Obviously._

 _――_ _Wise choice for a mediator. Would you mind if I bring my own plus one?_

 _――_ _Lemme guess: Kirishima?_

 _――_ _Todoroki._

 _――_ _Why him?_

 _――_ _He isn't exactly the type that would have an emotional investment in romantic relationships that do not directly involve him or his family. You two have full support from people like Kirishima and Ashido. Pulling them in would most likely end up with Uraraka feeling vilified. We need at least one impartial and level headed man to placate her._

 _――_ _Well he certainly fits the bill for being a cool customer. Sure, bring him if you can manage._

 _――_ _I will do what I can. That being said, I do require some recompense for my time. Within the bounds of good taste and reason, of course._

 _――_ _Duh, that's what asking for a favor implies. What do you want?_

 _――_ _Apple pie._

Jirou stared at the two words in disbelief for a few seconds. _――_ _Really? That's it?_

 _――_ _Yes. One whole pie, preferably with cinnamon. Dark Shadow has a craving and he won't shut up about it, and now I want some. Bring it at your convenience, but the sooner the better._

 _――_ _You got a deal, cinnamon apple pie it is. Thanks._

 _――_ _You are most welcome. And please do right by Midoriya, whatever that may mean._

 _――_ _Of course._

Ending the conversation, Jirou immediately began texting Yaoyorozu. No more hiding, no more bullshit. She had to talk to Uraraka and put an end to this. It was time to take the proverbial pin out of this problem.

Like her song _Saving My Hero_ said: always forward. It was about time she practiced what she preached.

* * *

Izuku stood outside the fourth floor of the girl's dorm. Despite having stepped into a girl's room and spent the night there quite recently, he was scared. Part of him was telling him to get back down to his room on the second floor, get some extra calisthenics in, finish up the assignments and go to sleep. On the other hand, Tokoyami and Jirou's words were bugging him, more than he thought.

Uraraka was a friend, one of his first _real_ friends that graced him with her presence since the entrance exam to UA Someone who welcomed his friendship, his trust, with open arms. She was essential in the first indoor mock battle; facilitator of the Copernican Revolution to the meaning of Deku, his codename as a hero; a Samaritan with a pure heart of platinum that volunteered to become his teammate during the cavalry war despite the detriments being the ten million point-holder brought down; a possessor of tenacity and true grit when she faced off against Bakugou, without Izuku's tactical advice; a virtuous girl who aspired to be a hero to support her family. She was an amazing person, and there was nothing anybody could do to change Izuku's opinion about her.

Then why was she so worried and….. _interested_ in the goings-on of him? Uraraka has a big heart and would show concern to many and any, but why specifically him? He wasn't the only male friend she had. There was Iida too, and they get along just fine, without any prying happening. Then what was all this?

Tokoyami and Jirou refused to tell anything, leaving Izuku with only one option: finding out for himself by asking her directly why. Still, his foot remained rooted in the linoleum floor. It didn't feel right. They said she was rattled. Nervous. It would be rather uncouth to force something out of her. She'd tell him when she was ready. Aside from the secret of One For All, they talk frequently. But would that be wishful thinking?

He didn't know. He simply had no clue. Bracing himself, Izuku took a step. Then another, and another, until he was arm's reach away from Uraraka's door. Taking a breath, he raised a hand and was about to knock.

"Whatcha doin' Midoriya?" Until a certain Alien Queen stopped his hand frozen in midair.

"O-oh, hey….um….Please don't ever do that again." His heart almost came out of his mouth. "I just uh-h-had a um, something to ask her. Uraraka, I mean."

"Oh. _Oh._ _Oooohhhhh….._ " With each progressing 'oh,' Ashido realized what that something might be. "Wow, I….caught you at the worst moment, didn't I?"

"Yeah…..kinda."

"I'm really sorry about that, I just-it's….no offense, but let's face it, you're not exactly the go-getter type in these kinds of things."

"I know, but it is bothering me… but I can't exactly have someone ask in my place either."

"Hey, at least you're being sensible. That's good. Listen, I can….I can go with you. If you want me to."

"Sure, I appreciate the gesture but…why? What's your stake in….all this?"

"Look, before the end of term finals….I….kinda brought up…..romantic relationships. And I might have mentioned you and Iida…." Ashido's usually vibrant and bouncy attitude was replaced with a look of utter discomfort and guilt. "It's been a hang-up for her ever since, so I kinda sorta vaguely feel responsible for it."

"Wait. Wai-I'm what? You what? I….So you're saying that she…she has a….crush o-o-on, m-me?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Izuku headed for the stairs. How could he have been so blind? He had seen certain signs, though he wasn't sure that they were even signs at all in the first place: her swatting motions with a red face after her bout with the Space Hero Thirteen and running off at the Kiyashi Ward shopping mall――it was all rapidly coming together. "I need to do some pushups now…." That and squats ought to do him some good to clear his mind from this convoluted cluster-fuck called life. Then he needed to message Jirou that he finally knows.


	12. Drama Concerto In D Major no3

Welp, it's Christmas. Now feast your eyes because part three of the drama is ready for your pleasure. Hope it lives up to your expectations.

12/25/18 Edit: So, I reread this chapter and I felt that Deku not saying anything to Uraraka or the other way round a little unnatural. Even if she doesn't really want to be angry with Deku and he doesn't really have to explain himself, I figured he'd want to, considering the kind of person he is.

* * *

Classes had just ended, and as promised, Izuku was going to Training Room Theta with Uraraka, along with some company. "Are you sure you want to do this today? I mean, I said I can wait and you can take all the time you need."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but this isn't something I can weasel out of. The more I wait, the worse the backlash is going to be and the rift between us and Uraraka will get bigger to the point where it's irreparable. It's not right or fair. To you or her. You guys have known each other since before life at UA began, and I don't wanna screw that up, for any reason. So if she does something, just….let it happen."

"Okay." Izuku gave her light tap and squeeze on the shoulder but said nothing more. Questioning her resolve any further would only be an insult. "I don't know what to expect but I _will_ step in if I have to though, just so you know."

"Thanks. I'll be there in like….fifteen minutes to half an hour." With Izuku, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami and Todoroki left the classroom.

Jirou on the other hand felt even more nervous than when she had to first perform at the Culture Festival. Pulling her phone out, she dialed her mother for comfort as well as one last booster for morale. "Hey mom."

"Hi, Kyo." She could just see her mother sporting a knowing smile about what she was calling for. "So? What's the latest scoop on….your crush? Or potential significant other-to-be?"

"He's….not a crush. Not anymore." Jirou mumbled. "I'm….we're um, together now. Officially."

"He asked you to marry him? Already?"

"Wha-NO! Dammit mom! No, not like _that_! Not _that_ kind of _officially_! We're high school freshmen, for crying out loud!"

"Oh, I know. Let a mother have her fun teasing her only child. But honey that's wonderful news! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. But it's not all peaches and cream though….In the heat of excitement, I….kinda forgot to tell you that there's someone else in class that has a crush on him and I….I didn't….inform her of my intentions….."

Mika sucked in a sharp breath as she winced. "Ooooh….that's…..goodness. That's not good. And how long has it been since you two have gotten together?"

"Today makes day four."

"That's not that bad. From my experience, it gets worse once you get past the one week benchmark. For you. So, are you going to tell this girl that's crushing on your boyfriend about this?"

"Yeah, today. With help from a few other people that know about us and are keeping quiet."

"Is that what the apple pie you asked for was?"

"Compensation for their time, yeah. Sooner the better. I like to be a woman of my word. But aside from being honest, how am I going to do this? What can I possibly say?"

"Kyoka, it's _your_ boyfriend and _your_ friend. I can't exactly give you a script for this situation. Just….make sure when you open your mouth, use your brain _and_ your heart. And, well, if it doesn't go as well as planned, try not to dwell on it too much."

"What?!" Jirou stared at her phone in utter confusion. Not dwell on the fact that she stole a friend's crush behind her back? "I….I don't follow."

"Look. Your friend, this girl….has had a crush on your boyfriend for how long now? Weeks? Months?"

"Couple months and change, yeah."

"And yet she did nothing to act on it. They're in the same school, same class, undoubtedly with plenty of opportunities. But she did nothing. You did."

"But….but she had eyes on him first! I'm a….a runner-up at best."

"There is no such thing as calling dibs in romance, Kyo." Mika's voice grew firm. "Anyone who thinks otherwise can have an amp dropped on their head."

"Whoa, there…." Apparently the soft-spoken demeanor and outer appearance hid something far more frightening underneath, and Jirou shuddered at the thought of seeing it surface.

"Answer me three things. Do you like this boy?"

"I wouldn't have told him that I did otherwise."

"Humor me and answer. Do you like this boy?"

"Hell yes." The answer came out a lot louder and enthusiastic than she wanted, which she could tell from Mika giggling.

"Does he like you?"

"Definitely."

"And would you let anyone get in between you two, tell you that you should quit while you're ahead?"

"Uh….Probably not?"

"Then there you have it. That's your answer. How long you've liked a person is irrelevant. If you like him, you tell him that and if he likes you, the rest is history. That's all there is to it. Never forget that. The only wrong thing you did was confess to this boy behind her back. But other than that, you have absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of. So, hold your head high and, you know….go get him, tigress."

"I….I will." She will get him and keep him. A surge of confidence stopped the nerves from rattling. "Thanks, mom."

"You're very welcome. Oh, and do make sure to bring him around our place at some point, okay?"

"MOM!"

"Not tomorrow, goodness! Just…sometime in the future. Preferably sooner than later though."

"You know what, just…no. No. Okay? Give me at least a month."

"Okay, fine. A month it is." Cutting the call off, Jirou jammed the phone into her bag and left the classroom. She had a boyfriend to contend for.

* * *

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting this many people." Uraraka said with an eyebrow cocked. "But I guess the more the merrier, right?"

"Indeed. Learning how to properly throw a punch without Dark Shadow will definitely be a necessary arsenal in absolute emergencies. Midoriya, are there any tips to…apply proper technique? Consistently?" Tokoyami showed Izuku his knuckles that were getting red. There were several beads of blood forming where the skin had broken as well.

"Well…..I-I guess repetition helps. At least several hundred one-twos per day, calisthenics for the muscles, lots of stretching…..oh yeah, and also conditioning of the bones."

"The bones? Care to explain further?"

"So um…..when you punch something with your bare fist, your knucklebones fracture, right? They're called micro-fractures, and breaking it again and again overtime hardens those parts. Broken Sword kicked trees to condition his shin bones and he can literally take down a wall with a kick. Even if your Quirk doesn't enhance physical abilities, you can destroy a cinderblock at the very least. If you do it right, that is. And you have a high tolerance for pain….."

"I said I need proficiency, but that…..is too high of a tier to aspire to."

"Well, if Dark Shadow knows how to fight like a boxer, it'll make double-teaming a lot easier for you. I mean, he can punch through a wall."

"I will take it under consideration. Uraraka, can you demonstrate that throw you used on Midoriya? I may need it."

"Yeah, sure! C'mon over here and have a closer look. Deku you ready?"

"Mm-hmmm."

While Izuku, Tokoyami and Uraraka were comparing notes and demonstrating new moves, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were simply sparring, although the latter was the one that was more out of breath. "Todoroki, I'm honestly surprised you would be here for….something like this."

"If it were anyone else, believe me, I wouldn't. But it's Midoriya, so I made an exception. I …owe him, in a manner of speaking, but in ways more than I can ever express in words."

"I see. And this is just one of the many different ways you're repaying him?"

"You could say that. I'm taking baby steps. You're here for Jirou, I'm guessing."

"Yes. We have known each other for a while, and I feel as a friend I owe it to her in my own way to see this through."

"You might want to get ready then."

"Hmm?"

Todoroki merely jutted his chin out towards the entrance of Training Room Theta. "She's here. You might want to get closer if you were serious about support."

"H-hey, Jirou. Um….What's…what brings you here?"

Izuku and Tokoyami quietly stepped back as Jirou walked up to Uraraka. There was nervousness in Jirou's eyes, but determination that overwhelmed that as well.

"I'm pretty sure you know why. Look, I owe you an apology. You might already know this, but Izuku and I are…..dating. As of four days ago."

Uraraka's eyelids snapped down tightly as if she were trying to escape a lucid nightmare, taking deep, shuddering breaths to maintain composure. "Figures." She muttered, her hands unconsciously clenching into fists. "You told me there was nothing between you two. You told me it wasn't like that!" Anger was rising in her trembling voice. Not anger for the sake of others, but a more selfish, darker one.

"There really wasn't anything between him and me back when I first went to him for advice."

"Stop it. Stop. Lying." Her voice began breaking as she began tearing at her hair. "Stop. _Lying!_ "

"I don't expect you to believe me when I say this. But there really wasn't anything. Not then. But….that changed, which made what I said at the time exactly what you say it is: a lie. It wasn't what I intended, but it still makes me a liar. For that, I am sorry. I also went behind your back about him and it took me until today to work up the courage to say this to your face. It was a chickenshit thing to do, and I'm sorry for that. I never meant to hurt you."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, her breathing now uneven as tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. "You…you…. You _lied_ to me…"

"Whether you forgive me or not is up to you. I already said my piece. If you want to say something to me, I'm right here."

Uraraka's response was a swing punch right into Jirou's jaw. Another one was about to strike her square on the nose, but Izuku stepped in and intercepted that fist, catching it into his palm. "Enough. Please."

"D-Deku….?"

"I won't pretend that I understand what you feel right now," Izuku spoke as he chose his words carefully. "I don't. But be that as it may, I….I owe you an apology as well. For…not noticing how you felt about me."

"No. No, it-it's not――"

"You're one of the closest friends I've ever had the good fortune of knowing. Someone I respect and care about who's trying to be a Pro Hero not for….lofty dreams like mine, but for specific people that you care about. Someone willing to give back to them everything they've given you and more so they can have the life that they deserve. And that person _likes_ me. Romantically. And I….I carried on obliviously like a fucking idiot. I really am sorry that I've hurt you for….God knows how long."

"Please, don't…don't say――"

"I was surprised that you felt that way about me just as much as I was honored though. Someone with such a kind, big heart likes me. Of all the people that would be worthy of your affections, it was _me_. I like you as well, Uraraka, I really do. Just….not the way that you want me to. And this….decision is something that both Kyoka and I made. Together. So if you really still have to hit someone, I'm right here. I won't dodge, I won't block. Just…don't hurt her any more. Please."

Uraraka pulled her hand back as Izuku slowly loosened his grip. Her mouth opened, closed, opened again, and shut once more into a thin line. "I hate you." She hissed before storming off.

For a few seconds, nobody said a word, but Yaoyorozu soon bolted towards her friend that had been knocked off her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah….she's got a strong arm." Jirou chuckled. "Um, could I get some ice for this, Todoroki?" Without a word, he materialized a slab of ice in his hand and tossed it to Izuku, who quickly caught it and wrapped it in a towel to press against the area that was struck.

"Izuku, thanks for….letting me take that. At least the first one."

"I still feel bad for not stepping in for the first one."

"If you did that, it could've gotten worse. I'm lucky it was just one punch. She coulda pummeled me if she wanted to. Yaomomo, everyone, I wanna thank you for being here for that. It made a lot more difference than if I was doing this one on one with her."

"Of course," Yaoyorozu nodded with a sad smile. "Anything for a friend."

"Indeed." Tokoyami concurred with his arms folded across his chest. "This may not be the best of beginnings to a relationship but…..I am sure both she and you can recover from this."

"We'll give you some time alone." Todoroki said as he gave a light pat on Izuku's shoulder and quietly walked out. The other two followed suit.

Silence fell as Izuku sat down in front of Jirou, his eyes cast to the ground. "Kyoka, I am so sorry. For all of this. For not being better. If I had known earlier, about….about how Uraraka felt about me, if I had caught on earlier, this mess wouldn't have…."

"No. It's okay." Touching his face, Jirou raised his chin up to meet his sorrowful gaze. "It took you this long, you wouldn't have figured it out either way." Jirou chuckled. "Besides, if anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I've more than likely wrecked your friendship with Uraraka now. One of your first friendships at UA. If not permanently, for an indeterminate amount of time."

Izuku didn't know what else to say. Being unable to think of tactful words of comfort, he resorted to pulling her in for a tight hug, which she accepted, but she soon began sobbing into his shoulder, the guilt tearing through her heart as it caused far greater pain than her earphone jacks ever could. She cried, silently begging for forgiveness for causing the anger and grief, for betraying her friend like this.

Izuku was fighting back tears as well, cursing his powerlessness in this situation and his lack of perception. A hero that saves those in need with a smile; that was what he aspired to become, someone like All Might. Yet the newest addition to the people he must keep free from grief-stricken tears was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. He was an utterly useless, pathetic excuse of a hero. And it made him angry.

* * *

Later that night, Izuku had an unbecoming and somewhat frightening dismal expression on his face as he headed out to the wooden post. He struck hard, harder than he had ever dared to with every part of his body: fists, elbows, shoulders, knees, shins, balls of the feet, and even his head. Anything would do. Anything that would dispel or at least dull the throbbing pain. Even when his arms were so sore he couldn't lift them, he kicked. When that was impossible due to fatigue, he headbutted. Within an hour, Izuku had exhausted himself as he lay face up in a puddle of his own sweat and tears.

"You can be pretty scary when you try, you know that?" Todoroki commented as he looked down at Izuku. He was wearing an indigo-colored _samue_ and sandals made of plant fiber.

"Huh? Oh….hey, Todoroki. Thanks for being there back then."

"No need, I didn't do anything."

"Well, we asked and you came. It's the gesture and your goodwill that counts."

"Don't you have to be consoling Jirou?"

"She wanted to be left alone for a while. I…I still can't believe that Uraraka punched her."

"You and me both." Todoroki nodded in agreement as he pulled Izuku to his feet. "Asui's tending to her for now. Ashido as well. Needless to say, you'd do well to stay away from Uraraka for a few days at the very least."

"I know, that's the plan. Thanks for telling me though. But now…..what the hell am I gonna do? I mean, it was a necessary step to continue this relationship with a more or less clear conscience, but….."

"It doesn't feel clear?"

"Yeah…."

"Best advice I can give you is try to move past it as best as you can. It'll take time, but you know. Baby steps. You ever hear the phrase 'yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift which is why they call it the present'?"

"….Todoroki, did you just give me advice in the form of a quote from Kung Fu Panda?"

"Shut up."

Izuku promptly began howling in laughter. "Oh. My. God. You….Ahahahahaaaaa! Oh, this is….oh, Jesus. First the Hand Crusher, and now _this_? _Pop culture references_? Todoroki, please, please, don't ever change. Oh, man. Oh, wow. Suddenly I feel a lot better."

Todoroki scowled. "You may be my friend, but I swear to God, if you tell anyone――"

"I _won't_ , don't worry. I probably needed that more than you think. I mean, hey, I like the songs in Frozen."

"…Is that supposed to be a joke about my Quirk?"

"No, but….oh. Oh, wow." Another burst of laughter from Izuku made Todoroki just shake his head and sigh as he turned around to take his leave. He was definitely going to cash in on the favor for today when he least expects it.

But Todoroki couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard his friend shout a word of gratitude which he accepted as he raised a hand in response. He was able to make his friend in distress smile, just like All Might did, merely by being there. It was a step, albeit a small one, in the right direction for both his friend and himself.

* * *

Izuku trudged up the stairs, bypassing his floor, Jirou's, Uraraka's and headed straight to the roof, ignoring his sore muscles' complaints. There she was, sitting on her own, guitar in hand, absentmindedly plucking at the strings. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"No, it's….it's fine. I'm okay. I just…need to think."

"I beg to differ." Izuku said firmly as gently took the guitar from her and placed it inside the case next to her. "You're making it significantly worse, and I'm not about to let you do this to yourself." Leaning in, he caught her lips with his. She wasn't as responsive as their first night together, but that was of little importance to him. This wasn't going to be a heated make-out session.

He just needed Jirou to know that he was here, and that his respect and affection for her have not been diminished. Kissing her was the only physical proof Izuku could come up with. Pulling her up to her feet without breaking contact, he deepened the kiss, the tip of the tongue knocking on her teeth for permission to enter. She remained unresponsive for a while, but relented after a minute or so, moaning against his lips as he pulled her in closer, her toes now barely touching the ground. Pushing her up against the railing, Izuku's mouth traveled along her face, planting light kisses anywhere he could reach as he listened to the moans grow louder. Pressing his forehead against hers, Izuku muttered to her. "I'm here for you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah….I got that. Whew….I feel….better now, I guess."

"So you weren't okay before."

"No I wasn't." Jirou admitted with a sigh, pressing her forehead against his chest. "Thanks for that. God, I love you so much."

"You're welcome. And I love you too."

"Can we….meet in your room? _After_ you shower? Not that I minded the kissing but the sweat felt disgusting. And you kinda smell."

"Right….right, sorry. Oh, and….one more thing."

"What?"

"Would you be willing to go on a date with me this weekend?"

Jirou failed to stifle a laugh at that question. "Just…hurry up and go shower, dummy. I'll tell you later." She gave him a punch in the shoulder before sending him off.

* * *

I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to make Uraraka's reaction to the revelation. Obviously she wasn't going to take it well, but adjusting the balance between anguish and anger was a bit hard. Next up, it's the long-awaited first date!

Happy Holidays, and let's pull through the last few days of 2018 PLUS ULTRA!


	13. Breve Pause

Sooooo...About the first date chapter...It's going to be awhile. I hope you guys can cope with that with a little more DRAMA to substitute. It is coming, and I have it written already. Please don't hate me. I had a comment about it lacking some emotional content and that the reveal to Uraraka felt...rushed. I'm pretty sure that person wasn't the only one, but part of the reason for that is because I didn't really plan on making this shipping fic _too_ long.

But anyways, here is the new chapter. And As always, I own none of the original material except this here writing.

If you want to see through how this will, go, follow/favorite and maybe drop some feedback or just simple comments about what you think.

* * *

Having cried her eyes out as much as she could, Jirou spent the rest of that day at Izuku's room for a second time (her last "explorations" with the blindfold came to a close just past midnight). Turning on a playlist which softly played a Bill Evans album, they both reflected on the encounter with Uraraka.

Izuku couldn't have felt more at a loss as to his next plan of action. A friend that had been there for him since before day one at UA was now…..distant. Hurt. And he was partially responsible. Now he really _was_ going to have to explain everything, maybe even as early as the next school day.

As Mika had told Jirou, it did not go well. Of course it didn't, she asked Izuku to be her boyfriend without consulting her on the matter, neglecting to tell her being too drunk on happiness. Like the unspoken, colloquially known "Bro Code," what she did was tantamount to treachery of the highest order amongst girls. She had apologized as sincerely as she could for doing so, but the guilt continued to persist like echoes, making her shift around in unease, clicking her jacks together even more frequently than usual.

The couple sat on the bed leaning into each other's backs while intertwining their fingers. For the longest time, the comfort of company contended with the cloud of guilt hanging above them. Outside, however, the sun shone in a cloudless, immaculately azure sky as if to mock them. They remained in silence for the longest time except for when they took turns breathing in and sighing heavily.

Izuku finally broke the silence as he leaned his head back. "Kyoka?"

"Hmm?"

"I know saying this won't do much, but…..you did what you could do for damage control. I mean, your mom….is right. It may not feel like it, and it doesn't yet to me but…."

"Yeah. I know, I know. I'm the one that acted first, yada-yada-yada. I heard you the first time. But it's just….I still feel like shit. Even after learning that Todoroki quoted Kung Fu Panda to give you advice."

"The more you learn, right?" Izuku chuckled softly as he tightened his grip on Jirou's hand. "But I understand how hard it can be. Letting go of the past as something unchangeable. Especially with, you know. People."

"Like with you….and Bakugou." She felt Izuku stiffen through her hand upon hearing that name.

"Yeah. We have a…..rather colorful history, to say the least."

Jirou's lips curved into a smile as she felt his lips on her knuckles for a few seconds. "Gross understatement of the century, nerd boy. I mean….when I first wanted to become a hero, I was in half way through my first year in middle school when I decided my career path. It took me over a year to come out to my parents that I wasn't going to the music industry and I was scared shitless. I broke down crying in front of them."

"They let you do what you wanted to though. Or else you wouldn't be here."

"Mm. I was so relieved, but I felt so stupid that I worried so much about it. They told me I could do what I like, just like they do what they do because they like doing it; that it wasn't their place to judge me for doing the same. I liked the idea of doing it, it looked cool, and I wanted to be good at it. That's all I really had and according to them all I needed. For the beginning, at least."

"Sounds like you have great, open-minded parents. As expected from a family of artists."

"Shut up." Kyoka lightly elbowed him in the side, but kissed Izuku's scarred knuckles immediately after that as she subtly glowed with pride. "That was my dad. My mom said that music and hero work share the same principle in terms that you think hard about what you can bring to people with what you do."

"Wow. That is…..that's very deep. I actually might want to meet your parents."

"Oh no. Nuh-uh. No you are not. _No_. They are not going to lay eyes on you until at least a month later."

"I didn't mean this weekend. But I'm starting to think that your parent's words applies to relationships as well."

"How so?"

"Well, you think about what you can do for the other person and what you can give them. Not just what the other person wants, but something they want that they didn't even realize until they receive it. And whatever that is, however the relationship happens, you can't be afraid of how other people will judge you for it. If you're happy, that's all you need."

"I see your point, but that sounds super egotistical."

"I beg to differ. If you like someone, and I mean, really, _really_ like someone, to the point where you wanna marry them or something, it's….you're basically entrusting that person with your entire being, which is arguably more than just your life. You show them everything. Your weaknesses, insecurities, shortcomings, attitude on a bad day, everything. Then they do the same to you and you accept each other, including the imperfections. It's the highest degree of trust you can give, so it's anything but selfish in my opinion."

"…..Ugh. Alright, fine. You win." Jirou muttered as she blew her bangs out of her face. "Damn your rhetoric and analytical skills."

"For rhetoric, I have you to thank. I barely stutter from being nervous anymore, so thank you for changing me for the better. As for analysis, it's what I do." Izuku peppered her knuckles with a couple more kisses.

Jirou squirmed as tingles ran up her arm and into her neck. "Hey, turn around?"

"Sure." They faced each other and instinctively leaned in for a kiss. It was not anything like they traded on the night of their confession, where passions had reached a smoldering apex but rather a tender, slow burn. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Izuku's thumb stroked her collarbone, which made her hum and pull him in closer by his hair. Jirou's other hand sneaked its way underneath his shirt, caressing his chiseled abs and eventually his back with feathery touches of her fingertips. He returned the favor but his hand traveled southward, massaging her curves gently which caused her to gasp, raking her nails along his shoulder blade. With a hiss, Izuku's body stiffened at the sudden flash of pain as his grip on her backside strengthened.

"Sorry," Izuku gasped as he peeled his lips away from her. "Need to…..dial it down. I still love you though."

"Right, yeah…." She panted hoarsely, "and I love me as well." Izuku snorted as he rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, geez. I love you too, nerd boy." Sitting cross-legged, Jirou motioned him to lie down and rest his head on her legs. He complied, staring at her face turned upside down as she played with his hair. "Is your shoulder okay? Sorry about that."

"I'll be fine." Izuku growled quietly in his throat in comfort. "This….is new. It's comfy though."

" _I'm_ doing it, so it better be." She retorted in a mock-indignant tone before kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Kyoka, can you…do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to hear you sing."

Jirou felt her cheeks grow warm upon hearing those words. Her hands instinctively reached for the jacks which she began clicking together. "Um….okay. Yeah, sure. Do you have any particular requests?"

"No. Just…..something. Anything at all that comes to your mind."

"Alright, here goes." Gathering her thoughts on all the song lyrics that she knew by heart, she sifted through them and began going through them, one by one, Izuku joining in every now and then. They had no instrument to play along with, but that was of little consequence. For him, hearing Jirou sing was more than enough to almost lull him to sleep.

By the time they ran out of songs, it was almost midnight. Feeling a slight rumble in his stomach, Izuku sat up. "You up for a snack?"

"Sure." They stepped out of the room and carefully closed the door, only to come into full view of Tokoyami who was holding a large platter of apple pie that was half finished.

"Late night gorging?" He asked without so much as batting an eye.

"More a snack than anything, but yeah. Did you actually eat half of that?"

"A quarter. The other quarter Dark Shadow partook. It was quite refreshing, and the cinnamon was….bracing. Thank you, Jirou."

She simply shrugged. "Hey, deal's a deal, right? Glad you like it."

"Would you two like a slice?"

"Wait…I got you that as a return for the favor I asked you and you're giving some of that to us? Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose?"

"I am well aware. But now that Dark Shadow's craving has been satisfied, at least temporarily, I won't have to eat more of this. Don't misunderstand, the taste is unmistakably exquisite. However, that being said, even if it is stored in a fridge, I am not confident that I will be able to finish all of this before it goes bad. Hence the offer."

"Umm…." Izuku and Jirou looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously. "I don't see why not," they said in unison.

"Perfect," Tokoyami uttered quietly as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "It came with several paper plates. Give me a moment." Disappearing behind his door, he reemerged from his near pitch black room lit by eerie purple lights with two paper plates, a slice of apple pie and a plastic fork resting on each of them.

"Awesome. Thanks."

"You are very welcome. And while it may be none of my business, as someone that was involved in….well, _that_ matter, I would like to offer a candid opinion. If you'd like to lend an ear, that is"

"Sure. But could we….not do this in the hallway then?" As they accepted the plates, the couple followed Tokoyami who wordlessly motioned them to enter before closing the door.

"I personally think…..you botched it. Utterly."

"How so?" Izuku asked slowly after a pause.

"The fact that you had people other than yourselves present." Tokoyami slowly exhaled as he sat down in his chair. "Yaoyorozu is a good friend of yours, Jirou, and Todoroki has gotten close to Midoriya. I am…well, I would like to consider myself your friend as well, but I am not on the level of Todoroki, which puts me on neutral ground at best in terms of partiality to you or Uraraka. And at least in Uraraka's mind, you were undoubtedly on her side, Midoriya. You and only you, and I mean that in every sense of the word. Bringing everyone else is equivalent to bringing a firing squad to a peace summit."

"I….I didn't….mean it that way. I was….I was still scared."

"I am not blaming you or anyone. Like I said, this is a candid opinion and nothing more. But be that as it may, the intervention of third parties partial to either one of you led to passive aggressively strong-arming Uraraka to accept this…peace treaty."

"Which is why she lashed out." Izuku slapped himself in the face. "God, I'm such an _idiot._ "

"So…I go to her at some point again at this week, and I do this one on one. That'll solve this. Right?" Jirou stared at Tokoyami with an expectant look.

"If the steps had been taken the other way round, then yes, perhaps. But….I am afraid it will not be so easy now. I would give it another few days before you attempt to engage her. Perhaps ask a friend mutual to the three of you that has no stake in this predicament you are in, relatively equivalent in closeness if not more partial to Uraraka?"

"Mutual friend…." Jirou began pondering but Izuku cut her thinking short in a matter of seconds.

"Asui. That's the only person I can think of that says what's on their mind all the time, no matter who it is, without offending anyone. For the most part. We could go to her tomorrow."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

"You see? This is why it pays to have a tactician on board."

"Thanks. We definitely needed that advice." Jirou said as she gave the bird-headed teen a hearty smack on the back. "Oh, and I'll make sure to put a good word in her ear about you."

Tokoyami's face contorted itself into a look of utter perplexity as he turned to her. "I….have no idea why the thought of doing such a thing would cross your mind."

"Oh, c'mon, you two got past Ectoplasm during exams! You're a reliable guy."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I would appreciate it even _more_ if you _didn't_ interfere with _my_ social circle, thank you very much."

"Alright, alright. It was just a thought."

"But seriously, thank you so much, Tokoyami. For the pie and….for this."

Tokoyami merely nodded and lightly motioned them to leave so he can sleep. As he heard the door close, he let out a deep sigh and flopped onto the bed. "Oh, the things I do for friendship….."

"It's what we do, man." Dark Shadow chided.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Guess this means our date plan needs to be put on hold….." Izuku sighed as he took a bite out of the apple pie at his desk, which was surprisingly tasty, especially with the aftertaste of cinnamon.

"Only until we fix this." Jirou squeezed her boyfriend's shoulder reassuringly as she took a gander at his pouty face which she had never seen until now. It reminded her of a grumpy, fluffy cat, making him seem all the more adorable. "We'll figure it out, okay? Look, I wanna go on this date as badly as you do. You're the smart guy here, an idea will come to us eventually. I mean, you didn't even have to think to pull Tsu's name out of the hat."

"So smart that I neglected to think of the simplest approach of just going to her with you and nobody else. Instead I went for the needlessly elaborate which blew up in our faces. On top of that, we needed someone to point it out." Cramming what was left of the pie on the plate in his mouth, Izuku swallowed, barely chewing a dozen times. "I mean, I appreciate the fact you have confidence in my strategy making but I honestly feel like I'm about to tread through the minefield of the Sports Festival. With live mines. And other booby-traps."

"Good times. You literally went flying and rolling before you finished the run to first place, from what I heard."

"Oh. Yeah, I…wasn't really thinking in a way that Mr. Aizawa would call rational in those moments. Just….the fastest way to get ahead everyone. And I was given ten million reasons to regret my decision."

"Hey, it worked. And for tomorrow….I'll…I'll go talk to Tsu, give her the details."

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"Yes and no. Having you around is…..comforting, but I just feel bad making you do all the brainwork. We'll sort this out together, but only after I talk to her. So just….don't do anything until then, okay?"

"Sure."

"And….as much as it pains me to say this….we _really_ should work hard to dial back our, you know, intimacy….to a minimum. At least until this is done." The mere utterance of those words made Jirou wince slightly as her heart ached a little.

"I understand. Let's think of it as avoiding instant gratification and we let it build up."

"So, an experiment?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Alright. Let's do it. Oh, but before I go, can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I….borrow your hoodie? The one that's hanging on your chair?"

"…..Do I want to know what for, exactly?" He asked, folding it up and cautiously holding it out towards her.

"Just shut up and gimme the hoodie, nerd boy!" Snatching the olive drab hoodie from Izuku, Jirou left after a fierce kiss.

* * *

Izuku patiently waited in his room as he began his set of calisthenics for the day until his phone rang about ten minutes before noon. "Hello?"

"Ribbit, Midoriya, it's me."

"So…you know what happened?"

"Ochako didn't leave her room for dinner last night and there was no answer when I knocked on her door at night or this morning, so I assumed as much."

"I'm sorry that we had to rope you into this. I'm really scared I might be making things worse, honestly."

"I'm actually glad you came to me. And well, Tokoyami isn't exactly known for poor judgement――"

"――Unlike the Grapist!" Jirou interjected with a snicker over her shoulder.

"But honestly, I don't think I or anyone else should intervene. You already had people there the first time and it didn't go well. Although on a smaller scale, you're trying to do the same thing as last time. You do know Einstein's quote about madness, right?"

"Right. So what you're saying is we need a different approach. Got it."

"I know you didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but regardless, congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, Asui."

"Call me Tsu. Ribbit."

"Right. Tsu. Again, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Ending the call, the gears in Izuku's mind began whirring and grinding furiously as he wondered how he and Jirou were going to do this. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, think. _Think._ Best way of approach….definitely not casually, definitely not in the open. After class? No, too many eyes then. Right after getting back to the dorms? Yeah….probably the better alternative…" Taking a piece of scrap paper, he began scribbling down some thoughts on it, crossing some lines out and replacing them while his other hand fished another piece of scrap paper out of the trashcan.

* * *

"Tsu, are you really sure about this?"

"A little late to back out now, don't you think? You were the one that asked in the first place and the proverbial ball is in your court now, ribbit."

"I know. I just….feel guilty for not letting Izuku in on this. And having you help in cleaning up _our_ mess."

"I want all you to be happy…..which is easier said than done, but I do. As for Midoriya….Well, he's smart, but he tends to get….a little too _involved_ in things from what I can tell in the months I've spent at UA getting to know him. Plus, statistically speaking his go-to approach is the path of least resistance or even a passive one. The direct path isn't something he goes for often unless that's the option or it's an emergency. Let's see what a girl's touch can accomplish. I will agree to talk to her and I won't tell Ochako you came to me, but promise me one thing."

"Name it."

"Don't ask what I discuss with her."

"Yeah. Of course."


	14. Banishing The Blue Devils

This might be a little quicker and there's definitely going to be people saying the resolution should be dragged out a little more, but fuck it, I wanna post the first date after I tweak it a little more, so here we go. I'll probably end this fic at 20 chapters or less so I can move on to something else. So far this thing has had a pretty tightly knit fan base (my favorite kind btw, thank you all for your support and feedback) and it's slowly growing. JOY-GASM!...I'll see myself out.

As always, I own nothing except this here writing.

* * *

The story of someone's life being flip-turned upside down in a single day was something Uraraka had ever experienced through pages of a novel, like _Harry Potter_ or _Percy Jackson_ , but this….this was unbearable. If only this was a fictional story that could be edited, redacted, retconned, or rewritten even. Her thoughts kept bouncing around four things: anger, hurt, heartbreak and remorse.

Anger at Jirou for what she did. Hurt because of it, and because Izuku had accepted it, defended it. Defended _her_. It broke her heart, seeing the development of her chances with her first crush wither and die before her very eyes. But that didn't excuse lashing out at anyone, much less physically, which is exactly what she had done. Something unbecoming of one aspiring to become a hero, someone who fights for others, when it was also her own fault for not acting on her feelings and just spit out the words declaring her affection for him. And the cycle continued, endlessly, for the past four days now.

Everything seemed so… pointless. She still got assignments done on time, but she didn't bother putting in as much effort as she always did, checking over her work and such.

Uraraka kept telling herself it wasn't his fault. Izuku was free to choose whomever he likes as his girlfriend. But she could never convince herself that she couldn't help feeling betrayed at least a little bit. _She_ was the one that had known him since before day one at UA. _She_ had brought about the Copernican Revolution to the name Deku which had now become his codename that he came up with and presented to the class. _She_ had been an asset in getting to the finals in the Sports Festival, and everything else. Her and no one else.

Smacking her face into the pillow, Uraraka sighed. Who was she kidding? She was sounding like a psychotic egotistical bitch now. Maybe not as psychotic as Toga, but still, it was enough to make her feel disgusted about these thoughts running through her head.

Her lethargic session of self-hate and degradation was interrupted by a knock. Slowly rising, Uraraka dragged her feet as she opened the door to her room to see a familiar froggy face of her friend Asui with a look of concern on her face, one that almost everyone (save Bakugou) sported when they saw her. "Um…hey, Tsu."

"Ribbit. Can I come in? Just for a bit?"

"I'm….really not in the mood for talking…"

"You don't need to talk if you don't want to. I actually just want you to listen for the most part, actually. Five minutes. And I'll leave you alone." With a small nod, Uraraka acquiesced, opening the door wider and sidestepping so Asui could enter. They sat across from each other with the small wooden table in between.

"Like the most of the people in our class, I know about your crush on Midoriya. And from the looks of it, you're not taking it well with him being with Jirou. But let me tell you something. You're not the only one that's heartbroken."

"Say what?"

"It's far, far slighter and infinitely mild in my case, so I already got over it no problem, but….I previously did have a crush on Midoriya."

"Wha….wait….you did? Really? You?"

"Mmhmm. I'm a girl just as much as you are, Ochako. But I get it, who would've thought, right? Back at USJ when he, Mineta and I were flung into the shipwreck zone, he was the one that came up with a plan to not only escape but apprehend the villains in one fell swoop. Broke two fingers for his trouble. Then he tried to intercept Shigaraki when his hand was barely half an inch away from my face. Midoriya may not have saved the day like All Might, but he did save me. I think that was when I thought: 'I actually might like this guy.' "

"Why didn't you say anything to him?"

"I just….didn't have the time." Asui shrugged. "I have schoolwork, school events, and back home I have to take care of my brother and sister when my parents aren't there. And I was pretty confident that I won't be able to juggle a romantic relationship in that mix. Way too taxing. Besides, I had time to think after that. If I liked him, romantically, then why? And I was able to come up with some pretty specific reasons."

"How does that relate to not confessing?"

"I'm getting to it, hang on." Asui chuckled, a single finger stroking her own chin. "I'm just a girl that's had what I thought was a crush, so I can't really offer an empirical framework on what constitutes true romantic attraction, but if….if there are specific reasons that you like someone, be it physical features or their mentality….that's just liking those specific aspects of them, not the whole person. You're not liking them for them. That is, unless you go out of your way to actively find out for yourself. Is this making sense?"

"Okay….I think I get it…kind of?" Uraraka scrunched her face up, trying to make sense of her friend's words as she slowly digested them.

"Well, I mean…let's face it, we were all scared out of our minds facing actual _Villains._ It was an extraordinary situation in which we happened to come out on top. My heart was pounding, Midoriya was there, and I thought to myself: 'He just saved my life from certain death, and even went to save All Might. He's someone that's brave and reckless but inspires what it means to be a hero. Therefore, I actually might like him.' Personally, once I reflected on whether I actually liked him or not at a later date, I thought I sounded absolutely insane. So I just figured it was a misattribution of arousal."

"And you let it go."

"Yup. Ribbit."

"And….you're…okay with that? I mean, even if it was a misattribution, even if it would be too much to juggle in life….wouldn't you at least want to take a shot at it?"

"Well….Love has made people do crazy things. I could've, but I just didn't. There wasn't much of an impetus, I guess. I like him, I do. He's a good friend, we respect each other and….I'm….I'm just fine with that. I've made my peace with it. Who knows, maybe five, ten years from now, an old flame or two will get stoked between him and me, but we'll never know till we get there."

Uraraka chuckled at that. "Well, you'd be Team Green if that ever happened."

"Then that'll make you Team Green Tea then, Ochako." Asui's remark sent her into a full-blown laugh as her friend covered her mouth to try and fail stifling it.

"I can't imagine what it's like to not have someone reciprocate how you feel about them, especially if it's the very first person you felt like this but what's done is done. Jirou may have things you don't have but you have things that she doesn't have, and not seeing that in you is Midoriya's loss, isn't it? It's too late if he comes crawling back to you later."

"Mmm….I guess….But what do I do now? I can't exactly look them in the eye in good conscience after I told her I hate her. And I punched her. In the face."

"Oh…." Asui's eyebrows perked up upon hearing this new information. "Well, I mean, the damage isn't permanent so a proper apology should suffice. I can go with if you want whenever you're ready."

"Then what?"

"You'll figure something out. I can't give you the answers to everything, you know. But before he became a crush, Midoriya was your very first friend in UA, right?"

"Yeah. He was."

"And he still is. At least I'm pretty sure he feels that way about you. He still cares about you very much. Ribbit."

"So….what, I give them my blessing or something? Threaten them half-jokingly that if she doesn't make him happy I'll take him for myself?"

Asui had to pause at that example, but upon seeing Uraraka smile, she knew she'd been had just then. "Um…..Something more within the bounds of good taste and propriety, but sure, as long as it helps you move beyond it, anything. You can't be mad at Midoriya, Jirou or yourself forever. You're going to implode, and….I imagine it won't end well. Gorge on the new chocolate mochi stuffed donut at Dunkins or something, work out, anything that you can possibly imagine." Looking at the clock on the wall, Asui stood up. "Well, that was….actually way over five minutes, so I'll leave you alone now."

"Hey, Tsu?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For telling me all of that. I know you said you've gotten over it, but still, it's gotta take a lot to come out with that sort of thing. And…..I'm so sorry. For making you worry, I mean."

"Heroes help one another and friends should do the same as well. We need our laid back girl happy or the class just feels….bleak. Ribbit."

* * *

Izuku was getting very close to losing his damn mind. When Jirou said to cut back on the PDA, he did not expect going close to full-on cold turkey. She wouldn't even let him so much as hold her hand for more than thirty seconds a day! It was like rations in a POW camp.

The frustration was destroying his sleep cycle, his ability to study and play chords he already learned. The only saving grace was his enthusiasm and aggression that he actively used against his sparring partners during class, in which they were now allowed to incorporate their Quirks to a certain extent.

He knew his girlfriend had a bit of a mean streak, but it was part of her charm. Besides, he could always poke fun at her in his own way. Or better yet, make her squirm and writhe in pleasure.

Being back at the wooden post again, his hands more or less healed up. Pulling his wrapped hands out of the pockets of his hoodie, the beating against the post began in his desperate attempt to stave off the temptation to just barge into her room regardless of who happened to see him and kiss her up against the wall.

But it was useless. The harder he exerted himself, the clearer the sensory details got. Jirou biting down on her lower lip, with that light, rosy blush and anticipating eyes as she looked up at him; her immaculate porcelain skin that got flushed with every kiss, making every bite mark and hickey stand out like paint on canvas; the natural scent mixed with the perpetual hint of chocolate her lips making her taste like cake, and that husky voice that could rise an octave as she orgasmed again and again as his fingers――

A loud cracking noise jolted him out of his zone. As he came to his senses, Izuku wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Oh…shit…." The post he had been beating mercilessly not long since everyone had moved into the dorms had a crack in it from the kick that landed, which had splintered the wood slightly. No amount of duct tape was going to fix that.

Moving away from the post, Izuku switched over to shadow boxing, bobbing, weaving, countering, and blocking attacks, taking down a multitude of imaginary enemies for another half an hour. Still no change.

He moved on to calisthenics, starting with jumping squats, swinging his hands up high into the air as he went airborne, counting to three hundred and twenty three before collapsing, his lungs protesting to stop. Ignoring the pain, Izuku swung his legs up against the post to do handstand pushups. Just as he had gone through a dozen or so repetitions, a pair of toned legs in workout clothing came into view along with black sneakers. A familiar olive drab hoodie was wrapped around the waist. "Figured you'd be back here."

Standing back upright on his legs, Izuku turned around to see a wide-eyed Jirou with flared nostrils staring intently at him. "Oh, please…. _Please_ tell me I'm not hallucinating or delirious right now. That would make my situation so, so much worse."

"You're not. It's me, Izuku."

"Kyoka?" Izuku rasped.

"Mmhmm." There were streaks of tears going down her face. "Yeah. It's me. All me. Real deal. I know we said we'd put it off until this whole problem with Uraraka gets resolved but….I just couldn't and I knew you definitely couldn't. FYI, your experiment was a shitty idea."

"I'm sorry." He pulled her into the tightest hug he had ever given anyone as if to make sure she wouldn't just disappear in a puff of smoke should he loosen his embrace. It was her. Voice, smell, touch, everything. Like she said, it was all her, right here. All for him. "I'm so sorry for ever suggesting it in the first place." Leaning against the post, he slid down to the floor, his burning legs giving out on him.

"Yeah, you better be." And there it was. The chocolate cake flavored kiss that smelled like her instantly riled Izuku up as his hands dove under her clothes. "Oh my fucking god, yes….ugh…More. Do it more…." The exchanged more kisses as they caressed each other through and underneath their clothes as they gradually began to calm down, avoiding the inundating desire from shattering the dam.

"Kyoka, I missed you so much."

"Shut up, I missed you infinity times more than you ever could. Taking your hoodie made it worse for me. I could sleep fine but I couldn't….feel contented."

Izuku frowned, unsure of what she meant. "What, you mean you need me to sleep next to you?"

"Well, that too, but…..I can't exactly…..get myself….off, because of you…" She mumbled in his ear and chomped down on it hard.

"Ow! You…wait. Get…Oh…Ooooohhhh." He didn't know whether to be flattered or just laugh at her. Or both.

"Just…just shut up and kiss me again, nerd boy. I'll forgive you after that." Izuku was more than happy to oblige as he wrapped an arm around Jirou's waist, spun her around and pressed her up against the wall, gently. But upon hearing footsteps, Izuku stepped back a couple of paces.

"Hey, Deku…..Um, can we…..can we talk? The three of us?"

"Sure. Did you want to do this here, or――"

"Yeah, here's fine. The sooner the better. I just…need to get this off my chest." Taking a deep breath, Uraraka steadied herself as she first turned towards Jirou. "First, I'm really sorry that I hit you. Even if…..even if you feel like you deserve it――"

"I do."

"That doesn't make it right though. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. And I don't hate you. I was just…I was confused. I was hurt and….didn't think straight when I said those things. I acted like a selfish bitch."

"If anyone deserves that label, it's me." Jirou corrected her. "I never came to you about asking Izuku out. I just…..well you weren't his boyfriend back then, but you still were the one with sights set on him. I ignored common courtesy and just….went for what I wanted without even thinking properly. And then I cornered you with other people being there when I was ready. What I did back there was…..arguably worse than you hitting me."

"Yeah. I need to apologize for that as well." Izuku spoke up, his eyes cast down at Uraraka's shoes. "I roped Tokoyami and Todoroki into this when we should've just gone to you by ourselves, and yet we needlessly complicated matters, and ended up hurting you more in the process. I'm….I'm a terrible friend."

"No. No, guys…..I…Look, we're new to this. To romantic relationships. Right? So….by that logic we can't really blame each other for taking the wrong path without knowing it was. We were all going about this wrong. Now we know that, so we adjust accordingly." She ran the back of her hand against her dampened eyes. "I'll accept your apology as long as you accept mine."

"But this――"

"Uh-uh-uh!" Uraraka cut off Izuku.

"Ura――"

"Shhh! No. We're resolving this right now. You're going to fulfill three conditions, one of which is to accept my apology." Uraraka had that look again. The same look of determination Izuku was familiar with when she faced off against Bakugou. She was just as nervous and scared, but she was standing her ground against everything her mind was screaming at her to desist.

He had to relent. "Okay…..yes. I accept your apology. I hope we can still be friends after this."

"Well, that's up to us, right?"

"I guess."

"Alright," Jirou relented as well soon after. "Thank you so much, Uraraka."

"You can thank me by going to Dunkin and getting me half a dozen of the chocolate mochi stuffed donuts they have for a limited time. That's my second condition."

"Done. We'll get you half a dozen. Each."

"Fair enough." Izuku nodded. "What's the third condition though?"

"Oh, yeah, that. This is more for Jirou than you, Deku. He's the first friend I ever made at UA. So make him happy, or I swear I _will_ fight you and take him for myself."

"I'll make it my mission in life. Dunkin's still open and there's still time before curfew. We can go right now and get you your donuts. C'mon, Izuku."

"Wha-right now?"

" _Yes._ " Jirou said through gritted teeth. "Let's _go_." Jirou half-towed Izuku away from the area, leaving Uraraka in solitude. With her back against the wall, she crouched down and sighed, a hand covering her face. A laugh came up from the pits of her stomach along with choked back sobs as tears rained down from her eyes. She didn't know how to describe this feeling. It was happiness, at least partially. But it was….something more than just that. It was inexplicable, but maybe that was for the best. For now, at least.


	15. Makeover Medley

HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO! Just because I feel sorry for making y'all wait so much for the first date, it's far longer than any of the chapters I've written (I think). We are going with a bang. I definitely liked writing it, and I hope you do as well. Hope you get the references. Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing but this here writing.

* * *

Weekend. The much awaited weekend was finally here. It was 11:00 a.m. at the Kiyashi Ward shopping mall Wookiees, and Izuku was ready. He had asked Jirou to come wearing….plain clothes. He was aware that plain left too much room for subjective interpretation, but there wasn't much that he could add in terms of specificity aside from telling her to use bland colors and coordinate them in a non-flashy way. Even over text messages, he could tell that she wasn't too keen on that, but was nonetheless excited for the first date in her life.

Taking long, deep breaths like he were doing a yoga exercise, he checked his phone for what was probably the twentieth time in the last three minutes. A slight tap on the shoulder made him flinch before turning around. There she was, in plain clothes, just as he'd hoped, which consisted of a white loose-fitting wide neck long sleeve with a big purple heart, blue jeans and boots. The neck area was so wide in fact, that it bared her right shoulder and a black strap. "Is this plain enough for you?"

"Um…..Y-yes." Izuku punched himself mentally as he stuttered a little. He should be over this by now. But he had to sigh in awe at his girlfriend. No amount of plainness of mere _clothes_ could _ever_ put any sort of damper on her beauty. Now it is known.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?"

"I was thinking we could give each other a makeover."

"…..Run that by me again?" Jirou said as she tilted her head to one side and began lightly smacking her ear with the heel of her palm like her hearing disappeared when Izuku opened his mouth.

"I was thinking of giving each other a makeover. We go to some stores, pick clothes for each other and we buy whichever outfit the person doing the picking liked the most. But just one. Which is why I asked you to come in plain clothes."

"You want me…to pick clothes. For you? Anything I want?"

"Within the bounds of good taste, obviously. As long as you don't try to make me wear a dress, a Pikachu onesy or anything ridiculous like that, yes, anything." There were some boundaries that he was not willing to cross, and he needed to make that clear.

"And you want to do that for me….?" Her perplexed look turned into a smile that would rival the Grinch in terms of how diabolical it looked. "Oh. You. Are. _On._ I am going to have a field day with you, nerd boy. You won't even recognize yourself when I'm through dressing you up. But you better make me look good."

Izuku folded his arms across his chest, cocking an eyebrow. "Kyoka Jirou, are you issuing a _challenge_?"

"Hell yes. Who's starting?"

"Lady's choice."

"Worst time to be a gentleman in my opinion, but your funeral. Let's go." Taking Izuku's hand, Jirou navigated through the crowd of people with him in tow. With the maps placed all over the district as a guide, they eventually found themselves at a cosmopolitan ethnic clothing store. The letters on the sign had a strange geometrical twist in its design, but was still legible and spelled _Dora Milaje._

"Really? Here?"

"Hey, I'm just following the date plan here. You don't actually have to buy anything. C'mon, let's suit you up." Jirou rubbed her hands together in anticipation as she pushed the glass door open, causing the chimes to jingle noisily. "Now let's see here….."

Izuku began browsing through the racks himself. He had spent about three days for a crash course on women's fashion styles, but in the end was forced to give up due to the plethora of categories and subcategories that push the envelope further.

"Looking for anything in particular?" A store clerk asked with a slight accent to her voice.

"Oh, yes. I'm….." Izuku stopped midsentence as he turned to the store clerk. The sheer explosion of colors emanating for her was like a flashbang going off right in his face, stunning him for a few seconds. Even with the height boosted with the heels on her pumps, she was at least a head and a half taller than him. Parts of her dark skin was covered in scales like a reptile, but even that seemed to give off a strange alluring sheen. Moreover, she looked absolutely stunning in her dress, covered in intricate patterns on the sleeves, around the collar, the hems, and even the sides as it ran down to the hip bones but otherwise an immaculate white. "Sorry. That….looks amazing. It's a….dashiki? Right?"

"Very good guess, young man. Yes indeed. I'm assuming you're here on a date?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good manners as well. Tell you what, let me give you a hand. You're looking for something to dress her in, but I'm assuming you're at a bit of a disadvantage when choosing women's clothing."

"Yes. The three day crash course isn't….really helping me much right now. Coming here was a major curve ball."

"Well, your efforts are admirable nonetheless. Come with me." She took Izuku to the corner wall rack and within a few moments, pulled a dashiki dress like her own and a black, sleeveless dress with yellow patterns printed all over it. "I think….one of these two will make her happy. Go on."

"Thank you so much." Izuku whispered as he accepted the hangers and walked over to Jirou who was patiently waiting in front of the fitting room. Showing her what he wanted her to wear, a dust of pink materialized on her cheeks.

"Really? Sheath type?"

Izuku nodded in reply with a sly smile. "You wear a lot of solid colors, so I want to see you go _fwoosh_ with more than just singular colors on one garment. These are the options I'm offering you. Pick one. Or both, if you're feeling gutsy. What'd you get me?"

"This." She held up an outfit that was almost entirely black: a black long sleeve shirt and pants, a tunic with infinitely complex white embroidering complete with a vest that reaches his knees and leather sandals.

"What the…..alright. Alright, fine." Exchanging the clothing they picked from each other, they disappeared behind the curtains of the changing room. Izuku lightly tugged at the tunic that went up to about a fourth of the neck. It fit well enough and the fabric didn't cause any discomfort as it hugged his figure, but looking at himself in the mirror just made him want to go die in a hole. Honestly, this looked more like he was doing cosplay than anything else. Stepping out of the changing room, he stood face to face with Jirou, who immediately began reeling in laughter upon seeing Izuku.

"Oh…my God…..You look….." She couldn't even utter complete sentences as she was gasping for air.

"Yeah, what's that say about your sense of style?" Izuku muttered. "But you look amazing though." It was true, she did. The tone of her skin could almost melt into the dress, and made her seem more…..radiant. Vibrant. And it most certainly brought the color of her eyes and hair out.

"Y-you think so?" Jirou alternated between looking at the mirror and Izuku. "I mean, I can move around a little more in this one, and the dress has _pockets_ which is very important…..but….I dunno. Still feels weird. Guess I'm just not used to this sort of style."

"Oh and you think _I_ don't feel weird?" Izuku snorted as he pointed at himself.

"Weird is your thing."

"Different genre of weird. But anyways, that was round one. Before we move on to two, can I take a picture?"

"…..I really wanna say no, but only if I get to snap one of you."

"Fair enough." Promptly pulling out their phones, they both quickly snapped a picture of one another. Once that was done, Jirou disappeared into the changing room again, almost happily.

"Would you mind keeping this dress for me?" Izuku whispered to the store clerk. "I'm most likely going to come back at a later date to buy it." She nodded happily and gave him a thumbs up, mouthing a thank you to him.

* * *

Now it was Izuku's turn as he gently took Jirou's hand and walked through the mall in search of something that would be the polar opposite of her tastes. "You're not too much of a fan of dresses, are you?"

"Eh…..not much, I guess. I mean it's just one article of clothing so it's less of a hassle, but it's also…..boring. There's no room for experimentation that can be done aside from footwear and an extra layer. What about you? You seem like a fashion noob with those shirts."

"Hey!" Izuku frowned, a little hurt at that statement. "I have a simple taste, okay? There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know," Jirou giggled as she hugged his arm to herself. "But I have literally seen you wear a T-shirt that says 'Bathrobe' on it. Some people would take that as a personal front to the concept of fashion itself."

"Like Ashido?"

" _Especially_ Ashido. Which is why we are having this trailblazing of new borders to expand our palate and wardrobe. I'll pick something less….you know. What you wore just then."

"Is that a promise?"

"Eh…." She thought for a bit before giving him a kiss on his cheek and snickered, "Don't count on it."

Izuku felt his face grow warm and the corners of his mouth twitched as he desperately tried to stifle the dumb grin that was undoubtedly forming. "You uh…you wanna try that place?"

"Hm?" Jirou's eyes followed where his finger pointed, which was the unisex boutique SAPPHO. "Huh. Never been there before. Sure. We can look artsy together."

"Of the two of us, _you're_ the artsy one as far as I'm concerned."

"Someone's jealous. You'll be on my level soon enough, don't worry." They entered the store, promptly beginning their search amongst the other shoppers. A rapid, incomprehensible conversation was going on in the back from a door behind the check-out line. Jirou could easily make it out thanks to her Quirk, but she could only hear certain phrases due to the speaker being so quick with his speech. Something about not what he wanted, more photographs, and cover page worthiness.

She and Izuku paid no attention to it until a man dressed in a monochrome tiger patterned jacket and indigo bell-bottom pants burst from the door, which made everyone whip their heads around. Aside from the music playing from the speakers, the entire establishment went dead silent. Tapping his red leather-gloved fingers together, the man scanned the room and quickly walked towards Izuku and Jirou. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but you two are students attending UA, no?"

"Um…..Can….we help you?" Jirou asked cautiously.

"Actually yes. I am a fashion designer. Yukio Fletcher. I own this place and I was wondering if I could have…thirty minutes of your time to be models."

"M-models? Me? Us? I…um….we…." Izuku blinked with a slack-jawed gaze at Fletcher at the sudden proposal.

"Wait. Wait a minute. _Fletcher?_ As in Fletcher 'The Flash' from SaffoRaxas? The lead vocal and bassist?"

"Oh, you know my discography from back then? I'm quite surprised. It wasn't…..well, pretty in the end."

" _GODDAMIT FLETCHER THE FUCKING FLASH!_ I am so sorry, I…I had to get that out. I don't mean to gush, but I absolutely _LOVED. YOUR. MUSIC_." She jumped in place like a small child in utter glee, without a care that literally everyone was staring at her. "I mean, you got me interested in music and playing bass in the first place. And yes. Hell to the yes, we would be _honored_ to help you and be your models."

"Wha-Kyo-" Izuku was forced into silence as he winced in pain from Jirou's shoe digging into his foot. "Aah…Yes…let's….let's do it…..oww…."

"Wonderful. Follow me to the back." With Fletcher leading the way, Izuku was more or less dragged forcibly into the back as the door closed and locked behind them. There was an entire photo studio set up with cameras, lighting and other equipment at the ready.

"Now then, this will only take a moment." Pulling a tape measure out of his jacket, Fletcher began taking their measurements with the speed and dexterity that could very well match Aizawa in combat. Walking up to a rack of clothes seemingly in no particular order, he quickly pulled several off the rack along with a pair of black leather shoes and whisked Izuku away into another changing room. Jirou entertained herself by listening to the sporadic squeals and shouts of her boyfriend. In exactly five minutes, Izuku walked out, making Jirou's jaw drop.

He was wearing a gray shirt with matching pants. The top two buttons were opened and the sleeves rolled up to show his toned arms, the scars adding to the emanating presence. A dark red tie loosely hung from his neck (tied properly). On top of that was a gray vest of a darker shade lined with black fabric which was visible due to its unbuttoned state and was wearing black half-palm leather gloves, complete with several studs around the knuckle area. Even his hair had been styled to show his entire forehead and he had _some eyeliner_ on.

Jirou couldn't utter a word. He looked…evil and hot. That was it. There were no other words in the world that exists right now which could possibly describe him accurately. He was generally more on the dorky, adorable side, but by some miracle he maintained that and managed to look like a Villain out of a comic as well. How that was even possible, she knew not, but that mattered little right now because Izuku looked undisputedly _sexy_ right now. And just looking at him was turning her on _hard_.

"I believe it's your turn now, young Miss. I've already picked out the clothing for you while you were gawking at him. My assistants will fit you out."

"Oh….right. Right….I'm-I'm sorry."

"Oh no no, please. Stare away. It means I did what I intended to do." As Jirou was ushered into the changing room to be fitted out, Fletcher turned the camera on Izuku for some solo shots as he instructed him to sit on the easy chair with a leg crossed over the other. "Now then young man. I want you to give me….a voracious smile."

"Vo-voracious?" Thinking quickly, Izuku did his best impression of an elated Bakugou during a fight that was going well for him, but was immediately met with rapid tongue clicks of disapproval.

"No no no no no. That is not _you_. I want _your_ smile. I want to capture….the primal nature, if you will, of a person. No matter how well we dress, how much we think we elevate ourselves above others be it aesthetically, spiritually or otherwise, we are still animals with instincts. I want you to bring that basic nature to the forefront. Imagine something….. you want. Something you want from the bottom of your heart so desperately that you will undergo any means to win and covet it, fearing neither noose nor fire, forgoing no expense. Show me the face of desire."

"Okay….okay…." Taking a breath, Izuku concentrated. Something….no someone he wanted. Jirou. Kyoka, beautiful Kyoka, strong, artistic, affectionate, everything that someone even remotely attracted to females would want in a girl and more. And the aftereffects of going cold turkey had certainly turned a switch inside Izuku. He opened his eyes just as the curtain of the changing room rustled, and Kyoka emerged. His heart stopped. His lips curled and twisted wickedly as a spark compelled his pupils to dilate.

" _Yes!_ " Fletcher shouted as pressed down on the shutter from multiple angles. " _That's the smile!_ _That_ is what I am looking for! _Genuine! Perfection_! No, _beyond_ perfection! Now hold that a little longer please! Take liberties with the posing too! All that matters is that smile facing the camera!"

Izuku just moved without any thought, lounging on the easy chair however he pleased like a spoiled cat. His smile widened into something….pure. Pure want. With a finger, he beckoned Kyoka to come closer. Who was dressed in white and blue: a strapless thigh-length dress bordered with royal blue around the hem, the waistline with a ribbon, and around the top. Her shoes had been replaced by sandals with ankle straps and on her head was a white beach hat adorned with a blue bow and corsages made from lace which she was using to shield Izuku's gaze from her.

"Kyoka…..let me see you. Please." His voice came out in a semi-growl as he outstretched his hand. From where he was sitting, the beautiful girl in white was just out of reach by mere fingertips.

"O-okay….." Taking a shuddering breath, she let go of the hat and looked up at him. Fletcher's assistants had applied a light layer of makeup and a subtle amount of lip gloss on her. She was like a flower. A newly bloomed lily or an edelweiss accentuated with blue.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Now that the stage is set, the actors are in place, we can move on. Switch with her, please."

"Right…right…" Izuku stood up and let Kyoka sit in the easy chair, but never took his eyes off of her.

"For you, I'm thinking prim and proper. Think of several….posh poses." This wasn't too hard for Kyoka, considering her best friend was quite rich and posh, but bubbly at the same time, and Fletcher was absolutely ecstatic at how well it was going. "Now, for the finale: the theme is possessiveness. I will give you free reign for this one. Give me magnificence."

Izuku immediately walked over to Kyoka on the chair and whispered, "Sit on my lap."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing that special." As she sat down on his lap sideways, Izuku's arm curled around her stomach, while his fingers traced the outline of her face, his own merely inches away. He glanced towards the camera.

"Oh, yes. Very good. I can see the beast acting up. Excellent. One more. Give me a big bang!"

"Do you trust me, Kyoka?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah…" She had a worried look as the grin on Izuku's lips slightly unnerved her.

"Great." Turning her to face away from him, Izuku wrapped one arm around her stomach while his fingers of the other hand lightly curled around her throat. He peered from behind Kyoka to the camera lens. His eyes alone seemed to enunciate loud as a shout that she was his alone, and anyone who dares to challenge him on the matter will incur his wrath. She gasped slightly as the cold feeling of leather closed around her throat, but the warm breathing hitting the back of her neck reassured her nothing was going to harm her, and her earphones extended, wrapping around his wrist to keep it in place.

"Bravo. _Bravo!_ This is nothing short of excellence. Magnificence! Thank you both so very much for your cooperation. My hope has been restored. Today will be a good day. It's half past noon now, so I say that's lunch…..And the elapsed time is exactly half an hour."

"Great."

"Wow…that was…a lot more exhausting than I ever could have imagined. Whoof…." Standing up, the couple breathed a sigh of relief but could not help admitting they did have a little bit of fun. Even if it was by accident.

"I need to send this out as quickly as possible. Oh and do please keep the clothes you have on for yourselves, my token of gratitude for making my day. I left my card if you ever find the need to contact me later. Adieu!" Before either one of them could say anything, he was gone like an arrow from a bow

"I guess…..that's a win for us?" Izuku asked Kyoka.

"Like free food, free clothes is _always_ a win. We both got an entire outfit from Fletcher 'The Flash' so yeah. Today is a motherfucking win. You uh….you look…you look great, just so you know. I know I didn't pick the clothes, but still. This…new you is….I like it." She was desperately fighting her near out of control libido. There was nothing more Kyoka wanted in the world than to let him have his way with her right now. This date deserves that much _at least._

"Y-you too….really um….p-princess-at-the-beach like." Izuku mumbled, the blood flushing his face and lighting his head up like a Christmas ornament.

"Me? A _princess?_ " Kyoka couldn't help but laugh at that idea. Not that it sounded bad. Not at all, especially if the boy in front of him was the prince. "Since when was corny sweet-talking part of your repertoire?"

"I'm _aware_ it's corny! I couldn't think of a better phrasing, okay?"

Kyoka pressed her glossy lips on his cheek and forehead with the most beautiful wide smile Izuku had ever seen. It instantly healed his scarred ego. "You know what? I don't feel like changing out of these yet. Mind escorting your princess a while longer?"

"Not at all." Wearing his newly found voracious face on, Izuku pulled Kyoka up to her feet and they collected their respective clothing which were somehow already in a bag along with Fletcher's business card. Kyoka put on a smug face as the shoppers looked on at them in awe as they strutted out of the boutique.

"I have never, _ever_ seen you fangirl like that before. Seeing it was cute and bizarre at the same time."

"Say what you want, but in terms of music, that man is the equivalent of All Might to me. And…..wait. Oh, fuck."

"What? You forget something over there? We can still go back."

"No. They….I kinda heard their conversation through the door. Something about photos, a cover page. I couldn't understand all of it, but it definitely has to do with a social outlet. And we just got pictures taken. And he probably knows us from the Sports Festival so we'll definitely be credited. By name."

Izuku felt his blood turn to ice as the bag fell to the ground, the strength in his fingers leaving him. "Oh, shit…..Oh no. Oh my god, once that magazine or whatever gets published and circulates, everyone is gonna see us…"

"You know what? It's fine. We've managed to do this for almost two weeks. That's about long enough, I think. Besides, literally slightly less than half the class knows about us and the rest already had speculations going around, although it has cooled down a bit since….you know, going cold turkey. But I'm done doing that. After this date, we might as well make out in front of the class."

"Ooookay….being in front of the camera has clearly distressed your mind. Are you _sure_ I can't persuade you?" Izuku asked, a nervous bead of sweat rolling off his face.

"You said you'll wait for me, and I'm saying I'm ready. Don't back out on me now, nerd boy. Get your newfound voracity on. By the way, what _did_ you think about exactly when you pulled that face?"

"You." Izuku answered simply, but with the unmistakable voracity Kyoka spoke of burning in his eyes. "You and nothing else."

"I-um…..thanks….." She only wished the hat was bigger so she could hide behind it.

"Are you hungry yet?"

"Yes, and as luck may have it, I know a place where we can go. I'll tell you where, so keep your word and escort me. It's a recent find for me too."

* * *

"Alright, here it is." Kyoka indicated toward a neon sign after about a fifteen minute walk.

" _The Shark Fin?_ Really? That's so….."

"What?" She glared, daring him to badmouth the establishment.

"It's, j-j-just…..I-I dunno….doesn't really seem like a name for a restaurant and café with a terrace. More like a…a seedy bar that's a biker gang hangout. Or a place that serves really expensive Chinese food. Ow!" Izuku received a punch in his shoulder for that.

"It's named after a kind of guitar pick, you insensitive clod. I asked so I know."

"How the heck was _I_ supposed to know that? I'm not a musician like you."

"You are now, I taught you how to play acoustic and electric, so shut up. You're still guilty for bad mouthing my favorite hangout."

"Would you forgive me if I buy lunch for the both of us?"

"….Fine. Plus dessert."

"Yes your highness."

* * *

After lunch, they went to watch a movie when they happened to be doing a re-run campaign of old movies, one of which was _Scott Pilgrim vs The World_ which Kyoka insisted Izuku watch with her, and they did. While it had its utterly ridiculous moments like the game effects, onomatopoeias usually seen in comic books and the premise of having to go through a string of people by rendering them into leaning towers of quarters, it was thoroughly enjoyable. He was even nodding and tapping his foot to the songs every now and then. Aside from the action, the story itself was compelling and deep, particularly about the hardship of romantic relationships, the power of love, and self-respect, albeit with a comedic flair.

"Kyoka, I am never going to be able to get over the fight scenes." Izuku shook his head with a smile. "It's just…..too many damn haymakers. It makes Kacchan's look better in comparison."

"Oooh, someone's finally throwing shade at that pretentious dick." Kyoka chuckled. "Now all you gotta do is say it to his face. But it was funny, right?"

"Yeah. It was." The arm around her shoulders tightened a little. "But….man, all those _quarters!_ You know how rich Scott would be if he actually took the time to collect all of those with his band?"

"Not exactly the point of that artistic choice, but okay. The bank tellers would backhand you across the face if you showed up with that much loose change. I know I would."

"Probably."

"So? Any favorite songs that were in that movie? As you know, mine is――"

" _Threshold._ I actually want to be able to play that song now, to be honest. And sing that."

"Singing you can do with me anytime. As for playing, all in good time. I'll teach you when you get better, 'kay?"

"Fair enough." They stood in front of the dorms as they took a breath. "Well, we're here now. You want me to tell them, or do you want to?"

"Mmmm…We'll let the situation decide."

"Fair enough. Here we go." Walking through the doors, the majority of their classmates stared at them with a slack-jawed gaze at the couple looking like supermodels straight out of a magazine.

"Daaaaaamn, _Midoriya!_ Looking good! I didn't know you could pull off sleek and stylish! Why the hell didn't you do that more!?"

"It's…it's a new trail I'm blazing for myself. And…you know what, I actually might do that. I'm having fun with it." Izuku gave Kirishima's extended hand a high-five and a strong grip, the 'manly' way that he prefers.

"Alright, alright! I'm likin' this new you, bro! And Jirou! Ho-ly shit, you….I can't find the words. You look great."

"It's….don't worry about it."

"Jirou, can the girls present here talk to you in the stairwell really quickly? Like, right fucking now?" Ashido grunted through gritted teeth. With a shrug and a sigh, Kyoka followed her, Yaoyorozu, and Hagakure. It took barely ten seconds before she screamed at the top of her lungs, " _WHY THE FUCK DOES MIDORIYA LOOK SO DAMN DARKLY HOT AND SEXY NOW!?_ "

"….Rabble-rousers." Tokoyami muttered as he was sipping tea (First Flush of Earl Grey acquired courtesy of Yaoyorozu) before taking a bite of the leftover pie.

"Who the devil is screaming so loud, for goodness sake! I'm trying to _study_!"

"Sorry Iida! But you need to come down here right the fuck now with anyone you can grab and see Midoriya and Jirou in all the glory of their makeover!" In about ten minutes, the entire class of 1-A (even Bakugou thanks to the persuasion of Kirishima) was there. Several of them were taking pictures of the two.

"Weeeell, I wasn't counting on Ashido bringing down the entire class, but you know what, who gives a shit." Izuku's words made everyone froze.

"Did….did Midoriya just curse?" Kaminari said to nobody in particular.

"Yeah. I blame Kyoka, her foul mouth is rubbing off on me significantly. Not that I mind too much."

"Wait….Midoriya, you just called Jirou….Oh, my god. The speculations were true."

"And the truth shall set you free, Sero. Just so you know, we came back from our first date. Also, guess how my foul mouth rubbed off on him?" With a smug smile, Kyoka pulled Izuku close by the tie and kissed him right on his lips (with tongue) in full view of everyone. Holding up a peace sign, she declared, "Just like that. PDA for the win, bitches."

* * *

Just so you know, Deku was fitted out with T'Challa's garb as seen at the throne room in the first store. Fletcher's makeover is a combination of elements found in fanart of Evil Deku. I wanted to add a leather flat cap in, but it felt like a little much.

Let me know in the reviews if you want to me to do a second date, a birthday, meeting the parents or something like that because I have the perfect McGuffin for Jirou AND I WANNA USE IT.


	16. Teacher's Solo, Parents' Trio

I...might have gone overboard with this chapter packing a smorgasbord of stuff into it. That's all I can say. But I regret nothing.

And thank you to Mr. Albatross who said this fic ought to get its own TVTropes page (one of my favorite websites on the internet). That would be _**awesome**_.

I own nothing except this here writing.

* * *

The flames of excited gossip had finally started to settle in Heights Alliance 1-A after the lip-locking stunt Kyoka pulled with Izuku, which she exacerbated by throwing out words equivalent to napalm while stringing him along by the tie: "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go eat some chocolate and then stick my tongue down his throat some more for at least another hour and then have him do the same to me. In private." This was met with a mix of jeering, cheering and whistling which they both accepted as it completed the hat trick of wins they had stacked up that day.

But a backdraft came quickly in the form of the monthly magazine _Fashionissimo_ with the cover and the first several pages featuring the couple in their respective clothes that Fletcher fitted them out with.

A sleepy-eyed Izuku walked downstairs with his bag to find many of his classmates huddled around Ashido and Hagakure who each had a copy of the magazine in their hand with Kyoka sitting between them as they all squealed, oohed, and aaahed at the cover and the next few pages. "Heeeeey, there he is! Izuku 'The Bad Boy' Midoriya! Whatcha gonna do when he comes for youuuuu!"

"Aaaaaand here we go." He muttered to himself as he braced for the first wave of questions and reactions.

"Dude, Midoriya, _how the hell_ are you and Jirou on a fashion magazine!?" Kaminari asked as he shoved a copy of it into Izuku the minute he approached the table for breakfast. "You look fly as _hell_ on this. What happened to the resident shy guy that we all know and love? I kinda miss him, you know."

"Long story short, Kyoka met her equivalent of All Might in the music industry at a unisex boutique. He owned the place and asked us to model for him. She said yes, I got roped in, and had some fun by accident. No regrets though. And we also got to keep the clothes for free as payment which you all saw yesterday."

"Midoriya, this is like a megaton-upgrade of you from day one in class and while I don't hate it, it's fuckin' scary how different you look right now and how you look in this." Kirishima chuckled jovially.

"While it is….rather perplexing to see you in this sort of attire, I'm glad to see you're having fun in the process of turning over a new leaf like this. Well done, Midoriya. I'm proud to call you my friend." Iida nodded with a smile.

"The look on your face on the cover page gave me chills, ribbit." Asui commented with a slightly bashful smile.

"Midoriya, _please_ tell me you plan on doing this more!" Ashido begged. "Please? I _swear_ I will become a fan and everything! Ooooh, I know! Next time wear a three piece suit with your hair slicked back and wear Iida's glasses. The catchphrase would be: Manners Maketh Man. Yaomomo, will you create clothes for him so we can make a dropbox file or something?"

"I….certainly wouldn't mind, but….I'd be more interested in fitting Jirou out, to be completely honest." Yaoyorozu smiled. "She looks absolutely dazzling in this dress."

"I appreciate that, but I didn't plan for that to happen, Ashido," Izuku said as he pulled a glass of his leftover smoothie from the fridge, "and I don't know if I wanna do that again. I'm trying to be a Pro Hero first and foremost, not a fashion icon."

"Awww, can't you do both?" Ashido insisted with a pouty face.

"Fucking dammit, you groupies, _enough is enough!_ " Bakugou raised his voice as he stood up, overturning his chair which Kirishima managed to catch before it hit the floor. "Sure, shitty Deku got a couple photos taken. _WHO. THE HELL. CARES!?_ It was a single fucking event that happened yesterday. It's in the past, so LET IT FUCKING DIE NOW! Besides, you dumbasses should know the photos for this sorta shit goes through a metric fucking ton of editing."

"Sorry to inconvenience your ego with my honesty, Lord Explosion-Murder," Kyoka interjected as she got up and shuffled towards the pantry for a slice of bread to stick in the toaster, "but I actually called and asked if there was any editing done last night. There wasn't. Not even the cover. So Ashido, aside from some makeup, every bit of Izuku you see there is unfiltered, au naturel hot and sexy evilness."

"No. Fucking. Way." Kaminari shook his head in disbelief.

"That is a steaming pile of horse shit. Deku, fucking admit that this shit was edited and maybe I won't kill you." A small amount of fireworks went off on Bakugou's palms as he curled his fingers, glaring at Izuku who finished guzzling the smoothie and was at the door.

He shrugged. "She's the one that called Mr. Fletcher, not me. I wasn't there so I can't say one way or the other. But Kacchan, one thing I _can_ tell you is this: jealousy is considered a disease. I'll leave some thoughts and prayers at your door later, bye!" With his bag already on his shoulder, Izuku was out the front door before anyone could react.

Todoroki's head slowly hit the table with a thunk as he trembled, desperately holding his laughter in.

"What the hell just happened?" Hagakure asked.

"Izuku just roasted Blondie Mcsplodey here." Grabbing the piece of toast as it popped out, Kyoka headed towards the door before turning around one more time to give Bakugou a smug look. "Hey, sorry my honesty inconvenienced your ego and your desire for fame. Here's my….prescription for jealousy. Get well soon, bitch!" Flipping him off, Kyoka sped out of the dorm after Izuku leaving several of their classmates howling in laughter as Bakugo made chase.

"Game, set, and match." Tokoyami muttered to nobody in particular with a smile as he prepared to leave himself.

* * *

After getting through the first wave of questions and comments, Izuku wasn't too fazed, which was surprising even to himself. Every person that had read the magazine had complimented him, leading to several students from the Management Course coming up and asking a ton of questions as well as being left with their contact information before homeroom and between classes. The same had happened to Kyoka as well, though they were lucky enough to be left alone during lunch.

"Jirou, you okay?" Uraraka asked with a look of concern on her face as she set her tray of food down across from her. "You look like you've been put through the wringer and then some."

"Thanks." She scowled at her bowl of breaded pork cutlet with scallion and eggs. Not her typical choice for lunch, but she wanted to give it a try, since she did end up skipping breakfast after a heated session of love with her boyfriend, with a mark or two to show for it under her clothes. "I think I understand why Mr. Aizawa despises the press now. They're a walking storm of migraine-inducers."

"Yeah, and you're not the only one that's had to pay for it." Another tray was set down quietly next to Kyoka. She lifted her head to see a familiar freckled face that looked tired and slightly sleep deprived, but still sporting that million dollar smile that always magically invigorated her.

"Izuku, I already _apologized_ to you about my short-sightedness back then. _Repeatedly!_ " While his head was buried in between her legs, no less. Ever since their first night together she knew he had a rather long tongue, but by God, did he know how to use it well, both on its own and in tandem with his hands! Although she would never reveal that in public.

"I know, and I forgave you. Just….reminding you. Let's eat. I'm starving."

"I blame you for that." They ate in silence for the most part, particularly Kyoka who was hungrier than usual.

"So, Deku," Uraraka turned to Izuku, finally free of the aura of sweetness that would've made her cough up sugar if she were exposed to it any longer. "Any tips on fashion for little old me?"

"Whoa, wait. Just because I got on the cover of a magazine by _pure chance_ I'm suddenly an expert?"

"I mean, come on! You saw the photo! You two look like you jumped straight out of a high quality Netflix anime series. Deku, you're the timid-turned-badass rich boy and Jirou'd be the boxed up prim and proper girl being corrupted or something. And you don't make it look cliché, tacky or gaudy. It's like you were _made_ to wear those and strut your stuff."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you just compare us to anime, Uraraka…." Kyoka mumbled, more than half-finished eating now.

"I didn't know I looked good in it until I saw Kyoka's reaction," Izuku shrugged. "But are you sure you want amateur opinions? It'll be-"

"The blind leading the blind," Kyoka finished for him as she washed a bite of the food down with water. "Any advice we teenagers give to anyone is amateur anyway.

Just….give her something already."

"Okay….." Izuku took several moments as he ate, thinking while he chewed.

"Well?"

"….Red. Like….uh…" He motioned Uraraka to give him the magazine. She obliged, and Izuku kept flipping through the pages until he stopped at a page with Uwabami dressed in shades of crimson. "Like this."

"Wha…..really? Red?" She didn't look too convinced, since it ran directly against the trends of her usual attire out and about when school was not in session.

"Certain shades of it plus white and pink in your case, but I'm thinking something formal. A conventional combination of a… pink sleeveless double-breasted blouse and a knee length circular skirt in maroon. Then a white jacket on top and matching pumps or pointed ballerinas. Also a hairclip or two. You tend to go for calming colors with a casual style, so like you do in GMA, hit with bold and bright instead. Kinda like Ashido."

"….How the hell do you know so much about girl's clothing?"

"Pre-date crash course lasting three days." The near-sleepless nights of scribbling down notes while browsing the internet was tiring and hard, but most certainly worth the time if it meant pleasing Kyoka.

"Aaaaahhh, I see. But…Okay! Bold and bright. Got it. Oh, also before I forget: Mr. Aizawa wants to talk to you before afternoon classes. Both of you."

"Well, kinda knew this was coming, but…..ah, crap."

"Oh, stop being such a downer, Izuku. We'll be _fine._ " As Izuku finished up, they waved a goodbye to Uraraka as they quickly headed towards the faculty office.

* * *

Aizawa was finishing a can of chili with a plastic spoon which he tossed over his shoulder and into the recycling bin without so much as a glance towards it. "Good, you're here. You know what I'm going tell you, right?"

"About our relationship. I'm guessing you saw the magazine or heard about us being on the cover?" Kyoka asked with a straight face which she was slightly struggling to maintain as she thought she saw her homeroom teacher's eyes flash red for a split second when he narrowed them.

"Correct. I have no interest in media, and I'm sure you had your reasons for doing this, but I won't pry into that. Wouldn't be any point in doing so. But just to be clear. Are you two in a relationship and if so, how long has this been going on between you two?"

"Uhhh…..yes. A little over half a month now." Izuku answered. An uncomfortable silence which lasted a full minute enveloped the atmosphere around the three until Aizawa broke it.

"As I told you on day one, you're enrolled in the Department of Heroes. That's what you're here to become first and foremost. Fraternizing with your peers is….a tertiary priority or lower at best. Thus, this is where I'd reprimand you for your lack of focus. Normally. And I still would. But against my better judgement, I won't."

"Huh?"

"May I ask why not, sir?" Kyoka gripped her fingers behind her back until her knuckles turned white. She couldn't risk this being another one of his favorite routine of logical ruses.

"For one, I'm a teacher, not your father. As long as you act inside the law and the _bounds of propriety as UA students_ as well as _common sense_ , what you do is your business, and if your parents have a problem with your relationship, you can sort it out with them. The other reason, which is infinitely more important, is the marked improvement of your performances. Particularly you, Jirou. Midoriya seems to have a…..consistently positive reinforcing effect on you, despite being the most problematic of the class and one of the main sources of my headache."

"I-isn't that just malnutrition and lack of slee-"

"Did I ask you?" Aizawa's eyes flashed dangerously as his unkempt black hair rose for a second, instantly shutting Izuku up. "Anyways. Midoriya, you're finally applying yourself. Far more actively, as you should. You two seem to have your priorities straight despite being hormonal teenagers, which is more than I can say for the students I taught before you. So as I said before, I won't rebuke you. _Yet_. Keep that in mind."

"Yes sir." They nodded in unison.

"That being said, I must however warn you of how you are setting yourselves up for an uphill battle that will perpetuate as long as you plan on continuing this relationship. With each other or anyone else, for that matter. An uphill battle which no amount of planning and preparation will guarantee your prolonged general wellbeing, especially when you become pros. Understand where I'm going with this?" Aizawa's eyes thinned into a measuring squint.

Izuku's fingers curled into fists. He had thought of what would happen, once for every time his life flashed before his eyes. Although not all of them were reported, there were dozens of cases where Pro Heroes were somehow compromised due to having their loved ones taken hostage, tortured, raped or worse. And the thought of that happening to his mother or Kyoka of all people utterly terrified him. The potential of such a devastating emotional shock would….change him. The anger would shatter the chains of his mind, driving him to do great or terrible things, making him capable of not only thinking but following through with brutally pragmatic methods like that one prolific vigilante resorted to.

He was a disillusioned man that lived in a time before society and the judicial system officially took Quirks into account. A time of chaos. He was the one who did 'what heroes are meant to do' efficiently, which was to make the right choice when presented with impossible ones without a second thought, because all life is equally precious, leaving no room for differentiation in its sacrifice. Simply put, the smaller the better.

Thus he became a machine, his name now just a manufacturing code stamped on his birth certificate out of billions. Even if it meant sullying himself with every evil that could possibly exist, even if the minority died for the sake of the majority, and even if his mind and heart were on the verge of shattering, he continued to fight because it was the only way that he could comprehend as the optimal answer for peace. Even when his wife and child's lives were weighed against the lives of those that would be affected by a nuclear fallout planned by a terrorist cell, he did not waver. Nobody knows when or how he disappeared from the face of the earth, but once the crisis was averted, he did. The vigilante's real name remains yet to be discovered, but out of fear, disgust and sometimes reverence for his unwavering spirit and tenacity, he was dubbed with the name of the omnimalevolent Zoroastrian spirit: Angra Mainyu.

Izuku found himself shuddering with each breath, his heart pounding hard against his chest as his hands felt like ice. His mind was ablaze with a viscous black flame that spread fast as the images of Iida, Stain, the news clipping of Water Horse, Muscular and Shigaraki ran circles around him.

"Midoriya? Midoriya!" Aizawa snapped his fingers in his face, which failed to elicit even a blink.

"Izuku!" A jolting shock from Kyoka's jacks finally knocked him back into reality. "Izuku…..you okay?"

Her soft, direct voice of concern for him slowly brought him to his senses as his breathing steadied. "S-sorry, Mr. Aizawa….sorry, I…..it…Thank you for the warning. I'll take it to heart. I'll be better. I will…..I will."

"One can only hope. You're free to make your choices in life, but do not underestimate the gravity of your decision. The outcome can be as ugly as you can imagine it to be, if not worse. Bell's about to ring. Get to class."

* * *

"Okay. You. Explain. Now." Kyoka demanded as she dragged Izuku up to the roof of the school building almost immediately after classes ended. "What the hell happened to you back then?"

"It's no-"

" _DON'T. FUCKING. SAY._ That it's nothing. That is bullshit and we both know it because I'm monitoring your heartbeat. You had the scariest face I have ever seen you put on and your heartrate _spiked_. And I mean scary as in the psycho-villain kind." Her earphone jacks were poised like a pair of pit vipers ready to strike at the slightest hint of deception or omission.

"I was just….. reminded of how naïve I was." Izuku muttered as he averted his gaze. "How that edge is always barely two steps away. All it takes is one bad day, one little push before you…." Izuku shook his head to keep the images out of his head. What Iida could have become if he and Todoroki hadn't intervened at that moment. "And as a Pro Hero, you spend day in, day out staring into that….pit. The one that stares back at you. One blink, and you're a part of it. Then you're always looking over your shoulder to see if life will come and just…fuck with you. In the worst way possible. I can't even imagine what I would do if that…happened to me."

"What makes you think that you'll go over the edge? What makes you so sure?"

"You." Izuku replied. "Your…..involvement with me. It'll paint joint targets on our backs. And if you somehow got….hurt…..because of me, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself. Ever."

"Look, one way or another, we're all going to die someday."

" _I know that!_ " Izuku shouted as tears began streaming down his face.

"Izuku….?" Kyoka stared into his eyes. There was concern in those green orbs of his. And fear. Something he was desperately wrestling with, even as they spoke.

"Sorry…..I'm just saying I don't want to play a part in your death." All Might was now officially retired. All For One was behind bars. Only for now. But this war brewing underneath the surface was far from over. The League of Villains was far from over. _Shigaraki_ was far from over, and the modern day Moriarty's endgame remains obscured in darkness.

"You're next." Those last words he uttered through the screen as the Symbol of Peace still weighed heavily on his heart, just as eight generations worth of accumulated strength threatened Izuku to bend the knee. But he couldn't. _He_ was chosen worthy. _He_ had to finish this someday. Once and for all, so Kyoka's life wouldn't be jeopardized by a large, organized threat like them. At least, hopefully, during their lifetime.

"Izuku, look at me." He felt a pair of hands wipe his tears away. Looking down, he saw the face of the girl that he loved, fighting back tears of her own as she smiled. "Look at me. We're….a team, in our own way. So if nothing else, believe me when I say that I will always, _always_ do everything in my power to save you, even when you think you don't need it, when you don't know you need it. I'm your hero and you're mine, remember? I'll watch your back, you watch mine, and keep me away from that edge, 'kay? And if life fucks with us, we kick it in the ass together."

Izuku drew Kyoka closer as he choked back a sob, hugging her tighter than he ever had in his life to stop the tremors in his body. It didn't take long before he was bawling uncontrollably while Kyoka stroked his hair, gently shushing him, whispering words of comfort and encouragement even as she sniffled a little herself, dampening his shoulder.

It took roughly half an hour for both of them to finally calm down. Izuku covered his now red face in utter embarrassment. "I have such an ugly cry face….Sorry you had to see that. I know that I'm worried about something unforeseeable in the future, but-"

"I've yet to see a non-ugly cry face, Izuku. And there's no need to be ashamed about crying. If you ask me, guys oughta cry more often. Thank you for opening up to me like that, and for showing how weak you can be. C'mon, let's go back. I think I know the perfect solution to make you feel better." Standing up, Kyoka extended both her hands which Izuku took, letting her pull him up to his feet.

As they reached the dorms, the couple felt something….strange. Usually the common room was bustling to some degree with activity, but it was unusually quiet. As they walked through the door, Bakugou came into view as he eyed them with undiluted hatred. Except for him, the space was deserted. "Oi, you two fuckers got visitors." He jerked a thumb towards the elevator. "Get the fuck over there ASAP."

"Visitors? Who, Kacchan?"

"It's Aunt Inko for you, dipshit, get your ass over there. And two other people that I'm assuming are here for you, Earlobes."

"O-oh. Okay. Thanks!"

"SHUT UP AND MOVE YOUR ASS!" He roared as they quickly walked off.

At the elevator doors, Izuku saw a short and plump middle aged woman with green hair clutching a handbag on the left. "Uh….h-hey mom."

Kyoka saw a woman with black hair and glasses with the same Quirk as her accompanied by a man with blonde hair that reached his shoulders and eyes shaped like her own. "Oh, shit…." she swore under her breath.

"Hey Kyoka, dear!" Mika gave her daughter a small wave. "Kyotoku and I were just having a discussion with Inko about you two. It was completely unexpected, but I'm glad to see you made your debut. Before graduation, no less! You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Mika, don't encourage her please." The blonde man――Kyotoku―― grumbled. Although nowhere near intimidating as Aizawa, it was pretty clear to Izuku that he was at the very least livid.

"Wait, wait….can we….not have this conversation in the common space?" Izuku spoke up. "I'm pretty sure we all know what you're here for, but we each have our own rooms. Can we please do this there?"

"Yeah. _Please._ " Kyoka concurred, silently thanking Izuku with a quick gaze. "Uhh….Izuku, can we do this at your room? Mine's got instruments, so there won't be enough space to comfortably have a discussion." Plus, her room was still messy. Particularly the sheets which she had not changed yet.

"Sure." Although it was only one floor worth, the elevator ride was one of the longest, most uncomfortable and awkward moments of the century that Izuku had endured to this date. The holes Kyotoku bore into his back felt like nine-inch long white-hot screws.

"My room's got a lot of All Might memorabilia, but I hope you don't mind."

"Izuku, your room _is_ an All Might memorabilia."

"Kyoka, will you just….just get in, please." He opened the door and ushered everyone in. Giving Inko his chair and having Kyoka's parents sit on his bed, the couple stood shoulder to shoulder. "So…I'm assuming your visit has to do with the pictures on _Fashionissimo_."

"You're goddamn right it does," Kyotoku piped up rather angrily.

"Dear, let them speak." Mika gave his shoulder a tap with her fingers. "Sorry about that. Please continue."

"Um…before you do," Inko interjected, quietly but with a clear voice with a hopeful look on her face. "I just….want you to clarify something for the three of us. You two called each other by your given names. A-are you…are you two…."

"Yes, mom." Although he knew what was coming next, Izuku couldn't lie to his own mother. Not about this. "We're on a first name basis because I am Kyoka's boyfriend. She asked me and I said yes about half a month ago." With a thud, Inko fell to the floor, unconscious but with an unmistakably happy face and tears streaming in joy.

"Wha-mom!?"

"Holy shit, she just passed out! Both of you move! Get off the bed! Now!" Kyoka literally shoved her parents off the bed to let Izuku carry his mother onto the bed. "Does she always do this?"

"She went unconscious seven times while watching the UA Sports Festival, and over half of that was because of dehydration. And she just _had_ to ask! I can already see her passing out in public seeing this at a kiosk or something. I can't even begin to imagine what happened when my dad proposed to her."

"They probably wheeled her into a hospital to resuscitate her with an AED after she keeled over like now." Kyoka laughed as she jabbed her fists out while shouting, "Clear!"

"Not helping, Kyoka!" After calling her and tapping her face for several minutes, Inko came to, tackling her son with a hug and blasting tears out of her eyes like geysers which took another ten minutes to calm down.

"Okay…okay, now that everyone is conscious and clear on the matter of the nature of my relationship with Kyoka, we can finally continue." Izuku said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "As I said, yes, we are dating."

"And….you didn't think to mention this to us?" Kyotoku asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, Izuku, what he said. Why didn't you say anything?" Inko pressed as well, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I…kinda forgot, being lost in the excitement of it all. Besides, I wasn't comfortable telling anyone about this. Plus Kyoka didn't want me to either, and so I respect her wishes."

"Exactly. And I decided against it because I knew you'd pull something like this. Especially you, old man. I told mom though."

"What?! Mika, are you serious?" He turned to his wife, dumbstruck.

"Yes, dear. I'm aware you love our daughter more than anything in this world, and I do love you for that, but Kyoka isn't meant to be sheltered like a potted plant in a greenhouse. That went out the window ever since she decided to go to UA, you know that. We discussed that. You even consented to her living in this dorm. It was only a matter of time."

"But even so! How does that explain the magazine!?"

"The photos are from our first date, believe it or not. We went to Wookiees to give each other a makeover and expand each other's horizons as individuals through fashion. His idea. We met Fletcher 'The Flash' who for some reason was now a fashion designer and personally asked us to be his models and dressed us up like that. But in the excitement, I kinda got carried away and didn't realize until later that this was for a magazine cover."

" _Fletcher 'The Flash'_? Oh, Kyoka, please. That is a load of hogwash. He's out the game."

"But still has his name, just in a different field. And I can prove it. Here. Signature's still the same." Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out her wallet and showed Kyotoku the business card with his personal signature on it.

Upon closer inspection, his jaw dropped. "Holy Black Sabbath, it's real. You…You met him?"

"Mm-hmmm," Kyouka nodded with a triumphant grin.

"Okay. Okay," Kyotoku was having extreme difficulty hiding his excitement but took a breath and continued, "I'm sorry I doubted you on that, but….really? This kid has his hand around your _throat_ , for crying out loud!"

"He asked for my consent beforehand, and I gave it to him. See my jacks around his wrist? I'm comfortable enough to let him keep it there, so it's _okay!_ It's called _bonding_! It's what couples _do_ on a _date!_ You're freakin' married for over twenty years with the woman you had a crush on for your entire undergrad and graduate career. This should _not_ be a foreign concept to you!"

"Mom, are you okay? You still look….out of it."

"I'm okay, sweetie." Inko replied with a tired smile. "Thank you. It's just a lot to take in all at once. But…..oh my goodness, I still can't believe that my baby has a girlfriend. It…it feels like a dream."

"Not a dream. She's the best one I can ask for," Izuku smiled as he felt a light punch on his shoulder from a blushing Kyoka.

"So, Kyoka, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"May I ask what exactly it is you see in my son?" Inko asked as she turned to her. "He has some of his father's looks, but…..for better or for worse, he's very much like me through and through, although that's changed since he started attending UA. And now I see these pictures and he's…..stronger. He looks more bold and comfortable in his skin than I have ever seen him to be in my entire life watching him grow as his mother. Clearly you see something in him that I missed and breathed something new into him. Something good."

"Well….he….honestly, I didn't know him that well at first. For the longest time we were classmates, but that was it. It was by chance that we got to know each other. Officially. At first it was just being Good Samaritans to each other. Telling me about certain emotional scars that he'd kept hidden from everyone and he gave me advice on handling myself without my Quirk _and_ helped get rid of my lyricist's block. We kept this…..thing going and I noticed that he loses himself in training, all the time. He was….absorbed. Every waking moment, every fiber of his existence was dedicated to becoming stronger, smarter, covering his bases, surpassing himself. And when he helps me, he covers every conceivable base for maximum results. I guess…..I was attracted to that pure sense of focus, commitment and will. I mean, the song that I finished thanks to him was _about_ him. And….I just, you know….couldn't _not_ tell him how I felt…" She hid behind Izuku as her face grew redder by the second. Inko began shedding more tears.

"Alright, broccoli head. Your turn." Kyotoku growled.

"Oooh, this is gonna be good. I want to hear this too." Mika giggled.

"I….wasn't exactly….in a healthy headspace when we first started talking, but whether she intended to or not, she did help me. Kyoka saved me from myself, if that makes any sense. Whenever I had nightmares, I go to her, or she would sense something off about me and makes me talk. It made me feel…..safer. I wanted to help her in return somehow for that. She asked me to make sure she could handle herself without using her Quirk, which is what I did. I've seen her dedication to becoming a hero as well and she's smart, she's strong, and she follows through." He felt Kyoka give his hand a squeeze.

"One time I saw her on the roof of the dorm playing a song, and….I just thought she looked like the most beautiful person in the world. Plus, that song she mentioned? It made me _cry_. I've cried for a lot of reasons, but believe me when I say her song was the very first piece of music that made me shed tears. Kyoka also told me that her mother said music and hero work share the same principle in terms of thinking hard about what you can give people with what you do. Her music gave me peace of mind and a smile on my face. In my class, she is the only one I know who has that ability. If you ask me, that's more powerful than any Quirk in existence. That….made my attraction to her stronger. And now she's _teaching_ me how to play music, how to do what she did for me. I never thought I had any sort of musical skill, but….now I can read music, play bass and rhythmic of some songs. I have better rhythm now which helps with combat exercises."

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" Kyotoku asked in a challenging tone.

"Well, umm…..not flawlessly, but _Smoke On The Water, Seven Nation Army,_ and _Hell's Bells_. It hasn't been that long since I started learning, so….."

"He also listens to Bill Evans when he studies, so he does have good taste. And a good singing voice."

"Be that as it may, I can understand the….reservation you feel about me, Mr. Jirou. Your daughter's safety and protection had been your responsibility; both yours and Mrs. Jirou's, and it still is, rightfully so. Then….suddenly there's some bonehead standing in front of you who has assumed part of that responsibility for himself without your knowledge. Or your consent. In that sense, I know I'm out of line so I'd like to apologize for that."

"Hey hey hey whoa there, Izuku. You're dating _me_ , not him. Like you said, I'm the one that asked you, not the other way round. You don't need his permission or forgiveness for a damn thing about matters I can decide for myself, unless you're asking for his blessing to marry me or something."

Inko's head flopped down on the pillow for a second time while Kyotoku fell to the floor from the chair he was sitting in, foaming at the mouth. "Mom?!"

" _Goddammit, old man_!"

"Oh my god." Mika let out an exasperated sigh as she removed her glasses. "Alright, you know what? Enough of this back and forth bullshit. Kyoka, I'm one of your parents, and since your father is temporarily out of commission, I'm assuming power of attorney. Izuku, was it?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Izuku stiffened his shoulders as he met Mika's gaze.

"I don't know you personally, but I've seen you during the Sports Festival on TV. Based on what you told me about her and her word of mouth about you, under no circumstances will I ever consider you a womanizer, a coward or an idiot. I'll make sure Kyotoku doesn't as well. Clearly you two have….a good vibe. And I can sense it's only gotten better with what little time you spent together thus far. The way I see it, there's no sense in trying to fix what isn't even out of tune, much less discordant. So, you have my permission to date my daughter." Putting her glasses back on, Mika peered over them at Izuku. "Just don't fuck this up for her, or you _will_ answer to _me_. Understand?" Mika's smile was genuine, but the underlying coldness of the passive aggressive death-glare made the green haired boy shudder even more than when he faced down Stain. He nodded furiously. "Good. And Kyoka, make sure you do right by this boy. He has a good heart, just like his mother. I can hear it. In both of them."

Once they had resuscitated the unconscious adults, sorting out the matter of the couple's relationship was finalized with parental consent given anew by both sides. Kyotoku offered to drive Inko home to which she refused at first but relented at the behest of her son.

Moments after the black Lexus drove off into the distance and disappeared as it made a left turn, Kyoka squealed in glee as she jumped Izuku and began raining kisses down on his face which he happily returned, laughing ecstatically. "Well, now that we crossed that bridge, we can burn it down."

"Yes we can, Kyoka. Yes we can."

"Oh, by the way, I have an idea for the venue of our second date."

"Really? Where?"

"I'll tell you the details….in my room." She craned her head slightly towards the dorm with a grin.

"Oh, yes fucking please."

"Alright, c'mon."

"It has literally been only a little over three hours. _Three_." A tired voice sounded above them, causing Izuku to almost drop Kyoka on the ground. Jerking their heads up, the couple saw Aizawa looking down on them from the roof of the dorm like the black clad Angel of Death himself. His capture weapon billowed slightly in the passing breeze. "What part of _acting within the_ _bounds of propriety as UA students as well as common sense_ did you fail to understand?" Lashing the cloth to the railing, he rappelled down in front of the couple.

"Sorry….we…just finished sorting our relationship out with our parents."

"Hm." Aizawa nodded while sporting his usual expression of indifference. "Moving on, Eri is begging me to see you again and she is not letting it go."

"So you want Kyoka and me to drop by again?"

"While that would be the better option, she insists on going outside and having fun."

"Outside….where?"

"Either a mountain or a beach. Just somewhere…..nature-ish. It came about after she re-watched _Tarzan._ "

"Well….there's always the Municipal Beach Park."

"Absolutely not," Aizawa rejected Izuku's suggestion flatly. "Too many people in an open space turning into a combat zone will provide more targets than we can cover for that the League can and will exploit. With the likes of Toga and Twice who can shapeshift and create clones with Quirks respectively being on the opposing end, we can't risk that. Besides, Eri doesn't have a swimsuit."

"Mr. Aizawa, I know you're trying to protect her, but if Eri's going to live in this world infested with Quirks, she needs to actually interact with it to know it for what it is." Kyoka protested. "Then and only then will she begin to understand how to find and establish her place in life. You of all people should understand that. A book or a movie can't tell you how the sun feels at the beach or how the sound and smell of the waves calm you."

"I know someone in the Support Course that could supply us with high-end sensors and alarms to secure a perimeter as well as protective gear disguised as civilian clothes. Eri needs to know…..how to be a kid, when you're allowed to be without a care in the world, without being scared of getting hurt." The words stung Izuku a little as they came out of his mouth. They were things that he never had. That he never _could_ have, not anymore, but he wasn't about to let that opportunity slip past someone when it was well within their grasp. "She _needs_ that. The….assurance that not everything and everyone in the world is trying to hurt or kill her. That she has people she can turn to that will protect her, no questions asked. I'll study up on SP security tactics if you could get your hands on them."

"…..Fine. But _I_ will pick the area where she can and can't go. How soon can you get your hands on the necessary equipment?"

"A little over a week, maybe. At the most. I can't give you a solid answer since we don't yet know where exactly we'll be at or if the equipment we need is done and ready."

"You get a hold of your contact. I'll call Power Loader and make an addition to the security detail. It's someone you know."

"Great. And please make sure you go with Eri to buy a swimsuit! And let _her_ pick!"

* * *

"Well, that was a crazy turn of events." Having changed out of the school uniform into something more loose-fitting and comfortable, Izuku sighed as he leaned against the door to Kyoka's room to close and turn the latch.

"Mmhmmm. Well at least we don't have to worry about our parents breathing down our necks. Especially my old man." Kyoka rolled her shoulders back with a groan as it made several popping noises as she stepped closer to him wearing a DEEP DOPE crop top and frayed jean shorts, leaving her flat midriff and smooth legs on full display.

"My mom can be quite the helicopter too. While I do appreciate her concern and care for me, it does get a tad excessive." Izuku slowly began unzipping his hoodie but stopped at the middle of his chest, beckoning with his fingers for Kyoka to come closer.

"You still love her though, I can tell." She snorted as she slowly closed the gap between them, a longing look staring up at him and his lips. Kyoka hated that he could turn her on so easily, but loved him for it just as much.

"Yes indeed I do. Come on." That was all the encouragement she needed as she unzipped the hoodie to see that he was wearing nothing underneath it. Kyoka felt her stomach drop and heard herself growl in her throat. Rushing up to Izuku, she mashed her lips onto his and shoved him up against the door as her hands wandered along his body. Izuku gently circled his arm around her waist as well while the other hand deftly undid the button and zipper on the denim. Even as he returned fire with fervent kisses, his pacing remained consistently gentle and slow, like peeling a wrapper off a candy bar.

Moaning impatiently, she ground herself against him, begging to hurry up and touch her. Once gravity took its course and the shorts fell to the floor with a rustle, his hands freely roamed across her soft supple cheeks through the fabric of her striped panties. He felt her tense up against him as he gently but firmly groped her, applying the pressure one finger at a time.

It didn't take long for Kyoka's hands to slip his hoodie off, toss it aside, and wander southward as well, tenderly massaging Izuku's groin that was on fire through his long pants. Unlike him, her hands immediately pulled downwards and used her foot to press them down to his ankles, leaving his boxers on.

Breaking the kiss, Izuku's left hand slowly trailed up her spine and stroked her ear. His lips closed around one of her jacks, and then the other as he rolled them around in his mouth like a piece of butterscotch, gently twirling the tip of his tongue around them.

Kyoka's husky moans grew hoarse as her knees grew weak and her hips bucked once, twice, three more times as he shifted the jacks to the corner of his mouth and kissed her again with a generous amount of tongue. With the strength in her legs all but gone, Izuku was hit with an idea. Stepping out of his pants still hooked at his ankles, he switched positions with her. Pinning her hands above her against the door with one hand, he pulled her up off the floor with the other, trapping Kyoka as he grinded his painfully hardened cock against her groin.

"Iz-hnnngh…." Her protests were silenced as he lightly nipped on her jacks that were still in his mouth as he began grinding against her rhythmically, to which she retaliated by biting down hard on his shoulder in an effort to suppress her ecstatic cries.

Izuku, however, was having none of it. How dare she, he thought. How dare she not let him hear her voice more? He felt Kyoka's teeth sink deeper into his shoulder, which did anything but deter him. "God…da-aaahh….Izu-kuuurrgh….."

"Stop. Holding. Back." He switched up the rhythmic strokes into something radically different. Random. Erratic. In a manner that was only possible when one let the body do the thinking while the brain just relished every moment, every breath, and every bit of pleasure. Most importantly, every bit of _her._

Her cheeks were flushed, pupils dilated, body glistening with sweat, and a puddle had formed on the floor beneath them that was getting bigger with every drop of Kyoka's juices dripping from her womanhood. She had this…..strange expression, a mixture of pleasure, pleading and fear. He knew this was beyond anything she had ever received. But he wanted to see for himself what would happen if he absolutely bombarded her senses. Broke her, even.

Izuku felt her teeth leave his shoulder. An admission of defeat came in the form of a small "Okay," echoing in his ears, which was all he needed. Sucking harder on the jacks, his thrusting became rhythmic once again, but far more intense.

A gasp and a long shuddering breath was all that left her lips as she went limp, turning into goo in Izuku's arms. He carried her to her unmade bed and used some tissues to soak up the mess on the floor before lying next to her. "You….fucking…animal…." she rasped, throwing a weak punch at Izuku's face which he dodged as he swayed his head back, grinning with utter pride.

"Sorry….Really don't want to be though." In all honesty, he was angry. At least slightly. Towards Bakugou, everyone that ever asked him about the magazine cover, Aizawa, Kyoka's parents, and even his mother, albeit on a far more marginal scale compared to the last two.

"You know what? You….can go fuck yourself to Mars and back. But I probably needed that more than I care to admit. With….you know, Bakugou being Bakugou in the morning and all the….drafting….of us. Then there's our parents and Mr. Aizawa _totally_ cockblocking us one after the other. I still hate them for that."

"Kyoka, you're sending me mixed signals here. You can't be angry _and_ grateful at the same time."

"You pretty much dry-humped me into the best orgasm I've ever had thus far against the fucking _door_. My body feels like it's floating, my brain is frazzled, so I will send whatever scrambled, conflicting signals I damn well please, you dumbass. You pervert. You malevolent sadist-in-the-sheets." She turned on her side to look away from Izuku, mumbling to herself, "Seriously, we're both virgins. _How in the fuck_ are you figuring out how to push my buttons? It's so unfair." Not that she disliked it, but it _did_ worry her slightly. Izuku could _totally_ be a womanizer if he tried. Who knows? Maybe someday he'd convince her into a threesome with another girl through his technique. Although that thought in and of itself made her proud that she had somewhat tamed him into committing to her alone.

"So….about our second date. Where exactly were you planning to take me?"

"Not telling you."

"Why not?"

"To be fair, you didn't tell me what we were doing on our first date until we got there so I'm not saying a word about it to you."

"Fair enough," Izuku relented even as he fought the strong desire to make her talk through methods she experienced firsthand. It managed to extract some surprisingly kinky stuff she was into, although she managed to do the same as well with him to a lesser degree.

"You'll like it though, I promise."

"I'm sure I will." They lay there in comfortable silence as they chuckled and kissed for a while until someone knocking at the door pulled their wandering minds back into reality.

"Jirou, it's me," Yaoyorozu called out. "I was hoping you could spare some time and try some clothing on that would definitely suit you.

"Oh, goddammit no…Yaomomo, why…why now…..?"

"I'll get my pants and hoodie….."

* * *

Welp, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this clusterfuck of a chapter that I tried my best to organize.


	17. Panic! At The Arcade

Alright, alright! Here's date #2 for y'all. It was a little harder than the other ones. Thank you so much for your patience, all the reviews (and the lenny faces, you pervs lol), favorites and follows.

This is chapter 17, and I have some good news and bad news.

Good news is there will be a couple more chapters, which will be as follows in no particular order:

1\. Timeskip + married life with kids,

2\. Birthday (with a present from Deku, the McGuffin previously mentioned) and both of them losing the V-card.

3\. Makeover: The Encore (this time including haircuts)

Now for the bad news. I say this with a heavy heart, but after the aforementioned chapters, this shipping fic will be considered COMPLETED. But who knows, maybe I'll add a threesome experimentation spinoff chapter as adults where it's pure, undiluted smut all around. It might even be four with two guys and girls. We'll see how it goes.

Without further ado. A-your chapter.

I own nothing except this here writing.

* * *

Under the covers of her bed in naught but her skin, Kyoka flipped through the pictures on her phone at 5:00 a.m. next to her equally naked boyfriend still asleep as she ruffled his hair with her fingertips, the sensation similar to petting a sleeping malamute. Most of the pictures were newly photographed ones in their recent dates as well as the ones from their makeover. Both of them were laughing, smiling, eating, dressed like fashion models. "God, we look fucking fabulous." Kyoka was never going to get tired of that voracious smile that made her admit evil is sexy. _Izuku's_ brand of evil, though.

She chuckled at one in particular of Izuku asleepwith his mouth hanging open during the previews airing before _Scott Pilgrim vs The World._ He was somewhat miffed at the fact she had poured popcorn into his mouth during that state and nipped her ear a little harder than usual in retaliation.

As Kyoka gently tossed her phone onto her bag on the floor, she rolled over to face Izuku who sported the body of a Greek god and yet possessed the face of a puppy, the contrast between the two making him all the more irresistible. If only every night could be spent like this, she could wake up extra early, feeling absolutely refreshed and blissful, even if it was after a night of incessant foreplay that induced pleasure of the highest degree. Not to mention she could poke prod, caress, kiss and dote on the nerdy sleepyhead she was proud to call her significant other.

Poking Izuku's cheeks with her jacks, she gave him a kiss on the bite mark she left on him, making him stir a little. "God why are you so cute…..?" Kyoka hung her head, muttering in annoyance as she slowly slid his arm under her head as her pillow, snuggling up to him.

With an inaudible mumble, Izuku's other arm pulled her in closer as he turned on his side, her face now buried in his chest. This clinginess, this blatant want for comfort was another thing she liked about him. Izuku, if anything, was the giving type and letting him indulge being on the receiving end was….well, _fun_ for her. Giving him slight tingles with her jacks hitting specific points at low outputs with dirty whispers and breaths, gently stroking his cock and even giving him a blowjob every once in a while allowed her to take mental notes on how to get a leg up on the who-can-turn-who-on-faster race.

What's more, she _loved_ seeing him reach an orgasm. He reels his head back, gets all embarrassed and red, covering his face when on his back (although at times she prevents him from doing so), apologizing profusely when he made a mess of her face and hair (on multiple accounts) which she just responds by pulling the sticky stuff off with her fingers and licking it up.

Giving Izuku the reins was just as enjoyable. It was almost like flipping this switch in him that turned him into a relentless lover, the beast in the sheets (as she liked to say), the most recent escapade done in his room and on the desk, still in their school uniforms unbuttoned but not undressed. His tongue just…..creeping up her thigh, lapping up her clitoris and then _invading_ her G-spot underneath her skirt so abrasively while on his knees felt so wrong but it felt so right, because dammit, she loved him.

Lightly giving him a peck, Kyoka breathed his scent in as she frowned. Despite being able to control themselves from blatantly displaying their affection in public, neither one of them liked it. The wait until they could stop holding back was more agonizing than any training regimen Izuku could cook up for the both of them. Even Aizawa's hellishly honest and brutal assessments felt only half as strenuous.

She found herself to be more on edge and irritable during the stages of affection deficiency, usually taking it out on Kaminari and the other stooges for being their usual idiotic selves. Izuku was prone to….indulging in his voracious, aggressive side which even after discovering it rarely displays unlike the formerly side-parted Blondie McSplodie who embodies it.

To make things worse, some of the girls at UA sans her female classmates were catching onto the fact that he actually _might_ behot upon closer inspection. While she took pride in that, it made her angry, which made Izuku laugh as he placated her by lightly ruffling her hair with his fingertips to remind her he wasn't going anywhere without her.

But then, this begged the question: should they actually do it at some point? Have sex? While they were still in school? College, she could understand, since people were more mature and understanding of certain things by that age, but they were in their first year of high school. They had already gotten through the three of the four bases of relationships, each experience getting better with practice and experimentation. Plus, they had pretty much seen each other completely naked now. All that's left was the home plate and there wasn't anything stopping them from just exchanging V-cards. All except one, that is.

While it may be a biased assessment, Kyoka considered Izuku as someone who had moved heaven and earth for her, changing the entire paradigm of how to see the world. He deliberately gave her free reign on their first date so he could partake in her tastes, her perceptions, actively trying to understand Kyoka on a basic level as a human being. While she did have a semi-solid date plan ready, it felt paltry compared to what he pulled off in terms of emotional content. While meeting Fletcher was pure dumb luck, it was Izuku that managed to pull the date off on the first try without a hitch. Resorting to physical attachment as a response to the emotional content in order to essentially keep him chained to her just felt… _.petty_. Like a copout.

But their relationship was exclusive. Sure, she's had the occasional fantasy or two about engaging more than just one partner (which Izuku made her admit was Yaoyorozu), as had he (something Kyoka tortured out of him by delaying his orgasm for about half an hour) but it was nothing more than that, a dismissible fantasy. There was just…..something missing. The jolt, the impetus to make her cross that line with him, together, willingly. "Eh, I'll figure it out after the date," Kyoka shrugged, shoving the conundrum to the back of her mind for now. She had nerd boy on her side, they could definitely figure this out.

"Kyoka, you're mutter-thinking like me." Izuku said as he sat up, pulling his arm out from under her. "Morning."

"Yes it is," She chuckled, kissing him.

"What were you thinking aloud about?"

"Don't worry about it." Kyoka shook her head slightly as she kissed Izuku again. "God, if only kissing you would also actually fill my stomach up too." She'd be eating him and only him.

"Extensive kissing actually burns calories, believe it or not."

"Oh, you _would_ know that. Neeeerrrd." Her giggle was stifled by Izuku bringing his lips to hers, light and soft as a feather.

"You hungry?"

"Ummm…." Kyoka bit down on her lower lip, unsure of how to answer.

"Not _that_ kind of hungry. I meant nutrients necessary to sustain life. Dirty girl."

"Hey!" Izuku only laughed as she slapped him on the shoulder. "Part of that is your fault, you closet perv…. Thought you'd be full after eating me out to your heart's content."

"Who's the perv now, Kyoka?" Izuku smirked with a cocked brow, his shoulders trembling at the effort of holding a laugh in. "It's not even six and you're engaging in pillow talk."

"Oh, shut up and get the hell off my bed!" She shouted with a red face, smacking him with her pillow. "And go make me an omlette!"

"After the morning drill."

"…..Are you fucking serious?"

"I suck at lying, remember?" Izuku's lips found its way to Kyoka's forehead in an effort to appease her.

"It's the weekend. And we have a date. _Today._ "

"I'm aware. Look, the last thing I want to do is stand you up. It's just a run plus calisthenics."

"Izuku…." Kyoka growled as she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed out slowly through her nose.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Slipping out of bed, he got dressed and made his way downstairs, counting his blessings for the enhanced ability to read social cues which he was oblivious to prior to having a girlfriend. "Uh, is there…..any particular kind of clothing you want me to wear on this date?"

"You have blue jeans, right? Wear those, and since I know you love those red high tops, wear something that's _not_ red on top. I'll catch up for the workout, so wait for me downstairs?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kyoka was waiting for about fifteen minutes now on the common space couch for Izuku to come down, dressed in all black except the letters of ROCK AND ROLL in white on her shirt, a jean jacket and red calf-high lace boots.

At the same time, Todoroki was trying his best to have a quiet morning leafing through the newspaper while Yaoyorozu and Iida were engaging in a game of chess. Ashido and Hagakure was discussing fashion with Uraraka in the middle about clothing coordination with maximum focus on being economical. Plugging her jacks into her phone, she hit shuffle to drown the voices out.

They didn't exactly set a time to leave, but it was slightly worrying since between the two of them, he was the more punctual one. The waiting, however, had reignited the spark on the matter she shoved into the back of her mind this morning.

She hadn't really tried to understand him the way he tried (and succeeded). At least not actively as Izuku, not according to her. Would this date work in order to do that? Were there any last minute changes she could make to enhance her understanding of Izuku? What if it didn't? "No no no no, stop it Kyoka," she whispered to herself in an effort to calm her semi-panicking heart. "This is a date, damn you. It's supposed to be fun. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts, you dumb bitch."

"Jirou, are you….are you alright?" Yaoyorozu asked, tapping her on the shoulder with a worried look. "You have a…..very scrunched up face."

"O-oh. Really? Do I? Still?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Hey, um…..sorry about the other day when you….you know?"

"No, it's…I-I understand. You two are, well, significant others now officially, even in the eyes of your parents as well as others. You both have….needs…" The shade of red discoloring Yaoyorozu's face was increasing the more she spoke. When the door opened that day, a slightly disheveled but flush Kyoka appeared, wearing what she instantly could tell was _not_ her own shirt. Izuku was standing behind her with a fully zipped up hoodie sporting a bashful smile, pressing his palms together at eye level in an apologetic manner.

"Look, it's just….I dunno, I feel my performance as his girlfriend is…..well, inadequate and insufficient, compared to what he's done for me, what he's actively been doing for me. We said we'd talk to each other if either one of us feels like there's a problem that needs to be addressed, but you know how he is when it comes to the general wellbeing of people…..that _isn't_ him."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Selfless to a fault, yes. It gets a little unnerving at times, to be honest."

It was no wonder his mother would get worried sick to the point where she would get pleasantly plump. "Yeah. So I feel like he'd never tell me and just let it slide. And, Quirk analysis skill aside, he can read me like a goddamn picture book. I mean, I appreciate that and all, but….I can't do that with him. Not completely, at least." Aside from sexual interactions, they have regular conversations about music, comparing notes about combat, and other current events about school, Pro Heroes and such. But when Kyoka delved into some anecdotes, Izuku seemed to avoid going into too much detail. Maybe a little _too_ eagerly.

"I believe his perfectionism has rubbed off on you to an extent from what I can see, so that's a good thing, I think. But you aren't him, so I fail to see why you're stressing over it. You've been together…..almost a month, but it still has been _only_ a month. Yet you seem to be….in a rush for some reason."

"Am I?"

"At least that's my impression. Take….Midoriya and Todoroki's friendship for example. They barely even talked to each other at first, but after their bout at the Sports Festival and their encounter with the Hero Killer, they've come to appreciate each other as friend and colleague. It's taken them several months for them to get to where they are and two battles, against and alongside each other." For that, Yaoyorozu will always thank Izuku. Without Todoroki's input and encouragement to strategize for the both of them, she surely would have failed the end of the term exam, dealing a critical blow to her already crippled self-confidence due to her defeat against Tokoyami and the not-so-practical internship with Uwabami.

"Right….." Kyoka sighed, understanding but remaining unconvinced to set her worry aside.

"Jirou, you've had a positive effect on him, and he on you. It'll come with time. I can tell you're frightened, but he isn't your enemy. I'm sure he'll tell you about himself when he's ready. You just need to be patient. It may be nerve-wracking, but….you must wait."

"You think so? Will he….tell me?"

"Well, if not there's always sodium thiopental."

"What's that?"

"Truth serum."

"Wha-oh my God, Yaomomo! Dark much? He's my boyfriend, not a prisoner with info about a terrorist cell! Christ!"

"I am _joking!_ That would be beyond unethical. Besides, it's not exactly reliable. It just….slows the brain from high-level functioning and opens them up to suggestions. Consider this payback for giving me inappropriate ideas to what was happening behind your door." Yaoyorozu smirked.

Kyoka had to laugh at that one. "Alright, fine. I'll let you have that one."

"Sorry, what about a terrorist cell? Are we talking about Destro?"

"Oh, no. No, it's just a…..dumb joke which I didn't think Yaomomo had in her."

"Oh. Sorry to make you wait by the way. I realized I wasn't sure what would go with the field jacket so I had to ask around a bit for second opinions." With an apologetic look, a plainly stylish looking Izuku emerged with a hooded olive color field jacket, a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and his favorite red high tops.

God, that smile. So radiant, but right now it was blinding her, stinging both eyes and heart. "It's okay. Let's go, c'mon." Standing up, she quickly walked to the door and Izuku followed her, slightly surprised by her quicker than usual walking pace.

"Kyoka, are you uh…..are you okay?" Izuku asked as he was lightly jogging to keep up with her.

"Hm? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I'm okay. I'll…..ev-everything's good. Ah, here we are."

"Oh, cool. This is an arcade right?" Izuku asked as he stared up at the single large bowling pin on top of the ten story building they stood in front of.

"That's not all though. There's also bowling alleys on several floors, you can play darts, try your luck at a pool table or do karaoke. Might not be exciting as getting a makeover, but…..you know. It's something. I'm not….too imaginative with these sorts of things. I mean, I thought maybe a rock concert, but I figured the moshpit'll turn you into roadkill so I reconsidered."

"To be honest, I've…..never really been to this kind of place before. An arcade, once or twice, but this…never ever."

Kyoka's arm did a small fist pump at those words. "Alright, let's see how good your aim is."

They started off with bowling. Their score for the first game was nothing short of atrocious for Izuku, who just barely made it to a triple digit score while Kyoka's steady hand brought her score up and above two hundred. "You do know that this is slightly unfair to me because of my hands, right?"

"I know," Kyoka shrugged. "You're getting better though."

"You know what, I'm going to give myself some more incentive. Next game, whoever gets a higher score can ask to either answer a question truthfully or do a dare."

"…..I never thought I'd be present this day to hear you say you wanna play Truth or Dare."

"Within the bounds of good taste. Kinda wishing I have Mr. Snipe's Quirk for a perfect score though. I mean, can you imagine him playing any sport involving aiming of any kind? They'd call him aimbot just to spite him."

"Okay, that's pretty cruel of you to diss a teacher like that. What would you call Ryukyu then? Smaug?"

"…..Actually, yes. You know me all too well." Not as much as she would like though. "Here we go," Izuku said to nobody in particular as he picked up his bowling ball, preparing for a throw.

* * *

"What. The actual. Fuck." Kyoka growled as she stared up at the scoreboard. "No. No. Izuku, fuck you all the way to the Grand Canyon. This is bullshit." The final score was 195-189 and he had won. His first throw ended up as a strike, followed by several amazing spares while her distracted thoughts had utterly destroyed her mojo.

"I just….it came with practice, I guess? It's surprisingly fun though once you get the hang of it. I think I can see why people do this on the weekends periodically."

"You know what, screw it. I'll just kick your ass on Guitar Hero X or something at the arcade. So? What's your dare? Or your question?"

"I…..can't really think of anything right now, honestly. I'll cash it in later if that's alright with you."

"Fine. But you only have until a minute before midnight. This is for today only." Kyoka marched off to return the bowling shoes and let out a sigh. He was having fun. The smiles were genuine, and yet something felt wrong. Not with him but with herself. It didn't feel the same. Not like the first date. "…..Fuck, this isn't working, is it?"

Ascending floors via the elevator, the doors slid to the side as they stepped out to the floor exploding with lights and the cacophony of games. "So? What's first?"

"Ummm…..hmmmm….there's _Drum Kit Mk.V_ over there in the corner." That ought to take her mind off of shaming her own inadequacy, temporarily at least.

"Oh, I definitely want to see you play that. You just look so…..happy on an instrument. Absorbed, committing to that moment in time."

"Thanks." And there he goes again! Just….knowing exactly what to say to make her feel better. Kyoka loved him for that but it only made her heart sink deeper in dismay at her lack of tactical relationship awareness. Feeding several coins into the machine, she took a seat in front of the padded polygons that were meant to simulate a drum kit. Picking a song and the top tier difficulty aptly named _To Hell & Back, _she began as the shapes corresponding to the pads came streaming down the screen. It was a song she was familiar with although the arrangement was different. Even managing to spin the drumsticks between her fingers as she played, Kyoka finished with a perfect score.

"Took a picture of you while you were playing, by the way." Izuku said as he showed her his phone that captured her moment of happiness in pixels as she swayed to the music like it was an actual concert.

"Wha-no! NO! Delete that! Delete-gimme your phone! I am deleting that shit!" Kyoka's outstretched fingers were just a few inches shy of Izuku's phone which he was desperately holding it above her head on his toes to keep it out of reach.

"No, come on! We took photos of each other on our first date!"

"Just…no! Please, okay!?"

"Mmmm….fine." Handing the phone over, Kyoka deleted any picture of her that was taken today. Her smiles were smiles, but they weren't real. They were forced. Realizing that not even the power of music was enough to lift her spirits, she was at a total loss, more so than the time she first realized she was hopelessly in love with Izuku.

"Here. You mind waiting for a bit. I need the bathroom."

"Sure. Take your time." Izuku nodded. Something was off about her. He couldn't exactly place a finger on it, but there was a strange wrinkle in the synergy. Just as his thoughts were about to wander, his phone vibrated as a notification of a text message from Todoroki popped up, which was rare since he never really called or texted unless he had a question or some other legitimate reason that absolutely required him to reach out. "Huh. Wonder what's up."

 _――_ _Yaoyorozu asked me to tell you this: Boost her confidence. She said you'd understand once you heard it and to not let Jirou know she sent this text to you. Good luck._

"Boost her…." Then it hit Izuku. "Oooohhh…..shit. God I'm a fucking idiot. _――_ _Tell her I said thank you and thank you for passing the message on. You're an amazing friend._

Kyoka returned soon after as they moseyed around the arcade area, trying to win the crane game, taking down terrorists in _Time Crysis 4,_ and trying their absolute hardest to hit each other with shells in _Mariokart_. All this time, Izuku paid attention to Kyoka's expression as much as he could, and the more he looked the more it was apparent.

The wrinkle. And it was getting bigger. Once the race had finished with neither one of them taking first place because they were so fixated on flinging items at each other, Izuku pulled Kyoka aside, away from the games. "Kyoka, I don't really know how to do this tactfully, so I'm just going to cash in the Truth or Dare game right now. Asnwer truthfully: is something wrong?"

Kyoka's eyes widened, panic setting in. He knows. Of course he'd know. This was the guy that was the number one human being at people watching. He could probably monitor someone's heartbeat just by listening to them breathe. "I….it's…." The words keep sticking to the back of her throat.

"I only noticed it recently, but clearly something is bothering you and….I mean, this is a date and I want to have fun. I want _you_ to have fun. If there's something that's concerning you, I'm here to help."

"Okay….okay…..Izuku." She was the one that said they were a team after all. Taking a breath, she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you….do you love me?"

"Yes. I do." Izuku answered without a second thought.

"Even if I screw up?"

"Yes."

"Do you think at all if….if this just…." Kyoka felt like she was about to vomit just thinking about it. "If this just….might be a-a phase?" The tears she fought back won as a single drop rolled down her cheek.

"Wha-no! Kyoka-"

" _Then why doesn't it feel the same!?_ " She shouted, grabbing Izuku by the jacket with both of her hands, pushing him into the wall. "Why…? Why am I not feeling what I felt when you took me to Wookiees…..when we did that makeover? What the fuck am I doing _wrong!? When!? What am I missing!?_ I'll….whatever it is, I-I can fix it, okay? I'll make it better, I promise. Please just…don't…." Her forehead landed softly on Izuku's chest as she quietly sobbed. "Don't hate me….Please."

"I could never do that to you. Besides, you're…..not the only one." He whispered as he gently hugged Kyoka. "When I thought about what to do on the first date that I'm going to go on, I was absolutely terrified of the exact same things. Missing something, forgetting to account for some other variable that I missed, all of that. I was having a hard time not to just…start screaming and pass out on the floor." Taking her hand with a firm grip, Izuku placed it over his chest as if he were daring her to see if he was lying.

"I was spending several hours a day ever since the subject came up, trying to figure out the most efficient, attention-worthy routes, striking a ratio of 4:6 with places to go to according to your tastes, and my budget. I also accounted for the number of shops we go to, the order, where to eat, amount of time for that and what to do afterwards. Three days before the date I completely forgot I knew next to nothing about women's clothing so I also did a crash course. After a crap ton of trial and error, I plotted exactly fifty-eight different permutations, each one with at least two contingency plans. That was all I could come up with in that amount of time."

Fifty-eight permutations and two contingencies apiece. Only _he_ would be able to do something like that. Only _he_ would even think to try to tackle this in the most challenging way possible. "So it was….all according to p-plan? At least one?"

"Anything but, actually. Our permutation was number fifty-nine. Nothing I had planned, and no contingency measures. And honestly, _that_ date was the most fun I've ever had with any single person. _Anywhere_. I was so happy it went beyond perfectly. After you announced to the class we were together, I went back to my room and _cried for an hour._ I was so relieved that it went well even without following a specifically plotted course, you were as happy as I was, if not more and because everything I planned was a waste of time forcing me to get rid of three perfectly good notebooks."

All the while, Kyoka was beating her hands against his chest with about as much blunt force trauma a ball of yarn could generate as her sobbing grew louder with every choked-up words of apology her melting down brain could think of. She felt so utterly stupid for even thinking that Izuku would think less of her. Or of anyone. Even Bakugou.

"Kyoka, I love you so much. The fact that you distressed over this to the point you're tearing yourself apart just speaks volumes as to how much you care about us and making this work. You just….being _here_ with me is…..is more than enough. Okay? You are an _amazing_ girlfriend. Don't ever think otherwise."

She only proceeded to bury her face deep into his chest. The hands smacking his chest wrapped around his back. "What did I do to deserve you….?"

"Would you like a chronological or alphabetical list to that answer?"

"You're joking, right?"

"I suck at lying, remember?"

"Just….shut up so I can suck that tongue outta your mouth." That quip was getting old and Kyoka had heard enough of it. She made sure her lips expressed as much love and gratitude for Izuku as she could muster, making the kiss last long and hard. When their lips finally parted, silvery threads of saliva were left hanging in between them which she caught with her fingers and licked up with a quick wink. They remained in each other's embrace for another fifteen minutes or so to let the nasal congestion and puffiness of the eyes subside. "I'm going to be honest with you. Hearing you say all of that made me feel like more of an idiot than my parents did when they said I can go to UA."

"Oh, um….sorry?"

She kissed Izuku on the tip of his nose with a smile. "You are forgiven. So, you ready to continue our date?"

"Lead the way, girl of rock." Taking Izuku's hand, Kyoka pulled him into the elevator which ascended further up again into the karoke area. As they walked towards the counter, there was a billboard with a large flyer about a couples-only singing contest that was being held today along with the names of the contestants. The last slot with the number ten had Izuku and Kyoka's full names on it. "Wait….Oh no."

"Yup. Yes we are, Izuku. Yes we are. Look, I…mostly got over stage fright after the Culture Festival and you can talk to people without turning into a stuttering mess that can't even maintain eye contact with a girl for more than a minute. I distinctly remembering you being taken off dancing to work on effects, so I'm making it up to you on behalf of Ashido and UA. Besides, a strong dose of stupidity and a monkey wrench in the works is exactly what we need right now. Come ooooon. It's two rounds, elimination style and we do get a prize when we win."

"Alright, that's incentive enough. When does it start and what are we singing?"

" _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time_ and _Preserved Roses_."

"Nice." Izuku grinned. The former was something he instantly took a liking to the minute Kyoka introduced it to him and the latter was something he found and showed her on the internet which soon had her singing along with the music. "But the first one isn't a duet. We can't exactly break it up into parts on the fly."

"Oh, nerd boy, that is where you are wrong because that is _exactly_ what we're going to fucking do. You want to practice for a bit before we start? We do have time."

Izuku returned a smile as he felt Kyoka's fingers interlace themselves with his own which he gave an affectionate squeeze. "Just to review lyrics."

* * *

There were certain pairs that actually _were_ good at singing which Kyoka could tell due to her own and her parent's expertise. Others were mediocre or average at best, with some pairs on par in terms of skill or one that was better than the other. Regardless of skill, however, none of them showed an ounce of hesitation to step up in front of an audience (whether it was to impress their partner, for pure entertainment or to win the prize was anybody's guess).

"Dude, Izuku. Calm the hell down. This is a karaoke competition, not Kourakuen Hall live show."

"I-I-I get that! Okay?" Izuku snapped back as he hugged himself to contain the tremors running through his body. "I get that, but still….It's just…it's different from what we did at the Culture Festival, so…."

"Well, we can't back out now, so sack up, nerd boy. I'll buy you a present when we win." Just as the second to last couple finished their song, she gave his ear a lick.

"Gaah!? Kyoka!" Izuku frowned at her for jolting him like that, though his mouth was curved into a smile.

"Alright, nerd boy. Showtime. Let's go." The couple that was leaving the stage handed the microphones off to them.

As the judges signaled, the music started up, the bass kicking off the song. "Alright, alright." Izuku sang softly, getting his voracity on as he tapped his foot.

"Alright, alright." Kyoka sang immediately signaling back to him as the drums came in.

"Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though! It's a hell of a feeling though!" The stage exploded with Izuku's voice. The crowd went wild at the cover version that was arguably as good as the original. Bouncing along to the percussion, he continued as if he were in a musical, accentuating the lyrics with the appropriate movements. Kyoka joined in as he counted down before her favorite chorus. As the music continued, the couple weren't singing to the audience as much as they were to each other, barely breaking eye contact.

 _See? Told you you got this, nerd boy._

 _We're going Plus Ultra with the next song._

As the song concluded, they both held up a peace sign. A symbol of peace, also a V for Victory.

* * *

Kyoka's attire for this chapter can be found on Pinterest on this particular link.

pin/335447872230899029/?lp=true


	18. Rhapsody of Reckless Abandon

Well folks, here it is. It is a birthday episode per se, but not on the exact day either one of them was born. It'll make sense once you read it.

Only two more chapters...I'm sad to see it go just as much as the triple digit followers/favoriters. Thank you for all your support thus far with this fic. You are all amazing.

As always, I own nothing except this here writing.

* * *

"Morning Kyoka," Izuku uttered in a sing-songy voice as he tapped the door with a tray in hand. It was around the time they had both gotten used to waking up both with and without the sexual escapades.

After several inaudible grumbles muffled by the door, the door latch came undone and swung open as a half-asleep Kyoka with messy hair rubbed her eyes yawning. "Hey, Izuku…..this better be important if you're waking me up right now…."

She was wearing one of Izuku's hoodies which hung around a third of the way down her thighs. The fact it was completely zipped up didn't leave much to the imagination in terms of clothing underneath, or its lack thereof.

"It should count as important, I think. We made it past the one month benchmark."

Kyoka turned to the calendar hanging on the wall. "One….oh. Wow. It's been a month now, huh. Feels…..a lot longer. Weird." Then she noticed the smell of heated maple syrup. And waffles. There were three, one stacked on top of the other, garnered with blue berries and chocolate chips. Next to the plate was a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice. "Is…that for me?"

"No. I came to eat in front of you to get a rise out of you, of course it's for you. I was thinking today should be kind of a cheat day, so….."

"You made waffles." Well, the morning was already off to a winning start with a nigh hyper-competent boyfriend who not only is smart, combat proficient, considerate and can read the social cues of women, but can competently cook as well. "Alright, get in here. And I'm _not_ sharing."

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Izuku stepped inside, he deployed the legs on the tray and motioned his girlfriend to sit on the bed. "What part of 'these are for you' did you not hear?"

"Just checking. Gimme that. Now." Once she curled up under the covers, Izuku placed the tray-table in front of her, gesticulating to tuck in.

Kyoka first took a sip of coffee. A long sigh of relief fell from her lips. It had just the right amount of milk in it but with no sugar, exactly the way she liked it. On the mug were three horizontal lines running across it, each labeled: _Shhhhh, Almost,_ and _Now You May Speak_ from top to bottom. There was no way to not laugh at that.

Izuku just sat on the bed across from her and watched her eat with a happy smile on his face. He was determined to spoil her rotten today, showering her with every indulgence possible when presented the opportunity. This was only phase one.

Pouring a generous amount of maple syrup onto the waffles, she cut a piece off and took a bite. "God, this tastes _amazing…._ " Kyoka groaned through her teeth. Her taste buds were flinging her brain to heaven and back. "Did you….do I taste eggnog in this? Is this eggnog?"

"Yeah."

"Where the hell did you get _eggnog!?_ "

"I made it. With help from Satou, by the way."

"Of course you did….Ooooof course you did." God Almighty, could he raise the bar any higher for boyfriend material? Kyoka honestly wanted to give Izuku an earful about all the things he was doing right too well and showing her up again, but the waffles tasted so amazing she couldn't even be bothered. She would have kissed him, but eating the waffles took higher priority. "Seriously, why must you be so good?"

"I just….look, being a….a late bloomer has done things to me. I just have a…need to be indisputably good at things, you could say it's on a pathological degree. I'm trying my best to put it to good use, which leads to stuff like this."

"Because of those ignorant fucks who aren't even worth mentioning," She growled as she shoved another large piece of a waffle into her mouth. "And Bakugou. That fucking arrogant…..dickless piece of stewage-steeped shit. Izuku, I swear, if you don't punch some of his teeth in at training today, I will on pure principle."

"I'll figure something out."

"Good. Here." Pulling part of the waffle apart, she soaked it in maple syrup and held it up between her fingers with a blue berry and some chocolate chips like a dog treat. "Come oooooon, I know you want sooome."

Izuku complied, taking the waffle between his lips, licking the syrup off her fingers. "I did eat beforehand, just so you know. So you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but come on, can you blame me? Your hair is fluffy as a malamute. And it smells like you." Kyoka ruffled his hair, her fingertips massaging his scalp.

"It's _my_ hair, of course it smells like me."

"Just shut up and take the compliment, okay?"

Once Kyoka had finished eating, she shooed Izuku out of the room so she could stretch, change and take a shower to get ready for classes today, but only after a big thank you kiss on his lips.

As he was bringing the dishes down, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. The screen indicated a name Izuku was waiting to hear back from today.

Mei Hatsume, the pink haired high-functioning inventor and the source of Power Loader's migraine. "Hatsume? Please tell me it's done."

"It is! I was able to fit everything you requested into it as well! There are a couple more kinks that have to be worked out, but it'll be done when I text you or by the end of the day. I admit, I was super surprised that you would come to the design studio for someone else's equipment with so many detailed sketches and applied use of item blueprints in the school archives, but I was soooo happy to hear you wanted to help make a new baby with me!" Izuku could barely comprehend half of what the motor-mouthed girl was saying to him in a rather loud voice that made him pull the device away from his ear. But her chipper voice was a good sign.

"Great. Would you mind if I drop by to test it out?" Izuku asked as he set the phone on speaker and began washing the dishes.

"Of course! No baby of mine is going anywhere without ample testing for field use! And don't forget that you're going to be testing out my other babies for the next week as per your deal!"

"I haven't forgotten." Izuku slightly shuddered at what he was going to be put through, but the fear quickly dissipated when he imagined the look on Kyoka's face once she saw what he had in store for her. Her present, aka phase two. "And the reason I asked you is because….well, I didn't know anyone else in the Support Course other than you, and you're probably the most one-track minded person when it comes to tinkering with gadgets, which is perfect for rush orders. No offense."

"None taken at all! It's nice to see my babies are appreciated. Give me a call if there are any changes that you wanna add last-minute, I'll stuff it in!"

"Thanks. I really appreciate your help. See you after school."

"Alrighty! Byyyeeee!"

Once the dishes were cleaned and back in the cupboard, Izuku sat down on the couch as he flicked through the Netflix shows, and hit play to watch the final episode of Daredevil Season 3. From the comeback of The Devil of Hell's Kitchen, the elaborate plan that Fisk had laid out, backlashes endured by the supporting characters――it was all well written.

While he was watching the episode, his friends slowly began trickling in for breakfast.

"Hey Midoriya," Satou called out as he began preparing to cook, "thanks for the help with the history homework last night. I thought I was gonna be screwed."

"No problem. Thanks for the recipe."

"Deal's a deal, right?"

"Yeah."

"What deal?" Ashido asked as she gulped down a pink smoothie from her glass.

"Oh, I just wanted to actually make something and eat it rather than just eat an apple or a bowl of cereal. It gets…..boring. So I had Satou give me a few notes on how to make eggnog flavored waffles."

"That. Sounds. Amazing!" Hagakure squealed. "But don't you dare badmouth my granola!"

"It's too hard to swallow."

"That's what she said!" Kaminari immediately quipped the second those words left Izuku's mouth.

"Ew, Kaminari! It's way too early for that shit! Give it a rest or your name's Mineta Mark II."

"Well….he isn't exactly that far off." Izuku muttered to himself quietly as he turned the subtitles on to read the dialogue that was getting increasingly difficult to hear.

"The hell's that supposed to mean Midoriya?!" Kaminari and Mineta raised their voice indignantly.

"Exactly what he said, I think." Asui ribbitted in her usual brutally honest manner.

"So, Midoriya," Kirishima turned as he swallowed an orange slice, "how're things with Jirou? It's been like a month now, right?"

"Yeah. Things are going great. It feels a lot longer than a month though. Only one thing I regret."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Not getting her anything for her last birthday. I know it was before we started dating, but still, I feel guilty."

"Aw, c'mon, Midoriya, you'll be fine! Jirou's a chill girl, you know that. Plus, considering how much notetaking you do on a daily basis, I feel like you're going to be the Metatron of romantic relationships. You're going to read all the books on the subject, and then write the friggin' _Bible_ about it. Which, by the way, I will buy."

Izuku chuckled at Sero's encouraging words. "Thanks, but I'm a human being, not an angel of the Lord. And you honestly think a book is going to help you with relationships? I'm doing pretty much eighty percent of this on the fly. No amount of planning and contingencies is going to save you, at least in the long run. I learned that the hard way. And it made me feel like an idiot."

"Well, at least you know you made the mistake and you are taking steps to make amends." Yaoyorozu smiled approvingly like she were Kyoka's older sister, coffee pot in hand. "Would you like a mug?"

"Oh, definitely, yes." The coffee that Yaoyorozu makes was phenomenal, considering the beans come straight from Colombia and were ground with a classic hand mill. "How do you take it again?"

"Lots of cream, but I'll take it as it is for today. Thank you so much, Yaoyorozu." Izuku yawned as he raised his arms above his head, twisting his head from side to side, popping his neck and shoulders, accepting the mug.

"So Midoriya, how was the waffles?"

"It was really good. I needed to retry twice, but I got it in the end."

"Waaaaiiiit a minute…." Ashido frowned. "The waffles weren't for you, were they?"

"Nope. They were for Kyoka. She should be coming right about now."

"What about me?" Kyoka asked as she stepped out of the girl's bathroom in her school uniform, her hair still damp. "Oh, thanks for breakfast by the way, Izuku. I'm making you something later, just so you know."

"Okay."

"Wait….Midoriya, _did you bring her breakfast in bed!?_ " Ashido's smile widened in absolute ecstatic glee.

"Yeah."

"Aaaawwwww….you guys are waaaaay too cute, you know that? You're like the best couple in existence that I know of." Hagakure shook her head with a sigh, although nobody could really see it.

"Seriously Midoriya, you are _dominating_ as top dog of boyfriend material in our class. In our _grade_ , even. Super manly. Mad respect to that dedication, bro."

"I WANT A BOYFRIEND LIKE MIDORIYA TOOOOOOO!" Ashido groaned, waving her arms and legs about in her chair like a child not getting their way.

"Yeah, fat chance." Kyoka scoffed. "I'm not exactly comfortable with sharing him…..yet."

"What?" Ashido's eyes widened in disbelief as Izuku jerked his head around to make sure he heard right.

"What? But seriously, you can't have him. Find your own nerd to make out with, Pinky."

"Awww…..your possessiveness is adorable. But you guys need to give it a rest. The aura of sweetness you emanate is making my teeth rot and soon everyone around here is going to be coughing up sugar."

"I know at least two people that won't be complaining, and one of them is you, Ashido." Izuku said from behind the couch. "You eat this kind of talk for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"…..Alright fine, you got me there."

" _Why. The fuck. Are we still. Talking about this!?_ " Bakugou's bowl of leftovers began smoldering and chipping while Kirishima who was seated next to him began fanning at the smoke to avoid tripping the smoke detectors. "Fucking seriously! What part of _let the fucking past DIE do you FUCKING DUMBASSES NOT understand!?_ Why the fuck do you give a shit about who Deku's banging!?"

Guzzling the rest of the coffee, Izuku stood up with his bag over his shoulder. "Okay, you know what? No."

"Something you wanna say to me, you fucking nerd?!"

"Shh-shh-shh. Kacchan, you need to shut up. Shut the fuck _all_ the way up." The entire common room went dead-silent. Never had anyone _ever_ heard Izuku mouth off like this to _anyone_ ever. Even Kyoka was surprised, but was smiling, realizing where this was going. "I just had the best coffee in the world that smells just as good as it tastes, but your threats and testosterone in the air is ruining it. It's not impressing anyone, I don't care for it, and it's detrimental to my mental health." Walking towards the fridge with the empty mug, Izuku scooped up as many cubes of ice into it as possible and set it down next to the chipped and still smoldering bowl. "Here's your chill pills, public menace. Take them, shut the fuck up, and leave me in peace. Get more from Todoroki if you need more. It's too early for your machismo bullshit."

The silence in the room was only broken when the door closed behind Izuku as he made his way to the design studio at UA to check on Hatsume and his gift. For another ten solid seconds, the room was quiet, until Kyoka broke out in peals of laughter while waiting for her toast to be done. " _Talk that sass, nerd boy, TALK THAT FUCKING SAAAAAAASS! YES!_ "

"Oh, BakuBro, that was a sick burn right there! Oh shit…my…my fucking stomach!" Kirishima's forehead was on the table as he twitched with laughter, clutching his stomach with both hands.

"Somebody please tell me they recorded that! Please! We need that on every social media outlet right fucking now!" Mineta begged, jumping at this rare chance to get back at the explosive egomaniac.

"Already done," Todoroki said as his thumb hit the send button on his smartphone. "Hashtag cold-burn."

"Same here," Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow handled the phone. "Hashtag sweet revenge and hashtag best served cold."

"You motherfucking Icy-Hot bastard, I will grind you into fucking _DUST! You're next on the shit-list, bird brain!_ "

"Alriiiiiiight, TodoBrokiiiiiiii! Brokoyamiiiiii!" Kaminari shouted as he continued guffawing. "Oh, that was fucking _glorious!_ "

"Shut it dunce-face! That green-ass motherfucker will be a grass stain by the time I'm done with him…." Bakugou seethed as he finished eating.

"Taste of your own medicine, doctor?" Kyoka sneered as she pulled her shoes on.

"Fuck off, earlobe bitch, who gave you permission to mouth off at me!?"

"Listen up angsty TNTeen, I am way past asking permission because I don't give two short and curlies about you or your ignorant opinion. I have better things to do like fuck his brains out in the future, and yeah, I know I'm a bitch; thankfully not yours. Neither is Izuku by the way, who you seem to have an unmistakable hate-boner for. Between him and me, we only need one dick in this relationship so do us both a favor: fuck off back to Pornhub so you can rub it out in your room."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH WOMBO COMBO BUUUUUUURNNNNN!" A second charge of shouts and roaring laughter detonated, with the usually level-headed members such as Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and even Iida failing to suppress their laughter completely.

"Aaaaaahhhh…Houston, we have noooooo problems." Kyoka smiled to herself as she sprinted to the UA campus munching on her toast. Revenge was sweet, second only to the eggnog waffles with blueberries and chocolate chips and the boy who made them for her.

* * *

"So. Care to explain where we're headed right now?" Kyoka asked irritably with Izuku's tie wrapped around her eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

"It's somewhere that you've been to at least once on campus, don't worry. This is not a joke or a prank, unlike this morning."

"You should've seen that asshole's face. It was _hysterical_. He is not gonna live that shit down till he fucking dies. Why the hell didn't you do that earlier in the semester?"

"For one, I was….too scared of him, I guess. But I can't always be like that forever. That surprised me as just as much. And….well, having a girlfriend apparently makes you do stuff with reckless abandon."

"Well, I'm glad to have that effect of you getting dangerous."

"So am I. Here we are." Izuku opened the door to the design studio, which Izuku had spent most of the morning cleaning up while helping in his own way with his present for the design of his gift. "Hatsume, you here? Hatsumeeeee! You awake? You alive? You breathing?"

"Yup, right over here!" She popped her head out from behind the counter with a thin, long box and quickly set it down in front of the blindfolded Kyoka. "Perfect timing! It's done!"

"Awesome. Okay, Kyoka, you can take the blindfold off now."

"Finally!" Pulling the tie off her eyes, she stared at the box for a brief moment and turned her head to Izuku with an inquisitive look. "What's this?"

"Well, considering the fact that we've reached the one month benchmark, I figured I should get you something. I couldn't buy a Les Paul for obvious reasons, a cake is too cliché, so I went for something more hero-like. Practical. This….also counts as your birthday present, belated as it may be."

"Hey, we discussed that and I said I forgive you! You didn't have to――"

"I know, I know. I wanted to. This is just my conscience being overly sensitive. Go ahead, see for yourself."

"Alright…." Kyoka opened the box, revealing a pair of identical metal sticks that were about fourteen inches in length. They were sprayed a dark purple shade with two teal colored ring-shaped dials attached to each of them. One of the ends resembled elongated small-diaphragm condenser microphones while the other end had screw threads and a socket respectively with an insignia of sixteenth notes etched on the outside. "Whoa…..what are these?"

"Hatsume, you mind explaining?"

"No prob! This baby, my friend, is a special order that Midoriya here begged me to make for you and had a hand designing the majority of this as well has hand-picking the materials. It's a billy club, similar to the ones that police officers use in America, only it's a zillions times cooler than those dull, bulky hunks of metal with no taste." She shuddered in disgust.

"You can use it as two short clubs like you're holding now or connect, twist, lock them together and voila, a longer one."

"Okay…." Placing the screw end into the socket, the two batons locked into place with a single twist. "Okay, this is cool."

"The threads are symmetrical so one twist in the right direction is all you'll need to engage it like that. And if you _really_ wanna stick it to the villains, pull hard on both sides after locking them in and you got yourself a quarterstaff that's about four feet in length."

"Both sides….alright." With a strong tug and a click, Kyoka was no longer holding a baton but a quarterstaff that was perfectly sized and balanced for her. "Oh, sweet mother of Metallica. Even better."

"The clubs themselves are made of an alloy of my own design that's lightweight but with much tensile strength and durability, you can use leverage to heave large chunks of rubble. It'll deflect a .45 ACP if need be without a scratch and even a plasma cutter will take at least a couple of minutes to even get under this baby's skin. Speaking of which, I can make some kick ass plate armor babies for you outta those for your costume, Midoriya."

Izuku chuckled. "Maybe some other time. Can you uh, keep going, please?"

"Of course! The sides that look like microphones are based off of the tech Present Mic uses and while the directional speakers are on the outside, the mic is on the inside to catch your heartbeat. Luckily they had blueprints in the school archives so I was able to take some functioning artistic liberties. The sound travels more efficiently with less unnecessary fuzziness. Super crisp and clear quality like a recording studio. There are calibrating dials, the green rings, accessible to make changes to decibel range and frequencies and such, so crazy volume, crazy high pitches, crazy low tones, you name it, once the jacks are plugged in, this baby will howl to the moon and back for you! And because they're directional, the overall effective area will be limited, but you have more range and power with the sound being….choked, if you will, into a single point."

"Like the rifling does in a gun." Kyoka muttered.

"Exactly! One shot will blast the baddies on their butts or on a higher output, bust a bunker wall. Now, here's another feature. May I?" Hatsume held her hands out and Kyoka placed the quarterstaff in them.

Deftly retracting it back to a baton, she pulled them apart with a half-twist, revealing a metallic cable. "This cable inside is made of a similar material to your homeroom teacher's capture weapon but with it there are carbon nanotubes and strands of steel composite cable woven into it. I did some testing and it can support the weight of a regular sedan no problem. So it can be a grappling hook for more than one person if necessary. It's damn near indestructible by any one man's physical force, except All Might, perhaps. Now all that's left is to come up with a name for this baby, buuuut I think Midoriya's got that covered." She gave him an expectant look.

"Yeah, I do. The RockaBilly."

Kyoka stared at Izuku who was smiling proudly at the name. "You….oh my god….you….abso-fucking-lutely, magnificent, hyper-competent, irresistible, fanboying nerd boy! I fucking love it! Are you kidding me!? _This is the most badass thing EVER!_ Get over here!" Throwing the tie around Izuku's neck, she jerked his head closer to her own and locked her arms around him for a solid thirty seconds before letting go of him.

"Well, ain't love grand! All that's left to do is test the sonic blast feature. It's fresh off the block so there are some things that need to be fine-tuned later, and for obvious reasons we can only get proper data with you present. Would you care to help?"

"Woman, do you have to even ask? Fuck yeah, let's do it. And thank you so much for this."

"Always a pleasure to have another appreciator. Well then, let's get started, shall we! AWAAAAAAY!" With Hatsume taking the lead, the trio ran down the hallway in excitement to test the RockaBilly. They ended up using the area where class 1-A trained to develop their so-called finishers, the rocky terrain manipulated into various shapes and sizes due to Cementoss' Quirk.

"Alright, so….how do we start?"

"Let's start small. See that rock over there?" Izuku pointed to a boulder about half the size of Kyoka. "Let's try and smash that with sound. Hatsume, I need headphones."

"Way ahead of you." Pulling on a pair of noise cancelling headphones, she handed one to Izuku who also made sure it was securely on. "Now, plug your jacks in, adjust the dials. Here….yup, like that." Showing Kyoka the corresponding dial for volume, frequency and tone, she slowly turned each one by the notches that caught on the finger tips.

"Alright, now what?"

"Just point, emit and shoot."

"Here goes." Plugging her jack into one of the batons, a steady blast of Kyoka's amplified heartbeat shot out of the tips, and within seconds the boulder shattered into pieces. "Oh holy fucking shit! This is _awesome!_ "

"Of course it is, I made it." Hatsume puffed out her chest with a bright smile full of pride. "And my baby works! Huzzah! Now let's try a higher frequency."

And for about half an hour the tests went on as Hatsume's fingers danced across the keyboard of her computer that was taking in all the data through a sensor with blinding speed. "I believe that will be it for today. Thank you very much for your cooperation with the data collecting, this baby should be updated and calibrated by….I'd say another week or so before it's incorporated into your costume."

"Damn, a week? You work fast, girl." Kyoka laughed softly in awe as she handed the batons back.

"It's what I do! I have to go back to the studio now. My babies are waiting for me! Toodles!"

"….Izuku, I'm going to be honest with you. I have a list of girls that I wouldn't mind taking a pass at if either you say okay or if I were still single, of course. One is Yaomomo, the other's Ashido. Hatsume's officially number three on the list now."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or pretend I didn't hear that, but thanks for your transparency."

"Okay, jokes aside. Once we get back to the dorm, can you meet me downstairs? I want to….go on a walk with you and….talk about some stuff later."

"Um…..what's it about?"

"It's nothing bad, I promise. It's…..actually a pretty good thing."

"Okay. Sure."

* * *

Izuku sat on the couch waiting for Kyoka to come down. Phase two was a resounding success. Her smile and that big, sloppy kiss said it all. What then, did she want to talk about? He could already come up with several things that will definitely _not_ be brought up, but process of elimination was not helping at all and there was not enough information to solidify a speculation. "Great. Monkey wrench time it shall be."

"Oh nerd booooy, you ready?" Kyoka inquired as she whistled to signal her arrival, donning a white shirt, blue jean shorts and a slightly baggy, black leather jacket and a choker with a cross hanging from it.

"Yup," Izuku stood up as he took Kyoka's outstretched hand. They walked in silence for a while, every now and then singing a rock song to themselves while getting weirded out looks which they couldn't care less about. They loved each other, they had the iconic, stupid grin of young lovers and they didn't need anything else at the moment.

The walk eventually ended up in a place that Izuku was not entirely familiar with, but had a familiar name plate on the metal fence of the relatively large house. "C'mon."

"Wait, this….is this your house? This is your house! What….why wha-what…wha-what are we doing here?" Izuku stammered as his right foot took an automatic step back.

"Relax, my parents aren't here. They won't be for another two, three days at the most. But it's better that way. What I want to talk about with you is….rather sensitive in nature, so….."

"Um….o-okay….."

If Izuku's room was a shrine to All Might, Kyoka's house was a shrine to the genre of rock, starting with rockabilly, ranging from punk, pop, alternative, new wave, blues, Christian and jazz fusion. Not only were there several records and pictures that were signed by musicians, hanging from walls, there were also guitars that were obviously something with more than just sentimental value and towering racks holding CDs and records with a state of the art speaker system and a plasma widescreen TV. "Whoa…..damn."

"Yeah, I got that a lot when friends came over when I was still in middle school. You want some water?"

"That sounds good." Taking two glasses of water, Kyoka handed one to Izuku before sitting next to him. Another pause hung in the air as they finished it off in a matter of seconds. "So….what exactly did you want to talk about with me that's so sensitive in nature that you had to….to b-bring me….here? To your actual house?"

"I brought you here because there's something I wanted to do with you that I can't in the dorms. I wanna have sex with you." Plainly, and nonchalantly those words came out of her mouth.

Izuku's mouth hung open, nothing but air coming out as he just blinked. He was aware that they had gone pretty far many, many times in the span of a month, so it wasn't going to turn him into a red-faced stuttering mess, but to think that she would ask now was…..baffling. "A-are you….are you sure?"

"Why the hell do you think I even brought you in here? Yes, I'm sure. And no, this isn't me trying to one-up you in this relationship. It's got nothing to do with that. I just want to, 'cause I love you, okay? Don't you?"

"Well, I mean…it's…it's not like I never thought about it, I have. I just…the subject never really resurfaced until now, so….but yes. Yes, I love you and yes I do want to have sex with you. However, that being said, I didn't exactly _prepare_ for this and bring….you know, contraception and such, so…"

"Right…..shit." Kyoka swore to herself for her lack of foresight, smacking herself in the forehead with a palm. She sighed. Everything was going well and already there's a setback before they were even half-naked. "I'm pretty sure there are condoms and a bottle of lube stashed somewhere in my parent's room, but here's a little honesty. You….are actually pretty well-endowed, best to my knowledge, so there is a chance they won't be…..loose enough."

"Um….okay. Thank you…I guess?" Kyoka burst out in laughter upon hearing that as she gave Izuku a hearty smack on the shoulder.

"But it's not like I got a close look at what that old man uses or their general sex life, so let's go check." She stood up and scampered to the stairs where the individual rooms were.

"You….oh my god." Izuku muttered as he followed her. He _really_ didn't need to hear that. Gingerly poking his head in through the only door that was open, he saw Kyoka going through some drawers until a triumphant hand was raised.

"Found some. Okay, the date is….right, we can still use these….aaaand there's also some variations to size. Great. We won't have to worry about getting weird looks buying these at a 7-11." Sifting through the larger size ones, she pocketed them, grabbed a bottle of lube and closed the drawers, making sure everything at least appeared to be undisturbed.

"I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel relieved or something else." Izuku sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"You nervous?"

"I am still the epitome of nervousness, Kyoka, I've just gotten better at not showing it as much. Aren't you?"

"Yeah…..As much as I… _we_ want this, yes I am. I'm uh….I'm gonna go take a shower if you don't mind."

"No, by all means. But….this is only a suggestion, so the choice is yours….are you comfortable sharing?"

"Th-the shower? I….you're….You're joking, right?" She just had to hear it one more time, to lessen the burden on her mind, even if it was only a little.

"I suck at lying, remember?" And there it was. That answer, with that smile. Kyoka kissed him on the tip his nose for his comfort.

"Come on. I know we've pretty much done everything except sex, but make sure you don't try anything _too_ forward before we get to my bed, okay? And I swear, if you piss in the shower, you are getting a kick in the nuts."

"I know what a toilet looks like, thank you very much."

"Just making sure." Hand in hand, they walked over to Kyoka's room, which was just as punkish as her quarters in the dorm, outlined with red, black, white and the occasional splash of purple here and there. Pulling her jacket and socks off, she looked up at Izuku, lacing her arms around his neck, letting them rest on his shoulders. "So, nerd boy? You mind helping me get out of these?"

"Only if you help me with mine." With soft gentle kisses as intervals, Izuku lifted her shirt up, pulling it off her arms and letting it fall to the floor. The tips of his thumbs slid the straps of her lacy white bra off, as he trailed kisses from behind along her neck, shoulder line, until he kept going down to the small of her back, and up again. Feeling the tip of his tongue touch her neck, Kyoka squeaked a little as she realized that he was unclasping her bra _with his mouth._ As it fell away, she started with his pants, unbuckling the belt and undoing the button as her hands traced his chiseled abs that rose and fell with every breath that tickled her neck. She hooked her thumbs onto the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them downward, stepping on them to bring them lower to his ankles.

Drawing Kyoka in closer, he unbuttoned her jean shorts with one hand, unzipping it as his other plunged into her matching white panties and began massaging her ass. With a shuddering breath through her teeth, Kyoka tugged his shirt off and tossed it over her shoulder as she impatiently pulled her shorts and panties off. "See anything you like?" She asked in her best seductive whisper.

"Everything. You?"

"All of it."

Continuing to kiss and caress each other along the way, they walked into the unit bath which was far more spacious than Izuku could have imagined, with a toilet, shower stall, and a bathtub that would fit at least three people, if not more. The water came on with a roar, and while Kyoka was planning on waiting a bit for the water to at least be tepid, Izuku stepped in without so much as a flinch or a shudder.

"What the fu-dude!"

"What?" Izuku turned around, genuinely confused to why he was being called out.

"The water's cold! What're you doing?!"

"I usually take cold showers."

"What the…..what the fuck is wrong with you!? Why are you taking cold showers!?"

"It keeps my heart rate up, helps burn fat, I can stay awake, and….it's generally considered healthy."

"You. Fucking. Nerd. Is it warm yet?"

"Uuuuh…..oh, yup, now it is."

"Great." Kyoka stepped in as steam began to build up. Keeping the drain plugged, they let the water accumulate in the tub as they sat down, daintily indulging in each other's bodies.

"Kyoka?"

"Hmmm?" She mused back as her tongue lapped up his ear.

"You look surprisingly hot with wet hair."

"You've seen me with wet hair after showers when you spend time with me and such. And what do you mean, _surprisingly_? Girlfriends look hot to their boyfriends regardless of the situation or appearance. Or am I being a little too full of myself?"

"Emphasis on little-aaah….easy, easy. That can actually hurt," Izuku whispered as he felt a hand fondling his testicles rather brusquely.

"Be a _little_ more mindful of your mouth then. You're not exactly tall either." Kyoka growled with that naughty smile she always sported when she wanted something. "Speaking of your mouth, I think it needs to pay more attention….elsewhere."

"Tell me where, then," Izuku breathed as he sucked on her earlobes, slurping it all into his mouth like a noodle, jack and all. His finger drew aggressive small circles around her clitoris, making her gasp.

"Hnnngh….you…know…..where…..aahh, god yes…fuck!"

Drawing his head backward, Izuku slowly released her earlobe, kneading it and chewing it as he did so, slowly, leaving only the jack in between the teeth. "Say where, and I will."

She shook her head weakly.

"Say. Where." Izuku's fingers kneaded her clitoris slightly harder, making Kyoka throw her head back. "Kyokaaaa….if you don't I'll stoooop."

"No…no no no, don't….Okay…..I w-want….I…aaah….." Izuku's fingers slowly began to speed up. He could almost see the words fighting to come out of her mouth. "I want you to suck on my pussy….fuck me with your tongue...!"

"Yes, ma'am." Stopping the water that had filled up the tub about half way, Izuku hooked her toned smooth legs onto his shoulders and pulled her torso closer as he began lapping up her juices, savoring every dollop that came flowing almost endlessly, his teeth grazing her already hardened clitoris.

Kyoka screamed freely with nobody except her lover listening as she let the numbing pleasure overtake her. It felt like his tongue was directly licking her brain. "Oh, shit…..oh my god….oh my fucking shit, I-Izuku, I'm cumming…." Izuku's fingers crept up to her breasts and lightly pinched her nipple, making her scream as she convulsed again and again and her vision turning white. But to make things better (or worse), he didn't stop. Nobody was going to hear them, reprimand them or stop them. Not here, not now. Slipping his tongue in as deep as he could, he let it massage the untouched virgin folds and creases, stretching them out for later to stake his claim on her purity. Kyoka's cries begging to stop and show mercy fell on deaf ears. He can have her now, truly, in any pleasurable way imaginable. She orgasmed again, and again, three, four, five times, her screams, cries and moans turning in to whimpers of Izuku's name followed by incomprehensible articles and slurred words devolving into gibberish that seemed to be begging not for mercy but for even greater pleasure.

Gently setting her down, he looked at her face. Her wet, toned body with a subtle six pack now flush, tears of pleasure streaming down her cheeks as it fell into the tub. Leaning in and looking into Kyoka's face twisted in pleasure, happiness, love and myriad of other emotions, Izuku kissed her which she retaliated with her own hungry kisses, giving and taking in a frenzied battle for dominance. The kiss was messy as saliva fell from their lips, their tongues, silvery strings hanging from their chins, but none of it mattered. Nothing except each other.

Once they finally separated, Izuku laid her against the end of the tub to let her catch her breath and regain her senses. "Holy fucking shit-balls….oh man, my head's still spinning. Okay…bits of my memory are gone, I think."

"What?"

"They're…it's fucking gone, okay? Like…random intervals of my memory since we got naked have been wiped because you ate me out like a starving madman."

"You tasted amazing, if it makes you feel any better." Izuku chuckled with a shrug, sticking his tongue out. "More on the sweeter side than usual."

"You….you know what? Fuck you. Fuck you, your god-tier foreplay and my sensitiveness to your touch."

"That's what we're here to do and you're welcome." The smart remark earned Izuku a splash of water to the face.

"My turn to suck your soul out from your balls then. And don't even think about resisting, Izuku. I fucking own you." Using her jacks to bind his hands, Kyoka opened her mouth, poising to take Izuku's ever-hard cock in, twitching with anticipation at her hot breaths. The very tip of her tongue gently caressed the underside of the head which earned a grunt, but not much else, until her tongue gradually began covering a larger area but with a generous amount of saliva and taking an agonizingly long time. Her lips planted feather-light kisses all around the tip as well, her fingers stroking him. All the while, Kyoka stared up at him with a smug look, demanding to submit and beg or this will continue until insanity set in.

"Kyo-don-aaah…." Izuku could tell she was enjoying this, just as much as he did with the rapid orgasms he induced. But he wasn't about to bend the knee yet. Staring her down, he smiled defiantly.

This served to only deepen the smile on Kyoka's face. Taking a quick breath, she immediately plunged the rod of meat into her mouth as deep as she could, fastening her tongue around it. Her head bobbed slowly as saliva dribbled down her chin and the corners of her mouth. She could tell it was working, with Izuku's face contorting somewhere between pleasure and pain as he desperately held back an orgasm, shivering, abs twitching, expelling short breaths from between his teeth. He was just making this hard on himself. He was getting pushed to the edge, but Kyoka knew a way to make him submit: puppy eyes. The one thing that eight times out of ten made him concede and give her what she wanted. She looked up at him like _she_ was the victim. Like _he_ was making her do this. Just as she felt his tension decrease, she sucked her cheeks in and quickened the pace, making it look and sound as sloppy as possible.

"Aaa…ah…..Kyo-I'm urgh…" The numbness in his brain was painfully sweet as his cock throbbed, every throb spewing forth fresh, thick gobs of milky white down Kyoka's throat as he looked down at her purple puppy eyes.

Slowly taking care to suck out whatever was left, Kyoka released Izuku from her mouth and jacks as he panted. Straddling him, she showed him just how much she had to take in before swallowing all of it, proving it to him by opening her mouth, tongue hanging out. "Payback, bitch." Kyoka chuckled as she pressed her forehead against his.

"The water's starting to get cold. Let's dry off and go to your room."

"Someone's eager." Kyoka's fingers reached behind to stroke the still pulsating member with a provocative smirk.

"Can you blame me after all that?" Izuku could feel her burning hot womanhood twitching. If it were any hotter, it would leave a mark like a branding iron.

"But that was _a lot._ You sure you got enough in the tank?"

"We've gone four rounds max before with just foreplay, so I think we're good. You want to keep going with this or are you….comfortable enough to…."

"No. Let's…..let's do this." They stood up, drying each other off and walking back flirtatiously in view of each other as they showed off themselves. Laying the large towel out on the bed, Kyoka lay on top of it while Izuku fitted a condom on and slathered a bit of lube on it. Even through the latex, he could feel her fire.

"Okay...you ready?"

"Yeah…I want to feel you. All of you. But just….be gentle, okay?" Kyoka felt her body tense up, a shiver running down her spine in anticipation.

With a nod, Izuku slowly leaned in, moving his hips forward as he comforted her with kisses and whispers. As the heat began spreading across his cock, penetrating the latex, he felt his hips being jerked forward, a searing pain running across his back. "Sorry, sorry…..you…okay?" He felt her nod as she was controlling her breathing to gain composure.

"Just…just don't move for now….kiss me more…." They each ran their finger through their lovers' wet hair, moaning into their softer, placating kisses to remind each other they were safe, and had all the time in the world to enjoy each other. "Okay….you can, s-start moving. Slowly though. Slowly…."

"Always. Kyoka, I love you so much."

"Izuku…. Prove it." Their lips met once again as Izuku slowly began rocking his hips back and forth while Kyoka welcomed it, easing her legs around his hips. After a while, they both began getting the hang of the speed, every pulse of blood setting off dynamite in their minds. Burying his face in her breasts, he continued loving her, proving to her as she asked, how much he could care, how much he appreciates her trust in him to handle her body intimately.

Kyoka felt her voice rising several octaves as a hot tongue, lips and teeth caressed her pink nubs of flesh, her hands crushing his face deeper into her chest, her abs tightening her hold on his cock, making him thrust just a little harder than before. "Go…fasterrr…" she panted. All the pain had been replaced with pleasure. Pure, sweet and addictive pleasure.

Izuku needed no further urging. While the slow pace and watching her writhe under him as he stretched her inner walls out to literally ingrain his shape into her memory, it was even more torturous than what she did in the tub. And the slow pace was not helping with taking his mind off the nail marks Kyoka raked across his back with both hands. Making a mental note to clip and file her nails in the future, he began upping the pace, deepening his strokes.

This was bad. It was so, so very good, but it was bad. She couldn't possibly let him hear her voice like this. No. This would be beyond embarrassing. Her hands covered her mouth to stifle the beast-like moans, but Izuku was not having it. His pace kicked up another notch, knocking her in the corners of that perfect spot, until one powerful thrust dead-center made everything crumble.

Her husky, beast-like moans only served to rile Izuku up more as he flipped her over onto her stomach. Grabbing her by the waist, he thrust himself inside her again, this time gyrating his hips as he pumped back and forth. "Iz-aaaah…." As a last-ditch attempt, Kyoka's jacks and hands reached for the pillow to smother her face in.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, _no_." But it was no use as he pulled her up to her knees, one hand fondling her breast, fingering her nipples while the other lightly closed around her throat. "You want to feel all of me. I want hear all of you. Don't hide your voice from me. Please. Let me hear it all."

Kyoka couldn't answer as the sudden change in position hit a different spot, another good spot that made her howl and scream in the violent maelstrom of pleasure. "FUCK! FUCK YES! FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT!" Her hands found its way around Izuku's head, interlocking fingers to prevent falling on her face. The springs began creaking even more as Izuku began ravaging her inside with bestial ferocity as he traded sloppy kisses in between heated gasps of each other's names and words of love, comfort, anything that would pull at their heartstrings.

The final, simultaneous orgasm sent them both of them into one long, colossal spasm as their juices exploded, dripping down their bodies and soaking through the towel. The adrenaline quickly leaving them, fatigue set in as they collapsed onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs and linens. They lightly nibbled at each other's lips, fingers caressing their bodies. Pulling out slowly at a lingering pace, Izuku pulled the condom off, and tied it off.

"Whoa….that's….a lot….." Kyoka chuckled, eying the used contraceptive which was chucked into the trashcan with a three-point arc. "God, I love you…" She sighed with a smile, snuggling up to him.

"A while ago you were cussing me out, and _now_ you love me?"

"It's post coitus, I can say whatever the fuck I want. You will take it and be happy. Remember I control your sex life now."

"I will and I am." Izuku mumbled as he kissed his girlfriend. For her courage, commitment, trust, love, everything that she brought to the table for the relationship to develop up to where it was and more. "You're an amazing girl. And I love you too."

"I know, nerd boy. You tell me every day. And you're not so bad yourself. Before you ask, yes. It was fucking amazing. But seriously, where the hell are you picking all of this up? We were virgins before all of this! I mean, foreplay was nothing new, but….be honest with me. Aside from the internet, what did you use?"

"You sure you want to know? When you know how I can delve into research for a long time?"

He had a point there, and listening to his research would totally kill the mood for the pillow talk happening right now. "Okay, yeah. Never mind."

"You are just as much a perv as I am, just so you know."

"After breakfast in bed, the most awesome belated birthday present and that perfect balance of making love and hard fucking would turn _any_ frigid woman of _any_ sexual orientation into a perv, trust me. Imagine doing this to a prim and proper girl like Yaomomo or that….girl with vines for hair that handed Jamming-Yay's ass to him."

"Ibara Shiosaki."

"Yeah, her. Man, once you break them down, they are going to have their hands _all_ over you. In public, even."

"Stop getting ideas and stop putting them in my head. If you're trying to make me cheat on you, it's not working."

"Good to know. Also…..um….."

"Yeah?"

"I'm….still horny…..You up for round two? We still have the house to ourselves….. and we still have condoms that fit you…"

Izuku's brows rose with a rebuking smile. "Will I get to hear you scream my name more?"

"Not if I make you scream mine first."

* * *

"Hey! Who here knows what the 'I like you game' is?" Hagakure asked the people in the common room after dinner.

"That certainly came outta nowhere, Hagakure." Ojiro replied, looking up from his textbook. "And no, I don't, although the name doesn't really seem like it leaves much to the imagination."

"Hagakure, pray tell, why exactly are we even entertaining the notion of discussing that specific topic right now? Here?" Tokoyami deadpanned without even bothering to lift his eyes toward her, much less his entire head.

"Aw, c'mon, Brokoyami! Think of it as practice for when you find yourself a girl you fancy! Then you can just be upfront about it and spit it out like a man!"

"Ribbit. Kirishima, girls are allowed to confess too. You know that, right?"

"I…yeah. I know. But….you know what I mean, stop nitpicking me, Tsu!" Kirishima grumbled as he had himself a good-natured half-chuckle.

"I've heard of it!" Ashido piped up with a mischievous grin. "You get two people, and you keep saying 'I like you,' 'I love you,' or anything along those lines that is generally considered flirtatious. Whoever blushes first loses."

"Is this really a topic that….necessitates exploration? At all?" Yaoyorozu asked uncomfortably. "Though I am not saying I have no interest in relationships, but…..this isn't exactly…..appropriate, is it? We bandy about empty words that should mean so much to the person saying it as much as it does to the person hearing it. The experience seems….well, cheapened. Ruined, even."

"Yaomomo, s'pose you're right," Kaminari rebutted, "what if that time came, that absolutely crucial opportune moment that needs to count, and the words just get stuck in your throat? If they can't hear it in the first place because you can't spit it out, everything else just….goes down the drain! C'mon, we're teenagers, let's teenage, for Christ sake!"

"I…I-I suppose that makes sense….Very well, I will participate as well. For future reference."

"Alright, so that makes…..one, two, three, four girls and guys. Awesome, even number."

"I actually made lots out of disposable chopsticks to do this for fairness. Any two people who draws the red colored one has to go through with it even if it's girl and girl or guy and guy."

"Wait….seriously?" A nervous, cold sweat broke out on Ojiro's back.

"I….am sensing the point of no return approaching quick. A retreat is necessary post haste."

"Ribbit. No it is not." Tokoyami attempted to flee from the area as he packed his things, only to land face first on the floor as Asui's tongue jerked his ankle back. "Loosen up, Tokoyami. It's just a game. Or practice. Or both."

"Oh, yo! Midoriya, Jirou! C'mere, you'd be experts at this game!" Kirishima shouted as Izuku and Kyoka stepped back into the dorms. Both of them were covered in bite marks and hickeys, even in places that their clothing won't hide, but this time neither one of them gave a damn about it and sported them with pride like badges of honor. Even their messy hair seemed to make them look good.

"….Did….did something happen between you two?" Ojiro asked upon seeing the marks festooning both of their bodies.

"Ojiro, stop dancing around the question. School night, gone for a couple of hours after changing, the hickeys….it's obvious that they cashed in the V-card today. Multiple times." Ashido smacked his shoulder with a splitting grin from ear to ear.

"No. Oh no. Oh no, son. You didn't." Kirishima stared at them in disbelief and a smile of admiration despite knowing that it was true. He just needed to hear them say it.

Kyoka only smiled. "My place, four rounds. And no, you're not getting anything extra out of me except this: _god-tier foreplay_."

"Jirou! We…you do know the phrase ladies don't kiss and tell exists, right?"

"I do Yaomomo. And thank goodness I'm not a lady. Not all of the time. Maybe his, but…."

"Alright, Midoriya," Kaminari said as he knelt in front of him about to swear fealty, "your room after this with some of the guys. We need details. _Copious_ details."

"Uuuuhhh…No. But give me a moment…." Izuku took a big breath before shouting at the top of his lungs, " _HEY ANGSTY TNTEEN, I WENT OUT WITH A BIGGER BANG THAN YOU EVER COULD!_ Sorry, I needed to get that out. I'll be outside." He could already hear the angry footsteps approaching.

* * *

Well, there it goes with a big bang. Hope it was worth the wait.

And I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to have the couple do a one-two roast against Bakugou just because. Please tell me if it was good or needs work. I don't really make a habit of doing it to people either way, so it was a little difficult.

Next up, Makeover: The ENCORE

And as I said in the previous chapter, they'll be getting haircuts too!


	19. Makeover: The Encore

So sorry this took a lot longer than I expected to post. I was working on another project to submit for a contest along with statements of purpose for grad schools...oh, how adulting sucks ass and swallows the majority of the time...but it's done, it's here and I have cameos from the movie and relatively new characters in the manga canon as well as a brief appearance of people from 1-B.

Also, I'd like to point out that this fic for some reason has over fifty thousand views now, which is bat-shit insane. Thank you all so much for your support.

But anyways, here's part 1 of the makeover part 2. As always, I own nothing but this here fic. Enjoy.

* * *

It was done. Three long, grueling and arduous years with a plethora of peaks and valleys to brave, but it was done. All those enrolled had finished the curriculum of the Department of Heroes of UA High School and successfully graduated (yes, even Mineta and Bakugou), ready to lend a helping hand anytime, anywhere, from helping the elderly across the street to punting Villains into prison. And more importantly, they can do so _legally_ now, in the eyes of the law, without being reprimanded.

For the Hero Course Party Rockers (dubbed as such by Izuku as they have gotten closer over the years) consisting of Ashido, Kaminari, Sero, Hagakure, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu Tokage, Fukidashi and Kendo, this meant one thing: "GRADUATION PAAARRRTYYYYYYYYY!" They all shouted in unison from atop the roof of the school.

"We already had one, technically speaking," Izuku commented without batting an eye. "And it ended like…..fifteen minutes ago."

Ashido let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Okay, Izuku? First, no. That is called commencement. It's a _ceremony._ And not like a wedding where there's a party _and_ an after-party _following_ the ceremony. It's _jus_ t a ceremony. I refuse to acknowledge that as a party in _any_ capacity. The food was good, but still."

"Yeah, dude, come on! A party ain't a party with chaperones!" Sero concurred.

"Alright, alright, I get it. It wasn't a party. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Bro, bro, bro, Izuku, bro." Kirishima rested a firm hand on Izuku's shoulder as he was about to start for the door, shaking his head in disappointment. "Haven't you learned anything from spending time with us?"

"Plenty. Would you like me to go over everyone's weight, BMI and measurements and a couple of your tells before you do something?"

"Dude, what the fuck!" Kaminari shouted, clearly disturbed by the fact that Izuku was privy to all this. "Du-no! Stop that shit!"

"So why are you coming to _me_ _to plan the party when YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT WANT THE PARTY!?_ "

"Midoriya, c'mon. Pleeeeaaaaaase?" Tokage squeezed her hands together as she stared at the green-haired boy that she treated like a little brother on account of being green-haired like her. "You're like, top of the class in terms of tactical awareness! Hell, you were the goddamn _valedictorian!_ We need something mind-blowing! Unless you're going to college, this is the last time we're going to be students, so let's go out with a bang! Please? Please? Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

Izuku sighed with his eyelids half-closed. "Tokage, you can beg all you want, but I can see the crocodile tears behind your puppy dog eyes, so drop it. That isn't gonna work on me."

"Urgh…..You used to not be able to say no and get red and flustered so easily….." Tokage grumbled as she blew a raspberry at Izuku in mild annoyance. "What _would_ fluster you now? Or make you say yes?"

He didn't miss a beat and answered with a straight face without so much as batting an eye. "Shiosaki, Pony, and Miruko throwing themselves at me on a Friday night in risqué clothing in the penthouse for a weekend of utter debauchery that'll make Satan blush."

"I…dammit, I can't tell if he's joking." Kaminari grumbled as he gently covered his nose as the image came to mind.

The girls ooh-ed and squealed in unison at the image. "I'm gonna tell them you're having impure thoughts _and_ Kyoka that you're cheating on her in your head." Hagakure pulled her phone out, giggling.

"And don't you _dare_ get dirty with our priestess and horned angel." Kendo growled with a strange expression that was somehow both a smile and a scowl. "I will mush you into guacamole. But seriously, Setsuna's right. We do need something."

"Yeah, but…..what do I get out of it?"

"You mean aside from a weekend of debauchery?" Fukidashi deadpanned as the thought bubble got filled with the corresponding emoji expression.

There was a bit of a pause before Izuku replied, "Sure. Yes, aside from that. Don't get me wrong, if there's trouble, I will be there to cover your backs, be a confidant and all that, but the motivation behind this party is….well, it's all for you guys, primarily. And I have plans of my own for tonight."

"How about….." Tokage thought quickly, "we will all personally owe you one favor. The nature of it will, as you would say, be within the bounds of good taste, but otherwise, total carte blanche."

"Wha-Setsuna! No!" Kendo refused with an incredulous shout.

"It's _one favor._ And he's not allowed to say the favor is to be given more favors, because that's lame. One favor from each of us for one kick-ass party. It's a good deal."

"I'm in." Sero said.

"I third the motion." Kirishima piped up.

"Hey if Eiji's in, so am I." Tetsutetsu nodded. "Sorry, Itsuka."

"Fifth and sixth." Ashido raised her fists in the air with Hagakure, sporting a victorious smile.

"Alright, _fine!_ " Kendo conceded, hanging her head in defeat. "I swear, I'm _soooo_ going to regret this…You heard them. Individual favors from us for a mind-blowing party plan. Do we have an accord?"

"Yes." Pulling a notebook and pen seemingly out of nowhere, he began scribbling in the pages. "First, the time. We can't just pull this off in one day for obvious reasons if you want to go out with a bang."

"In three to seven days, maybe?" Many heads began nodding in agreement to Ashido's words.

"Sounds reasonable. Now, what kind of party style were you thinking? Nightclub? Block? Pool? College fraternity? This will change the venue depending on the answer, so the sooner we get an answer, the faster the work can progress."

"Nightclub or frat party sounds like the best option." Kendo thought aloud. "There'd be a lot of things to go through for block parties or a pool party. Like paperwork and asking Yaoyorozu or Todoroki for their help."

"I personally think they wouldn't mind, but they did say they were planning their own family get-together, so that's a sensible choice." Fukidashi nodded.

"Alright, so nightclub or frat style. Not exactly mutually exclusive in certain cases from what I've heard, but…oooh. I think I might know a place. That place in Kamino. Club _ARC_. Ran and owned by several retired Pro Heroes and police officers. I heard the pricing is relatively reasonable as well, the security's good, music's good, and food is good. The rooftop….has a pool installed, I believe. Or was it a Jacuzzi? Whichever."

"Oh, dude! That sounds _awesome!_ " Kaminari grinned from ear to ear with an excited glow in his eyes. "Wait, heard from…..?"

"She works in the agency I intern at. You know Bubble Girl?"

"Oh, yeah yeah!"

"She has off days and likes blowing off steam in a club every now and then. It's pretty huge, so we can fan out and have fun. Without getting drunk. They're really strict about that."

"Hey, safety's always a good thing. Fucking hate those roofies." Kirishima growled.

"What kind of music though?" Ashido eyed Izuku carefully. "You know I can be picky."

"I don't know about who they bring in for the DJ, but according to their official website, they'll be doing a hip hop memory lane, starting at the 80s, 90s, and then 2000s. It'll be starting….four days from now. And they would probably take song requests as well."

"Oh, I am going to have a motherfucking field day there during the party. Izuku Midoriya, I swear…..If Eijiro wasn't my boyfriend I would take you right here on this rooftop right now with Kyoka."

"Woman, I'm right here." Kirishima growled indignantly at the horned, pink girl. Tetsutetsu failed to hold a snicker back.

"I'm _kidding_ , Jesus," Ashido retorted with a teasing giggle, "loosen up that puckered up ass of yours and take the stick out from there. Besides, you know you looooove meeeeee."

" _Moving on,_ " Izuku said as he cleared his throat before raising his voice a little more than he intended to, "the time. Not everyone lives in a convenient area to get to Kamino at a moment's notice, and we have train schedules and cab-hailing to worry about if we stay too long. So we need to set a start time, then everyone can choose to stick around or leave to go to a smaller party of their own, whatever. But it needs to be early enough that people can get there, but late enough for the doors to actually open and have people other than you guys in it. I'm thinking somewhere between seven and half-past."

"Sounds good." Kendo nodded.

"Okay, now the most important part: the number of people showing up. Because of the starting time, people may want to eat first, so we might as well have some finger food ready for them. Send out an RSVP to everyone and have them pitch in their share via Venmo. If there are people replying yes but don't show up, you guys are going to have to split the difference and chip in a little extra. I will contribute what I can as well. All the money needs to be funneled to one person. Kendo, would you mind?"

"Not at all. Consider it done."

"Great." Izuku felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. There were two messages.

―― _Iida's about to leave the building, might wanna catch him before he leaves to give him you-know-what._

―― _I'm having dinner with my parents but can we meet tonight at some point?_

Looking at the two messages displayed on the screen by Mei and Kyoka, respectively, he tossed the notebook to Kendo.

"Alright, I got some places to go to before I go home. Make sure you pull the party off and follow the instructions."

"With your instructions, there is no way we are failing. You'd have to be an idiot." Kendo laughed softly to herself as Izuku sped away like a green comet as he quickly typed a reply.

* * *

"Hey, Tenya!" Izuku called out as he was about to leave the building with his family including the still wheelchair bound Tensei Iida, the former Ingenium.

"Oh, Izuku…hello. Your speech was….great. Very inspiring."

"Thanks. I actually had something written down but I didn't use it, if you believe that."

"Really?"

"I was so nervous that it wouldn't be good enough, so….I tossed the script ten minutes before getting up on the podium."

"You can still be just as nervous and jumpy as the day of the entrance exam, it seems." Iida chuckled. "I miss the old you sometimes. Not that there's anything wrong with the current you."

"I guess the old me had its….moments, I guess. You on the other hand, are turning into a really good drill sergeant in the making, just so you know. Team Idaten's in good hands. As well as UA, if you plan on becoming a teacher here at some point."

"I appreciate your confidence. I'd love to talk more but….is there something you needed from me right now? We were planning on going home and going out to a dinner reservation."

"Actually, yes. I need you to accept….this." From within the outer pocket of his gray blazer, Izuku pulled out a small, flat box and held it out.

"Okay…." Iida tentatively took the box and opened it, revealing a transparent rectangular chip no bigger than a fingernail with blue geometrical lines running across it. "What is this again?"

"Another reason for you to celebrate. Mei and I started working on it during the second semester of our second year. It's a bio-stimulant implant. It took a long time, some advice and materials from I-Island delivered via Melissa, but we worked out most of the problems. This is only a prototype, but theoretically speaking, the three year hiatus of your predecessor should come to an end after ample rehab and conditioning."

Iida almost dropped the box upon hearing what Izuku said. As was Tensei and their parents who let their youngest son's diploma fall from their hands. "You're…..You're saying….my brother c-can….h-h-he-" Iida's damp eyes met the green-haired boy's own which were slightly higher than him now.

"Again, prototype. But once it's recalibrated and certain properties are tailored to his fitting, yes. He won't need a wheelchair, ever. I'm sorry I can't give you a more perfected model, but for what it's worth, it's functional and it's yours now. No returns."

"I-I…It's….Izuku, you….." Tears streamed down his face as his voice broke, hugging the box to him like it were his firstborn child.

"Save the thank you when we both know it actually works. Keep in touch, okay? I'll see you in the field." With that, Izuku sped off to rendezvous with his mother as he heard four shouts and cries of joy behind him.

"You got everything out of the way, sweetie? Talked to all your friends?" Inko asked, as Izuku jogged up to her at the front gates of UA. Her eyes were still puffy from all the crying she had been doing since commencement began.

"Yes, I did. Sorry for making you wait."

"Oh, stop it. You've graduated from UA as valedictorian, I am about to let you get away with a lot of things today. Shall we head home?"

"Yeah. But uh….I….would you mind if I head out for a bit after dinner?"

"Not at all. This is _your_ day. This….all of this…..is because you never gave up. Everything you have done up till now is all because of you. I am so, so proud of you Izuku, and I always will be."

Izuku couldn't help but feel a little teary eyed himself as he shook his head as he hugged his mother close. He still couldn't believe how such a small woman could be so strong to be a parent. A parent of a soon-to-be hero, no less. "It started with you though. Because you gave birth to me, because you decided to have me in your life and let me walk the path of a hero is why all of this was made possible. Everything. You may have….given up on me once upon a time, but you still were there for me. Always. Every step of the way. I may look up to All Might as the hero I want to become, but…..my very, very first hero in this world that I know of is you. Always you. And I love you for that, mom."

Inko sobbed as her son placed a hand on her back, fighting back tears. From the window, unbeknownst to her, Aizawa and All Might stared down at him. In the brief moment he gave a curt nod, Izuku swore he saw the faintest smile on the lips of the perpetually fatigued, ever-stoic pragmatist. All Might simply gave him a big, skeletal smile as well as a peace sign which Izuku returned. "Mom, get on my back. I'll carry you home. It'll save costs on the train fare."

"Wha-eep!" She squealed a little being hoisted onto her son's back like a child.

"Hang tight." Carrying Inko on her back while holding onto her things, Izuku activated One For All at his full capacity of 42%, the heat of the energy coursing through his body as he went Full Cowl. With a single bound, they were airborne. The wind in his face, whispering in his ear as if to encourage him to go higher, faster, and the view, everything about it made traversing the terrain on foot….well, fun.

His mother was absolutely terrified of the speed and velocity for the first few minutes or so, shouting and pleading to just walk and take the train back home which soon turned into incoherent shouts. "Mom, do _not_ pass out on me right now! Please!" In a matter of minutes, their apartment came into view, at which moment Izuku deactivated his Quirk and set Inko down, who was disheveled and out of breath.

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya, I swear on everything that is holy on this green earth, if you do that _again_ before I _say_ you can, I am going to throw out every single All Might memorabilia in your room and set it on fire! In front of you!"

"Please God no, not that! Anything but that! I'm-I'm sorry! I will do anything, just please don't do that!"

"Anything?"

" _Yes._ Absolutely anything at all. I will cook dinner if I must."

"Then after dinner, go see Kyoka and take her out on a date."

"Really? But…it's-"

"I understand it's at night. You're eighteen, you're growing into an adult and therefore you are allowed to make more decisions on your own. Just make sure you're back by 10:31p.m., understood?"

"Yes. Thanks mom."

* * *

It was about 7:45 p.m. when Kyoka tackled Izuku with a hug from behind, nearly flattening him on the ground. "Hey there, nerd extraordinaire." Kyoka greeted him with a warm smile and a big damn kiss that made onlookers blush and look away. Both were pretty confident that not even Aizawa popping up behind them would deter them at that point. "Congrats on being valedictorian. Another step closer to your dream, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. Congrats on graduating to you too." Izuku brushed the girl's hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead, making her hum in pleasure. "So, SAPPHO again?"

"Yup. I know we still have time, but I wanted to give you a proper sendoff before you leave me."

Izuku frowned in confusion. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"You're going across the ocean to another fucking continent in less than two weeks! I can't kiss you across the ocean, dumbass!" There was happiness and encouragement in Kyoka's heart for Izuku's conviction to go the distance for his dreams, but genuine anger and sadness resided in her eyes as well, essentially for prioritizing his dreams over her. She knew reprimanding him for that was selfish and stupid, but it was what love does to a person. "I'll bet you're going to drown your sorrows in Melissa's lips and tits once you get there."

"Kyoka! How can you say that!?"

"I just miss you already, okay? As much as I want you to succeed, I want you here. With me." Burying her face in her boyfriend's chest, Kyoka felt her voice breaking. She could stand a week, two weeks, or even a couple months at the most, but several years was going to be utter torture. "…..Why'd you have to go overseas….?"

"I just….staying in Japan won't widen my gaze about heroism, or about this world we live in, for that matter. I need to see for myself. Believe me, if I had the choice to take you with me, I would. I really would." Running his fingers through the dark purple hair, Izuku patted her on the back as her arms tightened around him more. "But there's only one slot. And….I don't know if I'll be able to skip a grade or something, but if I do, I will come back to you ASAP. Okay? Also that thing between us and Melissa that happened on Christmas Eve was because someone spiked the eggnog with bourbon."

"I know. But let's face it, I didn't hate it, you didn't hate it, and she most certainly didn't hate it."

"Ca-can we change the subject, please?" Izuku blushed as he looked away. "That was….an accident. A surprisingly happy one with no dire consequences, but an accident nonetheless. One that we agreed to never speak of."

"Right. Sorry, just….reminiscing. Spitefully."

"I still love you though."

"I know. But I love you more." After another kiss, they walked towards SAPPHO for their second makeover with Fletcher 'The Flash'.

They were welcomed with open arms and ushered to the back room in full view of the other customers. "Ah…..it is so nice to hear back from you again. I'm glad you reconsidered doing this for that one time only."

"Well, he's going to be studying abroad, so I figured that having one more memory to go out with a bang before he leaves would be a good idea. So…are we doing the thing I suggested?"

"Oh, yes we are." Fletcher smiled.

Izuku frowned as Kyoka began playing the pronoun game with Fletcher. "Doing what thing? Kyoka, what have you done?"

"It's not bad, okay? C'mon. The clothes are already in the changing room." Pushing Izuku behind the curtains, she entered the other room to change.

"Oh my word. Look at you two, all grown up and looking like a menace to society." Fletcher chuckled as they both emerged.

Aside from the long-hemmed, low cut white shirt with a design of glass pierced and cracked by bullets, Izuku was covered in black from head to toe. Over the shirt he wore a simple leather jacket of a classic style, adorned with epaulets, a shearing standup collar, ribbed upper sleeves, the belt, an asymmetrical zipper, sleeve zippers and front flap pockets. His pants were slightly faded black denim, complete with footwear that were buckled boots that stopped a quarter of the way up the shins. "Ummm…..I think there's too much black in this."

"That's exactly why you're wearing it, nerd boy. I'm corrupting the shit out of you before any of those bitches get their grubby hands on All Might's secret lovechild."

"Wait, what?!" Fletcher jerked his head around. "You're his-"

"Don't worry, it's an inside joke. And Kyoka, we've been over this, you've seen what my dad looks like!"

Kyoka giggled as she stepped out to reveal herself dressed in what Izuku could only describe as a mix of sporty, retro hipster and a splash of ghetto style fashion. She donned a white, wide neck shirt that bared her shoulders and tank top and cuffed gray harem pants with two lines in navy blue running down the outside of each pant leg. Her feet had tan timberlands fitted on and on top of all this was a loose-fitting olive drab fishtail jacket with a hood lined with fur, baggy sleeves adorned with a dozen or so studded patches on one and a white patterned bandana wrapped around the odd-colored red sleeve and a long hem that came down to her knees.

"All you need is a baseball bat and a background of a brick wall with graffiti to look like a genuine hoodlum from the backstreets of Naruhata."

Finishing the outfit by putting on a black choker that she owned, she replied smugly, "I'll take that as a compliment." Rolling up the jacket sleeves, Kyoka make a gang sign with fingernails painted black and stuck her tongue out, sporting a cool but rather adorable devil-may-care attitude.

"Now, if you two will just follow me outside." Fletcher motioned as he exited the backroom with a brisk pace along with Kyoka, leaving a confused Izuku scrambling after them before he lost sight.

"Uh….where exactly are we going?" He asked, eyeing his petite girlfriend suspiciously.

"Hair salon. You know the one that does nails and spray paint tattoo on the side? We already did version 2.0 of us on our first year, so now we're taking it another five steps further by getting our hair done as well. I already have one picked out for you, just so you know. It's going to be an undercut. Short version."

" _WHAT!?_ " This was a bad dream. While he had nothing against getting a haircut every now and then to keep his hair manageable on his own, he never, _ever_ radically deviated from what he had on his head. Maybe a little product to change things up subtly, but never to the point that would require a professional's intervention. He had no idea what exactly an undercut was, but the fact that his hair was going to be hewn short just felt….indescribably unsettling. "No. Nonononononono, I am _not-_ "

"You're picking my hairstyle as well, so don't back out on me now. We're fucking doing this, and we're taking pictures. Here, I have a couple choices. Pick one before we get there."

Izuku caught Kyoka's phone which she callously tossed over her shoulder like an entitled and fickle celebrity would to her agent. The screen set on the memo function page had a list of at least half a dozen hairstyles without pictures. Thanks to the notebooks for the first makeover date, he had a faint idea where they were going, which meant he now had less than three minutes and counting at the pace they were going at. "Umm…uuuhhh…okay, this. The razor cut pixie."

"Oooohhh, very, _very_ good choice, young man. Very good. Despite the lack of background, your acumen and intuition for her style is _remarkable._ Have you reconsidered becoming a model yet? You _are_ doing this for a second time, after all. Or would you prefer being a designer?"

"It's….we'll….maybe. It's just a maybe. We're doing this for fun. Like I told my friends before, I'm trying to be a Pro Hero first and foremost, not a fashion icon."

"A little weak for an argument, considering people like Ryukyu, Uwabami and Best Jeanist are considered contemporary fashion leaders."

"Ryukyu and Uwabami I can understand, but Best Jeanist is like that almost exclusively for _denim_. That's why he's called _Best Jeanist,_ for crying out loud! It's really ironic because his Quirk is literally known as _fiber master!_ "

"He does have a point there, Mr. Fletcher," Kyoka nodded, "Best Jeanist usually _does_ have some form of denim be it blue or otherwise on him. It doesn't do justice to the…..variety department."

"Well, you know where to reach me should you decide to take the spotlight as a rising star in fashion."

"Oh we'll give it a shot…..once he comes back from his study abroad. _Right?_ " Kyoka muttered through gritted teeth, glaring at Izuku over her shoulder.

"Um…we'll….we'll see….."

* * *

Izuku didn't think he'd ever have to choose a tattoo in his life and never planned to, regardless of the fact that it was impermanent and would wash off in about a week and a half or shorter with a good scrub. He chose relatively subtle Celtic runes, but they were sprayed onto areas that were _not_ so subtle, such as the sides of his neck and around the clavicle. The only relatively subtle one was a small, tribal design feather on the inside of his right wrist which Kyoka insisted on getting in the same exact spot. "My mom is in a pretty good mood, but if she catches me with tattoos of any kind until I'm actually a gainfully employed member of society, she isn't just going to stop at disowning me. She will strangle me using her apron."

"Oh _relax_. I already texted her that I was going to borrow you for the night and we were doing some unspecified stuff together, and she already loves me like her own. You'll be _fine._ "

Izuku kept passing his fingers along the side and back of his head that had been pillaged with a pair of shears and the top trimmed about an inch or so nervously. His head quite literally felt lighter and breezier. Kyoka and Fletcher assured him he looked like an intimidating biker, once he got the voracity face on to which he retorted that he didn't have a bike.

Both of them only smiled at that, walking to the food court on the first floor. Kyoka waved at someone, and Izuku saw a gloved hand, one that belonged to a girl with very familiar pink dreadlocks swept to the right wearing a jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around her waist. She was leaning on a large object covered in a blue tarp.

"Mei?! What's _she_ doing here?"

"I'm here to deliver my baby, silly! Why _else_ would I be here?"

"Okay, can you _not_ say that first sentence out loud in public? _Please?_ "

"Is it done?" Kyoka asked, ignoring Izuku's plea.

"Oh yes." Mei's yellow irises with crosshairs twinkled. "This beast of a baby is good. To. Goooo."

"Beast of a baby…..? What exactly did you make?"

"Think of this as…a graduation present from us three."

"Us…three?" Izuku looked around in confusion. There was nobody there, rightly so, aside from them and Fletcher.

"I'm number three." A female voice made Izuku jump as Mei held up a tablet that displayed the face of a very familiar looking young woman with shimmering golden hair that reached below her shoulders. "Hi, Izuku. Again, congratulations on graduating with honors from U.A. As your honorary older sister, I am so proud of you."

" _Melissa!?_ What the….you had a hand in this?!" Melissa Shield. Another person, who like the previous Izuku, is Quirkless, but clawed her way to the top as one of the brightest minds that I-Island has to offer through focus, commitment and sheer power of will. She was one of the many people that Izuku respected in life. They had only met during that incident with Wolfram before she came for the commencement ceremony, looking more beautiful than he remembered (objectively speaking, since nobody could outdo Kyoka in that regard).

"Yup. Girlfriend here decided she was going to get you something equally badass as the RockaBilly, so I gave her a couple of suggestions, and she brought it over to Mei here, who by the way, is an amazing girl with an amazing mind that I'm excited to meet."

"And after a couple of minutes deliberating our choices, we decided that we were going to get you this." Mei's hands tapped on the blue tarp. "You already got your license to drive a car and now a motorcycle, right?"  
"Yeah. Why…..Oh no…No, you didn't. No. No way. Is that-"

"Yes we did, Izuku. Mei, show him our beast of a baby."

"With pleasure. Here we gooooo!" Without missing a beat, Mei's hands flung the tarp off the object, revealing a fully customized motorcycle painted black and green with a streak of pinkish purple around the tank in all its hulking glory with two helmets resting on the seat. "Behold the baby Frankenstein: two parts adventure, one part naked, one part cruiser, and all parts of unadulterated awesomeness."

"What….the….fuck…is this _beast!? HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_ " The usual cheerful but composed demeanor of Izuku was replaced by full-blown ecstatic joy at the masterpiece he was staring at. He couldn't tell what the maker or model was, but it was beyond anything that the catalogues of the customized models could ever begin to even match, much less surpass.

"This technologically tricked out bad boy is called GEM. The Green Eyed Monster, since you're so jealous and possessive of me." Kyoka snickered.

"It was your girlfriend's idea," Melissa smiled as she crossed her arms, clearly pleased at the reaction of her friend. "You got her the RockaBilly, so it was only fair she got you something equally awesome if not more awesome."

"It started off with scrounging up junk parts of the faux-villains that were used in the entrance exams that UA kept around. I fixed what was broken or warped to piece together however much was possible, but we eventually ran out of parts to root through and there were still some missing, so I called in some help."

"Which is where I come in," Melissa continued, "and I was happy to oblige. I did have a spare engine lying around from an old experiment that was in good condition among other things, and it's for Izuku. So I thought, what the hell why not?"

Izuku went up to the two girls and embraced them, pulling them off their feet. While Kyoka simply took it in stride, Mei turned into a beet-red stuttering mess, almost dropping the tablet. "Thank you so much. All of you."

"Don't sweat it, Izuku. I'll see you once you touch down on U.S. soil. Say hi to Uncle Might for me. And I want my hug once you get here!"

"I will."

"Good." The screen turned blank and Melissa's image disappeared.

"Okay, we have everything we need. Motorcycle, rider, passenger, and mechanic. Give me five minutes and I'll have the cameraman here. Hang tight." Once Fletcher left, Kyoka pulled Izuku and Mei into a group hug.

"Thank you so much. This thing is…..it's _amazing_! I absolutely love it."

"Alright, since you like it so much, I think you oughta show Mei your appreciation in a slightly more….forward and intimate way."

"Wait, what." Mei stared at Kyoka in disbelief.

"Kyoka…..Do I wanna know where this is going?"

"I think you do because I _am_ giving you permission to kiss her." She uttered in a nonchalant shrug. "If she wants it, that is."

"I….u-um…." It was a rare sight to see a motor mouth like Mei rendered speechless.

" _What?!_ " Izuku's facial redness quickly began rising.

"Let's face it, she's roughly about your height and has big curves in all the right places. And we talked about this before. As long as you, the third parties and I agree to the boundaries set beforehand and I'm present in the room for whatever happens, it's okay. We're four for four, so it's worked out well so far, statistically."

"Wait, four for….you….you've done…. _this_ before?" Mei asked slowly.

"Uh…..yeah. We have." Izuku mumbled, averting his gaze bashfully.

"With…with whom, if I may ask? I won't tell anyone, obviously."

"Should I?" Izuku turned to Kyoka, cocking his head to one side. Once she gave him a silent nod, he answered, "In chronological order, Melissa Shield which was an accident, Setsuna Tokage which wasn't, Tomoko Shiretoko aka Ragdoll, which…just kinda happened, and Saiko Intelli who for some reason Kyoka felt the need to seduce and _succeeded_."

"I don't hear you complaining, nerd boy. She was lesbian but you _totally_ turned her into a full-on bi girl, by the way." Kyoka snickered. "Ah, fun afternoon, that was."

"Wha…..oookay, I don't think I want to hear the rest of that…." Mei shut her eyes and shook her head with a heaving sigh.

"Eh. To avoid….you know, problems in general, we tried our best to stay away from people that were in UA."

"Izuku, you…..you may look docile, but you're quite the silver-tongued womanizing son of a bitch aren't you? I don't know if I should backhand you across the face or applaud."

"Usually option one is the normal reaction when you have real life examples like Captain Celebrity." Izuku laughed softly at Mei's comment, scratching his head.

"You're not a sleaze like that arrogant fuck. Unlike that overgrown fuckboy who will throw himself at anyone with a big ass in tight jeans and low self-esteem, you have boundaries, standards, and _me_. Besides, it's not like you haven't kissed each other before. Remember when you literally had to hold your guts in with your hand because of Toga's new knife? And on top of that, Shigaraki came very close to vaporizing your leg."

"That was different!" Izuku insisted. "Excessive blood loss made me go into shock! Mei had the same O-positive blood type as me so she patched me up, gave me a transfusion and did CPR! That doesn't and shouldn't count as kissing! At all! I was about to fucking die! You literally slapped me later for getting hurt and reopened a wound!"

"Y-yeah!" Mei concurred, albeit with less conviction than usual. "What…what he said….."

"Mei, stop bullshitting me. And you. I can hear your heartbeat and it's saying you want my hot nerd's lips on you again. Properly this time. Don't worry, he won't bite or strip….unless you want him to." She winked. "But just so you know, if you go for more than a minute kissing him, it _will_ feel like he's brain-fucking you with his magic tongue and hands."

" _Kyoka, for the love of god, stop! We are in PUBLIC!_ "

" _What_? I'm just telling her what to expect should she say yes, calm down. Jesus fuck. Oh and hurry up and decide before the cameraman gets here."

"Mei, you _can_ say no, you know that, right? You have every right to refuse and I most certainly will not hold that decision against you until the end of time."

"I know, just…okay, sure. Yes." Mei mumbled after a long pause.

"Um…..sorry, run that by me again?"

"I'm still processing all this, but I said it's okay. CPR or not, you were the first person I had lip-on-lip contact with in this life, so…..and, you know….I don't exactly dislike you…." Mei chuckled nervously.

"I kinda got that, if GEM and other past projects weren't indications…."

"Great, it's settled! After the photoshoot then, somewhere quiet. And more private."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I still didn't-"

"Alright, now that we have everything, we can begin." Fletcher clapped his hands together excitedly. "We'll set up. The concept is…..partners in crime."

"Lemme handle this." Kyoka smiled. "Izuku, you get on the bike. Mei, rest on the handlebars from behind. Uh-huh, like that. And I will be….right here." Kyoka leaned against the tandem seat, the jacket slightly falling off her shoulders to show off the tattoos.

"Oh, very nice. Mmmhmm. Ms. Mei, look towards the lens a little more, if you would please? Yes. Right there. Ah my creative juices are positively _flowing_ right now. Yes. Now try something a little more….combative. An artistic reaction to someone trying to cut in on your action, as it were."

"Izuku? Your call." Kyoka nudged.

"Okay….how's this?" Voracity mixed with a hint of anger and a crazy smile with teeth as he ran his fingers through his newly styled short hair. One arm went around Kyoka's shoulders, showing off the tattoo on the wrist which Kyoka followed suit with her own pose. The other arm simply rested on Mei's shoulder, gingerly. "Uh….Mei, would you mind leaning your….head towards me a little?"

"Like…this?"

"Yup. Now um…..put your hand on mine. Sandwich that hand between my hand and your head."

"Okay, easy enough."

"Mm-mmmm, very nice. Let's try….amorous for the next few."

"Amorous towards him or us?" Kyoka asked.

"Whichever you feel comfortable with."

"Let's do this one at a time then." Sitting on the motorcycle backwards, he made a beckoning motion with one finger. Kyoka sauntered up to him, sticking her tongue out while wearing a sly smile, just out of reach, the jacket falling off her shoulders.

Next up was with Mei who reclined on the seat as Izuku's hand closed around her wrist. The photoshoots went on, some individual, some in pairs, and some with all three in various positions both with and without GEM, just barely toeing the line that made it risqué. Once they wrapped everything up, Fletcher bade them farewell.

* * *

"Now then, for the moment we've all been waiting for. Mei, you have the keys?"

"Actually, you don't need it. Watch." Placing a hand on the accelerator, Mei spoke, "GEM baby, start up."

The engine roared to life and the headlight turned on, casting a beam of light ahead the trio. "Oh, that. Is. Sick."

"Theft proof with complete countermeasures and autopilot. Right now it only has my voice as an activation key. Hang on. GEM baby, create spare key. Izuku, say your name and put your hand on the throttle."

"Right….Izuku Midoriya." With a tiny blip, the headlight flickered.

"Now you can ride this baby anytime you feel like it. Take it for a spin."

"What about you though?" Kyoka asked. "GEM can't take more than two without us getting arrested."

"Not to worry. You might want to take like…three steps back. GEM baby, deploy sidecar." Within five seconds, part of the motorcycle's body disengaged and reassembled itself into a simple sidecar apparatus as it reconnected.

"Ooooh, hot daaaaaamn!" Kyoka laughed as she clapped her hands excitedly. "Alright, let's go!"

"We'll go safe and sound first." Izuku stated clearly as he pulled the full-face helmet on and snapped the visor down.

"Okay, field test time. Let's see how this baby does on the road." Mei giggled as she pulled her own red and pink helmet with goggles down.

"Fine by me." Kyoka grinned as she tightly wrapped her arms around Izuku's waist. Operating the clutch lever and shifting gears, Izuku slowly twisted the throttle and rode out onto the night road.

"So? Whaddaya think?" Mei asked through the radio built into the helmet.

"This baby is the freaking crown jewel I didn't know I needed. I was a little apprehensive at first, but now, I have no qualms kissing you."

"Good to know, thank you! You said somewhere private, where did you have in mind?"

"Hmmmm….GEM has GPS, right?"

"Izuku, don't insult my intelligence or I won't kiss you." Mei warned, clearly offended by the inquiry.

"Right. Dumb question. Sorry."

"GEM baby, plot a course to a relatively deserted public area with a nice view." Several blips later, the inside of Izuku's helmet lit up as it gave him instructions of the route to take as well as an ETA.

"GEM baby?" Izuku asked before he tightened his grip around the throttle, "Play the trap remix of _Tequila_."

* * *

"This is an amazing view. Jogging course near the ferry terminal to Aisuri Offshore International Airport, huh? Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because while you can drive well, you obviously don't know how to use GEM baby at full potential. But he'll learn so don't worry." Mei gave the cowl a reassuring pat before pulling her helmet off. GEM only chirped in response which most likely was supposed to emote something along the lines of 'take your time.'

"Well, it may not have been a magic carpet ride, but that was very smooth. Kudos to GEM and the driver." Kyoka hopped off the back and pulled Izuku into a kiss. "And of course, the grand architect."

"It's….my turn now, I guess?" Mei asked as she stood up to stretch her legs out.

"I'm not going to judge you for backing out."

"No…..I-I want to. And since your girlfriend said yes, I'm going to do it before _she_ backs out of her consent."

"I never have."

"There's a first time for everything. You ready?" She turned towards Izuku with her lips drawn into a thin line, obviously nervous.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Mei."

"Alright, I'll keep my head turned the other way, but if I hear zippers and clothes hitting the ground, you're both getting a jack in the eye."

"….Is she always this clingy?" Mei chuckled in an effort to divert her mind from what she was about to do with someone already taken.

"Yeah. She means well though. You want me to start or do you?"

"You're the more experienced one, so I think you should." Her heart began jumping, higher and higher every other two seconds as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Fair enough." Closing the remaining distance between them, Izuku's lips lightly touched against hers as he lifted Mei's face up slightly. Counting to ten in his mind, he took a half step back, peeling his lips away.

"So? How's your first _actual_ kiss?"

"It was…..floaty. And it tasted like mint and chocolate."

"If you want more, just say the word."

"Then….can I kiss you this time, Izuku?" With a nod from him, Mei pressed herself against him, slowly feeling him up through the leather. He responded to every shape she changed her lips in, his hands simply cupping her face, taking it all in. His fingers wandered through her pink locks, massaging her scalp, making her stand on her toes and arch her back. She moaned slightly into the kiss before pulling back, gasping. "Oh….my god….wow…." Brain-fuck, indeed. Any more and she was confident that an orgasm would be within an arm's reach.

"Awww, you didn't hit the minute mark." Kyoka pouted. "Here, allow me to show you what he will do when he really, _really_ gets worked up. C'mere, babe. Let me start your engine."

"Oh, very funny." Izuku rolled his eyes, but embraced Kyoka, his arms slipping inside the jacket and sneaking up her back. Lightly pulling him down by the shortened hair, she claimed his lips hungrily, lightly chewing on them from time to time. And by god, it never got old. His hands lightly groping her ass over the fabric of the clothing, his fingers caressing her earlobes, the tightness of his embrace….everything was a rollercoaster ride. She opened her eyes to steal a glance at Mei, who was staring at this spectacle, swallowing hard. Now seemed like a good time as any.

"Whew….and….there you have it, Mei. Still want some more? I know I do. And _he_ does."

"Again, totally up to you," Izuku reminded, clamping a hand over his clearly turned on girlfriend's mouth before she made any further advances. "We can drive straight to your place, drop you off and――"

"My house is actually empty right now, so being dropped off there won't really do me any good."

"Mom's home so my place is a no-go." Izuku shuddered at the thought of what would befall him should his mother find not just one but two unclothed girls in his room. Death would be the least of his problems.

"Same here." Kyoka huffed. "Mei, we can….keep you company. As they say, three's a party."

"…..Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Do you _want_ to be seduced?" Kyoka asked playfully. "You did just kiss Izuku. Twice."

"Well, I….I did like the kissing…." She had to admit, he was good. The kiss was gentle, but attentive and accommodating, eagerly doing everything Mei wanted but never overstepping. Plus, the new haircut and biker outfit definitely helped. The second wind of puberty had utterly transformed him for the better. Even she had to admit to some degree that Izuku was fucking _hot._

Upon their first contact, he was simply someone that would boost her chances for the companies to notice her babies, but his pathological nerdiness about Quirks and heroes persisted, turned him into a constant stream of inspiration. There was no shortage of ideas he provided for new support items, upgrades, and variations according to the environment. Pro Heroes that took a step back from the front lines for making and improving support items were not unheard of, but were extremely rare. Izuku was probably going to be the first in a long while that would not only _dabble_ but actively fight battles on two fronts. For that, she couldn't help but respect him for his support and be impressed with his brain's flexibility and ingenuity.

Plus, it was kind of a big deal when someone willingly volunteers to test items out that were more likely than not to turn you into a piece of charcoal for three consecutive years _and_ manages to save your life from villains, out-of-control gadgets, and self-destructive tendencies like not sleeping or eating. "But….if-if we're doing this….and we _are_ doing this, unless I'm misinformed….just so you know….I-I'm still….a virgin…."

"Thanks for telling us that, but don't worry," Kyoka reassured the reddening pinkette with a hug, "he's super gentle until you give him the go-ahead. Plus, another woman's touch to take the edge off your nerves never hurt anybody, right?"

"I….I guess…."

"Izuku, give her another big smooch. I can smell her nervousness in the air."

Mei was more than happy to let him as the tip of his hot tongue touched against the inside of her lips. But then he suddenly pulled away, looking pale. "Oh crap….what time is it right now?"

"Around 9:50 p.m. Why?"

"I gotta get back in about half an hour."

"If this is about your mom, I got you covered. On the way here I asked your mom via text that a mutual friend at school asked us for help to test out a couple of support gadgets meant for nighttime use and we may end up taking a little longer than usual or even end up sleeping over before she got you back. I mean, there was a bit of back-and-forth-ing but she said yes. We have aaaallll the time in the world." The sly grin said it all. Kyoka had planned this.

* * *

Part 2 of the second makeover will be twice as smutty as the couple's first time before I move on to the final chapter, which is another timeskip.

Aisuri Airport is a reference to Mos Eisley for those normies that don't know star wars lol.

Also, the motorcycle is a Frankenstein motorcycle that's a mix of the Yamaha V-Max, Ducati Monster 1100 Evo and a customized Harley V-Rod. I can't draw it so I can't show you what it's supposed to look like, but imagine a sleek and more motorcycle-ish version of the Nolan Bat-Pod.


	20. Trio Capriccio

Welp, here it is, two girls, twice the smut and over nine thousand words. Find out how it goes for yourself, that's all I can tell you.

I've said this before and I'll say it again. Thank you very much for sticking with this fic to the penultimate chapter. Your readership, reviews and general support is always appreciated.

Anyways, as always, I own nothing except this here writing.

* * *

"Well…this is home for me….."

"You live in an apartment flat?" Izuku asked as he stared at the five story high red brick apartment.

"Yes and no. My parents actually bought the land and the building on it and remodeled it in about a month. The parking area is still a parking area but doubles as a limited outdoor experimenting backyard with a storage unit and a garage. The first two floors are living quarters and the top three floors are workshops and more storage."

"Whoooaaaaaa…" Izuku breathed. "That…..is kinda awesome. I would so live here."

Kyoka let out a low whistle at the sight as she nodded in agreement.

Once they parked GEM and entered the apartment after going through biometric scans (which Mei explained were there for obvious safety reasons), they walked up to the second floor where her room was. Unlike the rest of the place that was utterly trashed with gadgets, manuals, blueprints and spare parts, her room was devoid of that aftermath of a hurricane. There was a desk, a bed, two large bookshelves, a wardrobe, a bedside table and various knick-knacks. It was likely the only room devoid of any gadgets or tools. "So…yeah this is what my room looks like."

"Mei, I'm not gonna lie. I was bracing myself for an avalanche of your babies the minute you opened the door to your room." Izuku chuckled as he breathed a sigh of relief, pulling his jacket off.

"I have a whole floor to myself for babies, so my room actually stays clean. As you can see. You can drop your stuff off along the wall and pop a squat anywhere." Mei sat on the chair at her desk while Izuku sat on the floor and Kyoka sat on the edge of the bed after removing her own jacket. "So, you said ground rules. What are they?"

"Oh, we're getting right to it? Alright. First and foremost, contraception. That goes without saying. Izuku has a couple condoms, I brought some spares plus pills. Second, discretion; another no-brainer. Unless it's with us, you don't discuss what happens behind closed doors under any circumstance except for emergency situations like accidental pregnancies. Third, unless I decide otherwise, I'll be in the room with you guys to make sure things don't go awry and to join in if I'm inclined to do so. Fourth, let's have fun. Sex is just as much recreation as it is an act of procreation. Any questions?"

"Um….how did your first threesome happen?"

"We don't talk about the first time. It was….awkward in the morning." Kyoka sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "We _can_ tell you about the second time though, since we planned it and followed through. It was my idea that I brought up with Izuku. He wasn't too keen on it in the beginning to be honest because, I'm the only girl he's ever kissed, dated and had sex with before Melissa. And he felt guilty as shit about being….well, unfaithful. His words, not mine."

"Come on, can you blame me? All Might is basically her surrogate father." Which made it ten times worse for Izuku being his successor since he essentially ended up bedding a surrogate sister figure or honorary cousin, at least. And he hated the fact it felt so _good_. "Luckily nobody saw us, together unclothed, so it's been in the dark ever since."

"Yeah. So, I told him how much I appreciate his remorse and his faithfulness, but he needed to…."

"Expand my palate," Izuku interjected. "And that's the best subtle expression I could come up with. She literally said something a little too on the nose. I have never come close to dying from choking on a donut from hearing someone say something. And that is one thing I will never forgive you for." He eyed Kyoka with a rebuking look.

"Oh shut up, you drama queen. You loved it." She snickered. "I mean, he's a lot better at handling pressure in social situations than three years ago, but he doesn't actively go out of his way to socialize with the opposite sex outside of the people he knows well. Not that it's a bad thing, but it wouldn't hurt to at least have the basics down. In case….you know, things don't pan out any further between us. Though that possibility is infinitesimally small." Kyoka blew a kiss at the green haired young man and ruffled his hair. He smiled at the reassuring gesture.

"Flirting and picking up girls is basic in your book? Eh, but then again, we're eighteen, so….it would make more sense, I guess. Sorry, continue."

"Well, it started off with Tokage socializing with Izuku during the first month of the second year when they were in the same class with me. He was in the process of drawing Godzillo in one of his notebooks and the dinosaur lover went absolutely nuts at the quality. They hit it off pretty well, surprisingly. She not only rubbed off on me too, but she was also passive aggressively hitting on me which Izuku did not notice at all. Or pretended not to notice." Kyoka shot him a rebuking look.

"Well, _excuse_ me. I've only ever had guys hit on you until then. It was an unforeseen situation and I didn't know what to do."

"It's called body language and eye movement, you pay attention to it enough during combat training! I pulled her aside, told her I was taken already. She then offered a quid-pro-quo, so to speak. She spends time with me and nerd boy can join in as well."

"Just….just like that?" Mei's eyes widened.

"I admit it was surprising, but after setting rules, we eventually agreed to pull it off. We three abstained from any sort of sexual activity for a little over a week, brought him over to my house during a weekend, blindfolded him and took him to my room where Tokage was waiting in nothing but stringy panties and a white button down shirt. His shirt that I borrowed for personal reasons."

"Oh my!"

"That was her idea. She's uh….pretty open in terms of the sexual orientation of her partner. And more often than not the one on top once topless, if you know what I mean." A lazy smile spread across Kyoka's lips. "God, she had a supple, squishy ass. And long fingers."

"How did he react?"

"Izuku was….apprehensive, but definitely aroused. As that song goes, his mind was telling him noooo, but his body…..his body was telling him yeeeees." Kyoka and Mei laughed as Izuku rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "Tokage did most of the seducing. One week without so much as masturbation does a number on your libido. In short, we were all horny as fuck. A loooot of fun to be had that day. He was a starving, caged animal. I don't care what anybody says, but _that_ was angry sex. Like Vesuvius-ending-Pompeii level angry."

"Wow. That thirsty, huh?" Mei gave Izuku a weird look as he hugged his knees, looking down in shame.

"Oh, yeah. It was a little frightening but it was super-hot to watch. I mean, I thought tearing a shirt open for sex was a movie-only thing but this son of a gun actually did it, shoved Tokage onto the bed and got down on her. Hard. And by god did that woman scream. The neighborhood would've called the police if my room wasn't soundproofed."

"Kyoka had to kiss her to keep her relatively quiet. I had to pin her legs down too."

"Above her head, by the way." Kyoka added.

"She was putting me in a chokehold with them Brazilian Jujitsu style." Izuku retorted in an effort to not seem like a sex-crazed maniac, "That was one of the few times outside of hero stuff that made me think I might actually die."

"Like her insults, the kiss was sweet and salty. Also, pulling hair during doggy style is something I like from time to time, but Izuku did it to the point where Tokage could arch her neck and back to kiss him. I genuinely thought she died when her eyes were just white. She….collapsed, twitching and gushing."

"What the hell did he _do?_ " Mei asked, half horrified.

"Please don't tell her," Izuku begged.

"After eating her out, he pulled the string off on Tokage's soaking panties and stuffed it in her mouth before utterly breaking her."

"What the fuck Izuku!?" Mei's eyes turned to the utterly embarrassed teen who was muttering a Hail-Mary to himself along with several other prayers from Buddhist texts.

"Hey, this is a no kink-shame zone unless it's self-inflicted. I was surprised too, but she actually seemed to like being subdued like that for a change. Plus he did tell her to open her mouth beforehand, and she did. Then he came at me, and…..I don't remember what happened aside from the first twenty minutes of intense tongue sucking and the come-to-Jesus missionary. But I did wake up to more green on green action going down in the bathroom. Sooooo many hickeys and bite marks up and down the body. God she looked hot with all that all over her body."

"Sounds uh…eventful." Mei mumbled, her face getting red again.

"Oh that wasn't a one-and-done though. We had ourselves another round of stress-relieving hard sex after midterms that year, and Izuku even bribed her into doing it."

" _What?!_ The valedictorian handing out _bribes?_ Oh for _shame_ , Izuku Midoriya!" Mei placed a hand on her chest with a look of mock horror on her face. "Think of your mother!"

" _I said those exact same words!_ " Kyoka cackled as she clapped her hands, falling onto her back on the bed.

"It's just an urban landscape sketch with Godzillo blasting his atomic breath to the sky. That plus a photocopy of the notebook page. And it was to get her to study, okay?" Izuku grumbled defensively with a pouty look.

"Dude, she dragged you into a public bathroom stall to deepthroat you after school the day you gave the sketch to her. And I _know_ you two had a quickie after that, so shut the fuck up. It was a fucking bribe."

"Yeah….I'm sorry to say I have to agree with her on that, Izuku." The girls began laughing again as Izuku just glowered at them with a red face which Kyoka placated with giggling whispers and kisses.

"Whoof, that was funny….But we haven't done anything ever since. We're still on good terms though, and I'm sure she'll be up for a hookup if we offer. She's had flings but nothing serious so far."

"Well, that….is quite a story."

"Right? And the green stud you see here was loving every minute of slapping her ass red, driving my face into the pillow and even――"

"Oookay, I think that's enough." Izuku cut Kyoka off before the more raunchy details were revealed. "Mei, did you want to shower first?"

"Um, yeah. That sounds good." The nervousness had made her sweat a little and cleaning up before the dirty deed didn't seem like a bad idea, although the casual talk of the couple's threesome escapades had helped slightly. The warm water falling on her skin should do some more good.

"Good call. Go on with her, Izuku."

"What for?" Mei frowned at Kyoka's words.

"So he can shower with you, silly. Cleaning up together is the first part of foreplay in my book."

"Wha-no! No! A shower is supposed to….supposed to make you feel calm because it's private! Bringing him would defeat the purpose!"

"I get that, but hear me out. Have you ever seen a guy aside from a pornstar on the internet naked before in your life?"

"I've never watched porn before so no, but….. it's to get used to it, then? To….to him?"

"There you go, perceptiveness for the win. It'll help you ease into this, so let the experienced boy and girl help you. Plus, when I say Izuku has magic hands, I also mean he's good at massages too. Tokage needed one for her lower back on Sunday along with some poultice."

"I don't know Tokage personally, but let's face it, she just wanted Izuku to cop a feel or two. Or three." Mei scoffed. "And I'll bet he acted on it."

"See? You know him so well." Taking her hand, Kyoka planted a kiss on her knuckles. "I'll give you two some alone time since this is your first time, Mei. I assume there's another shower upstairs?"

"Yup, take a left once you go up, first hall on the right, second door." With a nod of thanks, Kyoka pulled most of her clothes off aside from her frilly black panties and a matching bra and sauntered off with a light sway in her hips, making sure Izuku was watching her. With a wink, she disappeared up the stairs.

Izuku stood up and sat on the bed, shaking his head but with a happy smile.

"Your girlfriend is….."

"Gutsy? Adventurous?"

"Accommodating. But yes, those too. How'd you come to terms with…..letting your girlfriend do this with you and for you?"

"It's…..really a matter of trust, honestly."

"That's it?"

"Yeah," Izuku said with a shrug as he began pulling his socks and shirt off. "Believe me, after the accident with Melissa, I was terrified that somewhere in her mind Kyoka would be mad and want to break up with me. But when she told me this would be good for me in the possible future, I was….surprised how realistic she was being with this, which was proof enough to me that she cared about me in that moment. Me and just me. Taking the worst case scenario of our relationship into account, she was giving me permission to choose someone _aside_ from her, should this relationship fall apart. And that takes an immense amount of courage. So I said yes out of love and respect. Besides, I figured letting her get her fill of girls would give me some time to breathe."

"Wow. No wonder most pictures of you on her Facebook page says #boyfriendmaterial. I've never had a relationship outside of my babies, but even I can tell you guys really love each other. So…thank you for trusting me enough to share what you have like this." Standing up, Mei walked up to Izuku, her hand hovering for a while which Izuku took with his own, the tip of his thumb gently caressing her palm.

"I should be thanking you for accepting. I mean, sure, there's a lot of fantasies going around about the first time being amazing, and we both made sure it would be but…..like you said, it's meant to be a private affair and you're willing to share that with me, someone who has a girlfriend that will be present when it happens. You're braver than you think."

Mei's heart skipped as she felt a hot pair of lips land on her forehead. "Well, aside from my parents and Mr. Powerloader, I trust you two more than most, so…." Her eyes trailed down Izuku's body, now wearing nothing but a pair of slightly loose, green boxers. Gently breaking free from Izuku's grasp, she felt him up. While he obviously was no machine, she couldn't help but marvel at the body that not even Michelangelo could sculpt, not out of living tissue. This was something that he built, honed, through hard work, dedication, and barely any days off.

Just like her babies. It was…beautiful, in its own way, subtle and defined in all the right places, a little on the lean side but perfectly balanced aside from that. And the tattoos weren't helping in any way to make him less mesmerizing.

"I'm….guessing you like what you see?"

"What? Oh, um…right, I…yes. I-I do." She let out a nervous laugh, wrenching her hand away with all her willpower as Izuku's question brought her back to reality.

"It's okay. Like Kyoka said, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." There was a faint glint in his green eyes as he smirked.

"No biting, please…." Mei squeaked at the floor. She cursed her hormones and his virile pheromones! "I-I don't want you to…..misunderstand, I said I want to do this, and I like you, I do, but I'm not planning on, you know, getting in between you two. I just….don't know enough guys that I trust to ask out an-"

"Mei, look at me." His finger gently began massaging the back of her neck as she let out a sigh through her teeth. Pushing her jaw up with his thumbs, he kissed her.

With a snap, Mei returned fire with kisses of her own. She was no expert, but there were enough books and tips on the internet to refer to as her hands ran through Izuku's hair. A pair of hands slid down to the small of her back, fingers gently stroking up and down through her clothes. But she wanted more.

Grabbing Izuku's hand, she guided it towards her breast and pressed it down hard, making her moan and shudder violently as she pulled back asking, "Can we….shower? Together?"

Izuku simply began to gently tug at her clothing, pulling one off and tossing it aside methodically. "God, Mei, your skin is so smooth. You're warm and you taste like….strawberry jam." Every article exposed a new patch of skin for Izuku to kiss as he guided her to the bed and laid her down. Something about undoing the knot of the sleeves with his teeth and lips made her utterly and inexplicably wet in anticipation as he tugged them off and Mei helped as she flailed her legs.

He moved on to her socks, pulling those off with his teeth as well, kissing the back of her foot, each individual toe, and moving up along the inside of the ankle, calf, and thigh while the other hand massaged the other. "Oh…..my…..go-od….ooohh…aaahh…" Mei moaned. She couldn't believe it. This was what she sounded like when she was turned on so uncontrollably? Was this… _ritual_ something that Kyoka went through every time she had sex? Along with the other girls? The gentleness of his rough hands, his lips, long tongue――no wonder she loves him! No wonder any of the girls would let him take their purity, fuck them at his pleasure!

It was like a dream. The most lucid and at the zenith of bliss. Izuku, arguably the second coming of All Might The Almighty, was spoiling her, worshipping her like a fucking god, attentively and unconditionally, making her believe that she was the center of his universe. _The_ universe. Nothing mattered more than her pleasure in each passing moment. His expression was calm, but his eyes were points of fiery passion and love that was genuinely loving every moment of his giving.

As she was pulled to her feet again, Mei wrenched the tank top and bra off and Izuku partook in her breasts graciously. While Kyoka's bust most certainly grew over time it would still fit within the palm of his hand, which was nice, but depending on the situation, bigger could be better. On that note, the young mechanic girl literally kept his hands full. Skillfully applying the pressure with each fingertip starting at the pinky, he pinched her already-hardened nipple with a thumb and forefinger while claiming the other with his mouth.

The heat in the pit of her stomach exploded as Izuku's tongue poked at it, lightly grinding his teeth against it and increasing the pressure. Leaving a trail of saliva as he let go, he hungrily feasted on the other. One hand crept down and slowly stroked her crotch, already sopping wet and sticky. Pressing his fingers together and releasing them, Izuku made sure she could see before lapping it up and kissed Mei again, forcing her to taste herself and him as he groped her ass with both hands, pulling her closer, his erection pressing against her stomach.

Mei wanted him now. Right this damn moment, virginity be damned. The hot water can go fuck off for all she cared, too. This was more love than she could ever handle, more than she had ever _received_ from a single entity but knew somewhere in her mind there was more to be had. And she wanted it. Ending the kiss, she rested her forehead against his, locking the crosshairs in her eyes with his. Jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, she rasped, "Let's go fucking shower."

Maintaining a firm grip on her ass with one hand, they slammed into walls and doors, tripping over everything as they made their way to the bathroom. Pulling the last articles of clothing that kept them from being fully naked, they walked into the shower.

"I usually don't like to get my hair wet…it's super annoying to dry this."

"Mei, you look beautiful regardless." Izuku whispered in her ear as he took the bottle of body soap and squirted some out.

"Really?" Mei looked up at him with a kind smile, her hands combing his hair to the side. "You think…. _I'm_ beautiful?"

"Yes. Didn't you know? Smart is the new sexy." Slathering the soap onto Mei's body, Izuku kissed her on the tip of her nose, a gesture that more often than not made girls' hearts flutter. "That and wet hair automatically make most girls look amazing, with or without clothes."

"You're smart, ripped, _and_ look good wet. What does that make _you_?"

"You come up with an epithet. And please make it something other than beast in the sheets or stud. It's getting old."

"I'll think of something, nerd boy." Mei breathed as she rubbed the soap into his body as well, her fingers sliding down Izuku's body until it was gently stroking his throbbing manhood. The one that would claim her before anyone else. It felt like an entirely separate being from Izuku who was steadying his breathing while he let Mei touch him. His fingers found its way to her pink folds of flesh as well through the soft tuft of hair, tracing the outer rim of the nether lips that elicited tiny, sporadic gasps from her at the gentle caresses.

"You won't be able to."

"Is that a prom-hnnn!" She inhaled sharply. Izuku began sucking on Mei's neck, lightly biting her every now and then as he ground his knee against her womanhood seeping nectar. When his lips finally parted from her skin, a red mark was left, and he made more, on her chest, shoulder, and throat, with dozens more to come.

"Yes. Put your leg on my shoulder."

"I'm….not that flexible."

"I'll make it easy for you." Getting on his knees, Izuku lifted her leg, kissing the inner thigh as he rested it on his right shoulder.

"Wait, wai-hhhaaanghhh….you…oh goddammit, Izuku….." He dove right in, swallowing every last drop of her greedily, making sure she could hear every sound through the falling water as she leaned against the wall to keep her balance. Her voice rose even higher as his tongue touched something. Something other than her G-spot.

Her hymen.

While Mei was aware that its existence did not dictate a woman's virginity, the fact that it was intact just made it feel special. It was symbolic. Something that would be gone permanently before the night was done, given by her and taken by him. The ferocity of his tongue had dissipated, replaced with gentle licks and prods as if to confirm its existence and reassure her that it will be as gentle and painless as possible. She moaned even louder as she pulled Izuku's head in towards her crotch, spraying his face full of juices.

"Oh, holy fuck. If the foreplay's any indication Mei, my boyfriend is going to fuck you stupid tonight."

A dazed, panting Mei turned to see Kyoka in her still damp pixie cut standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel covering her and lingerie hanging on her fingers. Izuku carefully set Mei's leg down and turned the water off. "Hey, sorry we were taking our time."  
"Oh don't worry, I was fantasizing how you might be tenderizing her for a while. And by the way, your screams. Were. Hot, Mei. I've got half a mind to make you scream like that myself. Izuku, bring her over will you? Sharing is caring."

"If you say so. Can we use your towel?" Kyoka wordlessly pulled the towel off and tossed it to them, proudly displaying her naked, spray-tattooed body to them. Several musical notes were on her clavicle, the Roman numeral IM on her neck and a black and blue butterfly on her left shoulder blade.

Catching the towel, Izuku dried Mei off first while Kyoka went to work on her, slowly feeling her up, teasing her with fluttery kisses. She could see the sultry expression on her face reflecting off the purple eyes. "That O-face was unbecoming of a virgin, Mei. And by god, look at this bombshell of a rack you got." Having a girl knead and massage her breasts was different from the experience Izuku gave her. It felt more…..wrong. In the best way possible. "You're certainly no Yaomomo, but damn you're pretty close. And working with all the machinery's put muscle on you, so that's a bonus."

Mei was drowning. In Izuku. And now in Kyoka. The fear and nervousness of losing her virginity was all but gone. Grabbing the shorter girl by her ass, she returned a kiss of her own, making full use of her tongue, which surprised Kyoka as much as it did Izuku who was watching all this transpire from behind her.

"Who was it that sang that song? About kissing a girl?" Izuku asked.

"Katy Perry." Kyoka answered, licking her lips. "But I personally despise cherry flavored chapstick and I'm not just trying her on. Neither are you. C'mon, we can do the rest back on the bed. And get another towel, it's going to get messy with all the fucking we're about to do."

Izuku draped the towel over Mei's shoulders, letting her go ahead. Kyoka sidestepped as well, only to give a light slap to her rear end. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Out of all the girls I know in our age group, I think you have the best boobs, just so you know."

* * *

With an arm draped around each girl, Izuku walked back into Mei's bedroom. Once the towels were set, he looked towards the girls. "So…..any preference or plans as to who goes first?"

"Mmmm….I'm thinking of a three step plan: show her some tips on how to please you, show her what she's in for, and finally have her experience it. What do you think, Mei?"

"Wait, you're….asking _me_?"

Kyoka shrugged. "Hey, it's your virginity. When, where and how you lose it to whom is entirely your choice and yours alone. If you wanna take a crack at it right now or wait till a later date, that's perfectly fine. It'll be a _pleasure_ to help you every step of the way though." Stroking Izuku's cock with a hand wet with spit, she gave him a couple of pecks while giving subtle glances at Mei.

"Can we….do your plan then?"

Kyoka grinned victoriously. "Of course. Izuku, bed. On your back. Get comfy."

"So bossy." He muttered with a smile.

"You still love me, nerd boy."  
"Yes I do, rocker girl. And one day it's going to get me killed." They chuckled as they kissed once more, and Izuku laid down on the bed, propping himself up with pillows against the headboard.

"Mmmm…..I can still taste Mei on you. Alright, c'mere. Since you've been subject to the god-tier foreplay that's turned _every_ girl he's been with into a bitch in heat, he's going to want something in return, so start slow." Kyoka climbed onto the bed, crawling on all fours like a hungry lioness, her leering eyes glinting hungrily under the LED on the ceiling. Mei followed suit, albeit more tentatively. "Start with jerking him off. Go soft and slow, keep your fingers loose…..mmmmhmm, like that, yeah. Switch the stroking pace up every now and then to keep him engaged. Oooh, that's an interesting one."

As she steadily followed Kyoka's instructions while adding some improvisations of her own, Mei swallowed hard, eying Izuku who just lay their lazily, staring back at her. She could tell by his breathing pattern and odd shifting of his hips that he was liking it. Rubbing her thumb against the back of the head elicited a grunt and an even bigger throb, making Mei smile.

He likes it.

She began using both hands, lightly caressing the head as well, accelerating the strokes.

"Okay, let's move on and see what you can do with your mouth. Make sure you have plenty of spit to make it easy. And watch your teeth." Kyoka's hand gently pressed Mei's face down, her lips barely an inch away from the cock glistening with precum and saliva. She felt a finger slinde into her mouth, gently parting her teeth, pushing her further down until the throbbing heat was in her mouth, reverberating directly into her brain.

With a moan, Mei began sucking him off before Kyoka could give her any instruction like she was possessed.

Izuku gasped as the rough surface of her tongue licked him from the base of his cock up to the tip, lingering there, and even wrapping around the head as she continued to stroke it.

"Ooh-la-la," Kyoka said as she whistled in amazement, "look at _you_. You don't need my help with this, I think. But I think I need a taste….directly."

Mei couldn't hear anything over the heated haze of desire and the deafening roar of blood in her ears driving her to do one thing: to please Izuku and worship him like a god just as he had done for her. The more she thought of his nearing orgasm exploding in her, the more she salivated, dribbling down the corners of her mouth as she touched herself, wanting to do the same alongside him.

A sudden, foreign shock of pleasure from behind made her squeal and rear her head though, popping her mouth away from her god. Looking behind, Mei saw a pair of hands shamelessly groping her ass while a face was buried into her pussy. "H-hey, don't….nnngh…I ca-aaaahh….."

"Yes you can. Izuku will help you focus. Don't forget to breathe through your nose though."

"Wha-hmmmpf!?" A pair of strong hands gently pulled Mei's head forward, her mouth swallowing Izuku's cock until it hit the back of her throat, making her twitch. She looked up at Izuku with teary eyes, panting through her nose. He had the same lazy smile on his face as he gently thrust forward, inching the stroke a little deeper than every so often.

No, no, no. This wasn't right. _She_ was the one that's supposed to be pleasuring him. He wasn't letting her return the courtesy. And Mei was not about to let him rob that opportunity. Before Izuku pulled her into the base of his shaft, she changed up the rhythm and swallowed him all the way down to the base willingly, tears streaming down her face as she fought her gag reflex. Rubbing the head lightly against her teeth and the inside of her cheek, Mei looked up at Izuku, her eyes silently telling him to keep his hands to himself and just take it.

Acquiescing, Izuku simply stroked her hair as he sighed and grunted. He lowered his eyes to Mei's breasts, bouncing with every stroke. Noticing this, she smiled, sandwiching his cock slathered in spit in between as she began rubbing the throbbing meat shaft in her cleavage.

"Oh, fu-aah….mmmmf…..Oh, fuck yes, Mei that feels…aagh…" Izuku felt his hips rising as if she were sucking it up off the mattress. Flashes of white and spots began materializing in his field of vision.

"Alright, Mei! There you go, girl! Work that shaft. Look at you, taking charge. And he is definitely close, finish him off." Again a hand grabbed her by her hair and moved Mei's head back and forth, making her choke on the now violently throbbing cock until Izuku's hands once again grabbed her head, his orgasm exploding in her mouth. She desperately needed to breathe but the three hands wouldn't relieve the pressure on her head as the thick jelly-like semen continued to flow into her mouth. Without the oxygen supply to her brain, she felt her own orgasm blast her into a million pieces.

Once the throbbing stopped, Kyoka pulled her back, looking inside her mouth. "Oh my goodness. _Wow! That_ is a lot. But hogging all that is against the rules, get over here."

Mei didn't even try to resist or protest as Kyoka's tongue began scooping out the 'prize' that was swimming in her mouth with her tongue. She breathed greedily, gasping as she kissed, the unrelenting fireworks frying her brain. When Mei finally pulled away from the kiss, she fell into a heap on the bed, gasping and moaning as the burn going down her throat settled in her stomach, stoking the one just below her navel white-hot with longing.

"Izuku, I think it's about time you claimed her, don't you think? She already came like twice from sucking you off and you fucking her throat."

"I thought it was you first, and then her." Not that he minded particularly since he did plan on having his way with them.

"Oh, I changed my mind, babe. Rome wasn't built in a day, but you've made sluts out of virgins in far less time. Now I just wanna see how you're going to make this one's brains leak out of her ears. Make her beg for more like you made me." Kyoka grabbed Mei's ankles, pulling her lower half of the body off the bed Letting her lust do the thinking for her, she leaned forward from the bed to kiss Izuku who was now standing up already with a condom on, rubbing up against the virgin's clitoris as he hooked her leg over his shoulder while grabbing his girlfriend by the hair to return the kiss.

"Mei, you ready?"

"Yeah….yeah, do it."

"If it hurts I'll stop."

"Don't."

"Say what?" Izuku frowned.

"Don't….I-I want you to make it hurt. I'm giving you everything. So make me take everything." She gave the couple a reassuring nod as she shuddered in anticipation.

"You are one brave girl, Mei." Giving her a kiss for good luck, Kyoka slid a pillow underneath her head and lower back, gently caressing her breasts. "Okay, Izuku, you heard the lady."

In one smooth motion, Mei felt her purity being torn away from her, lightning striking her loins along with the sweetest pleasure she had the pleasure of experiencing as her fleshy folds began squeezing the gloved cock with every breath.

"Oh…shi-Mei….Mei, baby, ease up, ease up, we just started." Izuku groaned as he took breaths to keep himself from orgasming. But she didn't stop. The intense burn felt like his cock was melting. And it felt amazing. "God…dammit, her pussy is literally trying to eat me."

"I think I can help with that by providing a very distracting appetizer." With a naughty grin, Kyoka straddled Mei's head. "C'mon girl, show me what you can do on _me_ this time." The couple began rocking back and forth, gently at first like during their first time, but it was only a matter of seconds before the girls began moaning over the creaking bedframe and mattress springs.

Mei was not going through a series of orgasms like she felt during the foreplay. This was one extensive wave of pleasure that was quickly but steadily pulling her down to the depths of the carnal abyss. The point of no return had vanished before she could even see it. As the slapping of sweaty flesh against her pelvis quickened and grew louder, all the air left her lungs.

How much time had elapsed was lost to Mei when she came to, being face to face with Kyoka who was grunting and moaning like an animal as Izuku fucked her from behind tightly holding onto one of her hands while fondling her breast and nipple with the other. His lips preying on the back of her neck. Her eyes were hazy and her tongue was hanging out. "Oh, great. You're awake."

"How….how long was I out?"

"I'd….say, hmm, about…..oh shit…..twenty minutes? Give or take five." Izuku answered with a growl, barely stopping the gyration of his hips, grinding against the cervix.

" _Oh god yes, right there right there right there!_ " With one last thrust, he let go, letting Kyoka fell face first into the mattress, but he was far from over. She may have orgasmed, but he hadn't yet. Not for her.

Mei just stared in awe at his seemingly bottomless stamina. She could hear Kyoka scream into the mattress as he continued to gently but accurately pressure the spots to make her claw at the sheets in pleasure.

"I think you deserve some payback time, don't you think, Kyoka? Mei, Do me a favor and suck on her jacks. And I mean all the way to her ear."

"Izu-don't…you…dare…n-aaaaaahhh, god I'm cumming again….."

"Come on, Mei. You owe her."

"….Yes I do. But I want you to soften her up for me."

"Okay. Grab the pillows for me?" With a nod, Mei took the pillow and stuffed it under Kyoka's stomach. Surprised that she knew what he wanted, he raised a brow. "You learn fast. I think that deserves some compensation." Grabbing Mei by the back of the neck, Izuku pulled her close for a kiss. She secured herself by wrapping her arms around his neck to let him focus on fucking his girlfriend through the mattress. When he finally orgasmed in her, Mei smiled. Now _she_ could have her way with Kyoka.

Mei laid some kisses along her spine, relishing the salty taste of her sweat, and admiring the butterfly tattoo. Blue was a good color as much as purple was. She may not be as tall as her or have a perfect hourglass figure, but was beautiful nevertheless. Even some of the scar tissue made her seem all the more as such, at least it is according to the aesthetic of wabi-sabi.

Flipping her over onto her stomach, she got on all fours hovering above Kyoka and began kneading her breasts with the nipples pinched between the fingers as Izuku had done to her. The aftershock of the orgasm left Kyoka still very sensitive, making her twitch and mumble incoherent words as she let the ecstasy take her away.

"Oh, give her some kisses around the face except the lips. Makes the grouchy, pouty Kyoka melt like butter."

"Okay then. Good to know." She began pressing her lips against her, starting with the forehead, between the eyes, the brow line, and nose, each one making Kyoka's breath labored once again. This was getting fun. Mei was on a roll until a sudden impact from behind knocked the breath and consciousness out of her once again.

* * *

Water, sweat, love juice, saliva and every conceivable liquid whose existence would be inevitable in sex after a shower sprayed everywhere and through the sheets.

"Ho-ly shit." Mei breathed as she stared up at the ceiling in disbelief, her body still numb and tingly from the ravaging storm of coitus she had just gone through. But her face and hickey-riddled body was glowing with pride and happiness as she nestled her head on Izuku's equally hickey-riddled chest. "Welp, that was more mind-blowing than the first time I made a baby. It was an electric generator hooked up to an elliptical."

"Mei, I think it's safe to say your baby-making skills in the bed is on par with your skills in the workshop, if not better. Never thought I'd hear the words 'make me your whore and mark me' from a girl the night they lost their virginity." Kyoka giggled as she ran her fingers over Izuku's abs. "Out of all the girls we've slept with, you are neck and neck with Intelli in terms of freakiness."

"Guess I have you two to blame for that. That was amazing. I still can't believe that…..I lost my virginity in a threesome. God, it sounds so surreal when I say it out loud." But she didn't hate it in the least. There was a strange sense of pride in vocalizing it. If it were with this couple, Mei was certain she'd be open to a lot of things.

"You'll…..get used to it, I think." Izuku chuckled. "That is, if you want to do this again at a later date sometime in the future."

"Do you really even have to ask?" Mei chuckled as she lightly nipped his ear.

"Just checking. And I'm really sorry about the headboard. I did not think my Quirk would activate to break it off when you were grinding on top of me."

"Oh, don't worry, I can weld it back on." Mei smiled, planting a kiss on Izuku's nose. "At least the bed itself didn't break." Izuku laughed at that scenario playing out. Kyoka or Mei riding him hard and all of a sudden the bedframe snaps in half and they all fall onto the floor in a heap. They would probably be laughing hard and continue on with coitus. "Also, I know this might breach the bounds of propriety, but I have to get it off my chest. I love you two. And I mean that as more than just friends."

"Not to worry," Kyoka said as she ran her fingers across Mei's lips. "I love you too. And I know Izuku loves you as more than just a friend. Just so you know, if it's you, I'm actually okay with it. So if you wanna tell him or if you want him to tell you, you have my blessing."

"Really? Alright then." Mei sat up to straddle Izuku and stared into his eyes. "Izuku Midoriya, you have utterly ruined me for any other man, you are taking responsibility for that, and I love you."

"Mei Hatsume, I accept the responsibility; you're a goddamn nutcase of a genius, a lifesaver and I love you too."

"More than Kyoka?" She jokingly asked.

"I'm not gonna grace that question with an answer ever. I enjoy breathing. And the wholesome use of my five senses."

"Wise choice, nerd boy." Kyoka nodded satisfactorily as she prodded him with her jacks.

After another affectionate make-out session, they pulled away with a smile and enjoyed each other's warmth. "So….what does this make me?" Mei asked.

"It makes you an equal shareholder in a major asset rising in value known as Izuku Midoriya." Kyoka answered proudly. "And if anyone dares to call you a side chick or a long term booty call, we are going to kick their collective asses down a ditch."

"What, I'm joint property of you two now? Like company stocks?" Izuku squinted at the girls.

Mei laughed as she uttered, "Yup, we exclusively own a hot piece of ass. Which is you, by the way."

"In the known universe until the end of time." Kyoka added before they simultaneously gave him a kiss on each cheek. "Though one or both of us will rent you out under supervision, of course."

"Oh, ha-ha." Izuku laughed as tapped on Mei's leg to move so he could stand up and stretch. "I need to hydrate, eat and shower again. All of that sex has drained me, and I need to recharge."

"He's planning on doing more?" Mei turned to Kyoka with a mixed look of surprise and horror. "I don't think I can take too much of that."

"Eh, you'll get used to it. Also, I think we ought to regale her with some of our….catches. For future reference."

"Do we have to?"

"C'mon babe, pleeeaaase?"

Izuku sighed in defeat. "…Damn your puppy dog eyes. Fine."

"Yaaay," Kyoka embraced Izuku as his hand found its way to squeeze her still red cheeks. "See? This is why I looooove yoouuu."

Pulling the two girls up their feet, the trio headed towards the kitchen on the first floor, drinking hot chocolate and cold leftover pizza in their birthday suits.

"So….we told you how things went with Tokage. Let's move on to the prim and proper but super raunchy Saiko Intelli."

"I know I'm the one that started it, but you fucking shattered her mind, Izuku. Rapidly bringing her to half a step shy of orgasms repeatedly until she begs you to make her your pet is waaaay too far. That's porn level shit. I swear, the way you use sex to break in girls should be fucking outlawed."

"Oh shut up Kyoka, you think everything I've done to any girl so far is hot. Don't pretend that you have qualms. You were watching me do it while you had a vibrator in your hand." Izuku snorted at his girlfriend's rebuke.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Back it up a sec," Mei stopped Izuku just as he opened his mouth. "As much as I want the details of that story…..Why not talk about Melissa?"

"Because we didn't plan on that threesome and we said we'd never speak of it again amongst ourselves." Izuku answered firmly. "Or to anyone."

"I'm not just ' _anyone._ ' " Mei insisted. "Not anymore at least. I know when to keep my mouth shut."

"We might as well, nerd boy. We need to tell someone at some point."

"Alright, fine. But seriously, don't breathe a word of this to anyone. It's bad enough that we almost got caught. It was still the first year at UA on Christmas Eve when we decided to have a Christmas party. Melissa dropped by to celebrate with All Might, me, and other people. Shouto prepped the venue for us with a limited amount of catered food and such, courtesy of Yaoyorozu. Everyone else brought stuff as well like cake."

"Melissa brought eggnog since it's not really a thing in Japan and wanted to see how we'd react. But the thing was, unbeknownst to us, one of the cartons was spiked with alcohol. And I mean hard liquor, most likely bourbon."

" _What?_ Are stores even allowed to do that?"

"It was a Christmas thing that liquor stores in America do or something. I don't know. She said she pulled it off the shelf of a food supply room on I-Island. We got through the party fine, but after Yaomomo finished off the last of the nonalcoholic eggnog, shit hit the fan."

"I had two full cups with cake in between, Kyoka had about the same in half the time I drank, and Melissa had four. I was functionally tipsy, Kyoka was drunk but moderately functional, and Melissa was just plain drunk. Realizing that we just consumed alcohol, All Might asked me who was relatively sober compared to the girls to bring us back to the dorms, put her on the couch and so on. Mostly everyone planned on going home to spend time with family, so it was going to be quiet and deserted, conveniently." Taking a breath, Izuku took a sip of hot chocolate as his face crinkled with guilt. "Ultimately, I managed to bring them back. I got some water in Kyoka, and she got some of the alcohol out of her system to the point where she could carry on a conversation coherently. I got more water for Melissa. Up to there, it was fine. She drank the water and all but after that, her flirting began. And I mean the not so subtle type."

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't really do anything. Throwing a drunk person off wasn't a good idea, especially if it's someone from I-Island. Kyoka was still not sober enough to help, so my hands were tied. And then she unbuttoned about three buttons on her blouse and said that a hero deserves a reward or something cliché like that."

"Well, you did save her life. And the other people that were on I-Island at the time." Kyoka interjected. "Although your suit looked so dorky that time."

"Shush, I look fine now, so let it slide. But yeah, after a cliché line or two, she kissed me. And I don't mean peck on the lips. That was a full on mouth-fucking with her tongue that said we are going to fuck like crazy"

"And….I sorta got mad at that and it turned into a make-out competition." Kyoka added quietly, covering her face. "Izuku, being the levelheaded smarty he was, quickly recovered and told us to stop, at which point we both start crying on account of him indicating that he hates us."

"Wow…this just gets better and better, doesn't it?"

"I hope you're being ironic there, Mei. But anyways, I tell them I don't hate them to placate them and in order to minimize the potential damage, I bring them up to my room at which point Kyoka start stripping. Her, I can deal with because I've done this before. But then a couple seconds after her, Melissa followed suit. She was wearing white Victoria's Secret lingerie. With garter belts and all that. And red socks." He took a swig of water and drained the glass.

"Ooooh, wow. I can see that being a huge turn on for you, Izuku. Why is it that the smart people are arguably the raunchiest? Not that I'm complaining."

Finishing up the last of her pizza, Kyoka took over. "Melissa and I then started stripping Izuku as well, and a couple more heated make-outs, groping and oral, we wake up in his room with clothes tossed all over the place and condoms and wrappers on the floor. The sheets were stained. Some of it was red."

"Oh dear Lord…..How did you guys…..sort this out?"

"All Might actually knocked on my door just as we finished piecing everything together. We just agreed to never speak of this again to anyone."

"I still remember it being a fun night though. After the bathroom, the alcohol was mostly gone but still put me in an experimenting mood with some new kinks."

"Do I want to know?" Mei furrowed her brows worriedly.

"Do you have to tell her?" Izuku asked, begging with his eyes to not go into too much detail.

"He might feel like doing it to you, so I say yes. More options, the better. And this particular one was slow sex. Imagine a rhythm of a waltz slowed to about an eighth of the original speed. That's the speed Izuku used, getting us all frazzled more than usual with gentle and soft but attentive foreplay that lasted over half an hour. Just so you know, kissing feet and sucking toes were involved. Super tingly, and it felt awesome. We wanted to orgasm so, so badly. The still tipsy, sadist of a nerd boy here focused on us one at a time, bringing us to the cusp only to switch partners."

"Oh you cheeky bastard!" Mei clapped.

Izuku covered his red face, shutting his eyes tight as the details continued to spill out of Kyoka's lips. "Once we begged him, absolutely _begged_ him with the dirtiest most submissive words we could muster, he gave us quick love-taps on the G-spot and boom, a three-in-one orgasm, just like that. Melissa was _crying_ while saying Izuku's name saying I love you and thanking him while gushing on the sheets. But oh, he wasn't done yet. Oh no. That was just foreplay, and he started with me, going like a quarter of an inch per ten seconds. That plus light nips and ASMR-level whispering just…..ugh." She grunted in satisfaction, pumping her fist.

"Holy shit. Izuku, this weekend. You and me."

Izuku waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, okay. Whatever. So Kyoka passed out after god knows how many orgasms, and Melissa, still crying, begged me to do what I did to Kyoka, which leads to the scene in the morning."

"And that, Mei, is how we had our first threesome. Lots of shame, but no regrets."

* * *

Well, there it was, the second to last chapter. Last chapter will be a marriage anniversary.


	21. Together: Da Capo Al Fine

Well, we've finally made it folks. The final chapter of Jack and the Green Muse. With well over sixty thousand views and several hundred follows/favorites, I'm pretty confident that this is a small victory on my part, and I would like to thank all the readers for making it possible to cross the finish line from the bottom of my heart.

Also, shoutout to LoverOfArtemis for adding this story to his/her community of **The Great Library of Fanfictions**. It is an honor to be considered and added among the other stories after being deemed worthy of your time.

Without further ado, the final chapter with a worthy wordcount of over ten thousand.

I own nothing except this here fic.

* * *

Heroes from various agencies along with a bunch of sidekicks sat with their backs straightened in the conference room of the headquarters of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Aside from police officers from public security, criminal investigation and organized crime control, there were drug enforcement agents from the Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare as well, the total number of occupants present exceeding well over a hundred. In front of them were members of the higher echelon of the various law enforcement divisions seated, along with the Pro Heroes FlareFreeze, Lemillion, Ingenium, Creati, Marchioness IQ, and the Wild Wild Pussycats standing along either side of the wall.

The door opened and another tall young man walked in, dressed in an olive drab color jumpsuit with white stripes, metallic red gauntlets, a red utility belt and matching metal-sole boots with black lines running through them. A thin scar ran along the side of his face from the temple to his cheek and diagonally along his forehead through the left eyebrow.

The Pro Hero Deku was here, which immediately wound up the tension of the already tense atmosphere of the room. Any murmurs and chattering immediately ceased. Everyone seated in front of their superiors stood at attention.

While he was still not the number one hero in the country as far as rankings go, many consider him to possess the heart of one, making him some of the closest. His hand to help was outstretched to anyone, man, woman, child, young, old, Quirkless, and everyone else he saw or felt needed help, unconditionally, much like the retired All Might.

That paired with his undying determination to save people, protect them and the genuine care for the victims had earned him nicknames like The Redeemer, Tree-Green Troubleshooter, The Emerald Equalizer and The Viridian Vindicator.

Stifling a smile, he signaled everyone to be at ease and sit down. Clapping his hands together, he spoke. "Good to see you all. Let's begin. After three months of grueling work sifting through a bunch of B.S. paperwork of shell companies combined with the intel brought back from of our UCs of the MHLW organized by Marchioness IQ plus as an anonymous tip, we have an exact location of where the drug gang Monks' Hood operates out of. And I cannot stress this enough, but speed. Is. Key to this joint op." Izuku emphasized each word with a fist in the palm. "This fight needs to be over before they realize it's even started. There will be three teams, whose particular movements will be explained by the respective leaders. Starting off with our overwatchers from up on high, Team Sierra, led by Sensor Girl."

"Thank you, Deku." The gray haired bespectacled woman nodded as she stood up. "I will be taking position as Spotter 1. We've already done recon thanks to Anima but without much time to case the environment than we're comfortable with. This gang has a lot of money and firepower and they hate the law so there is a great chance they bulked up on security during the three months. Always be on guard. Spotter 2 is Tentacole. Anything or anyone that wasn't or shouldn't be there, let everyone know about it."

Shouji nodded from behind his mask as he clenched his many fists.

"Next up, Sniper 1 is Mr. Snipe. He's going to post up on the top of the highest tree with me, covering everyone's backs. Sniper 2, Chargebolt, paired with Tentacole. You'll be closer in at 150 meters, your max range. Until you are given the signal, do _not_ fire, but once you have the go ahead, generators, security centers, alarms, and anything else with an IC that's not ours within your reach needs to be taken off the board permanently. Once they're deaf and blind, move around accordingly and give anyone else cover should they need it."

"Roger that, ma'am." Kaminari nodded with a smile, rubbing his hands together.

"Before we move on to the next team," Izuku stood up with a hand raised, "I'd like to make it known that there will be two more additions. Spotter 3 is Tsukuyomi. He'll circle the area from an even higher vantage point and keep in contact with the teams. Anyone who manages to give the ground force the slip is Dark Shadow fodder. Salvo 1 will cover a whole lot of range although he isn't here right now: Lucky Strike. He'll be giving them a scare with missiles."

"Team Perimeter will be led by me." Mirio stood up with a clipboard. "Recent reports from Anima says the place is riddled with booby-traps and landmines. Anima's helpers, Power Loader, Ectoplasm and I will be getting as many of those disarmed or out of the way as possible for the ground teams. Now, to pin them down on land, we'll have Mudman disable land and air routes. They've also got boats, which FlareFreeze will ice up. Froppy is in charge of sabotaging aquatic vehicles that aren't in plain view and secure whatever evidence you can find with a couple of sidekicks. Selkie's team, Gang Orca, Manual and coast guards already have a perimeter on the waters so they won't even make it out of the bay. Any sentries we take out as quietly as possible."

"And last but certainly not least, Team Scrimmage." Iida stood up with his helmet under his arm. "Uravity, Tailman, Red Riot, Real Steel, Battle Fist, Grape Juice and a joint group of sidekicks from the respective agencies will fan out as the last line of containment."

"Wait, back up a sec Ingenium. How should we break up the sidekicks in teams?" Tetsutetsu asked with a hand raised.

"How you divide them up into squads is within your discretion." Iida answered. "I'll be carrying Grape Juice on my back, circling the perimeter and pinning down anyone knocked out with his Quirk. Creati already handed out reinforced thumbcuffs and zip-ties and Hatsume's supplied enough gas-powered capture guns. Those that can't bind the criminals via Quirks, use one or the other."

"Remember, we need _every single one_ of these guys secured for the paddy wagons and have them taken into custody. They're at least top ten in Giran's high-roller list of clients, so be on your guard. Any questions?" Izuku looked around and saw a lone hand in the air. "Yes?"

"What about you, sir?" A young sidekick asked.

"What _about_ me?"

"Won't you be participating in this joint op?"

"I will. Anyone gets injured, I'm going to exfil so Team Nightingale can tend to them which is Creati and Recovery Girl. Sirius will have ears on the ground, and the Pussycats will stand guard as well as maintain contact with everyone via Mandalay to help everyone flexibly adapt with Marchioness IQ's input. But other than that, I'll be standing by for unforeseen situations. This was originally a plan FlareFreeze, Ingenium, Creati, Selkie, Snipe and Lemillion came up with the joint taskforce of the law. They asked me to come on board for a second opinion, so unless they got a pack of discount, off-brand Noumus up their sleeves we didn't know about, I won't really be taking too much part in the action."

"With all due respect, considering the firepower you have, can't you just….mow the lawn, so to speak? I mean, we've all seen what you can do. Won't you taking the field yield maximum efficiency?"

Iida shot stern look at the sidekick that spoke up. "Listen here, you――"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Iida, bro! Chill, man. It's just a question." Kirishima attempted to step in, but desisted as Izuku gestured to both of them to stand down as Shouto made his way to the one who spoke up.

"Listen carefully," he deadpanned quietly as he placed a hand on the young sidekick's shoulder who felt a slight pain as the icy fingers closed around it. His expression alone was more than enough to put the fear of God into the most hardened career criminals, but his eyes that were points of fire seemingly boring into their very souls is what made them soil themselves. "Deku is only here as a favor to us, you understand? What he's doing is called _professional courtesy_ , something that you are making abundantly clear it's still _far_ beyond your reach. Now keep your mouth shut, curb the attitude and show some respect or I _will_ have you removed from this assignment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes…sir."

"Good. Sorry about that, Iida." Iida simply nodded in silence to Todoroki's apology, returning one of his own through his expression.

"Alright then," Izuku clapped his hands together, "if there's nothing else, let's take these guys down, go home to our loved ones, shower and have a good night's sleep. I know you'll get scrapes and bruises, but let's keep major injuries and fatalities to a bare minimum. Recovery Girl does have a capacity which _none_ of you want to overload. We tac up at 1630, be ready on the hour."

* * *

"Uh, Deku?" Everything was going according to plan with nobody on their side grievously injured or incapacitated until Kaminari's voice interrupted Izuku during a stretching exercise.

"What's the matter?"

"Remember when you said something about off-brand, discount Noumus? Well…..we might've got some on our hands."

"Okay, how many? Be specific."

"I only saw four. They're the size of giant orangutangs but I'm pretty sure there's more than that."

Izuku groaned. "All Spotters, I need eyes on the Noumus! Give me a headcount and their location! Salvo 1, if you have any missles left, use whatever you have and drive them into one area. After that, pull back, reload and stay with Nightingale. Spotter 1, help him adjust as necessary and guide me there."

"Salvo 1, roger. Firing!"

"Spotter 1, copy."

"Boy, do be careful out there." Recovery Girl's voice cautioned him with a rather touchy tone. "I am done fixing your hands for you."

"I'll use my feet and head then." Pressing his knuckles together, he took a short breath. "Here we go….55%...Full Cowling!" Izuku's body glowed as he crackled with energy. With a light bend in his knees, he jumped off a tree, broke his fall with a roll and propelled himself forward with that momentum into a sprint.

"Eastward, 500 meters! Still counting four." Sensor Girl's voice was frantic. "Oh damn…..two more….Northwest and closing in on Froppy!"

"That's out of my range!" Lucky Star shouted in frustration.

"Anyone close to Froppy, or has a shot, give her a hand!"

"Chargebolt here, closing in on Froppy's position! But I ain't seeing shit!"

"Lemillion here, I'm going too!"

"Ectoplasm, also closing in."

"Deku, 200 meters dead ahead! Get ready!" Sensor Girl warned.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Spotter 1." He saw them up ahead. Just as Kaminari described, they did look ape-like in physique, though their beaked mouth, lidless eyes, jagged teeth and exposed brain tissue screamed they were anything but. "65% DELAWARE SMASH: SALVO!" Rapid finger flicks with both hands powered by eight generations worth of holders that carried One For All hurled the air with the speed of a tank's cannon, sending the dirt high into the air upon impact.

"FlareFreeze, closing in on your position."

"Make…It…..Quick!" Izuku grunted as he flung a Noumu into the air with a well-placed uppercut. "Sniper 1, Beowulf! Hit them with your best shot!"

" _All_ of them are my best shots, son." Snipe snorted over the earpiece. Three rounds whistled through the air, tearing the head and torso into pieces as it landed with a splat on the ground.

"Tsukuyomi here, Froppy is unharmed. Mudman and Team Perimeter seem to be having some trouble with the Noumus though. One's got venomous tentacles and the other seems to have a malleable body like putty."

"Physical attacks aren't doing jack shit! Lightning too!" Dark Shadow added.

"Mollusk or…rubber, maybe…..FlareFreeze, people might need you more over there!"

"Already heading there." Shouto replied, although he sounded none too pleased. "I'll regroup with you in ten. No, five."

"It's alright, take your time…oh, shit…." While Izuku was minding his surroundings, his face paled as one of the Noumus that was circling him began ravenously feasting on its fallen brother as well as the still healthy one, causing it to grow rapidly in size as well as range of ability. Crystalline protrusions began to emerge on its arms and shoulders as it hurtled towards Izuku with the intention of turning him into mincemeat. "FlareFreeze? Make that three. This one….miiiight be a bit of a pain."

"Scrimmage Leader here, we've pulled off any villains we have restrained away from the battle zone. Paddywagons are en route, ETA is fifteen minutes! We've got a couple wounded, but nothing life-threatening. Team Nightingale's tending to them."

"Copy that, that's what we like to hear! Tell the paddywagons to speed it up, we've got bootleg Noumus. I could use your help if you could spare it."

"On my way! Spotter 1, give me Deku's location!"

"Sending now. Follow my lead."

The Noumu swung its arms like a rabid grizzly as Izuku bobbed and weaved out of its way, the deafening whoosh making him sweat bullets at the thought of the damage he would suffer should he take a hit. Knowing that the Detroit Smash would be only a pea shooter, Izuku backstepped nimbly, squatted down and chambered his fist like a practitioner of karate would before punching. The blazing light of One For All intensified through the red gauntlet as Izuku gritted his teeth at the slight discomfort rising. "Here we go Melissa! 87%...DETROIT…..SMAAAASH!" Blasting the behemoth off its feet with the sheer windforce, Izuku jumped after it, further boosting himself into the air through kicks.

"FlareFreeze on site. Confirming visual contact. How do you want it?" Shouto asked, skating across the bridge of ice dozens of feet off the air.

"Welldone Plus Ultra!" Izuku shouted. "Ingenium, you close?"

"Scrimmage Team Leader, contact with Noumu in ten! Nine! Eight!"

Shouto straightened the fingers of his left hand, concentrating the flames as the frost sizzled into steam. He slowly drew his right hand back as if he were pulling a notched arrow back. "Almost….."

"Five! Four! Three! TWO! ONE! Afterburner…..RECIPRO STRIKE!" With the deafening sound of a screeching engine, the white armor-clad Ingenium with orange streaks at his heels unleashed a devastating spin kick at the Noumu, flinging it towards Shouto.

"BLAST HIM TO ME, SHOUTO!" Izuku shouted.

"Prominence Jet Flare." A hot, concentrated beam of fire erupted from Shouto's fingertips, tearing through the Noumu, followed by a heavy right haymaker encased in a block of ice, shattering on impact as the Noumu was flung into the air like a stuffed animal. "Izuku. Kick. His. Ass."

"CALIFORNIAAAAA…SMAAAAAAAASH!" With rapid somersaults in midair accelerating his fall, Izuku lunged out with his right foot, the full force slamming into the already weakened Noumu. Upon impact with the ground, it was reduced to measley, gelatinous pieces of protein that melted away into a matter of minutes. As the dust cleared and the smoke settled, the three young Pro Heroes knocked their fists together with a smile. "I say Team Problem Child went _beyond_ Plus Ultra with that one. FlareFreeze, call it in." Izuku grinned.

"All units, all Noumus are down. I say again, all Noumus are down! Round up the wounded and get them to Team Nightingale. Anyone with a set of hands to spare, bring the villains up to the rendezvous point with the police. Once they're in the paddywagons, I want a squad of seven on duty for each. Do _not_ let them out of your sight and firsk thoroughly. If they have something that could pick a lock, a suicide pill, I don't care. If it looks fishy, bag and tag."

" _With gloves on_." Iida added. "I do _not_ want any of you to taint evidence. Until they're processed and in a penitentiary, keep your guard up. That's all. Over and out."

"Seriously, Izuku, you never cease to amaze me."

"What?" The green haired hero turned to his heterochromic friend.

"Saiko Intelli, aka Marchioness IQ. She's known for being…..rather picky with the cases she takes on, but I heard that she was going around different prefectures to solve cases gone cold for the past two years as a consulting private detective. And then you say that you managed to get a hold of her, not her employees, but _her personally_ , and brought her on boad for this op. How'd you do it?"

"She….Believe it or not, she owed me a favor, so I called it in. One of several, actually. I did keep my best to ground the plan with what you guys already had, but her general expertise in deductive reasoning was a must for this. I mean, come on. You got an anonymous tip from a burner cell. That more often than not screams it's a trap."

"Izuku, forgive me for the….unsavory speculation but….you don't happen to be...well…. _i-involved_ with her, are you?"

"Involved?" Izuku raised a brow at Iida's question. "In-Jesus Christ…..First off Tenya, shame on you. How dare you, sir, insinuate such a thing? I set your brother up with Pixie Bob before I went abroad and made an uncle out of you."

"That has nothing to do with the question I asked, although I am grateful that I get to watch Tenkei grow up. But you….you're a married man."

"With two common law wives, I might add." Shouto pressed as he exhaled slowly, letting his body temperature slowly fall. "And I'm willing to bet that you have more."

"Well, I _wanted_ to go to the ward office with two marriage registrations but bigamy isn't a thing in most first world countries, so I didn't have much of an option there. And you could at least give me the benefit of the doubt."

"When we were still in UA, maybe. But considering how well you've gotten at …handling ladies, I grew more and more apprehensive at giving you that." Iida folded his arms over his chest.

"There was also that incident during the graduation party at the nightclub." Shouto deadpanned.

"Alright, fine. You've made fine points. And yes, Kyoka and I have had flings with her in the past."

"Wait, what?" Shouto's eyes widened in shock. "Kyoka _and_ I? Am I….am I hearing you right?"

"Yes. But why does it matter?"

Now Iida's eyes widened, only this time in disbelief. " _Of course it matters!_ Do you have any idea the kind of backlash you would suffer? The backlash that _heroes in general_ will suffer!? You already had the press and tabloids all over you barely a week after you came back from the honeymoon!"

"And we sued each and every one of them, made some print retractions and had public apologies written, thanks to Momo's family lawyer. But I've violated no laws nor caused any damage to anyone. As far as I'm concerned, anyone bitching about how my family do things are jealous and are spiting us because they don't have the balls to ask out their crush on a date. I'm living my life how I want, and I'm not breaking any laws. The way I see it, they can either accept it or go eat a triple-decker shitburger."

Izuku took a deep breath to dial back his temper that flared up. He shouldn't be angry at Tenya or Shouto about this. They were the first ones he confided in about this and were more accepting than anticipated. They're his best friends, his brothers in arms. "I understand where you're coming from, Tenya. I really do. And I appreciate your concern and judgement as always. But we discussed this before. I'm not going to be ashamed of saying I love both Kyoka and Mei and my kids. You can dare me to shout it at the top of my lungs from the Tokyo Tower, and I will make sure Tibetan monks will wake up when they hear the echoes. We've had some bumps along the way, sure, but that's standard procedure for any family. And for twelve years now, we've managed to get this to work. I am not about to let anyone compromise that just because my family deviates from the standard monogamy when a golden standard of a family composition is such a subjective concept. Besides, it won't change what I do. Or who I am. I'll always be the Tree-Green Troubleshooter and your best man."

"Tenya, he does have a point there. You might as well drop the issue now. It won't matter one way or another. He's a family man through and through, meaning he's too kind and smart to go behind their back. If he's involved with Intelli or anyone else at all that's not married, it's likely that he has permission or something…..Damn, it's weird saying that out loud….. And I need to nap on Momo's lap….." Shouto sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"True….I'm sorry…I'm still such a hardass at heart." Iida scratched his head in annoyance.

"It's fine. If you weren't the straight-laced class rep that insisted on doing things by the book, we'd have a problem. You're a moral compass like Tensei that keeps everyone honest, and having that malfunction is…..not good. Anyways, I need to go prep for an anniversary dinner, so can I leave you and everyone else to handle this? I'll do my part of turning in statements and such tomorrow."

Shouto nodded. "Yeah, that was the plan. Thanks for coming to help on such short notice on an important day like this."

"Hey, you know me. In a crisis, I can never say no." Izuku shrugged with a chuckle.

"For better or for worse, yes." Iida gestured him to hurry on home as he pushed his glasses up to his face. "Go on then, say hi to them for me. And to your children."

"I will. Great job today. Oh and before I forget, could you give this to Manual?" Izuku pulled out two books from one of the pouches on his belt.

" _The Quirky Guide To Significant Other-ism Volume 5: Married Life_ and _The Sentinel Initiative_. These are _your_ books. Why would he…..oh….."

"Mandalay asked me. He hasn't read it, and she wants to spice things up and wants another baby. The other one's for Ragdoll. Her husband wanted a copy. Anyways, thanks. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

"Let's see….Oven's got the baguettes in it, the salad's done, side dish is done, soup is heated, the wine is chilled, and flowers are in the vase…..alright." Now all he needed to do was cook the main course, an orthodox marinated steak, but he could do that in less than three minutes while his ladies and kids could enjoy the appetizers.

Flinging himself onto the couch, Izuku let out a groan as he let his body relax. While he managed to get out of the fight unscathed aside from a scratch and bruise or two here and there, he was absolutely exhausted as the week's worth of fatigue accumulated through planning the tactical assault as well as coordinating with the law enforcement came screaming at him. Staring at the rings on his left hand plus a signet ring that the three of them share, Izuku smiled.

It had been fifteen years since he met All Might. Fifteen years since he met Kyoka and Mei. "Perpetual uphill battle indeed, Mr. Aizawa." Izuku muttered to himself as his eyelids grew heavy. The sensation of his muscles atrophying corroded his body like venom, but the sound of the doorbell ringing snapped his eyes open as he saw his family at the front door from the window.

Opening it, Izuku saw the five people he would give their life for. Kyoka, clad in her upgraded hero costume, Mei in her tricked-out jumpsuit which may as well be a costume in its own right, his twin daughters and a son. With a smile Izuku leapt off the windowsill, did a somersault, and landed in front of them on one knee, utilizing the so-called superhero landing. While dressed in a plain black shirt and blue jeans made him look presentable, he was barefoot and the apron made it seem more surreal.

"Welcome back. Happy anniversary."

"See mom? I _told_ you dad's cooking! And I _told_ you he'll jump out the window!" The green haired five-year old boy with crosshairs in neon yellow irises said smugly under the red hat sporting two horns. While it most likely was decorational, a pair of goggles dangled around his neck.

"Okay, fine. You were right, Akihisa. You little know-it-all, you." Mei ruffled the boy's hair with both her hands and poked at his sides, tickling him, making him squeal as she tossed him up in the air for Izuku to catch him.

"Jesus, Akihisa, you're getting heavy. You working out already? Huh?" Izuku playfully nuzzled his son's head.

"Hey Aki! No fair, you hog!" The freckled girl with straight and short green hair with several purple soundwave-shaped streaks running across it jumped up and down in her black denim overalls with red buttons. Her small jacks barely half the size of her little finger pointed accusatorily at Akihisa, wide green eyes thinning in jealousy.

"Daaaaad, carry us tooooo!" Another girl with purple messy hair much like Izuku in his younger days with more haphazard streaks outstretched her small arms and her jacks toward Izuku clad in a black DEEP DOPE T-shirt and a bubblegum pink skirt while giving him the puppy dog eyes that she undoubtedly learned from her mother.

"Okay, okay, gimme a second here…..aaaand upsy-daisy, princesses!" Scooping the girls up with one arm, they crawled on top of his head and shoulders like a couple of cats. "So, how was the _Incredibles_?"

"It was AWESOME! We're just like them!" Hibiki bounced up and down on his shoulder.

"Yeah, not the powers though. But I can totally see uncle Shouto having that fight with auntie Momo." Akihisa snickered.

"Ah yes, the supersuit schtick. They actually had that argument before, believe it or not, except it was about what to name their kids."

"Really?" Minori's eyes widened in amazement. While she loved her parents and knew how much they loved each other, she considered Shouto and Momo as a match made in heaven. To think that they would have any sort of dispute ever was…..unthinkable.

"Oh yeah. Shouto and Momo has had their fair share of fights…..ones that involved Quirks to an extent…..it was…not pretty."

"But you saved the day right?"

"Eh….we did. Your moms and I. We actually helped a lot of your friends' parents too."

"Like Shouichi?" Akihisa piped up. Shouichi Aizawa, born between the still active Eraserhead and Ms. Joke was someone he befriended and have been friends ever since, along with Nurse Hero Nightingale aka Eri Aizawa, studying under Recovery Girl who spoiled Shouichi and Izuku's children like her own siblings with candy apples at the ready.

"Yes."

"And Reina?" Minori asked as well. Reina was the daughter of Masaki Mizushima aka Normal Hero Manual and Mandalay that were brought together through Izuku making the introductions. Eventually Kouta warmed up to him on account of having similar Quirks, and gave Manual his blessing in his own way, becoming quite protective of the girl like abrother.

"Yup."

"Tenri too?" Hibiki asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah. Tenri's parents were actually one of the first ones I helped get together." Tenri, the son of Tensei and Pixie-Bob came to be before they got married. With his mother's hair and attitude, his father's good looks and sense of righteousness _and_ both of their Quirks, he was a rising star at UA under the tutelage of his strict uncle.

"Hey hey, settle down now, rascals. Hibiki, Minori, daddy still needs to cook so get off him and go wash your hands. With soap. And dry them off properly!" While Kyoka had a stern voice, she had a smile on her face as she watched her children, _their_ children, squeal and laugh giddily as Izuku pranced around with them on his shoulders, laughing along with them.

"You too Akihisa, stop stepping on your dad with dirty sneakers! You're ruining his shirt!" While Mei never really stopped being the fun-loving, tinkering genius, she was the stricter of the two women and enforced much of the order within the home, though both had no qualms of putting their foot down firmly when necessary.

"Awwww, moooom!" The kids whined in unison.

"It's fine, don't worry. But I do like this shirt, so take off your shoes at the front door, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry dad!"

"Okay, dad!" Izuku peeled them off one by one and set them down.

"Race you to the sink, you chumps!" Hibiki said as she took off for the unlocked front door. Her siblings followed suit to wash their hands. Hopefully.

"And I better see a neat line of shoes next to the others when I get there!" Once the three little rugrats had disappeared from view, Izuku heaved a sigh. "Oh Jesus Lord, protector of all that is good and holy, deliver me from the hyperactive attack of the five year olds."

Kyoka and Mei wrapped their arms around him tightly and gave him a quick smooch. "Hey, it's only been five years and I think we're doing alright. Wait until they're teenagers."

"Oh…..don't even start, Kyoka." Izuku hungrily claimed her lips, the rush of adrenaline sustaining his consciousness.

"Whew….Thanks, I really needed that after the long flight bodyguarding Mei."

"Glad to be of assistance. I needed that to stay awake as well. How'd the presentation at I-Island go, Dr. Hatsume?"

"Well, suffice to say, I think you, Melissa and I changed history since we somehow discovered a new element by some miracle or another."

"Oh, yeah, there was that. What'd you call it?"

"Melissa and I settled with Ultronium." Mei answered with a broad smile.

"Okay, _that_ is a badass name and I love it. We're getting copyrights for that." Mei jumped at Izuku to kiss him as well, only she wrapped a leg around his waist. "Hope you're hungry. Appetizer, soup and salad are ready. The entrée will be done in a couple minutes."

"Seriously, you are too good for us and I love you for it." Giving Izuku's behind a smack and a squeeze, Mei sauntered off back to their home.

"So, dear husband," Kyoka asked, trailing a finger around his chest, "how'd the joint op go?"

"Monks' Hood is no more. I need to give the police my statement tomorrow morning."

"Guess being a chivalrous manwhore has its benefits, huh?" Kyoka giggled as she caressed his ears and neck with her jacks.

"But tonight is for family only. No calls, contacts, or distractions." Izuku ran his fingers through Kyoka's hair which she grew out slightly and lightly permed.

"Mmmmm…Good. As long as you have your priorities straight. Oh, also, mom's coming to pick the kids up for a sleepover so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Kyoka, keep it in your pants for a couple more hours. We still have to keep things PG, as much as I hate that label right now…."

"Oh, relax. C'mon, I'm hungry."

"So bossy."

"Hey, Mei and I _said_ you can take your time to come back and we can cook for you or go out to eat. _You insisted_ on cooking."

"I have and I will, don't worry." Walking back into the house, he saw that the kids and Mei had already started without him, to which Kyoka gave a jokingly indignant growl as she took her seat and joining in.

"Izuku, why are you such a good cook?! Mmmm, god!" Mei groaned in satisfaction as she washed the shrimp and vegetable ajillo down with some wine. "I can figure out any machinery or program, but I still can't figure out fine cuisine. _Why!?_ "

"Haaa, mom's jelly!" Akihisa laughed as he dipped a baguette in oil before taking a bite. "But your carrot cake was so good though!"

"Awww, thanks lil genius." Mei's cheeks warmed as she gave him a smooch. "I did have help though."

"Mom, why is dad so good at everything?" Minori asked as she took a sip of orange juice.

"Of course dad's good at everything, Minori! Dad's _Deku!_ A _hero_!" Hibiki boasted as if she were him.

"Well, daddy likes being good at a lot of things, especially if he thinks it's fun or important to be good at. So he's good at drawing, writing books, playing music, singing, exercise, cleaning, cooking and anything else that'll help people and make them smile."

"And playing and making friends," Akihisa added.

"Yes. Yes, that too." Mei winked at Kyoka.

"Sooo many friends." Kyoka chuckled. "But not everything. Daddy may be a hero, but even _he_ needs help with things. So I want you three to eat lots, grow big and strong, and help mommy and daddy and your friends however you can, okay?"

"You know I can hear all of you saying all that, right?" Izuku said from the kitchen as he seared the sides of the steaks, counting down for thirty seconds.

"Why do you think we're saying it out loud, silly?" Mei chuckled as she cleared the table for the approaching main course.

"Alright, here you go. Medium rare steak hot off the pan." Like a professional waiter, Izuku began setting down the plates in front of everyone before finally taking a seat himself.

"Whoooooaaaaaaa!" The children's eyes widend as they shouted in awe at the sizzling piece of sliced sirloin that smelled absolutely divine. "IT LOOKS SOOOO GOOOOOOD! THANK YOU DAD!"

"You are very welcome. It's hot, so be careful and chew it a lot before swallowing. Like, fifty times per bite." The steak disappeared from all the plates relatively quickly. Hibiki, Minori and Akihisa relaxed on the couch watching TV while they let the food digest and their parents cleaned the dishes.

"Hey, that dinner was _amazing_. When'd you learn how to make ajillo?" Mei asked as she dried off the last of the plates.

"When I studied abroad, hero work wasn't all I did. I worked in cafés, bars, garages, and did TA sessions just for the hell of it. Money was pretty good. Aside from being a TA, I almost always got a raise. And hefty tips."

"Uh, yeah, _because you're hot_." Kyoka hissed, lightly kicking her husband in the shin. "God, if Melissa and Mei didn't keep you in line….."

"I was _always_ in line, are you kidding me? I let Melissa put a chip in my neck to monitor my vitals and my location which you had access to so you'd ease off my back. Remember that?"

"I know, and I'm sorry…I was…..I was lonely…."

Izuku wrapped an arm around her and nipped her ear. "Well, I've been here since we've turned twenty-two, and I'm not going anywhere without all five of you."

"Good to know."

At that moment, a sound of a car pulling up stopped the kids from catching another episode of Looney Tunes. Looking out the window, they immediately figured out who the car belonged to. "GRANDMA AND GRANDPAAAAAAA!" The three rascals burst out the front door and tackled Mika with a hug, almost toppling her over while Kyotoku caught her from behind and picked Hibiki up.

"Hey you little munchkins. Goodness, you're all so big now! You ready for your sleepover?"

"YEAH!"

"Thank you so much for doing this." Izuku smiled apologetically as he shook his father-in-law's hand. "I'll try not to make a habit of it. Here's their dessert. It's chocolate lava cake." He whispered.

"Oh, I might have a piece of that. And don't sweat it son, the house gets too quiet nowadays with our only daughter getting hitched with you. But I must say, having a son…..isn't that bad. These little firecrackers are exactly what we need. Makes us both feel young again like when Kyoka was their age."

"Kyotoku, honey, what did we say about mentioning the subject of age in front of me?" Mika smiled as her heel drove perfectly onto her husband's big toe.

"Ow, ow-ow, Mika? Mika, Mika, dear, I need that foot to work the gas and brakes so stop applying the pressure with heels please….I'm sorry..." Kyotoku pleaded as his big toe got crushed underfoot.

"Good. Age is just a state of mind, you'd do good to remember that."

"Yes ma'am…." Kyotoku smiled weakly. Even in her fifties, Mika was a strong, beautiful and independent woman, shimmering like the slightly crazy, punk-loving diamond girl he was immediately smitten with all those years ago.

"Alrighty, boy and girls, just like your sleepover at Uncle Shouto's. It's grandpa and grandma's house, you do what they say, be polite, have fun and you'll get dessert." Smothering their children with hugs and kisses, the children waved to their parents as the car slowly turned a corner, its taillights disappearing.

"I still can't believe that I'm a father." Izuku sighed with a smile.

"Hey, you're doing _fine_ okay?" Kyoka reassured him as she squeezed his hand. "Hell, you're doing great. They fucking _love_ you!"

"But I do think you spoil them a liiiitle too much, if you don't mind me saying so. The in-laws cover that area sufficiently. Kyoka, we coulda asked them to move in with us, you know? We have the space." Mei stared at their home, two four-story high buildings connected by corridors, with one being wider in scale than the other. The bigger of the two was made of reinforced concrete while the other was red brick much like Mei's home.

Kyoka shrugged. "Hey I did ask them, but they said it's too big for them to live in, even with all of us. We may have gone a little overboard though in terms of housing. Kids might expect too much from other people."

"Kinda like Momo when she said the dorm room was the size of her shoe closet?" Izuku laughed as he reminisced the prim and proper pure-celeb.

"Oh yeah, that brutal honesty was funny. But we did scale it down to moderately humble proportions thanks to the expertise of Ochako's parents. Big enough for comfort and small enough for coziness."

"How's she doing? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Helping out in the Tohoku area with Satou, Sero and Shiosaki. They got their hands full."

"Sounds about right."

Mei's phone beeped and she smiled her crazy smile as she stared at the message on her screen. "Kyoka, it's almost time."

"Oh, is it already?"

"Time for what?"

"Your…or rather _our_ anniversary present." A car closing in could be heard from the distance, and a black Lincoln Navigator pulled up in the driveway. Setsuna Tokage stepped out of the driver seat in her her costume, giving them a wave. The passenger seat opened to reveal Marchioness IQ, aka Saiko Intelli dressed in a double-breasted English suit and a wool flat cap.

"Setsuna? Saiko? What….why are you here?"

"Oh, relax. We're not here to crash your anniversary. We're just couriors dropping your present off for you."

"We did it as a favor." Saiko squinted through her gold rimmed monocle with her iridescent bluish-lilac eyes. "And while I do respect your position as a family man with priorities, I do not appreciate abrupt departures without a proper farewell." She poked a gloved finger at Izuku's chest.

"And I will apologize for that. It was….ungentlemanly of me. But to be fair, I had to cook dinner and I was slightly pressed for time."

"So you say." She sighed. "But at any rate, your gift is in the trunk. Take a look for yourself."

"Okay…." Izuku walked towards the car cautiously. The rear compartment had a rather large box with a red bow on it, which made him wonder if this was an elaborate prank. Was there a jack in the box that would jump out at him? A glitter bomb? Someone dressed as Freddy Krueger? A flashbang?

"Go on then, undo the bow." Saiko urged, nudging him with her foot.

Izuku pulled the ribbon off in one quick tug, and the box fell apart, revealing a dirty ash blonde-haired woman about the same age as him, bound and gagged with paracord. "Oh my fucking god, you kidnapped someone. You four kidnapped a civilian."

"No we did not, actually." Mei chuckled.

"Look closer. She should be someone veeeery familiar to us."

Izuku's breath stopped upon closer inspection. The light blush on her cheeks, rather defined canines, messy hair buns, and the cat-like eyes glowing with glee upon seeing him despite the position she was in….it all came together at once. "No….oh my fucking god, no. _Himiko Toga!?_ "

"Yup." Kyoka nodded. A muffled squee came from Himiko as well, giddily rocking back and forth upon hearing her target of obsession recognizing her and saying her name.

"And she is a present to me how, exactly?" Izuku frowned in utter confusion.

"She's been out on parole for about a month now, and we decided to take the responsibility of….rehabilitating her. In our custody."

"Rehab- _She's going to live here?!_ "

"We have extra rooms. Plus, we'll be monitoring her 24/7 vial ankle monitors.

 _Mei's_ ankle monitors."

"That doesn't make it any better and it's not explaining anything."

"My goodness, despite your acumen in various fields, you can be quite the dunce, can't you?" Saiko snorted. "We brought her here for you to _tame_ her, so to speak."

"Tame….you….You girls are joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

"You still suck at lying, but because we're married, now I suck at lying too." Kyoka replied smugly. "So, no."

"In-freaking-deed, no we are not, Greenie." Tokage flashed a devilish smile. "She's yours to toy with as you please. Which you've done with a number of girls that you aren't married to periodically since you first slept with them. _Hard_." Saiko cleared her throat as she attempted to hide the rising blush in her face.

"You do know how risky and downright _illegal_ what you're suggesting is, right? I- _We_ are supposed to be overwatching her conduct while she's on parole if we do this, and that is a big if. We have to observe and report pretty much every other day to her parole officer. Breaching that will get our hero license revoked or worse."

"You're starting to sound like Iida, seriously. It's frightening. And besides, that's only the case if someone finds out about it, and we will all keep our mouths shut, because we're smart like that. Besides, I know for a fact feminine wiles won't cloud your judgement because we're here, among others. It may not be right ethically, but that's a really subjective concept that you've thrown out the window since you started dating two girls, married them and knocked them up while fucking others on the side." Izuku opened his mouth to rebut, but there was nothing that he could say to refute anything Kyoka said.

"She's not a fugitive but an ex-con. There's a difference. She's single, and if it's consensual, I say she's fair game. Plus, you just have to….convince her to not tell anyone, which should be very easy, considering her well-known borderline psychotic infatuation for you which is formally documented in her dossier in the police database. One that _you_ compiled, if memory serves. She'll be less inclined to run off which is a win-win for everyone."

Izuku scratched his head in an attempt to figure this conundrum out. "Okay. Fine, your argument's solid. Any particular reason to why she's tied up and gagged?"

"She said it's okay." Tokage shrugged as Himiko nodded in agreement. "Plus it's kind of your thing, isn't it? At least it was for psycho-bitch here. Pun intended."

" _Excuse me?_ How _dare_ you slander me with such vulgar language?!" Saiko screeched as she turned on Tokage. "If anyone that is female and unhinged here, it's _you!_ Who on earth would….e-engage in….in a _public bathroom stall!? At a water park? Or on a rooftop during a stakeout?!_ "

"Ah, good times. Part of the reason why I'm still single. And that's rich, coming from you. Vulgar language? What was coming out of your mouth when I had you at my mercy on your bed at home while your _parents_ were there, _that_ was vulgar. Or how about your twentieth birthday at midnight on a beach with him several vodka and tequila based cocktails later? That was _infinitely_ nastier than anything I've ever said underneath Greenie. Or on top." She smacked her lips and winked at Izuku.

"That was….that was a spur of the moment. _I was coerced to say that! And I was drunk!_ "

" _Can we please stop talking about this out in the open!? Fucking hell!_ " Motioning everyone to follow him inside, Izuku hoisted Himiko and her duffel bag of personal effects over his shoulder like a bale of hay and marched back into his house.

* * *

Izuku had special rooms in each building which he dubbed the RRR chambers, both of them existing on the top floor. The Rs stood for Rest, Relaxation and Recreation, giving a place for the adults to have some time to themselves away from everything for a while, including each other and the children.

One corner had a rather large bed, several couches, a bar, surround sound system with a small TV monitor, instruments, a pool table and other knick-knacks complete with a balcony and a rather nice view.

Sitting everyone down on the couch, Izuku prepared some Golden Tips Imperial tea (which Saiko was particularly happy about) before sitting down himself with a glass of single barrel bourbon from the top shelf.

Everyone except Himiko stared at him in bewilderment. While Izuku could hold his liquor relatively well, he never went out of his way to have a drink except for three reasons: it was a celebration of some sort like a wedding anniversary, he needed to think late at night, or when he needed to calm his nerves that were strung at an all-time high.

"Soooo, nice roomy sex dungeon you got here…"

"Setsuna, I swear to god, I have never killed, but if you call this room a sex dungeon again, I will lock you in the cellar for a whole night with a remote control vibrator in your vag and a hair iron jammed up your ass until you die." Kyoka glared.

"Well, it can be if we want it to. It's part of the design." Mei shrugged.

"Mei, not helping." Izuku deadpanned before guzzling the amber liquid as it burned his innards. "So….everyone else in this room knew and is on board with this….except me?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Himiko nodded.

"Okay…..let me clarify a couple of things. Himiko, where do you work as of now?" Izuku asked as he took the gag off.

"Local butcher for about two years now! I don't mind the mess, so….and I'm good at it too. Hee-hee."

"Of that, I have no doubt." He poured another glass which was gone in about five seconds. "So I won't have to worry about her earning her keep. Second question: how are we going to explain this to the kids?"

"We just tell them that she needs our help to getting back on track and she's also working part time as our housekeeper. We don't know if they wanna become heroes in the future, but if they do, coming into contact with an ex-con doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"Yeah, when they're like another five to eight years older! I know they're going to get mixed up in our line of work sooner or later, but I prefer the latter than the former. They should be allowed to….be _kids!_ When life is supposed to be simple and fun, not looking over your shoulder for the next shitstorm to come screaming around the corner. You can't ask me to take that away from them."

"Nobody's taking anything away from anyone." Mei said firmly. "As mentioned before, the ankle monitors are designed by me. She's also got a contact lense in for surveillance. Anything she sees, we see. If she tries to take it out, use her Quirk, goes anywhere she's not supposed to or tries to harm someone, we'll see it, record it, and hit her with fifty thousand volts before tossing her back in solitary. With no parole. We're just asking that you give her a second chance. And we're asking you to help her _take_ that chance. Very few people are beyond saving. Your words, Redeemer."

"If she so much as jaywalks-"

"She won't. My AI will make sure of that. She'll have a schedule to follow. Religiously."

After a pause and another drink, Izuku drew a long breath before answering. "Alright. Let's do it. But keep her away from the kids for the first year or so."

"Wha-just like that? You're okay with it?" Tokage asked. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm all for you totally railing her since I brought her here for that, but I figured you'd want to deliberate for another half an hour before you feel even remotely convinced."

"Today's meant to be a day of celebration for my family. I'm not about to rain on my own parade or let your good faith go to waste. As Ernest Hemingway said, true nobility is being superior to your former self. It's called manners maketh man. I'm trying to rise above my own narrow mind of thinking I know someone that I've had almost no contact with for over a decade, so stop questioning it."

"I guess I taught you the know-how of being a gentleman well." Saiko nodded approvingly. "Now that we've delivered the package, I do believe it's time for us to take our leave."

"Mm-hmmm. Like I said before, we're not here to crash your anniversary. Unless you're in for a hoedown-throwdown right now, which we will happily oblige."

"Nice try, but not tonight. Buuuut, the least we could do for you taking time to deliver is give you a parting gift." Izuku closed his eyes and shut them tight at Kyoka's sultry words.

" _Well_ , don't mind if I do." Licking her lips and sashaying her hips with a little more emphasis, Tokage beckoned Izuku over. After three fingers of high-proof bourbon consumed in a span of mere minutes, the libido that Izuku had quelled down was surging back up, baring its fangs. Closing the gap between them in no time at all, he pulled Tokage up by her face and kissed her, turning her brain and body into goo with a thorough tongue-lashing.

Peeling her lips off and shaking her hair out of her eyes, she rasped, "Oh fuck that hit the spot. I can go work a couple more hours now. I swear, you're like the only reason I'm still okay with being single, because just kissing you is like doing a line of coke. Not that I would know what that's like. Your turn, psycho-bitch."

"I am not-hmm?!" While Tokage merely melted into the kiss, Saiko burst into flames and turned to ash as she felt her soul was getting sucked out through her tongue, esophagus and tonsils. She gasped as she felt Izuku's strong hand steadily increase its pressure on her buttock enough to leave a print on her skin. "Haaah….I….um, I-I guess I should forgive you now for not saying goodbye after the op…?" She panted, readjusting her monocle.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Saiko."

"Alright, we'll see ourselves out. Thanks for the tea. I'll look forward to a hoedown throwdown on the 4th of July or your birthday or something. Have a nice night, you four."

Once the door closed, a sadistic and downright predatory smile flared up on Izuku's face that sent chills down the remaining three womens' spines. The roaring flames in his heart was now concentrated like an acetylene torch. "Now then, shall we begin?"

* * *

"Um….Izuku?" Mei inquired.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are Kyoka and I cuffed to the headboard? And to each other?" Izuku had pushed them down onto the bed, touched them, kissed them and worshipped them as he always would. But while they were reveling in carnal pleasure as he slowly stripped them down to their skimpy lingerie undoubtedly in preparation for the nighttime extravaganza, he promptly cuffed them together and each of their remaining hands to the corners of the headboard.

"Consider this your punishment for making me rain on our parade for even a minute. You could have at least told me about having Himiko released into our custody instead of springing it on me on our wedding anniversary like that. I will do anything at all for this family, but that was pushing it too much. Even telling me yesterday before bed would've been fine. But now…..I'm going to have to spice up this anniversary my own way so _I_ can feel better."

"It was meant to be a surprise gift! That's what you do with a surprise! You don't tell them until you tell them!" Kyoka insisted.

"Yes, with a cake!" Izuku retorted. "A brand new watch! Matching piercings! Cufflinks! Or even a pair of freaking Aviators! _Not an ex-con to be used as a human fleshlight!_ So, you get to watch me…take my time taming her."

"Izuku. Don't. You. _Fucking_. _Dare._ " Kyoka growled as she pulled against the cuffs. But she couldn't resist the small seed of fire that had ignited like a spark catching onto a small ball of wood shavings.

"Oh, come on, Kyoka. You and I get off on watching Izuku fuck another girl and then we join in. Or the other way round." Mei would've kissed her in an attempt to calm her nerves, but the cuffs made it impossible to do so. "There's nothing different that's happening here than the last several dozen times. Tokage, Saiko, Ragdoll, Melissa, Pony, Bubble Girl, Sirius, Ryukyu and almost even Kashiko and Ibara. Don't you want to see how he would fuck a former criminal, his first catch _ever_ in his career? How he'd break her into submission like he did with you? Me? Us? Everyone he's slept with?"

"I think that speech just earned you a free hand." With a click, Mei's right hand tied to the headboard corner was freed.

"Wha-you favorite-playing son of a bitch! _Get these chains off of me!_ "

"I will, just not yet. Mei, would you mind babying her a little bit?"

"Of course." Izuku rewarded her with a sensual kiss and a soft, kneading grope of her breast before separating, keeping his eyes open and locking them with Kyoka, rubbing her knees together. "We'll get our turn, you know we will. We always have. Our Lusty Ladykiller _always_ delivers. Let me show you a good time like I do when he's away. At least however much I can with one hand."

"Fine. Show me…..and them what you can do."

Izuku chuckled as his wives began to kiss, and turned his attention to Himiko still bound and strangely silent while everything was happening. "So….been a while."

"I know. Over ten years. You've gotten hotter." Himiko giggled. "I still remember those cuts and stabs." Her tongue slid over her canines and lips that curved into a Cheshire grin.

"Yeah, red's not my main color as I've made abundantly clear after crashing through half a dozen windows with you to finally get you arrested. But you sure about doing this?"

"Yup! I've made it work, and I can _definitely_ make it work with _you._ Plus, the chance to get with you without any plexi-glass in between us? I can't pass that up. So I've been a reeeeaaaallly good girl to see you."

"Hm," Izuku mused as he tore the paracord off with one hand. "But just so you know, if you try to ingest my blood or anyone else's, I will make you vomit it up with a gut-punch."

"Ooooohhh, scaaaryyyy." Himiko snickered, but she knew well that he would follow through on his promise. "Soooo? I'm all yours now. Whatcha gonna do?"

Izuku slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a section of his torso covered in scar tissue which made the ex-con chomp down hard on her lower lip till she drew blood. If he looked attractive all those years ago, that was nothing compared to now. He looked like somone that every deity pertaining to love, sex and virility had an orgy to create him. "I'm thinking a trip down memory lane with you."

What's more, some of the scars were _hers_. "I'd like that." Himiko unbuttoned her red plaid flannel as well, revealing a lack of a bra and her ever-pale skin with scar tissue here and there, glowing slightly pink in anticipation of what would happen next. "See all this? From playing cat and mouse with you?"

"Yeah. Remember these?" Izuku lifted his shirt slightly to reveal his sides with jagged scars running across it, almost to his navel. "Liver, across the abdominal aorta, and a light graze of the kidneys before Shigaraki almost got my leg. Then you almost got my carotid artery and lung too from behind on January."

"So, sooooo close…How about this one?" Himiko held her left hand up as she took a step towards him, the back painted with a scar in the shape of an X.

"Open articular fracture. You had a knife in your hand I punched it." Izuku took two steps, already putting each other within arm's reach.

"You remembered. How about…..this one?" Her flannel hanging on her arms like a shawl now and exposing her upper body, her Himiko traced two vertical scars starting at the end of the sternum, running down the solar plexus and stopping just short of her navel.

"I hate that one." Izuku growled as he stroked the scars gently with a fingertip.

"The one time….you almost lost control. For _me._ " Holding his hand down, Himiko applied pressure to the scar, the heated tingle sending shocks through her body as she wiped away a line of saliva from her chin. "You did save my life. And brought Tomura to his knees with that kick. If I weren't so bloody and about to pass out, I would have made love to you right there and then."

"I'm right here now. No suit, no armor." There noses were almost touching. "And you….no cuffs, no cells, no knives, no blood, and no disguise. Just…..you."

His voice made her teeth chatter. The pleasant, delicate aroma of the bourbon and his natural male scent were making her mouth water, brain explode with arousal. And his touch. _God,_ his touch! A touch that seemed to linger and innately _understand_. The pain-pleasure factor. _Her. Everything._ Himiko felt her heart beat at an uncontrollably accelerated rate that made her feel she would pass out from the sheer spike in her blood pressure, but even that pain was undeniably sweet, causing her nether mouth to water even more. One more push. No, a prod. A poke. Then he will come. For her. "Yeah-huh. Just me. And I….am….aaalll….yours."

The second Himiko's flannel fell to the floor, Izuku flung his shirt to the side like a used towel and hungrily claimed her like a wild animal. His fingers, teeth and lips wandered, explored every crevice, every surface of her body, brusquely stimulating every scar, every last square inch of skin. Catching her before she collapsed on the floor, Izuku tossed her onto the bed where Mei and Kyoka were taking a quick break to enjoy the show, though one was a little green with envy than the other.

But they were having an impossibly difficult time looking away from Himiko screaming in pleasure as she relished every caress, every grope, kiss, suckle, and bite that was mercilessly foisted upon her as her libido pent up for over a decade had finally gone off, yielding an orgasm, a _true,_ explosive orgasm with the force of a thermobaric missile salvo.

"More…. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ More Izuku! More! _More, More, More, More!_ FUCK YES, MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!" Izuku just kept _going_ , permission be damned as he wreaked havoc upon Himiko's body and mind. And she was loving every second of it, screaming as her mind was shattered and put together again at his whim. Releasing her nipples from his teeth that bit down hard enough to think he was going to tear them off, Izuku tugged at her pants soaking through with a downright obscene amount of her love juices.

Peeling them off, Izuku crawled onto the bed. Realizing what he was going for, Himiko backed up until her her back was against the headboard, right in between Kyoka and Mei.

Izuku closed in on her, lapping up her juices on the inside of her legs as more flowed forth, making Himiko giggle and squirm at the gentle tickling sensation, a polar opposite from the category 6 hurricane of lust that thrashed her mere seconds ago. That, however, was where the carpet-bombing of carnal pleasure screeched to a halt. Himiko then realized her hands and fingers were tied together above her head with zipties. "Aaand, there we go."

"Wha-?"

"Really?" His voice was cold, the smile replaced with a stone-cold expression, blank as a sheet of ice. "You really think I was just going to bed you? Before Mei or Kyoka?"

"Izu-"

"While here, you are at _my_ mercy. I am all yours. Your words, _Bathory_. So how and when I…. _indulge_ you and take from you and when I don't is for me to decide, you understand me?" The lightning of One For All spritzed across his body for a second as he pressed down on his index finger with the thumb, eliciting a cracking noise. Turning to his wives, the expression was replaced by that of a mischievous child as he uncuffed them. "Payback. Surprise, bitch."

"You…..motherfucking….sadistic…..conniving….BASTARD OF A HUSBAND! I OUGHTA STRAP YOU TO A GOURNEY, WATERBOARD YOU AND CASTRATE YOU WITH A BROKEN BEER BOTTLE!" Despite her cursing and pulling against the cuffs though, she did love that childish side of him that applied tactical awareness and ingenuity to his advantage to basically almost every aspect of his life. It made life interesting in the best and worst of ways. The area where Kyoka was cuffed to was sopping wet, leaving a giant puddle, and the same could be said with Mei, biting down on her lip so hard that it was bleeding.

"Aaaand for giving me attitude like that, I'm uncuffing you last."

"Izuku, you're hard to love, but you're impossible to hate. You might wanna uncuff her first though, _before_ she decides to actually follow through on the threat. I don't know about you, but I like my Ladykiller intact."

"If you say so." With a quick breath, he undid the cuffs, starting with Mei and then Kyoka, who rammed a hook into his liver and kissed him, pulling the six foot-three man down by his hair, drinking in the long awaited taste of her husband with vigor. Taking his hand, Kyoka made him touch her, do everything he did to Himiko and more.

Mei shucked his pants and boxers, admiring the extremely toned ass of a man with a single digit in terms of body fat percentage as he slowly spread Kyoka's legs, panting in anticipation. Just as he closed his face into her crotch, Izuku felt a hand stop him. "Are you fucking kidding me? I do _not_ need anymore foreplay after what you put me through."

Without another word, Izuku thrust his hips forward, hard. Kyoka felt her toes curl to the point where she felt like she pulled several muscles, but she didn't care. Nothing could possibly matter more than having her beloved inside her, making her scream his name as she gnawed on his neck and shoulders, drawing blood as she glanced over to Himiko with a lusty grin.

――That's right bitch, you're expendable. He is _mine_.

Grabbing both of her ankles, Izuku pushed them forward and stood up on the bed in a squatting position, thrusting downwards with the power of gravity on his side. All Kyoka could gasp, moan and whisper was the name of the man on top of her. Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, her friend, her lover, her confidant, her boyfriend, her husband, her Green Muse, her _hero_.

Each orgasm brought back flashes of their past, meeting each other for the first time, learning takedowns, teaching him music theory, their first date, their parents losing their minds about their involvement, the insults thrown at Bakugou, losing their virginity together, and going to the airport to pick him and Mei up after their graduation. Upon arriving at her apartment, Izuku apologized on his knees, only to stand on one as he produced a diamond ring, one for her and another for Mei. He stated loud and clear that he would make up for lost time for the rest of his life in exchange for the honor and privilege of them making him the happiest man that could possibly exist in the multiverse. If any woman were to say no to this proposal, they would have to be a blind, deaf, and comatose lobotomy patient.

Feeling her body leave the bed only to be straddling him and looking down at his sweat covered smiling face, she snickered like it was her first time all over again, kissing his body to lap up the salty taste. "God I love you so much, Izuku. You scruffy-haired, nerdy manwhore."

"I love you more and I only regret not meeting you sooner." Painting Kyoka's insides white as he gripped her hips and girated his own, he gently pushed her off and beckoned Mei to him who eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist for his cock to penetrate her, keeping her off the ground and fucking her against the wall, listening to her gasps pleading not to stop and begging him to work his lusty magic.

The path of life a support item inventor trod was a cutthroat one, and more often than not it was just her against the world. However she happened upon a comrade, Izuku, someone just as socially incapable for different reasons, primarily due to his lack of confidence (which was remedied quite obviously by a certain snarky purple-haired girl, but he's the more important one in this context) while she toed the borderline of a high-functioning sociopath. That, however, didn't offput him in the slightest. In fact he volunteered to help her throughout the years for the betterment of her babies purely out of goodwill. She appreciated him for it, admired his tenacity and even came to respect him for his ever chugging engine of a brain, pumping out ideas for her to tinker with.

It didn't take long for that to bloom into something else as interactions increased. Something…more. And they both accepted it. Her. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Those words that only Izuku could make sound like a magic spell no matter how many trillions of times he repeated them. He was the only man that she knew intimately in her life, but she knew he was the one. He became her Muse, her partner in crime, her friend with benefits, her boyfriend, her husband, and now a father to her children and Kyoka's. "Izuku, you're the best miscalculation that's ever happened in my life, and I will always love you. More than my babies."

"Mei, your craziness has saved our lives more times than I care to mention, and I absolutely love you for throwing in the monkey wrenches to make my life a heavenly hell and a hellish heaven. Don't ever stop." Bending her over the bed and ramming his hips against Mei making the impact of flesh on flesh louder and faster, he bit down on her back with a final thrust and sprayed his load all over her insides with a low, hard growl, ceasing his movement only when the surging in his cock did. Izuku laid her out on the bed next to Kyoka as he took a breath.

Common sense, fatigue, soreness and other such hindering senses were shut out by the pure lust that continued to motivate him, driving him to force his cock in their mouths, between their breasts, essentially _using_ them to pleasure himself, but they offered no resistance. In fact they welcomed it. It was beautiful. Amazing. And utterly, utterly frustrating for a certain blonde to not be a part of who had not been touched for the past hour and a half or so.

Izuku heard a tiny whimper from the headboard, from Himiko, beads of blood mixed with saliva dripping from her lips, foaming at the mouth in desperation to get what they got from Izuku. "Oh, yeah….forgot about you."

Her wrists were turning red from pulling against the restraints so much. "IzukuIzukuIzukuIzukuIzuku, please….please…..I want you….." She was on the verge of tears. Izuku could visualize her spirit as a thin sheet of metal, bending, warping, permanently into shape. The shape that _he_ desires.

"Oh, don't you worry. You'll be doing what they did soon enough. Give me a moment." Walking over to the bar, he opened a cabinet and pulled several jars from which he pinched out its contents and mixed together along with zinc pills, two cloves of garlic, some honey and a raw egg. Throwing that into a food processor with a can of Red Bull, he downed the concoction and washed the taste out of his mouth with water. "God that tastes awful. I usually don't use this unless I'm up against at least four ladies, but I'm going to make an exception for you."

Leaping over the bar counter and landing on the bed, Izuku tore the zipties off, licking the red welts on her wrists, lapping up the blood in her mouth, gentle as a lover. Moaning loudly into the kiss, Himiko submitted. "Yes…..please…..Izuku, please….I need you to fuck me right now, please! AH!" She writhed as a fully conscious Kyoka's fingers lightly scratched her G-spot with a feathery touch. The light jolts of pleasure only drove her further to the cliff of insanity. She needed something stronger. Far, far stronger.

"You are _not_ in any position to give my husband any orders. If you want him to do something for you, I need…let's call it a guarantee of compliance. Mei, baby?"

"Way ahead of you." Mei had a choker tangled in her fingers, a simple one made of long interwoven leather cords and a silver charm in the shape of a guitar pick dangling from it. "This may look like a nondescript choker that you can find at any sextoy store, but once it's on it'll never come off, short of decapitating you. Put this on, and he will treat you like a goddess…..periodically. But unless you put it on, willingly…..you get nothing but foreplay from us and a view of what he could do to you. But he will never fuck you. Ever."

"So Himiko? What's it gonna be?"

* * *

"Well…..that was a crazy motherfucking turn of events on any wedding anniversary we've had." Izuku mumbled with sleepy eyes, his libido finally quelled. He lay on the center of the bed with Kyoka laying on one arm, Mei on the other, and a very satisfied looking Himiko with her brand new collar curled up into a ball near their feet.

Mei let out a tired chuckle as she turned to the side to face Izuku. "Indeed. That was fun though, right? I mean, you certainly seem pretty okay with it right now compared to several hours ago. And you certainly looked happy fucking her brains out. Happier than her, if that's possible at all."

"Sometimes I hate myself and the kinks that turn me on…..Especially at this age. I'm freaking thirty years old already."

"Hey," Kyoka growled softly as she kissed Izuku on the shoulder, "this is a no kink-shame zone, self infliction included. Besides, Mei and I love you for it. As do a lot of other women that we giftwrap for you. In this case literally. I wouldn't be surprised if she named herself your official side chick at some point."

"That….may raise a couple of problems…..and let's go open that can of worms never." He shuddered at the prospects and the chaos that would ensue if Himiko or anyone were to actually say that.

"Also, you're not thirty _already_. You're _still_ thirty. There's a difference, get it right."

"Okay, fair enough. Hey, Kyoka, Mei…..are you two happy? Right now?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Kyoka chuckled. Of course she was, it was a no-brainer. Every single moment up to now (including all the times they had sex of course) was nothing short of the apex of happiness. She had nothing to complain about, unless it was meant to be banter.

"Really, that is kind of a dumb question." Mei giggled, lightly pecking his cheek. A reason she knows this marriage would work, no matter how unorthodox was simply due to the fact that they all knew each others' faults and how to cover them in almost every situation. "Humor me. Before I pass out."

"Yes. I'm happy. Call me corny, but first love turned high school sweetheart and now three kids? I'd say I've attained happiness as a person for the most part. I just have to look forward to more."

"I would have to agree. Romance was….not something I really had anywhere near top ten priorities, but now…..I wanna slap myself for even thinking that. And now we have babies. _Our_ babies. So I am most certainly happy as well, thanks to you two. And hero or not, I just know our kids are going to grow up into a bunch of badasses while we go in and out of retirement in our fifties."

"Great. As long…..as you're…..happy…." Izuku's head sank further into the pillow as he began to lightly snore with a smile on his face.

"Sweet dreams, nerd boy." Kyoka and Mei whispered in unison, kissing him and closing their eyes as well.

* * *

AAAAAAAAANNNNNNND DONE! Hope the ending was a satisfactory one. I did my best to turn it into a big bang and yet mix a happy ending into it.

I have a couple of half-baked ideas that I might want to work on like an actual story or one-shots (series or otherwise), so I will see you again in those. Again, thank you for sticking with me to the bitter end of this fic. Your support is greatly appreciated.


End file.
